The Devil's Country Heart
by AnimeOtaku21
Summary: Lucifer saves a ex Rodeo Star's life to find out she's immuned to his power,LAPD catches a murder of a Rodeo star. set in timeline between season 3 and AU of season 4. Pairing Lucifer X OC REWRITTEN rating changed to T
1. Chapter 1

**Update 6/6/20: Hello my readers, I must apologize to you all I'm going to be updating chapters 1 though 15 again. Yes I know this is like the second time I redid this story I hate myself truly for doing this. What I hate more is second guessing myself and I can't seem to satisfy myself with this story after reading it again! the current chapters that start up season 4 will remain the same so no worries there. chapters 1 though 15 were basically rough drafts and I didn't really put much thought into it. I basically wrote these parts off the top of my head. Writing is a therapy for me so yes I'm bound to make errors a lot. I'm so so so so very sorry for having to do this all over again. With no news on Season 5 coming out any time soon I need to do something to keep myself occupied till then. I have the mindset to improve my work right now and I intend to do so.**

**Believe me I hate myself for doing this to you all, please bear with me and don't be shy to leave a review I can really use the positive vibes so I can be better and make my series installment even better, I already have chapter 1 half finished, I literally had to re read my story so I don't screw up any Flash back scenes from this story into the next story...if there will be any I'm not sure I'm anxious to find out how season 5 is going to play out as I have released a preview of what chapter 1 of my story is going to be like...so until then I'm going to do my best to improve my chapters, edit parts out and hope for the best.**

**I got this chapter all done so it's gonna take a while for me to get though all the chapters when I can.  
**

**Update 1/5/20 My apologies, I have been meaning to update this chapter for a while, I know the last version had a lot of errors, I understand there are errors I miss when I go though and fix things, I am not good at this sort of thing, writing was never my best subject in school. So, anyway, I did a bit of editing and minor changes so I hope this is better then the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or characters used only my own characters and I do not own any of the music/lyrics chosen for each chapter.**

2011- Moving day

(Selene's POV thoughts)

Hi, I'm Selene Haywood, I'm 19 years old Just moving with my cousin out of Nashville to LA, Why? Because I need a change of pace. Since I was young I've traveled around the states competing in the Rodeo, I've always have been passionate about it. Unlike other girls that strive to be in beauty pageants, as for me, I've been passionate about performing. Since I was in high school I've entered not just a Rodeo competition but also to earn the title of Rodeo Queen. Unfortunately when I turned 16 I got sick of winning, I needed something new.

I lost my mom just before my high school life started, I guess that's when feelings of my Rodeo career decided to change. When I wasn't so busy with the Rodeo's, I was either hard at work on our family ranch, training and rehabilitating clients horses. I still made time for my friends, we all use to sing together for fun, then I kind of got a little distant with them. Its not that I wanted to distance myself, but ever since I first stepped into LA I donno I had a strange sense I belong there then taking on the family business. My big brother Colton wanted to take over the family business anyway. On the upside I'm kind of glad I'm not truly going to be alone, My cousins and I saved up a lot of money over the years to be able to move out of Nashville. It was also my idea to move to LA, anything can happen here like a chance to be famous. Fame is cool and all but, Ugh, I can't stand the Paparazzi!

Sneaking pictures for trashy Magazines, down to making up crazy stories that either way... people still take out of context. They are reputation damaging parasites. Don't get me wrong I don't mind having my picture taken for winning competitions, but I really hate the idea of my personal life getting invaded by stalkers like the paparazzi. I'm just hoping things will go well for me in LA, I've actually found a place that would actually make a nice bar, unfortunately I am technically to young to own a bar. So, until then my aunt and uncle are going to buy the place with my money, and everything needed then hand it over to me when I'm 21.

5 years later- 3 months before meeting Lucifer

So, now that I've taken over things, it's been a rough road getting business going. But my cousins and I managed like a team, I've actually played the advertiser around the Streets of LA, Lucky I brought my guitar sat outside and sang my heart out the first two years of living out here. When business started hopping, the girls and I tried out the Coyote Ugly method, while the boys worked the kitchen with auntie and uncle. Travis and Wade took over the bartending when the girls and I hopped on the bar to dance. So far we are all really happy how things have been going for us, I've kept up on the finances and a lot of the responsibility, every night we all made a lot of money and that is including tips.

As time went on I kept up singing, the boys split the duties up between working the stage as a band with me, to working the kitchen and bar duties. As for the girls, they ended up my back up singers for some songs I would sing, and still bartend. I must say Life has been good living here in LA. I still haven't dented my savings much despite how ungoddly expensive LA real estate is, but I suppose it is to be expected I mean this is where all the rich celebrities live and movies are made. I've had a lot of thought about dating, didn't help my cousin's have been kinda on my ass about finding a boyfriend. I'm all for it really, but my insecurities seem to get in the way. I've been stood up a few times when I turned 21, sometimes I do wonder if there was something just wrong with me...or maybe I've been delt with a bad poker hand.

Oh well, Time will tell, this is LA perhaps once the moment is right we will find each other. For now I'm just gonna take what ever life throws at me head on, It's all I can do for now.

(End Selene's POV thoughts)

Present day

It was a comfortable evening in Los Angeles, Lucifer Morningstar was out on his balcony enjoying the view from his penthouse. He was lost in thought as he sipped on his glass of whiskey, he came to terms the detective would rather be better off with a better man then him. He wasn't quite sure still if what his therapist said he was feeling, he knew one thing, it was to just move on. Lucifer decided to make his way on out, just to make sure all his workers are here tonight. Once the elevator opened up to his club, he was happy to see everything was ready and all arrived for work. His worker's knew something was wrong when they saw him sit down at the bar.

"Mr. Morningstar, you looked troubled if your going out I have something for you," the bartender said sliding him a business card. "It's a favor you don't have to return, there is a bar a friend of mine goes too, The Coyote Lounge." Lucifer looked at the card curious as the bartender cleared his throat. "I've herd the girls there are quite unhinged, and are hospitable. The owner has a knack for solving problems, perhaps if you meet with her she might be of help to you."

"Uh-huh, just exactly how unhinged are theses ladies?" he asked curious to know what kind of girls he was walking into, "Uh, from what I've herd it's like girls gone wild." he said to Lucifer. Lucifer tucked away the card after staring at the address, he decided to take the advice," I think I might just check this place out." He knew he couldn't hang around his home and club, it would drive him crazy with the memories of him and the detective dancing. Things were changing around him too fast for him to process, he wasn't really dealing with it as well as he believed. After a 20 minute drive Lucifer arrived at the nice size bar about as big as a skating rink, it looked quite packed with it being a Friday night. Lucifer fixed himself up after parking, the place had a rustic charm and neon lights on the outside. He got out of his car and made his way into the bar, it was really packed as it was a busy night.

Lucifer looked around taking in the charming wooden interior, rustic decoration, there was a roller rink size dance floor with a stage, lounge style bar/snack area the DJ playing some country. He made his way over to the bar with a strippers pole end, to get a view of the ladies bartending half naked. He took the liberty to make himself noticeable he stood out being the only one wearing a suit. His only problem now is that he has to figure out who will help him with his problem he sat down and one of the ladies took his order.

"Hi there. What can I get ya?" a sexy brunets asked him, he flashed his signature charming grin, "What ever you recommend love." he said as his bartender fixed him a glass of moonshine. "I never seen you in here before." she said checking him out," I came here on a referral I wanted to see what the hype of this place is about." he said with a charming smile. He was thinking about using his mojo on her, but he rather save it. "Ah, well the show is about to start." she grinned as the music stopped and the bartender picked up the megaphone, "Alright everyone let's get this party started! woooo!"

The crowed went wild Lucifer caught sight of who he thought to be the owner, in a Harley Davidson crop top t shirt, shorts with a rhinestone studded belt and rodeo buckle, black high heel cowgirl boots with rhinestone angel wings design. His eyes scanned her over and he was instantly interested in this woman more for the show to come. Selene made her way over to the stage where the band is, instructing them on the timing.

Selene started the party off with a bang with some 80's songs along with her cousin, who got up to dance on the bar. Lucifer was enjoying himself a lot while Selene was singing, dancing around the bar luckily the stripper pole was next to him so he got a real good show. Selene had some good pipes in her vocal cords she got close, dancing, gyrating, grinding herself on the pole while singing. He hasn't had this much fun since his first time to earth, when he helped his brother find his necklace. Now here he is having a grand old time watching Selene quite sure he would like to find out her deepest desires.

Selene grinned feeling quite naughty, she ended up flashing the crowed a little boob, getting the crowed excited. She grabbed a liquor bottle from her cousin's hand, spun herself on the pole drinking some alcohol, she took the time to pour some alcohol down her cousin's throat. Now the country music had started and the girls line danced on the bar top, as the other workers were serving drinks and collecting money. Selene and her cousin went into dirty dancing mode when it came to Kid rock singing cowboy, Dawn grabbed the pitcher of water getting her groove on trying to not spill a drop, watching Selene do a back bend on the pole and proceeded to dump the water on her.

They even got themselves wet to excite the crowed with a little bump and grind with one another. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Coyote Lounge, I hope everyone is having a great time tonight." Selene smiled at the crowed as they cheered. Selene beamed with pride, "Alright everyone don't be shy to hit the dance floor for this next number, cause tonight is going to be the best damn night of your life." She sung as the band started playing, Selene started grooving to the tune swinging her hips.

If you came here looking for something  
Laid back sweet and slow  
Before this thing gets rolling  
Something you oughta know

Might be a little too tough for you  
Might be a little too fast  
'Cause I live every single night  
Like it might be my last  
If you think you can handle that

Alright!  
Here we go baby  
Come on!  
Gonna get crazy  
When I do it  
I damn sure do it up right  
Start with a rock and roll party  
Mix in a whole lot of naughty  
Stir it up  
'Til it feels just right  
And you just might have the best damn night of your life

Selene Jumped off the bar, dancing her way around everyone grinding and singing the entire time. Lucifer watched excited hoping she would make her way over to him. Some of the crowd got a little too handsy with Selene, she was seen smacking and glaring at the person making her uncomfortable. Selene went back to singing and dancing her way over to Lucifer she grinned at him as the song continued.

So if you're second guessing  
Better walk away right now  
'Cause once this rocket launches  
Ain't no bailing out

Lucifer grin "Hello, ohhh." Selene got up close to Lucifer feeling down his suit, he was enjoying the close up view of her dancing around him, He picked up his drink watching her intently. "Mmm, Lovely." he purred checking her out better watching her leave his side going back up on the bar to dance some more like it's her stage.

Might get a little too hot for you  
Might go a little too far  
But if you think you're ready  
And want to blow this place apart  
Gotta do it with all your heart

Alright!  
Here we go baby  
Come on!  
Gonna get crazy  
When I do it  
I damn sure do it up right  
Start with a rock and roll party  
Mix in a whole lot of naughty  
Stir it up  
'Til it feels just right  
And you just might have the best damn night of your life

Alright!  
Here we go baby  
Come on!  
Gonna get crazy  
When I do it  
I damn sure do it up right

Start with a rock and roll party  
Mix in a whole lot of naughty  
Stir it up  
'Til it feels just right  
And you just might have the best damn night  
You just might have the best damn night  
You just might have the best damn night of you're life

Selene was rocking dancing her way down the bar, took a tall shot of whiskey before she made her way back to the stage. She performed 2 more songs before having a break, she talked to her band for a little then she disappeared when regular music played. Selene had her eyes on the handsome man in the suit who was watching her the whole time during her performance, she decided to gain her confidence to go speak to him. She made herself disappear from his sight. Lucifer was wondering where she had vanished to then he felt someone touch the back of his neck. Selene leaned against the bar standing next to Lucifer she grabbed her a glass and bottle, poured herself a 3 fingerful glass of whiskey.

"Well, Hello handsome." she smiled as he grinned at her she has some stunning features her sun kissed fair skin, long slightly curly wave, waist length lush strawberry/copper tinted blonde hair, piercing bright blue eyes, her body was nicely toned down to her long legs. Lucifer grinned ,"Well, aren't you lovely sight." Selene smiled at him as she checked him out, "Your not a cop are you? last thing I need is to deal with LAPD for some stupid crazy reason." she said looking at him to determined if he lies with his answer. Selene wasn't no crazy fool when it came to men, keeping the grabby ones under control from touching the girls was hard, even when she was molested in the process by patrons." I'm a civilian consultant for the LAPD this is my first time here and I must say you ladies are quite entertaining."

Lucifer grinned not really expecting to see her again after he gets helpful advice he needs. "Come with me and we can talk," Selene took his hand and he followed her to the band room down in the back room. "Don't worry it's cool I own this place." she opened the door at the bottom of the steps. Selene walked in and sat at her desk and pulled out the ash tray and her weed rolled blunt, there was a chair next to her desk that he sat down and got comfortable.

"Alright tell me what's going on." She smiled as she lit up taking a big inhale, as Lucifer was all to happy to talk about himself. Selene felt he had a pretty big ego by the way he talked about himself. They would both pass back and forth the blunt until there was nothing left but a roach, Selene took the time to respond to him, "You have some fine quality's, a lot of people are not party people mostly wallflowers, the non social group, tend to not really like partying so much if not at all." She said looking at him, "Look, your a good man at heart obviously she doesn't see it not that many would anything can end up being misinterpreted."

Lucifer nodded listening as he had himself a drink from his flask, "Yes, you women do tend to over react a lot about stuff." he said bluntly rolling his eyes a little and Selene was tad bit annoyed. " It sounds to me it's time you start speaking the feelings you have towards this detective," she said thinking just how she could word things easier, "From what you have said, you have plenty of time to win the detective over, the sooner you get it over with the better you will feel." she smiled lighting up a cigarette.

Lucifer was taking everything in in his own little mind twisted things nodding as he listened, "Look, I'll be straight with ya, as my favorite song lyrics on the radio goes, 'if it's meant to be it will be maybe just let it be' if it's meant to happen it will happen but it's also her life and her choice. Take the leap and speak your feelings, just accept what ever answer you get." she said to him as he pulled out his cigarettes to smoke one. "I hate to be blunt about this dating a coworker is a bad idea completely, if things don't work out, it can get very tense and awkward at work either good or bad terms." she said as she finished her cigarette, taking a sip out of her gradient blue and purple bedazzled flask. "I seen it happen too many times."

Selene was studying Lucifer like she was curious on who he was she found his 'Devil talk' crazy and odd, but he was devilishly handsome for sure "Well, I best be getting back to work hoping to close up early tonight." she got up and streched as she was feeling really stoned. "Oh, I think I'll stick around till closing." Lucifer said standing he fixed himself up letting her walk them out. Time had flew since they were talking as the crowd had calmed down for the time being mostly enjoying the dance floor and food. Selene was quite happy to go a night without a fight breaking out.

"Well you know where to find me if you want to see me again." she winked walking away from Lucifer, she got back to work to perform some more songs. Lucifer grinned as he decided to mingle and find out what people desire's were to pass the time not wanting to leave just yet. The place was growing on him, and he enjoyed some of the ladies in the crowd he soon ran into some of the lovely ladies that frequent Lux were here having a good time. He payed for multiple shots for everyone which in turn made Selene double the money she was bringing in. She had to figure he had to be a millionaire or something to just spent so much money on. No one complained not even her own family.

After all the partying and everyone left Selene was pulling the money from the register and taking it to her office. She had some fine organization skill's counting the days earnings, down to the inventory keeping record of made sure she had all reservations put in her calendar for parties that she took today she wrote down to remind herself to do, then made sure to have everything put away locked up tight before leaving.

Selene took the time to sterilize all the instruments incase of sickness going around, it was better that way she doesn't need anyone sick. She felt it was her job to make sure everything is stocked cleaned, prepped and ready to use. When she was done doing her rounds of cleaning, she gathered up her things shutting the lights out as she left. She locked up setting the alarm, it was a good thing Selene had parked in front of security cameras. Lucifer saw her walking and he hesitated when 2 shadowy figures were coming up on Selene.

Without a chance to react, one of the figures grabbed hold of her and slammed her face first into her jeep door. Selene then turned around to give a right hook to the masked figures, as they both got rough with her, Lucifer had to step in. He was impressed as she fought them aggressively as they were treating her, though still no match for her. The last thing Selene saw was a reflection of red eyes before she was knocked out for the count against her jeep. Before darkness took over her vision she herd screams of pain and someone getting thrown a good distance against the dumpster.

Lucifer stood before the two masked muggers and showed them his true face with a grin, it felt good to punish people without the detective getting in the way. The two screamed in terror, pissing themselves in the process, and hightailed it out of there. Satisfied with himself, he looked down at Selene's limp bloodied face feeling sorry for the girl. He had to admit she did put up a good fight, he found some napkins in her open bag, he took the liberty to clean her up some. He then took liberty to make sure nothing was missing before he scooped her up into his arms. He liked strong willed women, a quality he has seen in Maze, and the detective. He knew he would never hear the end of it if the detective found out about what he had done and not called her.

There was only one thing he could do and that was collect Selene into his arms, he wasn't prepared for a house guest, but he couldn't leave her helpless alone in the parking lot. With tender care he picked her up with ease, she was like a limp doll in his arms, yet he finds her quite lovely. Lucifer took her over to his car and put her gently into the passenger seat, buckling her in. He figured by morning she was going to be in a lot of pain and have a lot of questions about what happened. Thoughts flooded his curiosity filled mind about her, he was looking forward to getting to know her more. It would be a travesty if he were to find out the human was single, he was going to have to choose his words carefully if he wishes to gain her trust.

He got into his seat and proceeded to take her back to his penthouse. He wasn't quite worried about sleeping right away, it would be tempting to have her in bed with him, but for the night he was willing to let her have the bed to herself. After what he had witnessed he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her punches, not that it would even hurt, unless the detective was around. Still, he knew he was going to have to be careful anything could happen. Once he got back to his place, he was all for taking responsibility by taking her up to his penthouse the back way elevator.

It dinged and opened up to his penthouse, strolling though he carried her right off into his bed. He could already see a bruise form on her pretty face, it was also a bonus that she was still alive despite how bad she was roughed up. He knew looks could be deceitful to the eye, the muggers thought she was a easy target, but she proved them wrong. He left her in his bed so he could get himself comfortable and settle in for the night on his couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know I said I be posting a chapter every Saturday but I feel bad that I deleted my last version of this and lost all the faves comments ect, not to mention I kept y'all waiting for the rewrite so I feel its fair because you call have been patient with me. My work aint the best work but for me doing this gets me out of my mental state of depression from Motherhood life and just life in general I'm doing my best and the best is all I can do with flaws errors with my writing. this tv series is my escape from reality and can only imagine what goes on between the time frames of this series that we don't see.**

**I'm not expecting a lot like I use to anymore even if I do or don't get feed back about this I'll still keep writing...maybe idk I've been really off my rocker doing this all over again after its been successful before I hope its better now there's been changes some scenes expanded or done different. **

**anyhow here's a free chapter because of this I won't post a chapter on Saturday.**

Once morning arrived Selene was stirring trying to sleep in longer not wanting to wake up, it was 9:30 am when she rolled over in bed. She was feeling sore and confused realized she was in a bed that wasn't her own, wrapped up in a sheet, trying to recall what happened to her. Selene knew she was going to need a shower, not quite knowing where she was she slid out of bed getting free of the sheet. Luckily she was still clothed and her boots were next to the bed, not something she expected after getting attacked. She looked around her surrounding in awe at the antique wall of the penthouse. She could only wonder who could afford this kind of place, as she looked out of the room she saw the grand piano that lit up her eyes wondering if they play or it's a decoration.

Selene wondered where they were at so, she stepped out of the bedroom quietly, to explore the penthouse decoration. She noticed someone on the couch, quietly snuck over to see who they were to identify to the cops if this was a kidnaping. When she peaked at the man on the couch, she recognized as the guy she talked to at work. Her mind was coming up with reason that she wasn't kidnapped, but saved instead wondering if she should just leave or stay and find out answers.

Lucifer laid there sleeping peacefully, she caught herself staring at him, she had to find the bathroom so she checked to see if there was bathroom where she woke up in. She loved the stain glass when she found the bathroom Selene went back to the bedroom to grab a few things. Lucky she had packed her bag for incase of getting a shower she had her own personal towel, but in process of getting things she was making sure nothing was missing from her bag. She was grateful she still had everything she goes out with.

She gathered up her fresh clothes that went with her black angel wing boots designed in rhinestones, a denim jean miniskirt with frayed ends, burnout racerback tank top with Jack Daniel's Tennessee whiskey label and left them on the bed. Selene then went to get a quick shower hoping to be able to freshen up before leaving the place. She hurried up to strip and freshen up, taking some time to enjoy a nice hot shower. Lucifer was peacefully slumbering until the sound of running water woke him up, he rolled over after a few moments passed he herd someone in the shower.

It took him a bit to remember who was in there, he got up and lazily knocked on the door, "Darling, is that you in my shower?" he asked though the door. Just as Selene was getting rinsed off when his voice startled her, "Yes, it's me in here. I won't be much longer sorry if I woke you." she said as she turned off the shower. "Take your time no rush at all." as much as she did wake him up, he was fine to wait to see the lovely new guest come out of his bathroom. Selene was hurrying making sure all the suds was cleaned out of the shower and her hair before she stepped out and got dried off. She saw the bruise she had gotten last night and she was feeling very sore, but not swollen so it was a good sign considering she was smashed up against her jeep.

She had a good look of her long hair thinking about cutting it all off again, since the last time she cut her hair was when she left home in Nashville. She hurried on up and got her hair as dry as she could get it, fluff it out a bit. Wrapping her towel around her she opened up the door to Lucifer standing there with a grin, "Good morning!" he sounded quite chipper once he laid eyes on her. Selene smiled at him warmly as she could act," Good morning to you too." she said as he moved to let her out and watched her leave his bathroom.

"I must say you handle yourself against two robbers quite well last night to a degree." he commented hoping to get a reaction out of her. She froze in place, her mind started to buzz to his words made her throat go dry. "Yes, well, it's not a big deal. After all I gotta handle myself when a fight breaks out in my bar." she said making a good point when she looked at him, "I know the bar ain't that great, not like some places around here, but I always wanted to have my own bar."

She realized she was still in just a towel that was slowly coming undone from behind. "I'm going to get dressed now." she was being nervous at the idea of talking to her possible kidnapper was getting to her as her anxiety. She walked back to his room, her towel opened up revealing her naked back side. Lucifer caught sight of the towl open up, he couldn't help but grin and enjoy the view of her going into his room. he was quite surprised that her bruising wasn't as bad as he has seen from victims who went though what he had witnessed.

He had to walk over to his bar, poured her a drink, with hope to break the ice more as he poured himself one. Selene was taking her time getting dressed in his bedroom, she was beginning to feel like her hair is just too much to handle. She felt good about herself as her curves could be noticed, her phone buzzed with messages she had to answer. Lucifer was waiting with a drink in hand and one for Selene, he had time to plan out carrying a conversation with her, Lucifer was lost in his own little world when Selene finally came out of his room dressed and ready for the day. He snapped out of his thoughts hearing her boots on his floor. "Well, don't you look lovely, please come sit and have a drink with me."

Selene gave a stoic look, not knowing how to respond to such a gesture she had to find out if he was good or not. Since he was being so kind and not to offend him, she took his offer to sit down and have a drink with him grinning at her. "I must formally introduce myself, I'm Lucifer Morningstar and this is my home." She couldn't help but feel compelled to drop her guard, she had got comfortable with him on his couch. "Lucifer? that's a name I've never herd of, I'm Selene Haywood it's a pleasure to meet you. So, is there something you want from me?" she asked trying to keep her composure. "Well, Miss Haywood, I find you to be quite interesting to me." he said as he light up a cigarette he pulled out while talking. "You may smoke in here weed, cigarettes, it doesn't matter to me." he said as the table was set up with a was skeptical about his reasoning for his hospitality but she noticed him looking her over when he lit up.

"I can tell your not from around here as well." he said as he took a drag she was surprised he could even guess that and she pulled out a joint with weed to light up, "You're correct. I'm from Nashville I came out here since I happen to love the city for all the years I've traveled. I always got excited to come to LA. Now living here 5 years I established a life for myself I haven't even been on a real date so to speak." Lucifer was quite surprised to hear her dating life was non existent the realization of this made things more interesting to him.

"Now I find that hard to believe someone as beautiful never having a real date." he said with a scoff as he took a drink from his glass. "Well I suppose my background can be a bit intimidating for some people," she said smoking her joint and sipped on her drink ,"I was hoping moving out here with my cousins was a great idea, now a days I'm not so sure, but I am glad I have my bar to keep me tethered here." Selene smiled as she enjoyed her drink. "Well then, Miss Haywood let's make a deal," he grinned at her he took the first move to try and draw out her desires, "Tell me. What it is that you truly desire? It shall determine our little deal." he said in his voice dripped with honey and seduction, looking into her eyes as she was confused, "What's desire have anything to do with making a deal?"

Lucifer was taken back that his power wasn't working on her, this was completely unexpected to him, "Well, I give out favors to people in return they do something for me. everyone's happy when they get what they desire." she looked at him as she thought about what she would ask him next suddenly the words bluntly came out of her mouth, "Has anyone ever asked what you desire or ever fulfill yours?", Lucifer fell silent on her question, the dead silence made her feel awkward that she might have offended him somehow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Mr. Morningst-" he raised his hand to cut her off. "You, my dear, can just call me Lucifer. I'll make a deal with you darling, allow me to be your date tonight if your free, dinner will be on me anywhere you would like to go or we could have dinner here I'll gladly cook. In return you will do something for me when the time comes." he was hoping she would agree to his offer to show her a good time. Selene was thinking it over the pros and cons of what could go right and wrong, after being quiet on the fly she gave her answer, "Alright. I'll give you a chance with a date, since I'm off tonight anyhow, but I got a lot of things to do today. I should be getting back to the bar and get my jeep."

Lucifer smiled as he finished his drink, "Allow me to get dressed and I shall give you a ride." he put out his cigarette and got up to get himself ready. "Alright take your time no rush." Selene couldn't help but find Lucifer very attractive, even with his bed head and charm, but his name was ringing in her head. How she could possibly feel his name is familiar, but couldn't place kept thinking about where she recalls the name. After a few moments she came to realize just where she was at just by recalling his questions of desire and deals.

She came up with the shocking realization about the stories she had herd from patrons conversations about a night club owner to Lux. The stories about him claiming to be "The Devil' and giving out favors. She just realized who she has been talking to the whole time, the devilishly handsome night club owner and LA's finest playboy. She couldn't believe just how low she had gone to accept a date with LA's playboy, but he was incredibly handsome and she couldn't possibly pass up a chance she could finally have a good date, no, a real date.

She finished her joint and drink as she was lost in her mind waiting for Lucifer to make himself handsome and presentable. After 10 minutes Lucifer was dressed up in a 2 piece suit and dress shoes he looked like a Godfather and a business man all in one. One look at him all dressed up and handsome made Selene's heart skip a beat at the sight of him. She had to go shopping for something to make her look her best to look so desirable and complement the fact he looks so handsome and dressy. Selene got up and made sure she had everything of hers. "I'm all set to go Lucifer." He was delighted he was going to have a date tonight, "Would you like me to pick you up for our date?" he asked leading her out with him.

"How bout I just come here to your place." She said to him joining the elevator, "I would like that, and afterwards we can return to my club have a dance and drink on me as much as you like." she couldn't believe she was just invited to the most exclusive high end night club. It was mostly gonna end up being a one night stand date and she was fine with it, but her heart wasn't so delighted. All she could do was keep her mind positive and not let the negative thoughts win her influence.

Lucifer escorted her to his car like a gentlemen, he opened the door for her letting her get in before shutting it and walking around to the drivers seat. They drove off back to the Coyote Lounge bar enjoying the nice ride even if he was breaking the speed law just to get her to her destination. When they arrived he parked next to her blue jeep, "I shall see you tonight then Miss Haywood." he said with a charming smile, "Looking forward to it Lucifer, and just call me Selene since were on a first name basis." she got out of the car with a smile grabbing out her keys, Lucifer drove off to head to his appointment with Dr. Linda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I know I said I wont post anything today but I figure since I actually can get caught up with my work since my oldest is having few days with my parents and leaving me with one child to worry about and plenty of time to catch up on checking errors and last minute changes. I do hope you all (my readers) are enjoying the new rewrite its my wish to bring out a amazing story I hope I am maybe it was stupid of me to delete all the likes faves and comments I hope I can get fresh feedback with this.**

**thank you for your time please enjoy!**

Dr. Linda Martin was finishing up with a patient walking them out when Lucifer had arrived on time, "Lucifer, so good to see you please come in." He happily walked in seeing him in this good of a mood she had to ask questions as she closed the door for privacy. "You, look to be in a good mood care to tell how things have been?" She walked over to sit down with Lucifer. He poured himself a glass of water thinking about where he should start, "I have a date tonight." his smile brought on curiosity and surprise to her expression. "Oh? With Chloe?" she asked him, he frowned, "No, not the Detective. I've met a delightful woman that owns a bar," He said taking a sip before continuing, "She is also a singer. I even saved her life from being mugged."

This caught Linda off guard that she had to find out more, "Well, that is quite noble of you Lucifer. Tell me more." she was attentive now to the news. Lucifer laid back on the couch, "Well, her name is Selene, I brought her home with me since I couldn't just leave her laying and vulnerable. I did, however, enjoy punishing without the Detective breathing down my neck." Linda wasn't surprised considering her patient was the literal devil. "She has never even been on a date before, so I offered to be her date. She helped me see things from a different perspective, I felt it was only right to offer up a date as a deal for helping me." he said point blank.

Linda smiled at him adjusting herself, "I can tell something else seems to be on your mind." she said studying him closely, "Well, doctor, I do find her to be interesting, she's completely immune to my power." Linda tilted her head a little and tried to find the right words to say when he finished talking. " I do hope your date goes well Lucifer. Just don't do anything that you will regret." Lucifer took a sip of his water and waved it off, "I'm not worried, Doctor, I'm the devil after all a deal is a deal she helped me out, and I'm just boosting her non existent dating life." he said with a sly grin. Linda knew him all to well that something could go possibly wrong, she was going to see Lucifer a lot more if things go south. "Well, I do hope you are right about that, Lucifer, so now lets get down to talking about you." she spoke in a professional tone as Lucifer was more then happy to enjoy the rest of his session talking about his feelings

Meanwhile out in Pacific Palisades Selene was out riding with her long time Rodeo rival bestie Victoria McKnight laughing about the good old days. "I'm so glad 5 years ago you decided to move out here." Selene smiled at her, "Yeah, so am I. I got a bar, I got you to chill with and help you out. I never expected to have a successful life outside the Rodeo world I grew up in, but after seeing LA every year I felt drawn to this place I just had to move here." she smiled at her as they were making their way back to Pegasus Hollow ranch. "I totally dig your bar's vibe! LA needs more country bars, not the ritzy luxury bar for rich and famous. Of course this is LA we are talking about." Tori chuckled.

"I just need to get my own place, Don't get me wrong I love living with my family, but I need to have my own place, if only the real estate wasn't so impossible to afford. Although, I have been looking and watching over the year's I've lived here and nothing meets to my standards. I just hope a ranch house with a stable pops up soon, I miss Jack." Selene sighed and checked her phone for messages. "As much as I love to help exercise the horses, I'm gonna have to get going. I have shopping to do for a date tonight." Tori's eyebrow rose at the news. "Say what? with who?" Selene gave her a big grin, "Lucifer Morningstar."

Tori was in complete shock, "Woah, wait! You got a date with the owner of Lux?" Selene nodded and frowned," I know its only a one night stand, so, I'm not really getting my hopes up for a serious relationship, and it's just a date, maybe people can see that I'm actually dateable." Tori leaned over to grab Selene's hand. "I'm happy for you, Selene, you have got to tell me all about it tomorrow, we are having a girls night." Selene nodded in agreement as she was unsure about things will go well. "Let's have fun with a race back to the stable, looser picks the girl's night movie." Tori smirked as she got ready to race," You're on." they both took off on the horses back to the stable.

When the race was over Selene had won, dismounting, then walked the horses together back to the pen. "Thanks for the help again I'll have to go though my movie collection to pick out the movie since I lost." Tori smiled closing up the gate and walked Selene to the jeep. " I'm so nervous for tonight, I just hope I can find something perfect to wear. I haven't even figured out how I should do my hair yet." Tori smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder," Honey, just be yourself you'll look great in anything you find around here, just don't over think it. You'll figure it out. As for me I should get back into preparing Lighting Dash for the Rodeo in 2 weeks, I hope you will be there."

Selene nearly had forgotten the Rodeo was coming up so fast again." Oh I don't plan on missing it, sure I miss being a competitor, but I needed to settle down and have a real job, a normal life. Now that I've finally scored a date, things are really coming together." She said climbing in the jeep," I wish you didn't retire it's not the same without you as my Rival, but I'm also really happy to know you're doing well I might be retiring myself after this year is over. I'm really looking forward to settling down with Randy." Selene felt indifferent with Tori dating Randy after trying to get a date with him.

"Whelp, I'll see you around I'm out of here, I got 5 hours to get shopping done and get freshened up." she smiled starting up the jeep Tori stepped back to not get run over. Selene backed out of the drive way and waved before driving off.

A hour before Selene was to show up at his penthouse, Lucifer had just got off working a homicide case with the detective. He had spent the day watching video's of Selene's performances much to the detective's displeasure. He called it doing research but the detective thought he was watching porn and dared accuse him of doing so. When he switched to another video on his way up to his penthouse, he caught a view of someone familiar dancing next to Selene. He was displeased with the fact his own brother, Amenadiel, has been holding out on the fact he met Selene first. He still needed to figure out how he was going to uphold the end of his deal, there was so many places he could take her, or have delivered and just sit here and get to know her more.

He poured himself a drink as he needed it after a long day working. He wasn't worried about making a appearance at his club, he wanted to give Selene his full attention, then get fawned over by his guests. He couldn't help but wonder about her immunity, a hint of paranoia wormed it's way with the idea Selene was sent by his father to destroy him. He quickly dismissed the idea's since she had no idea he is the devil. Before he could think about the idea of Selene being a heaven sent assassin from his father, his phone dinged and he took it out to see the text was from Selene.

SH: I'm afraid I'm going to be late, got behind on some errands. I'll be there soon as I can.

Lucifer smiled like it was all perfect. He had plenty of time to make any last minute changes if he felt something wasn't good enough. He went over to the bar to grab himself a drink, lit a cigarette, then strolled out onto his balcony to return to his thoughts. If he intended on moving on he had to remind himself how he had failed to tell the detective his feelings. A hard lesson he had to learn that he blew the chance to be with her. Humans emotions and courtships were foreign to him, although he did give it a try, he was a big flirt, but when it came to connecting his own emotions he choaked. Peirce, who he had found out was really Cain, had won the detectives heart and all he could do was move on no matter how hard it was.

Although he was glad to not help Cain find a way to permanently die, he still wish he could find a way to end Cain's existence once and for all just to piss his father off. He returned a text back to Selene telling her to take her time, they had all night to have their date. He researched more on Selene to find out what she likes and doesn't like though social media, to give him a idea of what to order out dinner, or what he could cook up himself, not that he had the time to get fresh supplies. He took the time to collect his thoughts that a hour and half had gone by from their meet up date time.

Selene was cursing at herself for being late on her first date, luckily Lucifer was a patient person, but she still felt guilty. LA traffic didn't help much either, even after all the years she has lived in LA she hated the traffic. She knew Lux had to be booming with business and was sure Lucifer was making sure everything was in order at Lux to pass the time. Her nerves started getting the best of her once she pulled in the parking area, she had no clue what she was walking into. She hoped she looked her best, checking herself out in the mirror hoping she wasn't over doing things, this was her first night club she had ever walked into. When she was 21 she would go to a bar and grill type of place, nothing like having good food before drinking.

Selene leaned over into her seat to pull out her pipe and smoke a quick bowl to calm her nerves, She brought spare clothes incase someone ends up spilling alcohol on her or if she ends up having a klutz moment and knock into a waitress or someone dancing. She wasn't quite comfortable dressing up for anything other then performing, this was a special occasion that called for it. When she was ready Selene got out of her jeep with her bag making her way inside bypassing the line. The bouncer knew she was to go on ahead inside after flashing her ID, she sent Lucifer a text that she was on her way up to him, but not without checking out the club itself.

Lucifer's phone buzzed in his pocket while he was chatting it up with his guests, he pulled it out to see it was from Selene, it made him keep a eye out for her. She had walked into the club nervous, but carried herself with confidence looking at everyone having fun. Selene scanned the room for any chance of Lucifer being down here before going up to his penthouse. She spotted him and took a deep breath walking to the bar hoping he would spot her. Lucifer did take notice to her at the top of the stairs, her boots stood out so he had to know it was her. She looked ravishing to him, Off the shoulder velvet grey mini dress, rhinestone belt and matching grey cowgirl boots, her hair was shorter and loose. He followed her to the bar she was about to sit down at, his celestial speed helped him get though the crowd and sneak up to greet her.

"Hello, darling, don't you look ravishing." he grinned setting his glass down at the bar. Selene smiled turning to him, "You're looking good yourself." she grinned as he leaned in catching a whiff, "Mmm, don't you smell like some good weed. care to share?" he snaked a arm around her waist. Selene grinned when Maze walked over to refill Lucifer's drink," Thank you, Maze. The lady here will have some whiskey." Selene smiled at the bartender named Maze," She looks fun. Can I join in?" Maze licked her lips at Selene. Maze pulled out a shot glass and grabbed a bottle of whiskey filling it in front of her. "Fraid not this time Mazie, she's all mine." Lucifer said as he downed his drink as Selene took a straight shot.

The song changed to something more fun to dance to, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to dance. Selene didn't resist being pulled out to dance with him, able to cut loose without having to multitask. Lucifer was checking her out , grabbing and downing a drink waitress was carrying, pleased the first part of his plan was going smoothly. He licked his lips as ideas came to mind on a chance of getting her to sleep with him, but for now he was going to be a good devil and show her a good time partying. The girls were jealous of Selene stealing Lucifer from them and dancing with a classy cowgirl.

2 hours have gone by and Selene was feeling pretty tipsy, but having loads of fun she wished the night would never end. She was sitting at the bar as Lucifer filled their drinks up, "How about we take a trip up to the penthouse and relax and talk." She smiled at him as he was more then happy to oblige. "Right, then let us retire shall we?" he downed his drink in one big gulp and walked around from the bar," Maze you're in charge. Behave yourself." his tone was firm but playful warning to the demon bartender. Lucifer smiled like a gentlemen he had the 'My lady' gesture Selene took his hand and he lead her up to the penthouse for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator dinged opening up to the penthouse, Lucifer strolled over to the dinner he had set up, "Make yourself comfortable I hope you don't mind dinner on the balcony." Selene smiled as she pulled out a cigarette and lit up with her rhinestone zippo lighter, Lucifer couldn't help but watch her walk in the tight little dress of her's. He groaned to himself as wheels turned in his head. He got to work on setting up dinner for the both of them since it was ready just in time. Selene was eyeing up his piano as she walked though his penthouse, she was remembering a time when she use to really play when she was younger. The last time she played was when her mother was alive she spaced out looking at the keys.

Lucifer took notice Selene was looking spaced out at his piano, he had to remember to take things slow as Dr Linda told him to. "So, you mentioned earlier you use to travel, I don't suppose it's for your love of singing?" Selene popped out of her thoughts, "Oh, no, I'm actually a rodeo star, well, former rodeo star now." She smiled and took a drag of her cigarette," I use to travel with my horses, but I felt like I needed a change of pace. So I retired. I did have a successful run of being the champion, earned a lot of money and belt buckles." Lucifer finished preparing the food and Selene sat down on the balcony. He brought out the dinner he had made while waiting for her arrival," I take it that's how you realize you were meant to be a entertainer?" he asked as she finished her smoke, " Yeah, music is my passion, among other things I'm just glad I got my fresh start out here. So what about you, Lucifer?"

"Well, for starters as the devil I've too had retired of my old life ruling Hell to get away and started up a night club." Selene thought he was joking like it was some metaphorical joke with this persona of his. "Why would you call yourself the devil?" She was curious given the stories she had herd, she had thoughts of him being completely crazy, but another part of her wondered if he was abused as a kid. "Because I am." he said digging into his dinner, he sounded completely serious she wanted to laugh, but just couldn't. She was searching for something to tell him while eating, "Well, you don't look like the Devil to me, not that I believe in such a thing, well, I kinda do and don't I'm not one to judge others for believing in everything in the bible is actually true. Although I did like the rebellion story, I do kinda feel bad about Samael he should have just stayed on earth, but the whole thing is nothing but a fairytale it's just how I feel."

Lucifer was stunned with her response that it left him without words. their was silence between them, he hated his real name, not that he goes by it anymore, but to hear those words out a mortals mouth," Well, that thought has never crossed my mind..." He downed his drink, he never herd a mortal ever feel sorry for him and she was the first human to say it with a straight face. "If anything was actually real about the bible, God was just scared of the results of of giving free will." She said snapping Lucifer out of his emotional thought process, "D-Do you really feel that way?"

"Yeah, of course I do, The devil wasn't always the devil, people forget he was once a angel. I'm sure the fall did some damage, traumatized him, even so he still deserves to be loved just the same as all the other angels." Her words hit like a brick, drunk words or not she was telling him the was so opened minded her words pulled him out of his emotional shock, to believe that he deserves to be loved still. He had to think fast not wanting to let this night end so soon as they both finished eating dinner he pulled out a remote. "I've prepared song for us to dance too, I know we just had fun down stairs, but I thought maybe I could make this night better with a private slow dance." he said standing up and holding out his hand.

Selene was taken by surprise when the music started to play, she couldn't help but smile as this night hasn't been a disappointment to her at all,"Well, I certainty approve your choice." She took his hand and she lead them to dance by his piano.

Girl, I know you had a long day  
You ain't feelin' them downtown lights  
But I got a bottle at your favorite place  
Just waitin' for us in a bucket on ice  
Damn, I didn't think it'd be that easy  
'Cause now you're gettin' ready  
I'm just sittin' there watchin' TV  
Here you come lookin' like a grown man's dream  
Damn, I can't believe, I can't believe

I talked you into slippin' down the hall, baby, turn it on  
Your playlist you play when you're in the shower  
Talked you into taking up my time, making up your mind  
Switching back and forth for an hour  
And now you're lookin' like a line from a Vandross song  
I'm looking at that fine little dress you got on  
Don't get me wrong, girl, I love it  
Now I just wanna talk you out of it

Lucifer had pulled Selene in close she felt a strange feeling when they locked eyes, like he was looking right though her. She didn't know what to do her mind was dazed, very impressed with his dance skills. he spun her around before pulling her back close to his chest, "I must say, you are simply ravishing in this dress, I'm positively tempted to talk you out of it myself." he teased playfully enjoying the scent of her hair, his hands roamed her body. Selene felt fireworks go off inside of her like there was some sort of spark between them that had caused it. She knew this was just a one night stand she couldn't possibly felt the spark of attraction right now on a first date, so she pushed any inkling of being in love she would repress it.

Lucifer leaned in and passionately kissed her, catching Selene completely off guard. As the song continued they both found themselves feverishly making out, Selene wasn't expecting this to happen, it wasn't helping her feelings much, but she wasn't one to complain about it. She felt like she could melt into the puddle, he tasted like whiskey and she was tipsy but now feeling completely drunk with the rush of emotions.

Yeah, it's a little cold outside  
Music's probably way too loud to hear you laugh  
And there's a look in your eyes  
Looks like we ain't leavin' now  
Girl, I'm so glad, I'm so glad

I talked you into slippin' down the hall, baby, turn it on  
Your playlist you play when you're in the shower  
Talked you into taking up my time, making up your mind  
Switching back and forth for an hour  
And now you're lookin' like a line from a Vandross song  
I'm looking at that fine little dress you got on  
Don't get me wrong, girl, I love it  
Now I just wanna talk you out of it

Selene's senses were completely overwhelmed at this point, the fire, the passion, everything had crashed into her she hasn't realized Lucifer broke the kiss. She was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol or something much worse, her chest began to hurt and her breathing started to labor, she suddenly lost feeling in her limbs and she was about to drop if it wasn't for Lucifer still holding her. "Easy there I've got you. Let's sit you down." he sat her down at his piano she felt guilty that happened, "Sorry I just got hit with a bit of a dizzy spell, I'm fine Lucifer." she dug though her bag for her packed pipe and started to smoke.

"I've never had anyone pass out on me from a dance before, well, close to it unless it involves sex. As you humans would say 'there's a first for everything' I suppose things got a little to frisky for you." He joked as he walked over to his bar to pour drinks. Selene chuckled and shook her head, "This kind of night I really don't mind, I'm actually content. I think I've kind of got my answer on my dating life, I don't know why I actually feel like I'm just attractive enough to be played like a fool. Uh, I don't mean you though this is just only a deal we made."

Lucifer felt offended for putting herself down," Now that's not true, Your much better then that." he sat the drink down and she was staring down at the piano keys after putting the pipe down. he wondered what was going though her mind or if she could play, "If you want to play, your more then welcome." She picked her head up and realized she was staring at the piano. "Wha-, Oh, no I wasn't-, it's not important...and I'm just going to shut up now." she picked up her drink and chugged it. "Listen, I know you were hurting earlier today, about your partner if things don't work out, it's ok not a big deal you'll still be partners and friends. look, There are many forms of relationships, sex is a perk, but it doesn't have to revolve around it." she said pulling out her phone to see the time.

Lucifer stewed in his own thoughts for a moment," Ugh, it's late I need to get some sleep I got a long day again at my friends Ranch." Lucifer helped her up, "Why don't you take the bed, I'm not tired yet and I should check on Maze." Lucifer helped her get to his room incase she were to fall. "If you would like I could always play the piano for you. I'll even take anything you request." he walked out of the room an Selene smiled," I would like that. I use to play, but since my...mom died, I haven't had the means to play again. I got into guitars to fill the void." Lucifer listened as he sat down and just decided to play something relaxing.

Selene cursed herself mentally being completely stupid, but she was quite impressed with his piano skills. Emotions and alcohol were not a good mix for her, as well as speaking about her mom. It didn't take her long to fall asleep to Lucifer's playing, the Elevator dinged and Maze walked in the penthouse. "Good evening, Maze. I was going to come down in a little bit, but now you just saved me a trip I do thank you for covering the bar." he didn't stop playing he sounded a little off to her. "Alright, somethings up with you." Maze read him like a book and he knew it. "I know what you're thinking Maze, as a matter of fact there was no sex involved in this little date, I was simply giving Selene an nice time that she was long over due for." He said as he stopped playing to drink and light up, "She may not know the truth about me, but get this, she feels sorry for me, the day I was kicked out of the Silver City. I'm having some strange feelings about it like a rush, nothing I've ever felt with the detective."

Maze could smell the virgin still and noticed she was asleep in his bed still fully clothed, so she figured there wasn't sex involved, "Just watch yourself Lucifer, you tend to be a bit naive when it comes to good looks." she said in a stoic tone, "Don't let this girl get into your head, if she were to know the truth she will change her tune." Lucifer wasn't going to let Maze ruin his good mood. Maze finished off her drink and was ready to leave," Well I only came here to check on you since you ran off with your date, I should get back down there and finish the night up. I got a bounty to head out for in the morning." She said heading back to the elevator.

Lucifer was starting to wonder if Selene could handle the truth while making up the couch for him to sleep, he had peaked in on her sleeping in his bed. It was tempting for him to join her, but feelings of his partner came back and he shook his head. He had already lost the detective to Lt. Pierce, he didn't want to dwell on it so he made himself comfortable and just got some rest.

By morning Selene was waking up, she looked at her phone as it read 9:50 am. She was a little puzzled on why she was still at Lucifer's, then she remembered what happened and felt kind of bad about it. She needed a plan to make it up to him, but for now she needed to get changed and head over to her friends Ranch to help out for the day. It wasn't long until Selene smelled food, that she realized Lucifer was up making breakfast. She found his gestures quite thoughtful and had a really great time with him. A idea soon hit Selene that they can have a make up date on her birthday that was coming up in 2 weeks as well as the rodeo. She got dressed in a pair of jeans with her belt, tank top, purple plaid button up shirt. She fixed up her hair into a loose braid, now ready to take on the day what ever it brings.

Selene pulled out her work boots and put her dressy boots into her bag, making sure she had everything together before leaving his room, "Good morning, Lucifer." She smiled at him, Lucifer smiled as he was in his robe cooking. " Ah, Good morning, I've prepared some breakfast for you. I must say I enjoyed our time together last night, normally sex comes with guests, but last night was rather refreshing." He had put the omelet on a plate for her he had finished making. Selene walked over and took her plate and dug right in, she was going to need it for the hard work she was going to do. "I would like to see you more often." He said working on his breakfast. She felt as if he had read her mind and smiled," I would like that, I might just come back tonight if things don't get chaotic at the bar. All I gotta do is go out to Pegasus Hollow Ranch to help my friend out with practicing for the upcoming rodeo in 2 weeks, but I think I can make time to drop on by."

Lucifer hummed in response, "I would like that, and perhaps I can order out some dinner, how dose sushi sound." Selene looked right up at him as if he knows just what she likes," Sushi sounds great to me," She smiled and checked the time, "Mmm I better get going I'll see you later. Thanks for the breakfast." She smiled grabbing her bag and started to walk to the elevator. Lucifer smiled and watched her leave as he flipped his omelet. He let out a sigh and once he finished making breakfast for himself he cleaned up the dishes then got ready for the day. A hour and a half later His phone went of, he saw it was the detective calling and he had to answer hoping it would be a good case.

"Hello, Detective. I was just getting ready to come to work." He said getting his shoes on holding his phone to his ear. "We got a case." she said with a stoic serious case peaking Lucifer's interest," There has been a murder out at Pegasus Hollow Ranch, I'm on my way other there now if you care to join me." Lucifer froze when he was tying his shoe, he wasn't surprised but his new friend Selene was heading out that way not knowing she was walking into a murder scene. "Right, Text me the address and I'll meet you there." He hung up as he had to rush grabbing everything he needed and left. Once Lucifer got on the road knowing Selene was going to be there and wasn't sure just how she was going to react to someone being dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers, and reviewers. I'm sorry for how my brain works, writing ain't my strong point. I must say the POV parts is like a narration or a voice over of a scene but more so it's Selene's thoughts what is running though her head. If you ever read manga there's a little box that normally the main character does like a introduction like' hi my name is *insert full name* I'm *insert age*' kinda thing. I know it's different but I don't like to do the same things as everyone else. I would also like to apologize for having to make changes I'm starting to like the changes I've made a lot better, I hope ya'll are enjoying things a little better up to your standards, I hope, I'm trying I really am. Anywho, please enjoy what I've have done so far.**

When Selene had arrived at the Ranch, Tori's father had given Selene the bad news that Tori was dead. She had to see for herself as she couldn't believe it. Tori's father lead her to where they had left Tori's dead body after being found, Selene was completely shocked and grief stricken at the sight of Tori laying in the practice pen dead. " Selene, I know this is a bad time for this request, but would you do the honors of replacing Victoria at the upcoming Rodeo, considering that you were set to be a replacement incase she was in no position to compete. I just wasn't hoping this would be one of them cases, you and I both know Lightning Dash takes well to you then anyone else, all the horses here do."

Selene couldn't look away from Tori's dead body, "Well, I suppose I will come out of retirement for this show. I'll do it for Tori I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. McKnight I can assure you, I will do this in her honor and the winnings will be yours, you just make the arrangements for everything, I will adjust me schedule and work with him." She said looking away as tears threatened her eyes, she felt completely sick to her stomach. "There's another matter I'm gonna have to put the team together and look for Cocoa Butters as the young colt seems to be missing. I wish I didn't have to do that horse delivery in Arizona to one of our clients looking to adopt our horses, maybe she could have been alive if I just waited to do it."

Selene shook her head with some tears running down her face," It's not your fault I'm pretty sure this can be ruled a accident. Unless proven otherwise we will get closure." She was feeling guilty for not being there whenever she died last night, she was fighting to stay together. "I'm gonna get to work." She sniffed and walked away to go to the stall sink and clean up her face. She pulled herself together and got to work taking Lightning dash out to clean his stall and get him ready for the day. She herd the LAPD pull up as she walked Lighting Dash out to the track all saddled up with a trick riding saddle. She couldn't afford to be distracted talking to the cops, since she was the last person to see her alive, besides the killer if there even really was one, broncs buck and maybe she might have fallen off of him in a bad way and kicked in the head pretty good. her brain was trying to rationalize a perfect explanation to believe in what exactly happened, and hoped she was right about it.

Ella was checking out the body as Dan was interviewing the father, Chloe and Lucifer strolled up after arriving on scene. "Good morning, Miss Lopez. What do we have here today." he asked staring down at the dead body Ella was checking out and taking pictures. "Morning you guys. Ok, So our victim here is Victoria McKnight, 25 cause of death I would say blunt force trauma to the back of the head, unless we find the murder weapon. I'm thinking this might not even be a murder." Ella said looking at them. Chloe was confused on why Ella would say that, "What makes your so sure?" Chloe asked staring at Ella. Ella stood up and pointed out where they are at, "This place is a rodeo training camp of LA's equestrian community. They train horses here for everything, a lot of things can go wrong with training."

Chloe did notice the belt buckle on the victim for bronc riding, "Tis a shame and only 2 weeks left until the rodeo and the poor girl gets taken out." Lucifer said getting attention from Ella and Chloe looked at him with a surprise look," Uh...how do you know that?" the girls said in union, Lucifer gave them a obvious look. "A friend of mine happens to be here, and she is a former Rodeo Champion. Before you even ask I did not sleep with her I've only just met her. Though I wouldn't mind having the pleasure, She owns the Coyote Lounge. She's got a lovely voice." He said getting the 'bullshit' stare from Chloe knowing his reputation so well with the memory of interrogating all his bedmates. "Well, I guess your friend might hold some answers about our vic-" Lucifer had taken a head start while Chloe and Ella were busy processing what he had told them,"-tim" Chloe sighed and chased after Lucifer.

Lucifer knew Selene had to be here, he knew her jeep anywhere since he saved her life. Finding her wasn't going to be hard for him. Dan was interviewing the pen's worker's when he noticed Chloe and Lucifer making their way over his way, "So, we might have our suspect, turns out the last one to see our vic alive, happens to be over there." He was pointing to Selene riding Lightning Dash. Lucifer hoped she wasn't the killer, it didn't make sense to him and he couldn't put his finger on why. They all walked over to the racing pen, Selene was standing up on a fast running horse going around with focus and balance before sitting back down. Adjusting herself Selene took one leg out of the stirrup and let herself fall off the horse. This made Chloe nervous then saw she was actually alright. "Oh, No way! The suicide drag, I can't believe I get to see this in action!" Ella squealed as everyone looked at Ella," It's called trick riding, Special saddles are made to help the rider do their stunts safely, I can tell you she is famous."

Lucifer was more entertained by what Selene was doing, all the crazy stunts that looked excitingly dangerous." And when I mean famous I mean that's Selene Haywood she has been a champion all her life, even earned the title Rodeo Queen, she has made news a lot in her life." Dan was bewildered at the news starring at Ella like she has 3 heads. "What? I use to bet with my brothers when we were younger on who was going to be champion. They're going to be so jealous that I got to see her in person." Lucifer seen Selene stop with the horse and dismounted, before anyone realized it he was already making his way over to her.

"Hello, darling." he said cheerfully, Selene turned her head fast to him, "Lucifer. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Soon enough she saw the LAPD making their way over to her, the moment she dreaded. Ella was really excited tagging along to meet Selene. "Hello, Detectives, What can I help you with?" She asked as they stopped next to Lucifer. "We have some questions about Victoria McKnight and how well you know her." Chloe said ready to take notes and Selene sighed, "Look, I did my fare share of crying already when I got here, I get it I was the last one to see her alive. Tori and I were tight from best friends to practically in sync like siblings, yeah we were rivals too but were always besties outside the ring." she said to them, "I'm friken heartbroken I was suppose to go riding with her today again, seeing her dead caused me so much dread."

Chloe was confused, "Why would you say that." Selene pulled out a cig and lit it," Listen, I couldn't possibly want her dead, her death now means I'm stuck coming out of retirement, I haven't done a rodeo in 5 years I wasn't expecting this. We had breeding plans for our horses for when I got a ranch for myself for my horses to come out and live here with me. I'm not happy about it but, meh, I'll get by I always do it's only this rodeo anyway." Chloe was trying to read her to see if she was lying so far she wasn't getting that feeling. "Well, can you tell us if there's anyone that might want her dead." Chloe asked as Selene took a moment to think about it while smoking her cigarette.

"Sorry, I can't think of anyone. Right now we got a situation of our own, Cocoa butter is MIA I know Tori was suppose to work with him, he's still a baby, but even the tricks I can do is dangerous. Pretty much broken limbs kinda dangerous and with a risk of getting ran over by your own horse, ain't a pleasant thing." Dan nodded and took over Chloe's questioning," Do you have a alibi for your whereabouts?" Lucifer cleared his throat," As a matter of fact I am her alibi Detective douche, Selene was having a pleasant dinner with me at my penthouse. I happened to enjoy her company regardless if sex was involved or not. she is quite a delight to get to know, as a fellow bar owner she has her own bartending talents, as well as her cousins." Daniel was surprised to hear Lucifer didn't have sex for once not that he really cared.

"If you think of anything, anything at all, give us a call." Chloe said with a heavy sigh feeling no leads, Selene nodded and pulled out her card to hand off to the detectives," If you need me this is my bar and number, If there's anything you find out and wish to know about I might not exactly caught on to any warning signs tori might have been discreetly giving me, I can't say if anything significant would help with her case we always talk in person and not on the phone. So your not gonna get much from her phone, sorry to cut things short, but I gotta get back to work I'm trying to get back into the swing of training horses, I hope our missing baby colt is alright and found and the killer if there even is one." Chloe nodded and left and Ella managed to sneak in a selfie with Selene before running off to head back to the lab.

Lucifer had to make a comment, "You know, I've always done roleplaying in costumes, I wouldn't mind having a real cowgirl." he teased in a playful tone and Selene let out a low chuckle as she started walking with Lightning Dash, "I'll see you tonight, Lucifer." he followed with her since he had to help the detective out, "I look forward to it, darling. I promise you someone will see hell for what they did to your friend." Selene smiled as they went their separate ways. She felt a weight lift off her like somehow she can believe in him or just wondered if he was actually serious or it's part of his persona he has on himself. She took her horse for a drink in the turn out pen to be with his friends. She was zoned out for a bit thinking about the past after getting everything off of Lightning dash before putting him with the other's.

Tori's death was a hard pill to swallow, was she really murdered? or is it just gonna come up as the horse did it. She couldn't think about it anymore when she snapped out of her thoughts she saw Randy. He didn't look exactly broken up but everyone morns differently, and she knew that she wanted to be more upset but she couldn't cry much more today. A thought crossed her mind and she mentally yelled at the voice in her head for thinking he killed her, her mind was being crazy for the idea. Selene knew she had to give him condolences either way, so she walked over to him, "Hey Randy, still doing rodeo's? It's been a while since I seen ya."

Randy smiled a bit, "No, actually I've been running my own business I help train new rodeo riders for for rodeo, I have been traveling, a lot. Tori was suppose to help me out with next week's class, but now I'm gonna have to find someone else." Selene let out a sigh, "I would if I could Randy but I got a bar to run. I'm just on my way out to keep up with the bill payment and then I got a date at Lux tonight." She smiled. Randy looked at her with surprise," You got into Lux? That place is a high end celebrity night club, your more of a hole in the wall bar type of girl." he joked as she scowled. "As you should know I'm dating the owner who just happens to have been here with the LAPD. I actually am glad I finally made a new friend out here, he's British, very handsome and all, a little bit strange I can look past I mean everyone has their quirks. I would like the relationship to go further, but it's most likely not in the cards plus he's more into one night stands then relationship anyway. I'm a wee bit disappointed, but it is what it is and I can accept it."

Randy shrugged," Good luck finding love out here, that's at least single, LA is full of players and whores." Selene laughed, "Haha yeah you got a point, who knows maybe I'll be handed a winner I'm not exactly sure if I want a relationship...I mean it would be nice to actually have a boyfriend, I suppose I just gotta keep a open mind though everything. I better get going so much to do I need to try and get myself something for lunch." She headed back to her jeep and Randy waved her off.

By 6 pm Selene had arrived at Lux she had texted Lucifer that she was on her way a hour ago, and he told her to make herself comfortable that he will be on his way as soon as he can. She felt disappointed he wasn't home yet, but she also wasn't surprised either with the idea of him working with the police. Soon as she found the elevator she pushed the button to his penthouse and enjoyed the ride up, when the door's open a grin crept up her face. She had permission to help herself to his alcohol, as she made her way to the bar she sat her things down on the bar and made herself a drink. She couldn't imagine living in such a big place alone even if it had a nice view, her eyes was drawn back to the piano as she took a big gulp of her drink and changed out of her work boots into a nicer pair.

A idea game to mind that maybe she could play the piano to pass the time, it wasn't like Lucifer would mind and she didn't know when he would be home. Selene walked over to the piano with a drink in hand and gently sat it on his piano. She opened the lid to the ivory keys, she was tempted to play it as she only ever played on a antique upright piano, not like it matters a piano is a piano just the same. Before she got into playing she looked at herself and had to change clothes, who knows how long Lucifer will be, so she pulled out her red and black sequin lace mini dress and got changed, fixed her hair up at his piano. A vision of her mom popped into her mind, she missed her so very much "Mom...I know you probably feel my pain right now, If Tori is with you take good care of her for me, maybe someday I'll be with you all again" She muttered to herself and she started to play something to describe her feelings.

Lucifer was just a mile away from his drive home, He hated to make Selene wait as he had picked up dinner along the way hoping it would cheer her up. As he made his way up he had planned carefully to keep Selene's mind off the case. Human feelings never bothered him before, but this was a special case, Selene was emotionally sensitive today from learning of her best friends death. Part of him sympathized with her after all he killed his own brother yet he was upset about having to do so, he had no doubts she wasn't the killer. When the elevator to his penthouse opened, he was greeted to a delightful sound coming from his piano. He was quite confused as it didn't sound like anything he knew, it made him wonder if it was a original.

Selene looked lost playing the piano with her eyes closed, a rare talent as she was unaware of his presence. He didn't wish to disturb her playing by announcing himself, set dinner down and made himself a drink, seeing that she helped herself to some of his top shelf whiskey. He then took his drink and stood before her, "So you do play. It's a original isn't it?" she jumped at the sound of his voice and her playing stopped," Oh, my- you startled me, I shouldn't have touched your piano without permission."

Lucifer lightly chuckled, "By all means, keep on playing, I was enjoying it." he had waved off her apology. She took a drink of her whiskey and sighed "I normally don't write music, I'm more of a free stylist. I may love my music and being a competitor, seeing the world, but I think I'm exactly where I want to be. Just a local entertaining bartender here in Los Angeles." She said taking another sip, "I would go higher and try to become famous, but I like my privacy and I hate stalkers, paparazzi are basically just that. Stalkers." she said making a point as she pulled out a blunt from her bag and lit it up.

"You should be free to explore your desires, live the life you choose, or as you humans call it 'a set goal for adulthood'?" He snatched her blunt to smoke, "Careful I got the good stuff high grade homegrown." he sat down beside her at his piano. "Wonderful~," he grinned, "I enjoy a lot of drugs in my life, anything you can think of." Selene wasn't to surprised he did drugs made her wonder how can he be alive and so healthy looking. "I'm amazed your not dead, some the drugs out their are deadly." she stole back her blunt to smoke, "I'm the devil, darling, I'm immortal." he was beaming with pride to think so highly of his immortality.

(Selene's POV thoughts)

I wanna say I wish to know more about his past, maybe something that can help me understand why he believes he's the devil. I mean there is no such thing, there is probably nothing after we die and were just praying for nothing. huh, maybe that's it, religious abuse...kinda makes sense. There are a lot of messed up religious people capable of such a brainwash. The devil is suppose to be like a monster, but he was also once a angel...I really don't see a monster in Lucifer at all. a lot of issues... I got to find a way to understand him more. I'm sure it would be hard for him to talk about his past...maybe sometime if I get lucky I can find out more about him.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

"I hope you are hungry, I've picked up dinner. Something you would like perhaps can make you feel better." He said getting up to pull out dinner as it was assortment of sushi. Selene smiled," I see someone has done their research." she teased and then remembered something "Ya know, I noticed you watching, the first night at the bar and I was dancing with everyone on the dance floor." He looked at her when she finished her drink and moved from his piano. she walked up to him to take her container of dinner," I don't see how anyone could not have their eyes on you, desire you even. I love surrounding myself with beautiful desirable women, maybe in another life I probably wouldn't waste a chance on letting you get away." he said being serious as he sat down with her to eat.

Selene swallowed her bite of sushi to talk, "What a thoughtful thing to say, I don't think I could possibly refuse being asked out by you. I mean I wouldn't turn you down, finding a man like you is very rare anymore." Lucifer knew all to well as he had plenty of women abusers in hell. "If you're interested I could teach you some line dances, its really easy long as you know the two step polka, waltz, and swing then it shouldn't be a problem. Either way it's simple and fun" She said then continued to eat what was left of her food. Lucifer was nearly done with his dinner as he thought about how it would be a new experience to learn, he had his mind made up in no time without hesitation. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Selene smiled standing up making her way to her bag, she pulled out her Bluetooth speaker and turned it on. She searched her phone for a beginners dance level songs to teach him as they spend the rest of the night enjoying each other's company.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long night of drinking, smoking, and teaching Lucifer to line dance, Selene was fully clothed sleeping next to Lucifer this time. One would say they looked quite cozy together in his bed, but eventually Lucifer was the first to wake up. His phone started to buzz making him grumble and roll over to answer it, he hoped it was the detective calling and not anyone else that would wake him for pointless chatting. He noticed it was actually a text message asking about bringing in Selene for further questioning. Lucifer frowned at the message he didn't like the sound of it, but maybe it was good news she would probably want to hear. He then remembered she has a prior engagement training for the rodeo, so he texted a answer that he will bring her over.

He enjoyed having a sexless night sleep with someone for a change, even though he hasn't had much time to get laid working with the LAPD. He slipped out of bed and freshened up letting Selene sleep in a little longer not wanting to disturb her yet. Lucky he knew how to cook, he made sure to make breakfast first before showering. He always makes sure his guests eat after long nights of sex, or whatever desires they needed satisfying, right now Selene needed every bit of the devil's hospitality as she was still grieving and hurt. Her words still echoed in his mind of her telling him she has no one else outside her family to hang out with, thinking about everything they have talked about he had no doubt Selene was innocent, it wouldn't be right to him a innocent was to be punished.

Selene began to stir in his bed, the smell of breakfast in the air, her head was still fuzzy and pounding from a headache. She hadn't felt a hangover like she had in a long time. She took notice she was dressed minus her boots, that was left next to his nightstand. Slowly she started to remember what all happened, how she almost felt like she was in a real relationship. She mentally shook her head of such idea, she didn't need to go though unrequited love, she made a mental note and just start bottling up her feelings and toss it in a mental abyss. She let out a sigh and slipped out of bed thinking she shouldn't make this a habit coming here every night, not when she was developing feelings for someone that is actually fun, but is a 'one night best sex ever' stand kinda guy. Mentally she was lying to herself that it's grieving thinking, but it was also a lie she was uncertain of, she was feeling normal death never affected her long.

Despite feeling normal, she was still a mental and emotional mess with loads of questions about Tori weighing her down, but not enough to be distancing herself from people. She noticed sometime last night Lucifer brought her bag into the room as it was next to the boots as well. She remembered everything she ever needs is in her bag, minus makeup as she never wears any. She leaned over and pulled the ashtray on the nightstand closer to her. Selene lit up a cigarette, and in no time Lucifer was done making breakfast. Lucifer came strolling up with breakfast, "Ah, good your awake." He said putting her breakfast down, Selene was surprised he was in a good mood, it made her question something was up. "Morning to you too, Lucifer." she picked up her breakfast, "Mmm smells good." and started eating Lucifer went over to his closet to pull out a suit and color options to wear. Selene noticed his closet and couldn't help but make a comment.

"Don't you have anything alittle more, ya know... casual, Jeans? T-shirt? sneakers?" She asked as all she could see was suites and button ups," I can't imagine how uncomfortable wearing a suit in LA's heat wave all the time instead of dressing for the weather." Lucifer was looking over his shirts then turned to her, "Yes, well I do have 'casual' clothes, but I like to look 'business good' as you humans say I suppose, but mostly for undercover work. I am the devil after all giving out favor's is like a business and I must look "professional'. Selene stopped eating to think he did have a good point. "Fair enough, uh don't take this line of questioning serious but...have you ever proven anyone that your the devil that you say you are?" Lucifer had decided to wear purple shirt and got dressed, her question caught him off guard, but not surprised. "Yes, though I have known to scare quite a few people with my devil face."

Selene blinked before looking down at her food," Really? I can't imagine you looking scary, I can't place judgment on that I've always learned you can't judge a book by its cover, it might look like it's ugly or not so good, but open it up and truth tends to shine brighter then anything. Least that's how my mom put it." She finished her breakfast Lucifer stood at a loss for words, his mortal was surprising him by the minute. He then carried on on getting ready for the day, "Well, that's good to know. I'll leave you to get dressed, the detective wishes for your presence at the precinct." Selene perked up while she pulled out her clothes for the day to change into, "Oh, No problem I'm not in a rush so I'll drive on over." She smiled as Lucifer left her alone in his bedroom to get dressed.

Selene came out of his room in a Muddy girl purple realtree camo tank top, black cropped denim jacket, skinny jeans with a rhinestone belt, black cowgirl boots. She looked ready for the day with her bag packed and hair in a low ponytail carrying her plate out, "That was a great breakfast, thanks." She smiled, warm and bright sparked something inside Lucifer. Lucifer was still trying to wrap his head around her, personally, he didn't want their time to be over, but he knew she was doing all she can to be ready for the rodeo made him want to indulge in some rodeo videos to try and understand what he was getting into. "We shouldn't keep the detective waiting." He said finishing filling his flask and stuffed it in his inner pocket, he was ready to leave. Selene was ahead of him as they left together in their own vehicles to meet up at the precinct.

When Selene had arrived She walked in looking around for the detective, something was telling her she wasn't going to like what she was going to find out. She found Detective Decker doing paperwork when Selene approached her, "You wished to see me?" Chloe looked up at her with a smile, "Yes, follow me." she got up grabbing Tori's case file and she followed Chloe to the interrogation room, Lucifer and Dan observed and listened in the whole thing. Selene sat down with Chloe, "First you should know your missing horse Cocoa butter was found alive and unharmed." Selene let out a big sigh of relief, "Oh, thank you for finding him alive he is still young and doesn't know the area yet." Selene sounded pleased with the news. " I'm afraid there is bad news, see for yourself." Chloe passed her the test results, that Cocoa butter indeed killed Tori, but the blood tests on the horse made her eyes nearly pop out and her blood boil. "I...I knew Cocoa butter has been acting a little out of the ordinary, I didn't think much of it and it was maybe his quirky personality, he is only a few months old, we're training him for bronc riding. Sadly, we don't exactly have a definite plan for him yet so his future isn't set in stone." Selene said with a shrug looking at the detective directly.

Selene shook her head as they chatted back and forth, Dan and Lucifer watched determining if Selene was lying or not. "Not Tori. She would never use performance enhancing drugs on horses. Let alone Meth, we support cannabis over that garbage." Selene said in a serious tone but then took a breath to control herself, "It would explain cocoa's acting out lately...I should have registered the signs, but it has been mmm a few years since I seen a meth pumped horse. I had to devote a lot of time getting him back to normal self, his owner got arrested so we ended up keeping him." She shrugged but she did look sort of pale like she could be sick but is resisting. Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "She knows someone that could be responsible." Dan looked at Lucifer confused with him, "Care to elaborate?" He asked seeing Lucifer staring down Selene. "If we intend on catching the horse drugging murderer, we need to use her to lead us to them."

It wasn't long until Selene walked out of the interrogation room after handing off Rodeo tickets and passes. Lucifer gladly walked her out as Dan and Chloe watch him flirting, made her feel a twinge of jealousy and pissed Dan off never understanding how Lucifer can attract any women like a magnet to him. Chloe broke her thoughts and handed Dan a pass ,"Selene was kind enough to invite us to the rodeo, I think we should take Trixie I'm sure she would like to go." Dan was starting to feel guilty about working so much and not enough time with Trixie. Dan nodded, "Alright, if it means catching the killer, but who's gonna be watching Trixie?" He asked as Chloe sighed, "As much as I don't like the idea of strangers watching Trixie Selene's aunt and uncle are gonna watch Trixie for us." Dan weighed the odds but had to agree with it.

Later that day Lucifer was getting ready to leave, Chloe looked up from her paperwork noticing he was watching Selene's performances, "You like Selene don't you, Lucifer?" Lucifer looked at Chloe and back to his phone. "Well, She is a delight to spend time with, you should really visit her bar sometime." he smiled as Chloe had something on her mind she looked like she wanted to say something. "So you know any history on her?" Lucifer was thinking about it, "Well, the poor girl is single, her dating life is non existent, she use to be a rodeo competitor, drinks whiskey, teaches line dancing, smokes pot for medical reasoning, hates paparazzi." Lucifer listed from memory. Chloe nodded absorbing the list given to her, "What's your opinion about her from the interrogation?" She asked watching Lucifer, he blinked, "Well, she is telling the truth Selene has been at my place since the murder took place, she might be able to help us catch our killer."

"I think your right, I'll let you get going and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled going back to her paperwork, Lucifer nodded and left to head home and wait for Selene to show up. When he arrived home he saw Selene had made it early and was making her way inside. Lucifer wasted no time shutting the car off in his parking spot and hurried on after her, it wouldn't take him long to catch up to her with his inhuman speed. He caught up wit her at the elevator to his penthouse, he pressed the button startling her, "Hello, Darling. Your looking much better." Selene sighed, "I'm not happy about what was done to Cocoa, but he's ok and that's all that matters." The elevator opened up and they both stepped in. Lucifer turned to her as the door's closed, "I assure you who ever did this will be punished." Selene smiled, "I have no doubt about that. I have my ears open in the equestrian community for any word about drugged horses."

When the elevator dinged and opened up they walked into Amenadiel sitting at the bar, "Amenadiel? I'm surprised to see you here." Selene said as Amenadiel frowned seemingly disappointed Lucifer has snagged his first human friend. "You as well Selene I see you have met my brother." Selene was making her way to the bar when she froze. "Say what? You both are brothers?" She wasn't seeing the resemblance looking between them then it clicked when Lucifer made her a drink," Ah, adopted...hey wait a minute...this can't be the brother you were trying to get to come back home...or is this another brother I know you have a lot of siblings?" Lucifer chuckled at that good old days of telling his brother off so much. "Originally yes I was, but I decided to take your advice and let him live his life." Selene took a sip of her drink, she was feeling so very awkward right now making sense of everything. Lucifer had gave a odd look, "The idea of both of you talking like your long time friends is quite disturbing for my taste, well least one good thing came about it," He said looking at both of them," I finally solved the mystery of why you suddenly wanted to stop forcing me back to hell."

Selene felt double awkward at this point, "Well, I'll let you boys talk, I need the bathroom anyway." Selene left her drink and the brothers be to chat. Despite being in the bathroom she herd them talking about her still, it had drawn concerns the fact she's friends with both of them. It wasn't long when she came to realize they were actually speaking highly of her, not many people do in her life, she didn't know how to feel.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

Oh just wonderful. Gah why of all things is this happening to me... this whole time Amenadiel has been trying to force Lucifer to go back home. I'm glad he changed his mind... then again I guess I really did interfered with the idea telling him to leave his brother alone, and if he really cares about him he should let him be happy. I just never thought I crossed paths with Amenadiel's brother, and yet here I am.

God, now what? this situation is incredibly awkward situation...not to mention talking about me!

Wait, why am I freaking out? I mean it's not like they aren't saying nice things about me...so I suppose it's all good.

Ah, hell! that's right Lucifer already aware of my friendship with Amenadiel to begin with...maybe I can make him forget what ever comment he wants to make once we are alone. hmmm what would be the perfect distraction. I don't know why I got this bad feeling I'm going to regret this...but, looks like I'm going to make a deal with the 'devil' to steer away from the subject.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene emerged from the bathroom only to find Amenadiel had left, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear him leave. "Finally we get some alone time" Lucifer said filling up his glass with a grin," I wouldn't mind getting to see you naked." Selene nearly halted as if he read her mind or something. She took a deep breath and grabbed her drink," Actually, um, there is something I have been thinking about. I know I'm being risky about this... I desire to make a deal." Lucifer was caught off guard yet he was interested in finding out more. "Oh? Do tell." he put the bottle down and leaned forward on the bar he was standing behind. Selene took a deep breath and just came right out bluntly about it," I want you to be the one to take my virginity." Lucifer's jaw went slack and was at a loss for words. "My birthday is the night of the rodeo, I can't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday and victory. Over the years I've spent my birthday here to compete I've never done anything different, but now that I've got someone fun to drink with." Selene was pacing around and stopped next to his piano, drink in hand.

Lucifer was taking in the deal request she had made to him, the gears were turning with so many options to start with should he agree. "Um, the point being is, as much as I haven't known you long, I trust you enough to be my first guy to have sex with." She awaited for his response. Once Lucifer processed what she had said, he couldn't possibly pass this offer up, granted he has wanted to sleep with her. This caused a mischievous glint and a predatory grin as he left the bar, he closed in on her till she was against his piano. "Well~ if that is what you desire then I shall make that happen for you. In return I'll let you know when I wish to collect on our deal." Lucifer's voice dripped like honey, even with his accent, she felt a chill up her spine. Selene couldn't figure out her feelings with Lucifer practically has her pinned against his piano.

Before she could react Lucifer made the move of kissing her to seal the deal, after all he is the devil he chooses how to seal deals with humans. Selene felt like she could just melt as the kiss had taken her completely off guard. Of all the unexpected things in Selene's life she wasn't expecting a kiss to happen off the bat, mixed feelings began to cloud her judgment. when the kiss broke she was left in a daze not knowing how to react but his huskie voice whispered in her hear, "You know, it's positively tempting to have my way with you, but as a devil of my word, I can wait till your birthday." He was being a tease.

Lucifer let out a low chuckle, "I must admit I've never had a virgin, so many choices on where to start." He spoke playfully as Selene flushed as she was embarrassed now for no reason. Lucifer had to know just how much she even knows about sex and kinks, but a woman of no experience was going to be a fun experience. It was going to be her first experience as well, it still rattled him that she trusts him already. They have only been hanging out for a week now, he had some knowledge of the human emotion though experience, as well as figuring out his own emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

When the morning sun lit up the penthouse, Selene was facing away from Lucifer. She wasn't quite naked, but she was boots and pant less in her spandex boy shorts underwear, her hair was a mess with a migraine on top. Selene was very impressed by Lucifer's dance skills and knowledge of styles, he was picking up on things quite well in her eyes. She looked over at Lucifer shirtless and his lower half covered by the sheet. She looked over his shirtless muscular body, the rock solid looking abs, she was at a loss for words to speak but her mind was different.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

Holy hot biscuits! No wonder women are so crazed by him, he's hot. Gah! It's not fair all the hot guys are either gay or taken, or players...and I unfortunately got the attention of a playboy. I'm not a whore like most of the women in the club, I'm pretty sure some of them are. He's Lucky I enjoy being around him for the right reasons. Man, I need to get a grip, I mean if Lucifer ever decides to want a solid relationship, with some luck maybe he will choose me. Or not, there's so many prettier girls then me, being around by hot models celebs and locals down in Lux.

Perhaps I should just get out of LA for a while, It's not like my new house is ready for me, and I really do need to visit Jack and the rest of my family. I waited a long time for a nice place with everything I need. There's a week left till my birthday, god I'm half way to being 30. I am getting old, I really need to put myself out their more when we auction dates. Yeah, ok, If I did that that would be something Lucifer would get involved in if he happens to be there, he would really be that much of a smart ass to do so. Ok I really need to make it apparent I need to clear my head, not gonna lie my mind can't figure out how I should feel instead I got a headache.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene laid in bed a little longer, not really wanting to move, she felt a twinge in her heart. Not knowing if it was a good feeling or not it still put a smile on her face, knowing she didn't wake up alone. It made her feel depressed that she's single and hopes that things will get better. Before she knew it, a strong arm wrapped around her gave her the sense Lucifer was awake. "Good morning, I must say you are mighty flexible with your dance moves." He grinned as she blushed furiously, the memory of doing a couples dance flooded her mind, his husky morning voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I'm sure you'll be a lot of fun on your birthday, and I promise I'll be gentle and we can use a safe word if it will make you feel better."

Selene thought about it and nodded in agreement, "I hate to say this but you won't get to see me again till my birthday, I've gotta get back into working and focus on the rodeo." Lucifer grinned, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in action out there in person, other then your best moments videos online." His hand snuck down to her legs making the muscles twitch. "I'll be there to cheer you on and still catch the killer." Selene almost forgot about that as she turned to him, "It's nice to have support in place of my family watching me. To be honest, I've kinda been thinking about going back home for a while, been avoiding too and I need a vacation from LA."

Lucifer couldn't object to the idea of her going on vacation, with everything going on lately he did feel she deserved it. He would miss her when she is gone, part of him didn't want her to leave, but he had to get to work soon anyway. Selene slipped out of bed and fixed herself up for the day, lit up a cigarette while she packed up her things. Lucifer's mind whirled with ideas on making her birthday feel special. He also couldn't wait to have sex with her, he went over to his bar and poured himself a drink, he was running on auto pilot before getting ready for the day. Lucifer then escorted her out to her jeep and from there they went their separate ways.

A week had gone by and Rodeo day had arrived, as well as Selene's birthday. Lucifer had been ready for this day, but lately he had been seething over what Peirce did to the detective, by breaking her heart, and has recently been trying to win Chloe back, he still wish he punished him that night. Peirce was now mortal, as some how god's curse was gone. He didn't want to dwell on that mess, he was far to excited for tonight, Selene will be doing what she dose best. He hasn't seen her since she had been busy getting ready for this day and getting time back in the bar.

Lucifer looked over at Chloe with a big grin, "Is your offspring excited for tonight? I know I am." Chloe looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah, she is, and tonight we shall close Victoria's murder case as well, given that Selene knows the killer must be there if this has anything to do with the rodeo." Chloe said then blinked, "I know your more excited to see your new friend in action, but please try and stay alert and on your toes." Lucifer sighed rolling his eyes," Of course, detective. I trust Selene can handle herself, I wouldn't be surprised if she 'gift wrap' the killer with her skills." he chuckled lightly. Chloe shook her head. she looked at the time and smiled at him, "Why not take the rest of the day off, Lucifer, I'm sure you would like to get on some last minute things ready for tonight."

Lucifer looked at her confused but then his phone went off and he checked on it, It was a text from Selene, she knows who the killer is so he clocked on her text to see everything.

SH: Hey, sorry I haven't been in touch, rough day with the horses, I think I might have a idea who the killer is. I'll fill ya'll in when I see you tonight got a mare in labor.

Lucifer showed Chloe the text he had got, at first she didn't want to see, but it was Selene with a break in the case, they both wondered what Selene had to say. It was good news that Selene has reported in about the case, so they spent the time setting up a meeting location to chat. There after Lucifer left to do some errands of his own he needed to do, his first stop being the jeweler to pick up a present he had custom made. Tucking it in his pocket, he went about his day before going home and getting ready for the rodeo.

It was 6:15 when the arena opened up, Selene was dressed up and ready for the opening show, she was getting nervous as she smoked a quick cigarette before meeting up with Detective Decker and Lucifer. As Selene made her way to the meet up spot she saw the arena flood with people excited for tonight's rodeo event. She also was late due to taking care of the newborn foal before leaving. It wasn't long that the group of people poured in she saw the meet up spot and the detective, she hurried on over powerwalking as fast as she could.

Selene stopped before Chloe not recognizing the guy dressed up like a cowboy at first glance, "Hey, I'm glad to see you made i- Lucifer?" She looked confused yet surprised," Uh, what's with this, um," She pointed up and down at him and he grinned, "Well, if we intend on catching the killer one of us has to blend in of course." he glanced at Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"Alright. So, you have a feeling who the killer might be?" Selene got back into focus after eyeing Lucifer' wardrobe. "Ah yes, let me explain." She said pulling out evidence and photo, "So, while working the stalls I found this," she held up the bagged needles and baggies," Hidden in the hay of Daisy's stall, I checked the cameras because the horses tend to get out of the stalls themselves, and I found out something I wasn't expecting."

Lucifer listened in as Selene shared, "I didn't think I would cross paths with drug dealing horse trainer, Travis O' Quinn, I use to get my weed though him when I needed on the road. The person next to him, kinda obviously has been lying to me and Tori about being clean is none other then Randy Knox Tori's boyfriend." Lucifer looked at the photos Chloe spoke up, "What do you know for sure why they want to hurt her?"

Selene sighed, "A few years back Tori and I were in Texas, I didn't Know Travis very well at the time, Randy use to get pain meds off of him, Travis was caught wrecking the competition salting the hay by Tori when she was checking on Gail because Daisy was recovering from being sick, so Gail was her replacement horse. Travis didn't know that, but Randy knew because he was there when Daisy collapse on a hike trail when we let our horses out to stretch their legs after a long travel."

Chloe was starting to see the big picture now nodding, "Ok, sounds like a revenge motive. Are you sure they will be here tonight?" Selene nodded, "Not that I've seen, might be getting geared up. You can bust them when the Junior division starts, I'll bring them here." Chloe nods in agreement and Selene looks at the time, said her goodbyes and went on their separate ways to enjoy the show.

Selene was with the competitors as the opening ceremony started, she was nervous as she use to be when she was in her first show as a rookie. Now as a Pro, the anxiety and nerves were there for this one night event, bein fresh out of retirement. Everything was riding on this day for Selene and the McKnight family, Selene looked up in the stands and saw everyone here to support her, just not her main family. She had just learned her Dad had surprised her earlier in the day, he wanted to attend Tori's funeral, and to take part in this rodeo.

Selene focused as she was set and ready on Tori's trick riding horse, Rocket when the music came on and gate opened she shot out to start doing trick riding stunts as Miranda Lambert's song Kerosene played over the loud speaker. The crowd cheered loudly as it sounded like alot of them were big fans of Selene's rodeo career. "This is so cool!" Trixie was excited as Lucifer's eyes were watching Selene, he was focused on how athletic she was. Ella was in her own fangirl world, she was going to see the rodeo in person for once in her life.

"Tonight we honor a former rodeo star who has passed away, and our trick rider our there is the former champion Selene Haywood, is here for this night only and competing in her place." Everyone cheered louder as Selene waved standing up on the saddle. "She must practice alot to be able to do something so dangerous." Dan said watching Selene heading back to the pen, Dawn smiled, "Oh, Selene is quit the multitasker, you should see the home video of her first singing performance on a horse, it actually takes a lot of core strength to keep balance, form is also key. You guys are going to see Selene in her element so to speak."

Chloe was watching enjoying the show, "Trick riding was what got Selene interested in the rodeo, that and her dad." Jennette said to them, "We're gonna see a father daughter competition too. Selene's dad is here they get competitive with each other." Dawn added as the music ended and the arena cleared for the first event. Selene went back to get changed into her gear that her father brought along the road trip. John Haywood was waiting for Selene to come out of changing, when she did he smiled, "Hey peaches, you were great out there you still got the skills even after all this time."

Selene smiled warmly at her father and pulled him off somewhere more quiet to talk, "Thank, dad. So, um, not for you to be concerned about, but I'm helping the LAPD catch the two responsible for Tori's death. I know who drugged cocoa butter, an other horses that have ben tested unfit to compete. I already have a plan to help them." John made a unsure face an let out a sigh, "Well, as long as your not in any trouble. You know I'm proud of you and everything you have accomplished. Why don't you come home with me after the rodeo and have family dinner?"

Selene had to think about it as they walked back together with their horses, "Yeah, I'll think about it I do want to come home and see everyone, but you know how hard it is to get around LA." John chuckled knowing all too well. " I thought New York City was horrible with traffic." He joke as Selene had a turn at laughing. They both made it back in line for the event. Selene watched her game face on, when she was waiting on her turn after her father.

When Selene was getting set up everyone saw her, "Oh, Look Selene is up next." Dawn pointed out and they all turned to the direction, Lucifer watched intently to him she looked so confident, calm, and of course focused. A grin spread across her face as cattle roping hogtieing was her thing, when he was ready they let her out and chased down the cattle roping it with success, as well a the dismount and tied it. Everyone cheered at her success, Lucifer was sitting there wishing he was the cattle getting tied up. Selene was in the lead on the time for the event and no one could match.

The next events Selene was successful up to the barrel racing, Selene was 10th person to take part and come out with the best score of 14.581. Everyone cheered and rooted for them, Lucifer undid his flask and took a swig, capped it, "I can't believe I've never watched something like this before, I must say I'm enjoying myself." He said as Chloe stood up with her phone he looked at her in confusion, "Bathroom trip already?" Chloe looked at him, "it's time for the plan to take part Lucifer."

Lucifer blinked then realize what she was talking about, "Oh, Right. Time to catch our killers." He got up to leave Trixie was in good hands. Dan was filled in and was doing some investigating of his own by being a spy and cover for Selene if the plan backfires. Selene had made sure her father wasn't around and popped in her Bluetooth ear bud and called Chloe to be able to listen in on Selene's chat with the suspects. Selene found the boys she was looking for, approached them with her head held high, "Hey, could either of you guys help me out, I didn't quite come prepared with any money. I promise it will be worth your while at my bar, right here in Los Angeles. Free drinks on me." She tried her best at flirting.

Travis was looking her over and then smiled, "Well, we were just heading that way let's go together we got time to kill." Randy nodded in agreement and followed her unknowing it was a trap, and Selene still had her lasso. Lucifer and Chloe listened in on it all. "Color me impressed, I knew it was a good idea to use her to lure our suspects. Even I couldn't say no to her sounding like that." he chuckled and kept a eye out for them. Chloe rolled her eyes ,"Oh, please, Lucifer you can't say no to any female that you cross paths with a flirt with." She snorted Lucifer frowned some," Point taken, Detective."

Lucky for them there was room to do a chase if need be, but Dan was Lurking near by in position. Just as Selene had shown up with the suspect she grinned, things were goin way to easy. Lucifer had ordered a drink for Selene just as Chloe turned to them "Travis O'Quinn, Randy Knox, LAPD You're under arrest for the murder of Victoria McKnight." The boys stopped dead and tried to run the other way. Selene sighed and used her lasso to catch one, but Dan stopped the other one, "I don't think so pal." Dan said gun drawn and pointed at him, Travis sighed and surrendered as Dan cuffed him and Chloe cuffed Randy.

"Good show, darling! Color me impressed. You can tie me up anytime and I'll Gladly go moo." Lucifer said sneaking up behind her, " how do you know I won't tie you up and leave you that way." She turned to see Lucifer was actually not in a suite. the sight of him dressed in boots, jeans, a button up, and cowboy hat to put it all together. "Oh, my...Lucifer?" She looked at him up and down, "Surprised? I told you I was going to blend in." he grinned.

Selene was shocked and in awe seeing him in something other then a suit "You look... Wow." she couldn't form a sentence as the look of him blind sighted her. Her heart leaped into her throat and started to race, Lucifer handed her a drink he had bought for her. "Oh, uh, thanks Lucifer." Chloe and Dan were reading the two their rights before letting the uni's take them. "Thanks for your help, My daughter Trixie is enjoying the show. You might have yourself a new fan." Chloe said joining them handing back her lasso.

Selene smiled at her "No problem, Detective, I'll gladly meet her after the show. Once I can move into my place and get my horses up here I'll take her for a ride." Chloe wasn't sure on the horse riding, but she nodded and Lucifer chimed in. "You have a new house?" he asked curious and Selene smiled, "Yeah, I bought a ranch in Malibu, I'm finally moving out of my cousin's place not crazy about the new house. The price was good chunk out of my savings, but it's got everything I want. I really hate LA real estate house pricings." She checked he time and took a drink, "Mm I must be off now I got 1 other event I'm doing then I'm done. I'll see you after the show." She smiled and shook hands with Chloe then left them.

Selene sighed once she moved away from Lucifer to be able to breath and think.

(Selene's POV thoughts)

I can't believe he was actually serious about it... the cowboy look really threw me for a loop, Ugh, my chest is starting to hurt again, I really hate having heart problems. I can't wait to get back to my bar to celebrate with the girls.

(Selene's POV thoughts ended)

Selene went off to the nearest bathroom to use before getting back in line, if anything was important it was needing to freshen up a little to cool down. The last event of the night to be completed, Bronc riding, Selene was pumped about it. she hated not getting to spend a little more time staring at Lucifer's outfit, but seeing him dressed so got her all hot and bothered. She began to question the idea of possibly being in love with Lucifer, it was twice now that her heart started hurting around Lucifer. Was or is it a sign of a possible heart attack or actually what love feels like? She shook her head she didn't need a distraction she needed to keep her focus.

She make sure she had everything before she walked back to the truck and have a quick smoke while the bull riding event was wrapping up. She had her time for peace once it was time for the bronc riding event. Lucifer and everyone in her corner got front row view of the show. "About time we gotten to last event then we can get on with Selene's birthday party," Lucifer said adjusting himself, "Although watching people getting thrown off is actually entertaining.".

Selene was up next 2 people after her father has gone and it was her turn. She climbed up and got ready, all her family started to cheer loudly, she took a deep breath makin sure everything was secure. When she felt ready the gate opened and the bronc started out of the pen like a spring and Selene was seen riding it out. The clock as running all she had to do was last 8 seconds, so far so good even if she almost didn't make it though the first buck, she held strong until the buzzard.

Everyone was cheering but then saw Selene fall off the wrong side just as help was coming to her rescue, and her wrist was tied up. She remained calm working on trying to free herself, it wasn't going very well as she noticed she was dangerously going to the gate. Selene braced for impact to the bars, when she did a lot of people cringed and sounds of gasps. Selene felt the impact to her lower back she noticed the horse was now running towards where her family an friends were, Selene was getting desperate to try and climb back up, but her legs were feelin like weights.

"They got too pull back, otherwise Selene is about to get hurt again." Aly said worried as they watched Selene being driven back to the gate. Selene was slammed against the bar infront of her family as a cry of pain was herd, Linda was horrified as well as others watched Selene dangle like a limp doll. "Oh my God! Selene's been knocked out!" Dawn said as the girls were horrified as were others. Lucifer wasn't happy as they watched the help finally catch up to the horse and cut Selene free, she fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

Everyone looked on as they got the bronc back under control and the medic rushed out with a gurney. Selene wasn't moving, Lucifer was already on the move, everyone else followed after Lucifer, but by the time they got up to Selene she was already loaded up. John was there giving the EMT all the informarion when he saw Dawn and the rest of the girls. "Uncle john." Dawn said walking over John smiled,"Hey girls, Selene's gonna be on her way to the hospital, I got to get my horses over the Pegasus hollow along with Mr. McKnight getting the horses back home Selene used. I'm not sure at this point she's going to be alright. Let me know what you find out I will meet you girls there."

The girls nodded as they all left at that point to head over to the hospital to be there for Selene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Readers, this chapter is what ends season 3 portion of this story for me as you know I do try to incorporate events of season 3, since I been referencing Peirce/Cain and Chloe dating, well the rest of this story follows to the whole Chloe getting married part, not mentioned in this chapter. So that being said the next chapter is gonna be the start off with Season 4 secrets are going to be unfold and answers will come to light. **

**I've realized I've been forgetting to say this: I do not have the rights to Lucifer I don't own any of the characters except my own**

**PS: I do apologize for a lot of the punctual errors I'm trying at least I'm glad I've gotten this far and I've done a lot of revising and double checking I do tend to miss things a lot when I'm really exhausted. But I hope your excited for a double feature then I'm going on Hiatus for a while until black Friday is over.**

It was 11pm by the time Selene had arrived at the hospital she was immediately prepped for examinations and testing. The doctors were put on a rush order for all tests they can do since they had plenty of time to prepare for her arrival. Nurses moved swift to get the IV in and wheeling her off to the next place. Dan took Trixie while Chloe and Lucifer went to the hospital. Good thing Lucifer had a back up plan, but his focus right now was seeing if Selene was going to alright.

The girls were waiting patiently for someone to let them know what was wrong with Selene. Dawn was pacing nervously around the waiting area with everyone there now except for John. A doctor came out from the back with a clip board, "Is their a Haywood family here?" he asked as Dawn turned around and walked over, "Right here, Doctor." Dawn said walking over as everyone watched them alert. They had a private chat at the door, from the actions of Dawn she didn't like the news. when they were done talking the doctor headed back with a grim expression, Dawn hurried back to start texting John and everyone looked at her looking for answers.

"So? What's the news on Selene?" Lucifer spoke up and Dawn sighed," Selene is stable right now after going into cardiac arrest, and from what the doctor is saying," She was starting to get emotional as the girls gathered around, "She's got a incomplete spinal injury." Lucifer was confused yet he knew it didn't mean anything good, "And that means?" Lucifer asked not quite getting the picture. Chloe was crestfallen, "It means Selene is paralyzed Lucifer...she's unable to walk." Lucifer's eyes widened mortified by the news.

"There is hope that Selene might still be able to walk with a incomplete spinal injury, it's just right now the nerves are being suffocated by a disc crushing the spinal cord they are doing their best to correct the issue, it's just going to be a really long recovery road for Selene, and she's going to need someone to take care of her." Dawn said and Aly spoke up, "Then we all should take shifts. The guys are gonna have to pull more weight at the bar anyway and were just gonna have to take turns taking care of Selene in this case." Elise said while texting the guys at the bar.

it was midnight when John showed up, "Hey guys, any news on Selene?" Dawn shook her head, "Sorry, uncle John, nothing yet." Just as she said that the doctor came back out walking over to them. "Well more test results came back, The head CT shows there is a concussion other then that she is in no life threatening danger. She will need to be watched carefully due to symptoms that come with concussions, they can show up any time. We did some nerve testing there is hope for her left leg to recover sensation, the right however is absent on sensation. If she manages to wake up she can be discharged after going though some retests with her awake."

John nodded and had to ask, "Will she be ok for travel cross country?" the Doctor looked at John and hummed, "I wouldn't recommend it, but if you are traveling be sure to make the ride smooth as possible, She is in her room now if you all wish to see her, follow me." They followed the doctor to Selene's private room. They saw Selene hooked up to the monitors, oxygen, IVs, resting peacefully in the hospital bed. It was a grim sight to see her like this, John felt crushed that knowing Selene was paralyzed.

"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up? This is literally going to be devastating for her." Elise said with a frown. John nodded he knew his baby girl all to well and what she's capable of, he always knew one day he would see her this way from the rodeo. He just wished this didn't happen at all now, and felt bad that everything is going to be a challenging adjustment for Selene to cope with. He was thankful it wasn't worse.

"This is going to be a long rough road ahead of her. We are just going to have to keep giving her a normal life, Selene was talking to me about coming home to Tennessee to spend time seeing the family." The girls didn't see it as a surprise since they know how Selene is when it comes to having a chance to see her horses. Lucifer knew she wanted to go back home he just didn't know how soon she was going to. He was pissed inside seeing Selene in the state she was in he didn't let it show, but Amenadiel could sense it as he too felt the same.

"Why don't you all go, I'll stay here with Selene so she's not alone when she wakes up. You girl's got the bar to take care of." The girls nodded knowing they have to get back to their brothers before something bad happens so they left. Chloe already knew what Lucifer was going to do, but had to ask anyway," I take it you intend on staying?" Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts to look at Chloe, "Yes, I wish to give her her birthday present, I'm sure she would appreciate waking up to this handsome face at her bedside." Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes.

John looked at Chloe and Lucifer, "Are you both LAPD?" he asked curious. Chloe cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm Detective Chloe Decker and this is my partner he's just a civilian consultant for the LAPD." She motioned to Lucifer. "Lucifer Morningstar." He said with a smile earning a weird look from John then turned back to Chloe, "Selene was telling me she was helping you solve Victoria's murder." John said with a smile, "Out of all the female cops I've met in my time, you sure are the best."

Chloe got a little flustered by John, "W-Well, t-thank you." Lucifer felt some sort of way when John started to flirt with the detective, "Selene was amazing out there my daughter Trixie enjoyed the show." John took off his hat, "Well, that's always good to hear when people enjoy what we do. Even if we are risking the chance becoming disabled, but that's just about any sport really if my wife was still alive and here right now she would tell Selene she should have stuck to show jumping competitions instead of rodeos." Chloe pulled herself together, "Oh? I'm sorry for your loss I'm a single parent myself, but divorced on equal terms. I should get going it was nice meeting you."

John smiled, "Same as well, Detective you have yourself a safe trip home and a good night." Chloe smiled and left Lucifer and John alone together. John made himself comfortable at Selene's bedside, "So, your the infamous Lucifer Morningstar my daughter has been hanging out with. She told me a little about you I didn't think to take her seriously, so, is that like a stage name or something?" Lucifer chuckled amused and shook his head ,"God given I'm afraid my good man." John looked relived as Lucifer wasn't exactly what he had thought of him to be. but he was surprised that Selene had actually had good taste in new friend out here. "I was worried about what you would be like. I'm just glad she's got new friends in her life, it's nice to see her happy again. I worry about her everyday since she moved out."

Lucifer stared John down, " Well, I may not know Selene very well yet, but I must say Selene is a fine woman with amazing talents, very fun to drink with. I would never think to hurt the lady, she has been nothing but good to me, helpful as well and not just with her friends murder, but personal problems. " John looked at Lucifer direct eye contact. He never herd anyone other then her friends back home speak about her so highly he was starting to like him he looked at Selene, " That's Selene for ya, always helping others. I can only imagine what could be going on in her mind right now..."

It was quarter to 2 am when John spent time telling stories about Selene, how she never really cared much for dating since horses consume a lot of time as did helping the family. Lucifer thought of her to be a strong woman by being able to handle herself when need to, Selene started to move. Her head lulled as her eyes fluttered open, she gathered her senses and realized she was in the hospital. She winced and hissed at the extreme pain she was in John smiled ,"Hello honey, I'm glad your ok." Selene turned over to her dad, "Dad, I'm glad your here." Lucifer pulled out the present he had saved to give her. Selene noticed the present place in her lap, she saw it was from Lucifer.

Selene tried to move her arms despite that its hurting to open her present, "Happy birthday, Selene, I felt this was quite fitting for someone like yourself." It was a necklace with a barrel racer resting under the word Rodeo and Queen under it. Selene smile warmly, "I love it. Thanks Lucifer." her voice sounded pained as it was hurting her to move, she was being as strong as she could, "I could use a drink." She groaned trembling from the pain she was in.

Lucifer left to get her a drink as John took a deep breath, "Honey, I know your not gonna like the news I'm about to tell you, you're paralyzed from a incomplete damage to your spinal cord. Now, there is hope that you can regain motion to your limbs, but the draw back is you'll never feel anything in your right leg, your left leg can regain sensation with Physical therapy you'll be back on your feet in no time." he held her hand, "Right now your spine needs to heal from surgery before any physical work can get started, an we will get you all set up at home in Nashville."

Lucifer returned with a drink for her with a straw to make drinking easier. Selene took the time to register the fact she's wheel chair bound for a while, she didn't know what to say or how to feel about it. No more dancing, working the bar, she was starting to feel useless that she can't do anything. So, she made up her mind, "I'll do it, I'll get better and I will walk again. If anyone in my position can do it then so can I."

Selene was highly disappointed that the deal between her and Lucifer has to be put off now until she is all better. She didn't expect to be spending her birthday in the hospital. she was starting to be optimistic of her current dilemma, but the positivity to see her horses again made her smile more she looked at Lucifer "When I come back we will be able to complete our deal." Lucifer shook his head. "Don't you worry about that, you just get yourself better. The best part of you is who you are when the spotlight is on you."

Selene blushed and John caught on suspecting they were together or something, he knew if this fact was true and his wife was still alive she probably would try to play matchmaker, " Are you two seeing each other?" he had to question the present Lucifer got, and he knew the look far to well, the same look her mom had looked at him. Selene shook her head, "No, no no no, not like that. Were just friends I don't think things will go farther then that, I don't see myself getting into a relationship it's just not in the cards right now.

She was starting to feel that way, maybe she's not meant for a relationship," You know the old saying good things come to those who wait, I'm patient I'm not in a rush to get into a relationship. Do I want one? Yes, but I got other priorities then worrying about a boyfriend." Selene said and took another drink and then looked at Lucifer, "I got to say though, I'm impressed your still dressed like this, I figure you want to get back into your suit." She was really impressed he did this for her. She was wrong to not take him seriously when he proved to her he was serious about dressing up.

Lucifer was lookin to get out of the outfit, but he held out a little longer, "Well, I thought I would go undercover and make your birthday memorable." Selene wasn't going to forget this day at all she was happy. She was starting to feel tired and right on time the nurse came in to do vitals and empty out the urine bag and put up a hydro morphine drip for Selene to control. The nurse was clearly happy to see the handsome man who helped her make coffee. It wasn't rocket science for Selene to put two and two together as Lucifer had already given the nurse a heads up.

Selene hated needles so much she cringed when she was poked for the morphine, it only distracted her from her aching body for a moment after a hiss escaped her lips. She followed instructions and started giving herself her pain relief. She looked at her father an smiled, "Dad, why don't you get on out of here and go back to Mr. McKnight's place and take care of Buddy. I'll be fine I need to get some rest anyway I enjoy the company a lot," She looked at Lucifer, "Go home, both of you, please you don't need to worry about me I'm perfectly fine."

John looked at the time and sighed, "Your right, I will come see you soon as I can. I'll have the girls help you pack for the trip back to Nashville. " He leaned in to give her a kiss good night, he knew better then to argue with Selene when she's so much like her mother. Lucifer was relived he was free to go home, but at the same time something gnawed at him to stay but he had work and couldn't let his partner down. He said his good byes and left with John closing the door to her room to leave her alone.

Selene started to stew in her thoughts, she came to terms that she has to be a dependent. she hated being taken care of, she knows everyone means well. This was now her problem, her obstacle to get around and live a completely normal life, even if learning to walk again was part of that challenge. She was lucky she only got injured as bad as she did, things could have been much worse. With the high hope and the flames of determination Selene wasn't going to stop trying to walk on her own. She began to cry herself to sleep as the morphine kicked in taking her pain away, she was strong for too long in front of others for her to break down, this time broke her with new determination.

(Selene's dream)

Selene found herself in a middle of a party at Lux, dressed up doing shots at the bar with her friends and smoking weed. She decided to get up and get her grove on the bar, she didn't care if Lucifer approved or not she was having a really great time. Suddenly she thought she was seeing things when she saw a flash of red eyes, she shook the idea to the club lighting playing tricks when she spotted Lucifer in his favorite seat. He was watching, sipping on his drink enjoying the show Selene was putting on at his bar. Selene slipped off the bar it didn't matter that the girls were jealous as she approached Lucifer he was far too happy to see her.

She didn't care about anyone else around and made the bold move to kiss him as a greeting, he then led her off to the elevator to his penthouse. When the elevator opened up to the penthouse, Lucifer and Selene were in a passionate make out stripping session, but the one stripping was Lucifer. Soon before her eyes Lucifer was shirtless tossing his shirt like it was nothing, Selene grinned making their way to the bedroom, doing little strip tease along the way making Lucifer grin. Her dress slipped off her body at the top of his step to his bedroom, she had gone commando this time, with a wink and grin made Lucifer waste no time following after.

He captured her in his arms and her lips with his into a carnal fueled kiss, together they fell on the bed and Selene was working on undoing Lucifer's belt and pants. With in no time there was sounds of moans filled the penthouse, A low growl escaped Lucifer's throat, his eyes started glowing. Selene was saw his red eyes and her breathing hitched when he spoke, "There's something about you that really ruffles my feathers, I've never had a women have that affect on me." as if on cue mid thrust his white wings popped out. Selene gasped in surprise and pleasure as pressure was almost ready to blow, she couldn't believe this was to be real. Before long her body was rocked by a orgasmic wave that made her world go black.

(Selene's Dream end)

Selene shot awake with a startle, she gasped as pain hit her and looked around seeing it was morning already. The nurse came in just in time to check her vitals, and drained the urine bag Selene hit herself up with some morphine as pain shot though her from waking up with a startle, She knew her vitals had to be high it was to be expected after what had happened to her. Selene started to have flash backs talking with the nurse, she zoned out as familiar voice rang though her head from 11 years ago' I'm sorry, your mother didn't make it'. Selene stiffened up as the memory, the voice meant nothing now it's been so long.

When the nurse left Selene be after being kind enough to take her order for breakfast, since she could barely move the way it was and she really had no one to order for her. The nurse even got her all setup with the table set near by and everything Selene had requested, She turned on the TV and looked for her favorite morning shows to distract her mind from the weird dream she had.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

Ugh, Ok... I totally hate myself for putting myself into pain like I did, but that dream though... it got me rattled to see Lucifer like that. What am I thinking, It's. just. a. Dream. That's all it's not real, it's completely impossible. There's no way the Devil is real, and Lucifer doesn't even have glowing eyes and giant wings. he's just a normal guy, I don't know why I dreamed of him that way...or even at all.

Maybe I'm just getting in over my head and I was really looking forward to completing my deal with Lucifer, and my dream was like a what if my accident never happened kind of moment. but to dream about lucifer with angel wings and glowing red eyes... well, I suppose his devil talk got into my head...least I can rationalize with myself on this matter.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

The doctor entering the room with students snapped Selene out of her thoughts, "Good morning, I'm happy to hear your awake I have a lot of tests for you before we can discharge you. I'm sure your aware of what all we have done while you were unconscious how are you feeling." He started checking her arm strength and he was quite pleased, "Good, your arms are very much stable, now let's look at your legs." Selene watched her legs be uncovered.

She followed every instruction to a T but her senses were now off as one leg didn't want to work the doctor wrote down notes, "Now, certain nerves in your body has crossed over at the point of the injury. On your right side your experiencing paralysis and a loss of proprioperception, where the brain can't tell where most of the body parts is. Your left side can't feel pain possibly temperature at all."

Selene was thinking of the pro and con of her legs never feeling pain again, listening to the doctor explaining everything to her, "From what I can say is I do believe because this is a incomplete spinal cord injury and from what we really looked at it wasn't damaged enough to need repair, we have reason to believe that there is bruising and nothing more then that." Selene was trying to find the right words say, she wasn't sure what to think. "How do I get better?" She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a easy feat.

The doctor was writing down everything he needed to, "Well, for starters we shall get you set up for daily physical therapy I can't say for sure how long it will be till your legs are fully functioning. On average it could be 4 to 6 months, but who knows maybe you will be back up on your feet sooner then anyone else, everyone heals and recovers injuries at different rates."

Selene looked down and sighed nodding, the doctor and the student left and Selene dosed herself with morphine as her head and body was aching she wished she had weed. Once breakfast arrived Selene ate, got dressed with some struggle and then the nurses came to take her to do more tests, and get started on the recovery plan routine to commit to. It was a long morning for Selene doing tests and getting her moving, she was done with everything by 2pm just in time to see her first visitor.

Selene was looking though her things for her cigarettes, luckily there was a smoking area she needed some fresh air. The nurse held the door open and Selene wheeled herself out of her room with her phone and smokes and lighter. They helped her on out the door to the smoking area. It wasn't long till she had her first visitor Selene was looking quite down and depressed.

"Hello, darling, How are you feeling today?" He put down a ice coffee in front of her, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I was at a crime scene." Selene picked up the ice coffee and took a sip before lighting up. " The reality of my situation has hit...and I-" she shook her head trying to fight back emotions, " I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get better..." her voice broke. Lucifer noticed she was vulnerable at this point "I'm so limited right now...this sucks." She took a drag of her lit cigarettes and Lucifer lit up with her, "But I deserve it too, for getting back into the rodeo. I brought this on myself."

Lucifer grabbed Selene's hand and held it, "You're going to get better. You're strong, the fire you had in you at that rodeo I've never seen before. Don't punish yourself by feeling guilty for your passion. Embrace that fire within you and use it towards your recovery." Selene was more an more impressed with Lucifer he left her stunned and speechless. She couldn't believe the words of encouragement from Lucifer.

A warm smile spread across her face, "I'm not guilty about that, I'm more so feeling guilty for buying my own place and I can't even access most of it if I'm gonna be wheelchair bound, I'm not looking forward to having to be dependent on other's to take care of me." she sipped on her ice coffee it was making her feel better but Lucifer was also helping as well.

"If I'm not better within a few months I'm gonna have have to loose my house or install a wheelchair elevator to get up and down the steps, I can stand up on my own, it's just getting my right leg to work." She patted her right leg. She let out a sigh, "This is a big setback in my life, on the other hand I do need to get out of the spotlight." Lucifer tilted his head " Well, if a care taker is what your going to need, then by all mean's allow me I'll even book you a spa."

Selene smiled and shook her head, "No, I couldn't possibly…it's just I don't want to be other peoples burden and you already have far too much on your plate, I don't know exactly when I'm going to be back on my feet." Lucifer understood, he felt a twinge in his chest he was feeling something he had never felt before. " I don't like being a burden, I appreciate the gesture, I will ,however, always enjoy your company and I will let you know when I'm back in LA."

He smiled he couldn't help but admire her even if she had shown just how vulnerable she could get in the sense of fear of he own future. To him, her situation seemed like a punishment that is completely undeserving it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth, he knew punishment, and she was a partially broken toy of his father's at this point, as if God had purposely broken his toy for a reason. A reason he knew he would never understand.

"Alright. I should get going anyway Lux isn't gonna run it's self. Hopefully the next time I see you, you will be on your own two feet. if there is no hope of you walking again, at least our deal wont be invalid as I've done some research, that your still sexually able to perform." he chuckled as Selene was flustered, "I sware your a horny teenager with sex on the brain all the time." if she could facepalm herself at what he had said she would, an she did mentally smack herself. He saw himself out leaving her flustered, the nurse soon came in with the paperwork.

She was going to be discharged from the hospital, she felt relived when she left the hospital smelling the LA air and alot on her mind.

(Selene's thought's POV)

Agh! What the hell is wrong with me! I'm so- I donno confused right now, one moment I feel like I think I'm in love with Lucifer and then he had to bring up our deal like that. Still, I don't understand why he's so giving like this...could their be hope on a chance for a real connection?

No. Not possible, I would only hinder his orgy parties and bringing up people to have sex with. Why would I wanna hang around that, now that I think about it maybe I was right to turn down his offer. He probably still would do it even if I was there, I rather not hear the sounds of sex going on.

Still, on the other hand it was really nice of him to offer, I do kinda feel guilty turning his offer down. My feelings are a mess right now, I wonder what he would say if I really put myself out there. I don't doubt I'll probably be rejected but from what I know to believe is that he's interested in someone else.

Maybe I'll just save the trouble and just keep everything in and let things play out. He's unpredictable and hard to read, I think it's my safest choice but to stay tight lipped and focus on getting better.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a Diary of time passing as she was recovering, this holds some events ending season 3. My next chapter starts a AU of season 4 All about Eve exsept instead of Eve its Selene the script is mostly the same. So I hope you will enjoy theses two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charaters from Lucifer exsept my own.**

(Selene POV Diary of thoughts)

Week 1

It's hard to believe I've been back at Serenity Gardens for a week now, and I've missed it. It never seems to change here, being in my own neck of the woods. Everyone is still the same, I don't think I cold ever ask for change at all, the only one who really has change was me. I'm not the same rough n tough cowgirl I use to be, now I'm just a paraplegic cowgirl.

My family is so happy to see me home and be so much help. They don't look at me with pity, but pride. I would do anything for my friends, even if it means having to end up like this in their honor, and for one last run for the fun of it.

I'm still worried about the chance of me never walking again, I'm all for going though with my daily physical therapy. What I do hate is the fact I'm being babied, like hello! I'm still me and I am only in this stupid wheelchair because of my legs. Every other part of me is working just fine.

Ok maybe some of my old chores are going to be a challenge, but you know what? I am up for the challenge and I'm going to take things day by day. I have been trying to figure out some type of normalcy for myself like this. I'm here now to help my family an I wish to do just that. Its mainly just work I can do sitting anyway, as much as I feel completely useless, I can't even drive.

Maybe I'll have to invest in a handicap vehicle to drive, that is if Lucifer doesn't do such a thing for me first. I'll be shocked if he dose, just not too shocked cause he can be unpredictable and I'll expect it. I do appreciate my friendship with Lucifer, he knows how to make me laugh. I still can't believe it was because of me Amenadiel stopped trying to drag Lucifer home, I just wish I knew more about him with all the metaphors aside.

But I know someone here has missed me plenty, Jack Daniel, my quarter horse and looong time companion in my rodeo career I was just as tall as he was when he was a filly. I'm talking since I was old enough to join the junior division. I name him after the commercial when I was trying to figure out a name for him. He is a bit leery about me I don't blame him I would too in his hoofs, but he still loves me. All 3 of my horses still do.

You can find typical farm animals here but all we have are chickens, 2 peacocks and cattle, a dog, strays free to good home, and horses, If I really wanted too I could get back into my old hobby of making things to sell at the farmers market. I can find things to do while wheelchair bound, it's just, now I don't know about my new LA home I bought. I hope it's not too late for me to just turn around and get my money back, it's been worked on prior to me buying it.

I donno maybe I'll give it a chance I'm not one for a ritzy place. It's got everything I am looking for but I think the place is really just too much for me alone room wise. I'm sure I will figure something out when I get settled and give it a chance, I hate LA real estate so much thank god my bar is always booming with people. All that really is getting done is minor repair stuff I do have a idea on how I'm going to decorate it, maybe it's just me because I'm nervous an excited to have my own place I won't have to live with my cousins anymore. Not that I don't love being with them I just need my own space and to bring jack to live with me.

Week 2

Ugh I seriously hate myself I'm really struggling with everything. I never thought relearning to walk would be so hard, I tried to walk without support, let me tell ya, epic failure. I have been trying to think the positive side of not being able to walk, but the lack of feeling anything at all, like if I were to get stabbed I won't even feel it or even realize I might have gotten shot. Just sucks I'm gonna miss working the bar and performing, damn...I won't be able to go into Lux I can't do steps. Honestly all I really can do is stand up, but walking is kind of lacking so I got into Pilates and do rubber band resistance workouts to build up my legs.

Now I know how all the paraplegics feel now that I am experiencing their struggle from a wheelchair. My old friends have been visiting me since I told them I'm back home and I got to go riding with my brother, it was a strange feeling to not feel the saddle at all on Jack. Jack was a good boy and laid down for me to get on, It brings back memory of helping a paraplegic reconnect and ride their horse again. Now, I'm going though the same thing, just cause I fell off a horse doesn't mean anything I don't have any fears of riding again.

Speaking of friends, I've gotten home sick for my friends in LA, I talked to Lucifer and he sounded disappointed or something along the line. I wish I could be there for him, I guess he didn't win Chloe's heart, I knew he was interested in her it was kind of obvious after meeting her and the way he talked about her, but come to find out she's marrying someone else. That kind of news is rough my heartaches for him, I don't see why he would get rejected. Oh well, he's got plenty of women to be with it won't be hard for him to move on.

I'm happy to be home don't get me wrong, my visit was long over due. My brother Colton and I have been able to catch up to see how everyone has been since I haven't seen everyone in 5 years. I've missed so many birthdays and I feel so guilty that I missed holidays as well, Yes they support me being on my own living my life, but I should still visit time to time it's only a 4 hour plane trip compared to driving.

Week 4

It's been a month since I been home, and finally my paralyzed leg is starting to cooperate alot more with movements. I can move my ankle a little bit I've been spending a lot of time working on getting better. I never had a issue with commitment though I do know I will be extremely fit when I get back to LA back on my feet. Even if I have to be limpy for a while, I'm ready to upgrade to a cane, still got a long way to go to get there I know I can do it now that it's getting easier.

I still have to walk harnessed up on a treadmill so I don't fall trying to walk on my own and getting use to putting weight on my feet. I can hold myself up and use the treadmill too using my paralyzed leg on the treadmill while standing on the side. I still got a long time yet even if I still have issue's walking I'm going back to LA when I want to. I do have to thank grandpa for holding onto a set to crutches, I've been using them around the house cause I'm sick of sitting, and least they can act as my legs too as I pole vault my way around the house landing on both feet. Least I can be creative on a new way of getting around and get my legs use to hopping

(End of Diary of thoughts)

Selene was hobbling along on crutches bringing the horses on in for the night with her Grandmother and groomed them out, "What's wrong my beautiful cherry blossom, you look and so spacy theses days. What's got you so down?" Selene sighed looking at her "Mamaw, I found someone I think I'm in love with, he's rich not that I care about money, incredibly handsome and he-" she was cut off by her grandmother, "Got you that beautiful necklace?" she nodded to her," He's a one-night stand type of guy not a serious relationship, clearly he has a lot of family issues and insecurities about himself."

Selene sighed as she was grooming J.D," He's such a gentlemen, plays piano and sings, even owns a night club ." She looked though the photos of Lucifer she had of what he taken, "I wish I could really date him, but it seems me having a love life is just not possible." She tried to keep her voice level and calm. " I wonder if I should just give up on love."

Her grandmother smiled and walked around to give her a hug while she broke down in tears, " Oh, baby, Don't you worry, I'm sure someone is going to treasure you. You'll cross paths with your soulmate in time I'm sure you will. They would only be fool's to pass on you." Ruthie saw the picture of Lucifer and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Is this him? My lord he's handsome."

She looked at her sniffling as J.D turned around to nudge Selene and give her loving comfort with nuzzles to her hair," I know so even J.D loves you even if you been gone 5 years he hates seeing you be like this." She sniffled and smiled petting him "I love you so much Jack I hope your excited your gonna be seeing your new home soon, a big yard big pasture to roam it's paradise there your gonna love plenty of trails to explore and all the spoils in the world least until sundown." she smiled as she dried her tears.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed sweetie, I'll let you finish up here, don't worry so much your time will come when it's right." She smiled and put the brush up and smiled leaving, "Thanks, mamaw." J.D snorts as Selene finished up her work. She was feeling tired herself, so she finished up with the work with him, then put him in his clean stall with fresh food and water for the night. "Good night Jack I love you." she locked him in his stall and turned out the lights. She hobbled out on crutches hopping her way out and looked up at the moon and the stars, "God...if your even really real I normally don't believe in you.. I can use a sign leading me to someone I'm meant to be with, maybe even give me a hand at a quick recovery?... ok maybe that is asking too much..."

She let out a deep sigh feeling stupid to even start begging to God for help, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath unknowingly when she opened them again her eyes glowed silver, Selene hobbled her way to the front porch and into the house. Her eyes had returned to normal as she entered the house for the night.

John was in the kitchen pouring some moonshine, he turned to his hobbling daughter, "Care to have a drink with your old man?" Selene smiled and hobbled over to the table as John pulled out her wheelchair and helped her sit. "You know, everyday I am seeing you get stronger and better everyday." Selene sighed as John grabbed a glass out for her and poured her some, "I know. It's just that, my future is likely going to be me stuck being depending on other people to help me. I haven't gotten any better walking, I can't feel anything...I wouldn't be in this mess if I had just said no to replacing Tori." Selene took a sip and frowned realizing what she had desired had been fulfilled.

A wave of satisfaction had washed over her, she had recalled how Lucifer was trying to draw out her desire but couldn't, It wasn't like she even knew what she desired so she couldn't even straight out tell him. She enjoyed the taste of the family moonshine as her dad spoke up. "Your one friend, uh, Lucifer was it? He seems quite generious for what he has done for you, I mean he payed off the medical bills. Are you sure your not dating?"

Selene huffed and rolled her eyes, "Dad, Lucifer's nice and all, I like him he's a gentlemen unlike most guys least he's respectable. I mean for someone who's got family issues and has been though a lot, I'm surprised that he values a old fashion kind of courtship, ya know the old, ' slip a coat over the shoulders , hold doors open, ladies first, pay for dinner, walk you to your car and open the car door' kinda guy. Guy's like him are a dying breed."

John took a sip of his drink, "You're not wrong there sweet peach, we all can dream and wish of a world where alot of things going on now never existed in the first place." Selene chuckled and light up a cigarette, "Ain't that the truth, we hear more about women getting abused by their other half. I know we haven't gotten around to doing...ahem...the birds and the be-" Selene put up her hand. "Dad! Seriously, I don't need 'The Talk' I'm 25 for crying out loud." she said not really needing to hear the talk.

"Not like I got a sex life anyway...probably won't have one either. Not that it matters since dating isn't in the cards right now. Yes I want to, but in someway I feel its not up to me, and I'm ok with it. I'm not rushing for love and building a family. I need to take care of me, either way I'm gonna have Jack come live with me so all my time is going to Jack." Selene said as she took a drag of her cig.

"I know Sel, I just want to make up for not doing it when you started high school. Things have been rough since your mom's passing. I know I haven't been there for you as I should have been, It's been rough on all of us and I think I would been much worse then I am now had I lost both of you." John said with his head down looking at his drink, "I know I can't protect you forever, watching you practically raise yourself, by just being yourself, yet everything I see you do minus rodeo's you're soo much like your mom. It's as if she's still here with us, living through you and your brother."

Selene smiled feeling a twinge of pain as she hasn't thought about her mom in so long, the memory of hearing her passing echoed in her head, "Mom's always going to be with us, physically or not I'm sure she's watching us right now with the rest of the family." John took a sip of his drink then went into the fridge and pulled out some gelatin cake looking thing and sat it in front of Selene.

"I sure hope she is watching us too. Here, your brother made this watermelon moonshine jello bundt cake." Selene smiled at it, " It looks delicious, I would love to have some. I'm glad I'm in a place that never really changes here, least not physically. We of course are always changing, and we always will be changing." John grabbed a plate spoon and a knife to cut the jello. John handed Selene her plate an spoon, "Speaking of changes, I'm thinking of doing some changing myself." he said as he sat down to enjoy some of the jello cake.

"Changing as in?" Selene questioned giving him the same look her mom has given to him when he was up to no good or something she might not like," I'm thinking it's time I put myself back out there and start dating again. Now, I'm not looking to replace your mother, she's the love of my life, first and only, and no one can replace her. I'm not getting any younger, but I am getting lonely, you're off living your life and your brother, well...I don't really see him going anywhere."

Selene looked at her father, she knew this day would come but she understood at the same time, "Then do so, Dad. I want nothing more then to see you happy, just like you want to see Colt and I happy. Mom would want you to, you don't need my blessing to date." Selene said snuffling out her cigarette after taking the last drag. "I promise you you don't have to worry about me, it's been 11 years dad, it's been long enough if your feeling ready to move on and be happy. You deserve it and need it."

Selene ate her cake and finished her drink, "Well, if we are coming clean here...I have a crush on Lucifer I think, I don't get what it is about him that he's just so chill to talk to, I wish I could go further with him, on the other hand I don't think it would work between us. He's always busy and I think it's alright one day we both will be happy with someone."

She looked up at the time as it was getting late and she stretched her goodish leg that can still move. "I'm going to get some sleep I got a long day of therapy an I got client's to work with. At least here I feel I have some normalcy then Los Angeles." John smiled as Selene wheeled herself to the stairs and was on the wheelchair lift up to her room for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

1 month later

(Selene POV thoughts)

I'm so glad to be finally going home to LA, I have worked day in day out to get to walking again. I can't say I'm fully better, but I am walking on my own with a cane. Movement is still a tad limited I can say I know what it's like to be Gregory House on my favorite show House, only his leg can still feel, I can't feel anything at all.

I've decided I'm not going to tell Lucifer I'm back, I want to get a surprise reaction out of him. If I had to say I would like to guess I am at 85% better give or take. I'm honestly surprised I'm healing and walking as fast as I am, but you know what? It had to been my lucky day for going home.

Why? Well I never had to buy a plane ticket, I got offered a ride to Los Angles by jewelry designer, Pablo Silva. I've been a fan of his work. My jaw dropped at his latest creation, the Desert Mirage, it was a stunner when I found out who it was going to.

I got to try it on and I felt indifferent, honored, but indifferent cause it just didn't suit me at all. I offered him a invite to my bar sometime when he's in the area.

I honestly can't wait to move into my new house. Dad is bringing all my furniture I built out of pallets for my house along with Jack. My family has been pulling together to get new appliances for my house in time for me to be back in LA. I'm so lucky to have them around I don't know what I would do without them.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

2 days after Selene got back to LA and work on getting things for the house, John had arrived after a 30 hour drive and helped unload Jack and Selene's belongings with help on getting her settled in. "Now this place feel's like home." Selene smiled and admired the furniture placement. "I hope Jack will be happy to live here this is a big change for him, Sel." Dawn said as everyone was helping her. "I know, its a big change for me as well, I'm a limpy and legally shouldn't be driving, but I'm also mobile enough that I can drive with my right leg again. I miss driving so much the doctors can't stop me from believing that I'm confident to drive again."

"Well, cuz just to be on the safe side I will take you anywhere, but first let's get you some cooking stuff and groceries. The girls went out spending the day together picking up necessities for Selene's house, she honestly couldn't wait to surprise Lucifer later after everything is done. She spent the time planning carefully on how she would surprise him in his penthouse.

After getting everything settled in the house Dawn took Selene over to Lucifer's since she knew there was no chance on him even being home. Once they pulled up to Lux Selene got out with her cane for support, her mission was to get to the penthouse before Lucifer got home. When she got up there Lucifer was no where around an wondered if he either was at Lux drinking or he's working late.

Down in Lux Lucifer looked like a disheveled mess, shirtless in sleeping shorts an a silk robe, he looked like a miserable mess. He was seen raiding the bar of alcohol, ever since he caught Chloe in a lie and was trying to send him back to hell, with the help of Father Kinley. He made his way back up to the penthouse, when he came out of the elevator he herd a familiar voice. "Lucifer?" her voice was a sing song happy mood that stopped him in his tracks.

"Selene? Your back. When did-" Selene cut him off, "I've been home for 2 days now. I thought I surprise you." Selene noticed he wasn't dressed as his usual self. "Are you ok? You don't normally look like this." she asked him concerned he put the bottles down, "I've missed you and I got worried when you didn't talk to me for a while." She said softly holding up a drink for him.

Selene was right he didn't normally look like himself as he covered up before walking over, then sitting with her to have his drink, "I'm fine, Selene, you just caught me at a bad time is all, but your presences is making me feel better. How are your leg's? I see you're no longer in a wheel chair." he smiled some trying to not let Selene know something is actually wrong.

She frowned looking down, "I'm not 100% back on my feet, I got mobility back...sorta." She sighed and took a sip, "My legs are never going to be the same and I'm ok with that, my right foot drags a little but that's to be expected. I worked really hard to come back here." Lucifer smiled at her some as he took notice she was wearing his present," I'm glad you are back, it's been quite dull without you, and not working with the detective anymore."

Selene looked at him surprised to hear he's not working with the LAPD anymore, "Wha-? Dose it happen to have anything to do with you looking like a disaster?" He missed her charm even if she was blunt, pulling out a cigarette from her turquoise tubetop to light up when Lucifer pulled out his zippo and lit it for her, "Allow me." he lit one up himself.

(Selene POV thoughts)

I wonder what happened between him and the detective to make him not work with them anymore. He loves working for the LAPD... I won't pry into details, let's see how can we make him feel better.

(Selene POV thoughts end)

Selene smiled as she lit her cigarette with his lighter, "Tell you what, let's make a day all about you, you got more free time on your hands. Trust me you'll feel better when you have a day where it can be all about you." She said with a grin, "Once I'm fully settled we could have lunch at my compound, you'll even get to meet jack." Lucifer perked up to the name Jack and looked quite confused, " And Jack is?" he questioned her with a confused tone.

Selene chuckled, "My horse silly, Jack had always been my rodeo horse. I own 3 other horses, but I want to work on Jack and getting him comfortable in his new home. I'm surprised he ain't mad at me, for leaving him behind the last 5 years." She ashed in the ashtray on the table, "Not many people realize animals sense emotions. If I were to lack confidence in doing a jumping course with jack, then he to will lack confidence and not do so well."

Lucifer thought about it as he tried to speculate like his therapist, "Perhaps he knew someday you would return for him." he took a sip of his drink then stopped mid sip, he came to a realization to think when Selene left he wondered if she was ever going to come back, Chloe left for a month and came back. A smile formed on Lucifer's face, "Brilliant as always Selene. I think I understand what you mean."

Selene wanted to make a comment, but she let him have his bit of excitement." Have you talked to Amenadiel? I haven't been able to reach him." Lucifer wasn't one to lie so he told her the truth, "Amenadiel went back home for a bit, he's been back for a while and found out Linda's pregnant with his child." Selene nearly beamed in delight after spitting out the sip of her drink.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for him, both of them really its great news, I needed to hear some great news. I almost sold myself out to a great job offer, but...it would mean me moving out of the country. I just wanna be a simple laid back bartending cowgirl here in LA."

Lucifer was feeling better having Selene around again, his mood was improving some as he finished his drink, "Pardon me I must use the bathroom." Selene struggled to get off the couch and Lucifer got up to help her to her feet. She tried to walk but stumbled and fell right into Lucifer's arms, "Don't go falling for me now." he chuckled at such a timing for a cheesy line.

Selene blushed a little, staring into his brown eyes wishing she could just say what was on her mind instead she laughed at such a cheesy pick up line, "I honestly didn't mean to...too late now." she joked as he too ended up laughing. It was a embarrassing situation to laugh off, regained her balance and limp her way to the bathroom.

Lucifer fixed himself up to be as modest as possible and took the chance to get himself another drink while he waited for her. He had to think of something perfect to set up a perfect night for getting laid, part of him didn't care much for the deal, just the sex it's self even if it was a set deal or not.

After a few minutes Selene limped her way out of the bathroom, " Much better now, I should probably get going I gotta take care of Jack, I can't let my dad do all the unpacking without me." Lucifer pulled out his phone about to place a ride order for Selene, "Allow me to get you a ride, I know a guy at Five star that should be available." before Selene could answer he had made the order.

He then got himself ready to escort her on out to her ride. Selene was enjoying another drink as she was really starting to feel it. She hated having to leave, but she did have alot of work to do moving into her house, plus make dinner. "I'm sorry if I'm not so much fun tonight." Lucifer said as he lit up a cigarette after getting himself ready to play escort, still dressed in his Prada robe.

Selene finished her drink and smiled at him, "Don't feel bad at all, your not in the mood and I don't expect you to be, I'm just glad you're all right and didn't die while I was away." Lucifer looked right at her, "I'm immortal, darling. I don't think I will be popping off anytime soon." He escorted her out of his penthouse down to Lux, then outside to meet her ride.

Selene smiled as Lucifer opened up the door she eased herself inside, once in Lucifer closed the door and Selene smiled at him, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow I'll text you the address." Lucifer smiled nodding, "I'll be there." He took a look at the driver, "Get her home safel- hold on you're not Rafael with Five stars." The driver whipped out his gun at Lucifer.

"The necklace. Now!" the man in the driver seat demanded from Selene, She froze at the sight of the gun and her breath caught in her throat, but the mention of the necklace confused her. "I am canceling this ride," Lucifer said as the man shakily held the gun pointed at Lucifer, " Tell me where the necklace is or I'll shoot your friend in the face."

Selene was horrified by the strangers threat not really knowing what he was talking about. Lucifer tried to be reasonable with the man with the gun, "There's no need to be so rude." Suddenly the gun went off and startled Selene and in a quick moment saw Lucifer fly back and the crowd around Lux in a panic. "Lucifer!" She scrambled out of the uber ride and the gun man drove off.

Selene hurried to Lucifer's side terrified "Lucifer! Oh no! Hel-" Lucifer sat up with a gasp, Selene was confused she didn't even see a wound at all. She couldn't process what had happened. She just saw Lucifer get shot point blank in the face, her mind just couldn't wrap around the reasoning. "Y-You're ok...h-how?" She said her voice shaken by the fear she had experienced just now of almost dying.

"Well, I may need a drink and a bottle of Ibuprofen, but yes I'll survive." Selene was still confused and shaken as Lucifer gave her a light glare, "But I would love a explanation from you, Selene." his tone was firm and he picked her up to carry her back inside to his penthouse.

Selene walked out to the balcony, with a rink in hand trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. She had no idea what to think, the biggest puzzle was figuring out what necklace the man was talking about.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

What just happened? That strange guy thought I had a necklace, but what necklace though? The only necklace I have is my gift from Lucifer, I don't have anything else. Speaking of Lucifer, I don't understand how he survived being shot point blank. It doesn't make any sense.

(Selene's POV Thought's end)

Lucifer walked up behind her buttoning his shirt now dressed, "So, who the hell was that? Not everyday I get shot in the face over some necklace." Selene snapped out of her thoughts startled and her voice wavered. "I don't know what that man is talking about, I don't know anything about a necklace. I mean, the only one that comes to my mind is, Pablo's." She said as she took a drink before continuing.

"I- I met him at the Nashville airport, I was going to buy my plane ticket, but he offered me a ride on his jet to LA. I almost declined the offer, when I realized who was offering me the ride I changed my mind. We talked about his work and he showed me this beautiful necklace he was going to deliver in person to in LA." Selene said looking down at her drink, her hand was shaking.

She couldn't make eye contact with Lucifer as the fear was still pulsing though her body, even if he was ok she still was very much traumatized. Lucifer saw the fear in her eyes, he didn't blame her it was unexpected thing for her to see. Realization hit him harder then it should have knowing full well he's not gonna end up having a choice but to show her the truth. For now he knew he was gonna have to veer away from being questioned about it.

Selene continued to tell her side of the story, "It was it latest piece I got to try it on, so did the other girl on the plane with him. It was beautiful, not something I really wear unless I was out to impress royalty. Unfortunately I know who commissioned the necklace personally, just not by association he goes by the name Bashir." She frowned

Lucifer Looked at her as if he knew whom she was talking about, "Not Bashir al Fassad?" he questioned as Selene nodded her answer, "You know him too? I only know him because I took part in a gambling race when I was 16," Selene said looking at Lucifer. "He calls himself the 'concierge of crime' and if he thinks you took something from him, he will stop at nothing to get it back."

Selene was afraid he would say that," I don't even have his necklace...I don't understa-," her face paled at a thought, "Oh no, that means something must have happened to Pablo. The LAPD could already be involved by now." Lucifer knew this was going to be a tough predicament to help Selene out of, knowing she just back to LA only to end up being a possible murder suspect again.

For now Lucifer had to make sure Selene got home safe, even if it meant taking her home himself. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up and we can give Bashir a visit, I do have a deal to collect on. First things first, I should make sure to get you home safely, you're in danger the way it is by yourself." Selene nodded in agreement, she downed her drink. Lucifer escorted her to his car and had a quiet ride to her house.

The next day Lucifer had picked up Selene late afternoon, it was another quiet car ride to Bashir's place. Lucifer was quite concerned with Selene knowing last night had shaken her to the core, he knew questions had to be brewing in her mind about him, he was willing to be a open book with her about it when the time comes. For now his focus was at the task at hand, getting a target of Selene's back.

They both strolled up to the house when suddenly they both herd a familiar voice while walking Selene perked up, "Oh that sounds li-" Selene was cut off when Lucifer Yanked her into hiding with him. She was puzzled on why they were hiding, She peaked around and saw Dan with Chloe pass by not even knowing they were there. She looked at Lucifer and notice the way he was looking at Chloe, it made her wonder what happened while she was gone.

They made their way to the pool area where Bashir was lounging when they her a happy voice, "Lucifer! So goo to see you. You just missed the lovely detective. She said you were home sick." Bashir said in a cheerful tone as Lucifer strolled up to him with Selene. "Yes, well, I'm up and about now." Lucifer replied stopping.

"What, may I ask is she here for? Enquiring about the murder of a client of mine? RIP Pablo Silva" he said looking up to the sky then back at the two, "Can I get you a mojito?" Selene kept her mouth shut and just let Lucifer do the negotiating for freedom from harassment. Selene was shocked to hear Pablo was murdered when Lucifer looked at Selene, " I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

Selene shot Lucifer a look, "No, I told you everything last night, I can't believe Pablo's dead. I had a gut feeling after last night.. I didn't want it to be true." Selene was saddened to hear the news about Pablo, the guy that shot at them walked out carrying a Mojito to Bashir. When the guy saw Lucifer his face paled, "What the- I shot you in the face!"

Lucifer looked at the poor sod back, "Yes, and I gave you a terrible rating." Bashir was not happy about his worker had gotten trigger happy. "George, what have I told you? No more shooting without my permission." George was quick to defend himself to Bashir, "I was just trying to get your necklace back, that lady is from the video." Bashir turned to Selene and gave her a look over.

"Wait a minute. I remember you now, It's good to see you again Miss Haywood." Selene swallowed and responded, "Hello, Bashir. I've come to tell you that I'm afraid I don't have your necklace. It's a lovely work of art, but it's just not for me." Lucifer looked at Bashir, "So If I must say can you please leave this poor girl alone, and you can consider the debt you owe me paid off."

"No can do my friend. Your partner has already collected on your favor for some info." Lucifer cursed under his breath being outsmarted by Chloe. Selene was starting to notice her vision going blur and out of focus. She limped her way to a seat to rest her eyes until Lucifer was ready to leave. She knew this had to be because of her concussion to the head that it's affecting her now after 2 months. She needed to do something about her splitting migraine, she felt lucky she wasn't driving.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

No, this can't be happening to me. My head feel's like it's splitting, I got to do something about this, maybe a joint will help. I can't believe he would think I had something to do with Pablo's murder. I had a feeling about it, I wish I was wrong with my instincts, but unfortunately they came true. Now the problem is I need to clear my name from this case before I'm a suspect. I've been involved in one investigation, I really don't need another.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene pulled herself up by her cane and started to walk out and back to the car, holding her head in her hand. Lucifer took notice and hurried on after her, "Darling, Are you alright? If it was something I said I'm sor-" Selene cut him off with a sigh, "I'm not mad Lucifer, I just need a joint." she said digging in her bag for a rolled up weed joint she had brought along.

"I think I know where our thieving culprit is at, and if she keeps to her schedule she should be at my bar right now. The look on her face is going to be priceless" She said walking faster to the car. Her eye turned silver behin the dark sunglasses she was fortunate to wear with her outfit of choice, dark blue jean jacket, white tank top, Muddy girl Pink camo rhinestone studded belt dark blue jeans, brown cowgirl boots.

They got in to the car and headed off to Selene's bar with hope of getting the necklace back before it's gone. Once they got there and in the door Selene spotted her, lifting her sunglasses up eyes normal she spotted their target. "There she is. I'll handle this." Selene made her way over to the girl from the plane with some guy. Lucifer followed behind her stopping at the table.

"Looking to add to your collection?" Lucifer said as the girl looked up, "Howdy Stranger." She saw Selene and didn't even change her tune, "Oh hey it's you, what are you doing here?" She aske as Selene stare her down, "I'm the alpha around this joint as it so happens to be my bar. Now, hand over the necklace I know you stole it." Lucifer put his two cents in instead of letting Selene handle it.

"Hand it over and we will let you keep conning this poor schmuk." Odessa began to play stupid, "Necklace? What necklace?" Selene grabbed at the bag on the table but Odessa was quicker and she called on her bodyguard," Fine, if that's how it's gonna be then." the lighting in the bar began to bother Selene, the high pitch ringing was in her ears again and her eyes flashed a glow of silver, she kicked Odessa over and held her down with her foot, "You're in my house and I don't like criminal activity done in my bar."

Lucifer was quite impressed then he saw two more roll in, it was going to be a barfight now Selene and Lucifer worked together to fight everyone all the while of having a drink, Selene herd Dawn start shouting and Selene grinned, "Sorry cuz call it police work I am doing, do me a fav-" Dawn looked concern, "Selene your eye..." she took a look at mirror and was puzzled by her one eye had changed color, she had two tone eyes one blue one pure silver, "Not a concern right now. Just do me a favor lock all the doors and call the LAPD."

Selene put her sunglasses back on and continued to take care of the bar fight luckily nothing got broke minus bottles and peoples faces, she had some strong tables and chairs to handle the bar flights. Selene was turned on when she watched Lucifer fighting she remembered to find Odessa before the cops arrived, lucky for her she found her in the bathroom, "Hand over the necklace," Selene grinned as her one eye flickered back and forth between silver and blue, the buzzing was really getting to her bad.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't have the necklace anymore." then they herd LAPD enter the building, "Well either way sweetheart your going to jail," she herd Dan's voice and was happy to let him in "Hello Dan," Selene said poking her head out of the ladies room" The necklace thief is in here." Dan walked up and gladly arrested Odessa, "Nice to see you again, Dan. We should drink sometime cops can drink for free here especially with LAPD's fine track record." Selene smiled as he looked at Selene, "Nice to have you back on your feet, Selene." He said putting the cuffs on Odessa then pulled her out, "Oh, you have no idea." she grinned waving bye to Odessa.

Selene saw Chloe talk to Lucifer and he looked quite emotionally hurt seeing her she walked up to Chloe as she was ready to leave she pulled Chloe aside for a chat, "Hey Chloe, thanks for coming out. I just wanna say, don't give up on being partners with Lucifer, he loves his job and you both make a great team. Don't let some petty fight ruin that, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Chloe gave her a odd look and Selene smiled, "I know I promised to take a picture with Trixie. I would still like to meet her sometime." she was being sincere as a friend "yeah, she has been worried about you since you got hurt." Chloe said to Selene. She nodded sheepishly, "I wasn't expecting that to happen, but I'm better now. Not a whole lot better but least I can walk."

Chloe left with everyone else to arraign Odessa as Selene went to find Lucifer and join up with him, "Lucifer, are you alright?" Lucifer didn't look at her while holding the wound he got from the pool stick ,"I'll be fine don't you worry about me." She walked with him to his car to go find out more at the precinct where they can find the necklace. without realizing it Selene fell asleep as her migraine pounded in her ears, it made her wonder if something is truely wrong for how she's feeling physically.

Selene ended up waking up in Lucifer's car when they stopped at the precinct," Are you sure your alright?" Lucifer was gonna remove her sunglasses but she got defensive swatting his hand away lightly," please, don't...I don't know what is wrong with me today and I'm not worried about it right now. We need to get that necklace before more people decide to take it apon themselves to come after me." Lucifer nodded he was still concerned over the idea she could be jeopardizing her heath, but she was right, George did overstep his bounds behind Bashir's back who to say none of his other men wouldn't do the same.

"Lucifer, what happened between you and Chloe? At the bar it looked like it hurt for you to see her..." she had to know to understand him he sighed," It's a long story I'll explain later right now we gotta find out what they know, since there obviously after the necklace too." Selene nodded and got out of the car with him to head inside. Selene went over to Chloe's desk," Chloe, could we possibly have a chat about the case, um I was with Pablo, in the video with Odessa." She said looking at Chloe with a smile and Chloe grabbed the file and lead her to the interrogation room.

Lucifer decided to pay a visit to Ella to con any info about the necklace whereabouts. Selene sat down with Chloe trying to read her," So, what can you tell me about Pablo, Selene?" Chloe asked being in her serious detective mood Selene hummed thinking, " Well, at first I had no idea who he was, when I realized it was Pablo I was over joyed he herd of me," Selene as Chloe listened to her story.

"It was a honor for him to show me his latest work, the desert mirage, I also know Bashir al Fassad as well, few years ago, I can admit I have no shame when it comes to money. I took part in some horse races that gamble. I'm sad about this murder I'm a fan of Pablo's work I promised I would commission him sometime. He was alive when we got to LA I left focused on getting home and relaxing once we landed." She frowned and rubbed her head as the lights bothered her.

"Don't mind me I haven't been exactly alright since the Rodeo." Selene sat herself up in the chair and put her hand on Chloe's, "Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Lucifer, but I do hope you can work it out. He loves working with you, don't let a petty fight get between you two." Chloe took her words to heart," You know your right, maybe I will do that when this is all over with." Selene smiled at her glad to come to a agreement.

She saw Lucifer was waiting for her as they got up to leave, "I best be getting on out of your way good luck solving the case Chloe, I really would like to see the necklace make it to the owner who commissioned the work of art that it is." She walked out to join up with Lucifer and leave the building. Lucifer smiled at Selene, "You wouldn't happen to have a dress to wear tonight would you?" Selene was wondering what Lucifer was thinking, "Actually I do, care to swing by my place?" She got into his car and they drove off as he filled her in on the plan tonight.

That night at the black market auction Lucifer was dressed up in a Tux while Selene was in a Sherri hill 8300 strapless High low beaded formal dress in Nude color with gold and silver beading and wild ginger gold metallic lane cowgirl boots, her hair was loose and curled. She walked with Lucifer looking quite dazzling as everyone else, luckily her eyes have returned normal that she didn't need to be embarrassed about her eyes acting strange. It was night time as well which was nice for her as she was sick of the sunlight and her migraine calmed down, but felt out of place with her cane.

They scooped out the place while Lucifer stole 2 champagne glasses for them to drink from a waitress wandering around serving the guests. "Lucifer over there, thats the necklace. Shoot there already taking it back to the models…" she said watching the one man collecting the necklace to take backstage, "I'll handle this wait here." Selene nodded as she held her clutch purse with her cane and enjoyed her drink. She was thankful the dress still fits her since it was her 16th birthday present, her late mother had put away for the day she would go to prom, but that never happened.

She was able to make use of it for this shady auction place, grateful she had packed it in her things she had moved out of her bedroom, never thinking when the dress would come in handy for a formal party, Selene was quite turned on seeing Lucifer in a tux, well groomed. She finished her glass to see Lucifer made it back with the necklace hidden she traded her empty glass for a full one to celebrate with him before they snuck out, but got caught by Chloe undercover put a damper on the mood.

She let Lucifer talk while she used her compact to check her eyes making sure nothing freaky happened, so far she was good for now, she didn't want to start getting paranoid as things have been fine so far the look on Lucifer's face said plans have changed," looks like were hanging out a little longer." Selene smiled at him, "Fine with me I didn't get dressed up for this night to go to waste." She had a rundown of the plan, went back to wait for her turn to model off the necklace, when she was told to get into position.

She was nervous about being a model, it was something she had never done before. Selene had a bit of self conscious walking without her cane. Lucifer was holding onto everything for her while their plan on catching the killer was put to action. he curtian opened up and she tried to be like a model with her head held high she walked as graceful as she could praying not to trip with all eyes were on her as the bidding started.

Lucifer was placing his bid with the paddle saying 69 on it holding it up as she walked to the end of the runway she noticed Lucifer getting hesitant before he stood up calling out his bid,"10 Million!" the Auctioneer considered the necklace sold, Selene walked backstage where she could breath a sigh of relief and wait for Lucifer after going to meet up with the man behind this party, before she knew it she herd the sound of a gun being cocked and put behind her head froze her on the spot.

"The necklace, Now!" Selene was taking off the necklace doing what she had to do, "Lucifer, Help!" she handed over the necklace to Toby. Lucifer and Chloe showed up and Toby grabbed Selene holding the gun to her head "Back off. Back off! I am walking out of here with this belongs to me." Chloe had her gun ready, "Toby I understand." he held the gun closer to Selene," That I spent my entire life savings on this necklace. That I'm ruined without? That I only snuck in here to get what's mine?"

Selene was feeling the fear well up inside her just like before when she watched Lucifer get shot, adrenalin was pumping though her vains. Selene made a fist angle just right, while the killer was distracted, and slammed it hard as she could eyes closed into her captor making him double over and Lucifer stepped up and flipped him. Selene snatched the necklace that flew out and hid it in her strapless bra before anyone noticed.

Selene was spaced out until Lucifer escorted her on out, displeased he didn't get the necklace, but neither did the police. They went back to Lux both being silent and smoking a cigarette on the drive. When they got inside Lux it was empty so they both had the place to themselves he tossed his jacket on the seat and sat down, "I can't believe we been cheated out of the necklace." he said frustrated undoing his bowtie with Selene's help," I wouldn't say that..." she said in a soft tone pulling the necklace out of her dress, he looked at her with disbelif that she had it the whole time, "When did you-" he looked at her completely surprised with her.

Selene felt guilty she didn't let the cops have it, "When you flipped Toby it flew out no one was paying attention so I snatched it up...I rather see this lovely work of art get to its true owner..." She hoped he would feel better that they were successful. "If it makes it any better, I had a nice time tonight, with you." he smiled some she noticed something was bothering him, "As did I, I suppose this calls for celebratory drink." He got up and went over to the bar and filled the glasses.

Selene sat on the steps before standing up to summon the courage to confront Lucifer about him being shot, "Lucifer," she walked over to him and he turned to her with her drink in hand to hand her. She took it and took a deep breath, "There's something that's bothered me. How are you able to be alive after being shot point blank in the face? I'll admit I was quite terrified seeing that happen up close." He stopped mid pour of his drink he knew this day was gonna come he mentally cursed himself and put the bottle down.

Lucifer was quiet and he downed the drink he had poured, "I've noticed you seem to be insecure around, Chloe." He looked at her "I'm not insecure Sel-" she took a sip of her drink, "I'm not blind I know what rejection is like.. she doesn't accept you for being you dose she?." Lucifer looked at her she could see the pain in his eyes, "No. she doesn't." He swallowed hard looking into her eyes she was searching for answers from him. Selene looked at him with sympathy she hesitated to reach out to him, "Well I'm not her. What ever it is that you are hiding you can tell me."

He shook his head at her his eyes never leaving hers, "I never wanted you to find out the hard way...who I truly am." her blue eyes never left his, she was locked onto the pained look on his face, "So then...show me..." he looked away from her to set his glass down with a sigh looking at her with full attention. "Very well. You asked for it." Before her eyes his face had changed into his devil face, and she had no reaction to him.

(Selene's POV thought's)

Oh. My. God. H-he really is the Devil! This is not a act he's been putting on this whole time. I've been with the actual devil himself... this entire time! What do I do? what should I sa- Oh no...the things I've said to him.. Gosh I'm so embarrassed now.

Hurry up and do something before Lucifer feel's worse.

(Selene'sPOV thought's end)

Lucifer sniffed "I've seem to have broken you too..." he looked away from her but she reached up with both hands to hold his face feeling his red burnt skin, making her face him and said nothing but kissed him. Her fingers gently went down his face and neck making out with him until she broke the kiss he was quite stunned by what just happened, his face returned to normal he looked confused, "Selene..." he whispered she laid her head on his chest as his arms hesitated to hold her.

Chloe was at the top of the steps and saw them in a embrace, she ran out before they would notice her there. Lucifer held her tightly to him, "I'll understand if you need to take some time to process this...the last thing I want is to end up scaring you away..." Selene let out a nervous laugh," I'm not afraid. embarrassed right now I am. So is Amenadiel?"

He smiled at her "Yes, he's a Angel and Maze, really is a demon and my finest torturer, but we can talk all about that on 'Lucifer day' that is if you don-" Selene shook her head "No. I still want to do 'Lucifer day' with you, but perhaps I should take some time to process all this I'm feeling really overwhelmed right now.." she poured herself a drink then chugged it down till it was gone. He was very surprised with her taking his devil face so well he was full of emotions over this and the kiss. He knew he had to tell Linda about this tomorrow, for now he had to be the responsible one and take her home.

"Allow me to take you home." She nodded and walked with him to his car, Selene was feeling really overwhelmed with this news. She didn't know what to think about everything. Selene was so zoned out on the car ride she didn't realize she was home. Selene snapped out of her mind to give Lucifer a smile, "I will see you around." she used her cane to help get out of the car after opening it. Lucifer nodded and watched her walk herself to her door before he pulled out and drove off.

Selene went to her kitchen where her father was making dinner up for her, "How was your day?" he asked as she pulled out her pipe filled with weed, pulled out a ash tray, walked over to the kitchen table then sat down. John looked at his daughter wondering if she was ok she hasn't spoken to him yet, "Did you have a nice day with Lucifer?" Selene lit up the pipe then blew out a puff of smoke and sighed, "I did." she took another hit as her father sat down," So, why do you look like something is bothering you?" Selene smiled, "I'm fine, Dad, I just...I'm just struggling with my feelings right now." she sipped on her drink.

John looked at her like he knows somethings up, "About Lucifer?" Selene nodded, "I understand him more knowing exactly why he is the way he is. I don't know exactly how to feel about it." She took another hit from her pipe John smiled, "Well, you know I've always told you to follow your heart, just like the same thing I told your mom when we were just dating at the time. That's what you need to do, I would like to see you be happy finally finding love."

Selene sighed," Thanks, Dad for staying with me, I'm gonna need you a little longer, I think something is going wrong with my head, all day I've been hearing buzzing and I think I'm hallucinating. I'm fine now but I'm scared its gonna happen again...and it might be due to the hit to my head." His face twisted to concern and he got up to get her dinner, it was her favorite Chicken and broccoli alfredo with rotini noodles. she put the pipe down and happily dug in, "Well if you feel like you need to go to the hospital tomorrow then I will take you. You eat up and get some rest and see how you feel in the morning."

She got lost in her thought about Lucifer's Devil form of his face, she had treated him like a human when the whole time he was never human at all. What she really needed to think about most is what she's going to do with this fact that God is real, Angels are real. She looked at her phone wondering if she should reach out to Amenadiel. She knew if she needed anything he would be there to lend a ear. Part of her felt things were just too soon to confront right now, so she had decided to get ready for bed and fell asleep thinking. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Happy belated thanksgiving my dear readers I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for the next chapter, I was enjoying my new Pokémon Shield game on my switch. Yes, I love Pokémon both anime and games, that's part of the reason I needed to pause my writing. I may or may not have have mixed things up in the upcoming chapters with a slight rewrite to the episode scenes. I'm surprised no one is curious about Selene, I've left hints that should say somethings not right. I'm glad I'm also making my reader who has been vocal about the ship, I must say thank you guest, that your enjoying this story. I hope others are too.**

Chapter 11

3 days later Selene felt like she had enough time to process the truth. Lucifer is really the devil. She began her morning duties of taking Jack out to the paddock so she could clean his stall. Her mind wandered off to Amenadiel making her think about giving him a call, or Linda wondering if she knows the truth so she had someone normal to talk to about everything. As much as Selene didn't exactly fully process everything, she was still willing to see Lucifer even after knowing the truth.

She knew if she started asking questions he would tell her, but a memory of telling Lucifer exactly how she felt about his fall and how he reacted. She felt so stupid and embarrassed to know this whole time just really who she has been hanging out with. When she finished cleaning and getting some of her chores done for Jack, Selene went back inside to text Amenadiel her address to come over and visit.

She looked around her house thinking about having a house warming party, now that she fully got settled in with her dad's help so he had fee time to enjoy LA today. The problem was, she barely had any friends to invite. she gained a small circle of friends, if only it wasn't over her best friend being murdered. She shook her head of the idea of a house party, when she herd a knock on the door, "Come in it's open." She called to the door.

"Hey, Selene, you said you wanted to talk?"Amenadiel asked walking in to her house, Selene was at her kitchen door way with a smile and cane. "Yes, I do want to talk to you. First, I hear your going to be a father, I am quite happy for you." she gestured him to have a seat as she put a collectors movie popcorn bucket on the table. "Thank you, Selene, quite frankly I'm not sure how to be a father." he said sitting down making himself comfortable, "It's nice to see your back on your feet, how have you been doing?"

Selene smiled, "I'm doing alright, I shouldn't be medically walking this soon, but I worked endlessly to be able to walk again." she said and sighed, "The drawback is that I have no feeling what's so ever in my right leg, my left, well it's touch n go. Although, I can call this a blessing, if I get shot or stabbed or anything least I won't feel it possibly in my left leg." Amenadiel frowned slightly looking at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that, so what is it do you wish to talk about?"

Selene was pulling out her apple cutter, "I know the truth... Who or what I should say you are." she said looking at him as Amenadiel stiffened up, "He showed you? and your ok with it?" Selene cut up the first apple and put them in the bucket and put the core in the trash. "Yes and no. Well, I'm not really sure I've had a few days to process everything...so..." she cut into the next apple an put it in the bucket throwing away the core.

Silence filled the room between them until she broke it, "It doesn't change things between us, I value our friendship, I suppose I did take things rather well with Lucifer's devil face, it wasn't the best of circumstances.. I..." She paused to think of the right way to say it, "I confronted him about what had happened between him and Chloe, so he showed me his face... and I just kissed him, devil face and all."

She felt a bit embarrassed that she had openly admitted to kissing Lucifer, "Really?" Amenadiel asked as Selene blushed alittle, "It's not like he hasn't always told me...so... I kept a open mind though all the metaphors I thought he was spouting. I guess something inside of me burst with joy that I finally broke though and.. I just had to kiss him." Amenadiel didn't quite understand why anyone would kiss Lucifer with that devil face of his, on the other hand part of him was happy for his brother to still be accepted.

"Do you have a crush on him?" he asked her directly what came to mind, Selene froze mid cutting the 3rd an last apple, she let out a heavy sigh, "I guess is it wrong?...maybe it's just the fact I've gotten to know Lucifer as he is, and not from what was written though out history. He doesn't compare to what history has told us...he's not a monster figuratively or physically and if its even true I don't think humanity would still exist if he was a evil monster."

Amenadiel couldn't help but let out a laugh, "It's good your so open minded. You must be something special to see Lucifer the way you do. " Selene tossed the core after finishing cutting the apple an put the rest in the bucket. Selene smiled at Amenadiel, "Care to walk with me outside to take theses apples out? You get a chance to finally meet Jack"

Amenadiel stood up an followed her on out remembering all the stories he herd about Jack, Selene escorted him out to the paddock and started clicking her tongue, "Hey Jack, I got your favorite apples." Jack's ears twitched and looked up at Selene before starting to walk to them. Selene put the bucket down by the water bucket, and pulled out a apple slice for Amenadiel.

"Wanna feed him? All you have to do is just hold your hand out flat, keep your thumb tucked in otherwise you might loose it and let him sniff. Don't worry he won't hurt ya eating out of your hand it actually tickles." Jack put his head on over and Ameandiel did everything he was told, he hasn't ever interacted with father's animals he made for the humans. Jack sniffed then started to nibble at the apple, " You're right, it dose tickle."

Jack took the apple from Amenadiel's hand as Selene praised him and put the rest of the apples hung up by the water bucket for him. Selene petted Jack as he chowed down on the apples, "So I herd all the time I've been gone you went back to heaven. I was never one to believe in heaven and hell...now that I know angels are real, have you met my mom, or at least Victoria? My mom is Katerina Barnet and it would be nice to know that they are in a good place."

Amenadiel ha to think for a moment and then put his hand on her," They are there, your mom is proud of you so is your friend." Tears threatened to form in her eyes as she blinked them away, "I'm glad. Least now I have that answered. Thank you for that Amenadiel I feel much better then I have been in a long time."

She pulled out a cigarette to light up, "Listen, I may not fully have my head wrapped around everything, but...I would like to hear stories you could tell me about you and Lucifer from the good old days of being in heaven." He looked at her with a smile. "I would like that, and to fully answer your question, you're not in the wrong for being in love with my brother its just-" Selene nodded, "I know it's not easy relationship an I don't know what road I'm heading when I die."

Selene walked with Amenadiel back inside and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, she then turned to Amenadiel, " Thank you again for coming over Amenadiel, I felt like you should be the first to know that I know the truth. I hate to rush out on you but I have somewhere I gotta be soon, I'm never normally slacking on time."

He shook his head," No need to apologize, this is to be expected you just learned something big, Luci and I wouldn't expect you to bounce back so quick. I must be going myself I promised Linda I get groceries, you have yourself a nice day Selene." Selene smiled and walked him on out, "You as well." she smiled and saw her dad was home in time to hurry to grab everything needed and head on out with her dad.

Selene spent the ride to out with her dad planning what she was gonna do when she goes to see Lucifer, she thought about visiting him tonight and convinced her dad to join her to drink. She was going to need to look her best to visit Lux that night and hoped Lucifer wasn't hating himself.

That night Selene had showered and got dressed in a strapless black corset tube top, with a grey belted vest, and tight blue seqin miniskirt, and black ankle cowgirl boots with 5 inch heel, her hair was loose and curled. She didn't feel like wearing a dress tonight like she normally would when going to Lux, she felt much more casual just to see Lucifer and enjoy dancing and drinking.

She packed everything she needed to go out, John was curious to see Lucifer's night club and with him wanting to spend one last night with his daughter he had offered to take her to the club, so they left together. John wasn't really dressed up unlike Selene, but a night of fun is something he was looking forward to after a 25 minute drive it was 9:30pm when they arrived.

Selene couldn't wait to surprise Lucifer, she got out and went inside with her dad into Lux scanning the crowd for the handsome devil. She locked on to Lucifer in the crowd flirting with every lady passing by him, it was good he was distracted and it was crowded. She snuck her way though and found him going for a refill at the bar. Luckily he hasn't sensed her presence and she snuck up behind him whispering in his ear, "Hello, Lucifer."

He whipped his head around and was surprised to see her, "Selene!" she sat at the bar next to him. He was clearly surprised to see her so soon in his club, "Are you ok? Have you-" she cut him off with a smile," processed everything? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. I'm here for you." she put her hand on his.

He was shocked on how level headed she was, a fascinating human like her being full of surprises, he looked at the bartender,"2 orders of whiskey, my good man." the bartender made up the 2 glasses 3 fingers full of whiskey. Lucifer handed her glass, "We can head upstairs and I will give you my undivided attention." She nodded taking her glass from Lucifer.

She smiled at him, "I would love too, but I'm afraid I'm not here alone..." He looked quite puzzled until he herd a familiar male voice, "Nice to se you again, Lucifer." It was John Haywood actually come to join the party, this brought a surprised look on Lucifer, "Dad wanted to check out your place since he's already been at mine."

Lucifer smiled at John, "Welcome to the party, I hope you won't mind me stealing Selene from you." John was unsure about it but he trusted the both of them," Not at all she's here mainly for you, I'm just here to enjoy some drinking." He said with approval as Lucifer downed his drink," Lovely," He looked at Selene," Well, shall we my dear?" he got up and John watched Lucifer hold out his hand like a proper gentlemen courting a lady, something rarely seen anymore made him smile inside.

Selene was checking her bag and then realized she left something in the truck. "Yes, but first I was so excited to see you that I completely forgot my phone in the truck, you two keep each other company till I get back." Selene got up to leave the club leaving Lucifer and John alone. John had ordered himself a whiskey and looked at Lucifer with a sigh, "Perhaps moving out here 5 years ago is the best thing that has ever happened to Selene. She's so much different, I don't recognize my little girl anymore, LA has made her better then she's ever been," He took a sip of his whiskey.

"Despite that her health maybe in jeopardy…" Lucifer looked at him with concern on what he meant. "What do you mean?" he was giving his full attention to John, now curious to know what was going on that he had no idea about," Ah, well were not sure if the bruise on her brain is life threatening or not, so they did another scan just waiting on results now."

Lucifer looked down at his whiskey, he had no idea why he was caring about a human so much, but Selene was worth caring about, even if she is a insignificant human. Selene smiled as she had returned within minutes, "I'm back I got everything I need." She smiled at Lucifer, "Ready to go?" John smiled at her, "Don't worry about me you two go head and have your time."

Lucifer finished his drink an stood up, leading her to the elevator, he was ready to hear any an all questions she has. "Are you sure your alright with me? being the devil?" he asked as the doors closed. Selene looked up at him she had that confidence in her, "Well, It was a surprise, but yes I am fine with you being the devil, sure your habits have thrown me off it doesn't change anything. I also like the fact that your being yourself and not pretending to be something your not to be impressive."

The elevator dinged and opened up to the penthouse, "Well, if you have any questions you like to ask me, I'm all ears so fire away." Selene followed him to the bar, "Alright, so tell me how does it all work? like is making a deal with you a ticket to hell?" she asked as he was picking out what top shelf drink he was in the mood for.

"No, I take no part on sending humans to Hell." She looked at him with curiosity listening to him, "You humans send yourselves. Driven by your own guilt, to relive your sins for all eternity." Selene nodded picturing it, "I guess that makes sense that is what hell was intended for." It made her wonder if there was a 50/50 chance of her going to hell for even meaningless guilt she had bottled.

He turned around to face her drink in hand, "The best part of it all... the door's are unlocked, you could walk on out, but not a single soul ever does." She was intrigued by that fact, "well, I wasn't expecting that, I suppose its better then being held against your will. I think I'm seeing the big picture."

Lucifer sat his glass down and made a drink for Selene, "Most humans don't ever realize they are in a hell loop even to realize they are in hell." Selene straighten up, "Which, is why they never leave.. because they want to be punished." Lucifer handed her a drink, "In a sense, Yes. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, you're going up there to the Silver City."

Selene thought about that as she wasn't so sure with herself when she took the drink from him, she couldn't believe the fact she was here talking to the actual devil, while processing everything.

(Selene's POV thoughts)

I don't know how I should feel about this, the devil himself in front of me, he's so...desirable, ugh what am I gonna say to him now? I don't even know how to feel about - no no no focus no sex on the mind, maybe I'll just save my virginity a little longer, am I wrong to want to build a more meaningful connection with him. Clearly he is taken by me, I guess any sane person would freak out and run from him if he were to show his true self, perhaps I'm just not normal, I don't fear someone that we all "Should" be fearing.

I wonder what he looks like fully as a devil, I must really put him off by not fearing him... is that good? could I possibly spend my life with him? oh what am I saying he's immortal and I'll probably never see him again when my time is up. I don't think he would know what to do if I were to confess my love to him anyway... he deserves least love from someone who can show him real love.

I'll just have to figure out something I can say to him.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene had a sudden urge to play the piano, or even hear him play when her phone went off. It got her out of her mind for a moment, "I gotta take this it's Aly." Selene answered the call as Lucifer had no problems about it, as Selene got up and walked out to the balcony to take the call.

It wasn't a long call at least 5 minutes before she walked back to sit, " nothing important, Dawn is on her way to come get my dad, I do hope he is ok, he technically shouldn't be drinking so much, I don't need him spiraling back on that dark path again, last time he drank heavily, was when I was hospitalized and learned my mom didn't make it after being rescued from the crash." she sighed and pulled out a cigarette to light up.

"I blame myself had I not found shadow, and just let him free and ride off with him bare back back then, my mom would still be here, instead we both nearly got shot by the owner and it was storming really bad." Lucifer listened to her story she had started, as he too lit up a cigarette he pulled out of his case.

"We lost control, lost the trailer holding Shadow, and we slammed into a tree pretty hard. I don't know how I even survived, I should have been dead too, but at least I know she's in a good place, Amenadiel told me so." Selene took a drag of her cigarette, "Knowing that has given me some peace, I still hate myself and have nightmares, but not as much as I use too."

Lucifer looked at her knowing that his club has drug dealers, he knew he didn't need Selene freaking out over her dad getting drugged and something bad happen. "Why don't I go on down and check on him, until Dawn gets here, incase I have to wake him up." Selene wasn't expecting him to do that as she was considering going down to Lux herself.

"Oh, um I was actually going to do it, but if you want to do it I don't mind my leg needs a break anyway. I've been doing physical therapy exercises to get my movements better, I don't believe I'm ever going to get better, but I did get myself this far being able to walk." She finished her cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. Lucifer had finished his and stood up to leave.

"Well then, you're more then welcome get naked and fire up the hot tub, and when I shall return I'll gladly get naked and join you." Selene pondered on that offer, she was willing to take it. She got a refill on her drink. "You know I think I might just do that, I've been meaning to get myself one now that I have my own place." Lucifer made his way to the elevator and Selene watched the door close.

Selene got up to walk to grab 2 towels an fire up the hot tub, while waiting for it to heat up she walked over to Lucifer's piano to sit down on the bench. She lifted the lid then began to play around with the keys to find the right way to start off a perfect melody.

When Lucifer returned he was happy to give the good news to Selene and herd her on his piano, "I'm back now darling, and yes your father is alright for the most part, but he should sober up once Dawn gets him home. Poor fool passed out from what the ladies said he went a wee bit overboard drinking." Selene shook her head clearly not surprised, she didn't stop playing the piano after finding the right notes to play.

Lucifer was still perplexed by Selene not quite understanding how she can't be scared of him like everyone else besides Malcom, but he was also brought back from hell before being sent back. This made Lucifer wonder why she's so different, and immune, he had the need to figure her out. She didn't have that energy that Malcom had when he was brought back to life from hell.

Yet he couldn't help being attracted to the melody, it was befitting for her smooth tempo, yet soft and gentle just as she was. He filled up his drink and sat down to watch her play his piano, Selene could only imagine the devil hamster on the wheel in Lucifer's mind as she notice he was staring. "Is something the matter?" She looked at him as she stopped playing to give her full attention.

"Just thinking of ways to figure you out. I can't help wonder why you interest me so much, you're the second human to catch my interest. The first being the detective." Lucifer said and then a thought came to mind, "I need you to strip." he said bluntly as she was confused as to why, but then again they were going in the hot tub, so of course she stripped right there next to him. Once Selene had been half naked Lucifer started examining her for a mark or something.

Selene was confused of to what was going though his mind as he looked disappointed yet relived, "I had to be sure your not some trick of my father's...some reason I'm drawn to you." this had him puzzled that he can't figure her out. "I can assure you Lucifer, I'm completely human I think Id know if I had wings.. or some crazy birthmark, but I don't. Sorry to disappoint I'm not special I'm just me."

It didn't phase her that she was topless in front of Lucifer, as she felt like stripping the rest of the way for some relaxation in the hot tub. "Why don't you go get yourself comfortable in the hot tub, and I shall bring us some fruit to share." He got up, grabbed their glasses and went over to the bar, setting up a cutting board. Selene grabbed the ashtray and what she needed then made her way naked over to the hot tub, Lucifer had to try another theory: Vulnerability.

As Lucifer was preparing some fruit he took it upon himself to cut his hand, he bled a little bit indicating he dose bleed around her, but to his surprise he was healing a lot faster then he did around the detective. He felt something was completely up as he couldn't heal around Chloe but Selene was causing him to heal faster that there was no cut left. "that's odd." he muttered under his breath staring at his hand, he had to tell Amenadiel about this.

Selene slipped into the hot tub carefully, the temperature felt just right with the part's of her body she could feel. Lucifer was in the process of stripping naked head to toe, filled up their drinks and carried a tray on over, "This is so nice, to have this view." She stared out to the LA lights the moon was really bright, when Selene turned to Lucifer, who was setting the tray down and slipping in the hot tub, she saw everything that made her throat dry.

"Well, you also have this view you seem to enjoy too." he chuckled and luckily the hot tub was hiding her embarrassment. "Doing things like this is nice, honestly my kind of fun is going out in the woods, drinking, smoking weed, having a bon fire talk about random things, dance to some music." she smiled and picked up her glass, "I miss them days, sleeping under the stars on the bed in the back of the pickup truck, I slept more outside in the summer then I ever did inside."

Lucifer had a thought pop in his head if he wanted to solve the mystery he had to talk to the rest of her family, "Well, seeing as I have more free time on my hands, I could use some time away from LA for a while." He took a sip of his drink and grinned, "I wouldn't mind joining you on a visit to see your family." Selene burst into laugh, "Naw, I can't see you doing manual labor, plus I would be busy spending time with my horses. Everyone pulls their own weight, you wouldn't be able to take cleaning all the horse stalls, the non dirty jobs I could see you doing."

Lucifer shot her a look, "Normally I would rather go to Vegas, but I could always use a new travel destination. Did you forget I've made a business deal with your Father?" Selene thought about the pros and cons with dragging Lucifer along with her to her family's ranch. When he mentioned the deal he had a point he would like to check out his investment, then a thought crossed her mind.

"Well, my family kind of want's to meet you. I have told them good things about you when Dad ends up asking. Lucky for us it's only a 4 hour flight there I could make arrangements." Lucifer liked the sound of that, "Speaking of home... I the strangest visitor, from a priest. I didn't care for him much, I thought maybe one of our local churches got a new minister. Clearly I was wrong." She said picking up a apple slice and ate it.

This piped Lucifer's curiosity he had to know more, "Did you catch a name?" Selene thought about it with a hum she responded, "Kinley I think? He didn't say much I didn't really care much on what he had to say, I just wanted to get back to doing my chores from my wheel chair. He did mention about you though, but at the time I didn't believe you were really the devil, compared to now. He was trying to warn me about you being dangerous, I took his warnings with a grain of salt, I didn't believe a word he said."

The news that bastard priest responsible for Chloe's betrayal was near Selene an her family angered him inside, he didn't show it, but he was relived she didn't fall for his tricks. Selene had a revelation why it bothered him, "Does it have have anything to do with your estranged partnership with Chloe?" She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer as she ate another apple slice Lucifer frowned looking into his drink.

"Because of him, even after knowing who I really am, the detective lied, betrayed me, an tried to send me back to hell." Selene's heart dropped as the heat was starting to get to her. She felt guilty for even mentioning her unexpected visitor, "I could understand being freaked out by the truth, but to go far as that...I'm sorry I asked." She chugged the last of her drink from the glass then lit up a joint.

Lucifer felt the pain of being betrayed but the heat was keeping him from getting stressed out. He ate some of the fruit as he noticed Selene was massaging her leg with one hand, while the other held a joint. "Don't feel bad. You would have eventually found out, but there's nothing to worry about, he's being deported back to Rome." The thought of nearly loosing Lucifer made her sick to her stomach, to think Chloe would do such a thing.

She was hating the fact that she is complete sensation loss in her right leg, and she can barely feel with her left. She was subconsciously rubbing her right leg she had to remind herself it is there even if she can feel its there with her hands. "Is everything ok?" He asked watching her, she nodded, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about how much of a idiot I was to do the Rodeo one last time, I know I deserve what happened to me. I don't regret it but I hate myself for wanting to do it one more time." Lucifer got out and all Selene could see was his well-defined rippling muscles of his ass

The heat and the jets were starting to make her drowsy mixed with a weed she was smoking and the alcohol was hitting her, "I thought about our deal I was really looking forward to it, but it's just too soon to think about getting laid." She finished off her joint then slipped on out taking her time since she was feeling pretty good and relaxed. Lucifer was willing to accept that but his vanity did the talking, "Are you sure I can't change your mind, I mean can't argue with this perfectly fit body like mine."

Selene dried herself off before attempting to stand up, Lucifer, like a gentlemen was helping her stand up, Selene tried so hard to resist telling him yes as her heart screamed do it. "No, no I suppose I really can't argue." Lucifer purred, "I can give you a night to remember with some erotic sensual fun." Selene flushed as her mind thought he meant something else, she didn't know how it could be fun with one leg lacking sensation and the other has wires crossed. "Well then C'est la vie." They both chuckled as they spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm gonna try and make this Season 4 part of my story, a little longer, yes you are going to see some of the same script from the episodes, but scenes and details and most lines will be alterd slightly so if you think I got things all wrong...no that is not the case here. The whole Prophecy is still the same, but WHAT IF there was more to the prophecy after "Evil shall be released" like a how or what will cause the release of evil there's open possibilities of ideas for that one. You'll find out soon.**

The next day Selene had woken up to hear the piano play, she slid out of bed got a silk robe on and leaned against the bedroom threshold, "Good morning Lucifer." she was chipper as the memory of last night's sensual kink was still in her mind, "Last night was...a odd adventure, but I enjoyed it none the less." she smiled grabbing her bag and pulled out a black tank top, a pair of jeans and belt, and pink plaid button up, and her black boots on. "Perhaps when I'm ready we can take the next step."

"Don't worry about it, darling. We got plenty of time for more fun, but I'm afraid right now I must be getting ready for my therapy appointment," she raised a eyebrow at him with a grin, "I know so LA right." he chuckled as Selene blinked as she didn't miss a beat, "Well, sometimes we need a different perspective look on issues, to help us see more of the light in a dense fog of our minds. It's not a bad thing I've actually thought about going into therapy myself. "

Her phone dinged she took a look at it, "I will be gone for a bit, I need to take Dad's truck home. I forgot I got the keys." she giggled waving the keys on the carabiner. Lucifer grinned forgetting she hijacked the keys from her father last night, "Oh? So, dose that mean I can strip you later for a few more rounds of fun?" he teased hopeful and she smiled.

"Mmm, there just might be a chance you can find me naked if I get back here before you do." She winked taking her clothes to get dressed, Lucifer groaned at the idea of seeing her naked in his bed waiting for him. "I look forward to it." he said getting up with his drink from the piano and getting himself ready to leave and go see Dr. Linda. "Do be sure to send my thanks to John for allowing me to keep you a little longer to make up for loss time."

She smiled at him as she was fully dressed adjusting her necklace chain, He was fully dressed in no time at all then walked him to the elevator, "I will let him know you said hi, perhaps next session I'll gladly sit in with you, I'm sure Linda would like to have me visit her sometime. "Lucifer nodded and stepped in the elevator and the doors closed, Selene decided to pass the time by cleaning up the penthouse a bit before she had to leave.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

*Sighs* last night was the most pleasurable night, oddly enough I had no idea that I was actually going to enjoy it. I guess that can be a good thing, I'm not gonna be able to enjoy this forever since I really got to balance out my bar and time with Jack. I'm starting to have this feeling I can't handle a ranch and a social life like I've had long before, but I also wasn't on my own...

I'm so conflicted right I really bit the big one big time...I can't take care of 6,000 square foot home myself...

*cleaning and dusting the penthouse up making everything shine and clean for Lucifer*

Look at me...cleaning Lucifer's penthouse like I'm some house wife, this is the least I could do for Lucifer. I don't believe his other guests have ever done something nice like this. If not, well that's just quite rude especially when he's hospitable to his guests. His own mess I can understand but it's only right for other people to clean up after themselves.

Maybe I should do something special for him, he's been though alot. I'm sure he could appreciate knowing someone really cares. It's just not fair, all the hot guys are such playboys if not in a committed relationship, or gay.

I wish he could be my boyfriend but he's not the relationship type. Ugh, what am I saying, He's entitled to make his own choices if he wants to or not, then that's fine with me, I just want him happy. I don't think I'd like to be Queen of Hell anyway.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene had spent a hour cleaning what she could of the penthouse that really needed attention, she was gonna need to go home to get a change of clothes to attend Lux. She had plenty of time to get home and switch vehicles, since her dad texted her promising to look after Jack as he nursed his hangover. She felt lucky to have a great dad, even if he did miss most of her life as she had left Lux to head home.

It didn't take long for Selene to get back to her house, checked in on her father and jack, and still was able to get a change of clothes she needed. She even made herself a good breakfast since she was going to need it, she was starving and was going to need the energy to survive a few more sensual orgasms from Lucifer. The thought of exploring her kinky side was exhilarating, as if she had actual sex even if it was on a more intimate level.

She had faith when she ate all her food and grabbed her clean clothes, packed it into her bag, she felt guilty she wasn't spending time enjoying her new house, but she has been dying for last 2 months to hang out with him again. She started scolding herself for getting obsessed with him, but she needed a social life right now, since she's not jumping back to working her bar any time soon.

She managed to make it back to Lux in time, even with speed limit, she had plenty of time to make it up to the penthouse and wait for Lucifer's return. She got a text from Lucifer that he was on his way as he was making a quick stop, Selene didn't bother to strip naked as she was going to let Lucifer have the fun, she did however unbuttoned her shirt after filling up a glass, then stretched out on the couch having a cigarette with the TV on.

Lucifer had noticed the place was cleaned up he could smell the cleaner when he walked to Selene and handed her coffee, "Your back, how was it?" she asked him putting out her cigarette and took the coffee, it smelled just like her favorite, she had completely forgot to even have coffee this morning. Just knowing Lucifer got her her coffee just how she likes it melted her heart. "Wonderful, we did talk about you for a little, Dr. Linda is willing to see you anytime."

Selene smiled as she thought about it for a moment, "I'll visit her I would love to see how she's doing, and congratulate her becoming a mom. I could use her expertise on a crisis I'm having about my life choices anyway." She sipped on her coffee, it tasted perfect just how she wanted it. "What crisis could you possibly be having?" he looked at her curious to know what her issues are."

Selene rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm having second thoughts on the house I had bought, I don't know why, I love everything about it. It has things I need and been looking for, but it just doesn't feel like home to me even if I made it look like home." her phone rang and she answer it, it was from the hospital, "Ah, this must be my head scan results." She got up and went out to the balcony.

He herd the octave in Selene's voice change to a not so good depressive tone, what ever was being said on the phone reminded him what John had said about her life being in possible danger from the blow to the head, it was clearly what it was sounding like. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it open thinking of something

Selene had thanked the doctors before hanging up and walked back in, "I hope your ready for more fun, darling. with some luck we might make big ben strike 10 by tonight" he purred charmingly Selene smiled, "How about a shower first." Lucifer grinned liking the idea of a shower, Selene did a little strip tease taking her button up shirt of and tossed it before vanishing to his bedroom.

Lucifer downed his drink, "Here comes big Ben!" he undid his pants and pulled them down not even hearing the elevator ding and Chloe walked out soon as Lucifer stood back up, "Dong!" she let out a gasp seeing his naked but and Lucifer turned around and quickly pulled up his pants. "Hey." Chloe said a little surprised to find him with his pants down, "Detective... to what do I owe this ill-timed interruption?" he asked making himself decent with his pants back on and belted.

"Lucifer, look, I know things have been really awkward between us, but I want to fix that." She said walking up to him, "And I can really use our help on the case I'm working. Besides, you and I have such a good closure rate when we work together." Lucifer was unsure of himself seeing Chloe again he was still wasn't happy with her, "Detective, I'm sorry, but...hold on. Did you say closure?"

Chloe nodded, "Mm-hmm. Why?" she was confused why he changed his tune, when she knew he was gonna turn her down, Selene was in the Red silk robe tied up after she left the bathroom and saw Chloe, feeling quite awkward imposing on their conversation, "Chloe...nice to see you again," she felt a tad awkward, "Don't mind me. I'm just gonna get dressed." she disappeared into Lucifer's bedroom.

Lucifer let out a sigh and Chloe felt just as uncomfortable, "Oh." Lucifer chuckled with a big smile seeing Selene looked so sexy in the red silk robe "Your not here alone. "She felt awkward about walking into Lucifer's fun, "Well, I have a guest if that's what your asking." Chloe nodded, "Mm-Hmm. Oh, yes. Fun. Um okay. Well, this was a bad idea. It's ok. Sorry to bother you." she had to hold back the pain of knowing Lucifer had moved on from her.

She turned to leave so he didn't see she was hurting. Lucifer hesitated for a moment watching her leave he took a deep breath, "Detective, wait." He called out making her stop and look at him. "I'll come with you." he said as Chloe looked at him, "Really." she felt a little happier to know he would join her, "Yes, I think that closing this case might just be what the doctor ordered. Just give me a sec to get ready."

Chloe nodded leaving him to get ready meeting him outside, Lucifer walked up to his room to see Selene had gotten dressed, "I'm sorry darling I promise I'll make things up tonight." Selene shook her head, "No, it's ok. You and Chloe have things to talk about, you should do it I understand. I'll see you tonight if I make it to Lux." she fixed herself up and grabbed her bag and keys and left him. Lucifer Let out a sigh and got himself ready to leave and help Chloe on the case.

Selene had gone off to see Dr. Linda, but when she parked she got emotional over the fact that there is a shadow on her brain, it could be something it could be was frightened now for her future, life in LA and her family's. She was also scared she would never see Lucifer again as well, her heart broke at the thought of never seeing anyone of her friends until they die, if any makes it to wherever she was going.

In truth she didn't want to go to heaven, or hell if she had her way she would haunt the world for eternity or until humanity falls completely. Death was something to fear at this point, she figured she would start to write a will just incase of such a thing would happen. She quickly took the time to smoke a joint before going to see Linda, a few puffs should suffice to calm her nerves and shock she was in.

Soon as Selene felt ready, she made her way inside the building and sat outside the office waiting for the session to be done for her turn. 10 minutes later the other client had walked out and Selene had walked in, "Linda it's good to see you." Linda smiled happy to see Selene shutting the door.

"I hear that your doing much better since the rodeo you were amazing out there." she said sitting in the chair as Selene made herself comfortable on the couch and poured herself a drink of water, "Ah, well, the congrats is on you, Linda, so the grapevine tells me your going to be a mother, you must be so excited." She said taking a sip of water.

"Thank you, It's good to see your able to walk again, not many people can bounce back from that." Selene sighed nodding "Yes, it was a rough recovery road, it wasn't easy although, a lot of things haven't been easy upon my return...",Linda nodded "Yes, Lucifer has told me about you seeing his true face, I have seen it too it took me a while to bounce back, but he is the most fascinating patient I ever had. And your obviously handling things very well." she said with a calming tone.

Selene chuckled, "Well, not gonna lie, I was hoping he was delusional, but seeing his face proved me wrong, but knowing the truth...it made me love him more." Linda was listening to Selene going on about Lucifer, "I know what you mean I have been there myself. sometimes I wish everything was all metaphors. Now I feel more of a drive to help him anyway that I can. So, tell me what's been going on with you."

Selene spent 20 minutes on her feelings about Lucifer, how much she's struggling not having a working leg, dealing with having her own home for the first time, and transitioning Jack to his new home. Linda did her best to give her some words of encouragement to help Selene, "In the end it's all up to you on what to do with the knowledge that you have. I know you will figure things out, hopefully your not have a mind like Lucifer."

Selene let out a snorting laugh," Me? Have Lucifer's mind! Hah I don't want to know half of the things he dose in his mind, now give me his life before the fall now that I wouldn't mind seeing though him.." Linda smiled, "It's nice to have sensible patient then someone running out on a breakthrough." Selene knew exactly who that person could possibly be and smiled," He is who he is, have a good day Linda I must go see my hungover father." Selene left Linda's office feeling great about herself, she headed home to take time to give Jack and her father attention.

That night Selene had finished making dinner, and baking a pie, her mama's shoo fly pie with moonshine, and packed everything up to take to Lucifer after she picked out something to wear, she found her first dress she ever worn to Lux hoping to bring back memories of the first night at Lux she had spent with him by invitation, she dressed herself up as she had that night, John smiled at Selene looking like a father who could cry seeing his baby all grown up, she was still wearing the necklace he got her for her birthday making this very special.

Tonight she was a new woman, a woman full of confidence and pride, she was hoping Lucifer would be home before the party started. She felt this was going to be her night to be the one to shine to the Lightbringer himself. She took the still hot meal to the jeep leaving her father's truck keys behind, she drove off to Lux to spend dinner time with Lucifer, hoping he will enjoy what she had cooked.

Selene arrived to Lux as the food was still warm and perfect, she made her way with the food in a shopping bag and her backpack and made her way up the elevator smoking a joint. She hummed a song as the elevator took her up to the penthouse, when it dinged she walked off the elevator she didn't see Lucifer until she spotted him on the balcony.

"Lucifer, I brought dinner," she smiled at him as she put the bag down on the table, "And I baked a pie." Lucifer turned around and smiled, "Oh, you didn't have to darling, you look lovely like the first time you entered my club," he grinned putting out his cigarette and walked over to her," Are you alright? You looked a little off after the call earlier."

Selene nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't news I wanted to hear, and it's not something I want to think about." she said pulling the food out with a smile. "I made a tender slow cooked roast, with carrots, celery, leeks and potatoes with my own perfect blend of herbs and seasonings all cooked together, I know you had a long day working on a case, so I'm sure your hungry." she smiled passing him his container of dinner. "Your right, I never got around ordering out, but this will do."

"So how did things go? The case I mean, I'm sure it felt good to work again." she asked him as she poured herself a drink while Lucifer got out a fork for them to use. "Yes, it was exhilarating, Miss Lopez solved the case and she will be coming to Lux to party." He said sitting down to eat, Selene joined him with her food and drink, "Oh! Ella is coming to party, well, then I'll gladly drink with her." she smiled as she hadn't figured out just how she was gonna confess to Lucifer word wise.

"I'm happy for you that you got to enjoy your work again, I'm not sure about myself going back to work, but I want to." Lucifer glanced at her before digging into his dinner, "Well, I'm sure everyone will be happy to have you back, doing what you do best." Selene had dug into her dinner an nodded, "Yeah, I do kinda miss it, but I'm sure I can work things out." Lucifer took a drink before finishing his dinner, Selene was doing the same as they were quiet.

Selene was regretting not writing a prompt for herself to practice with, she needed to push her bounds tonight. She felt very daring to try some of the drugs floating around Lux, of course she was willing to see how far she could go even if she were to die tonight. "Mmm, that was a great dinner, love the flavor, I'm really glad that you accept me, I...I was, scared that I was going to loose you too, but I didn't expect to be kissed by you either." he smiled as Selene froze mid sip of her drink and stopped to answer him.

"Oh. Right, I uh hope that didn't make you uncomfortable, I mean, I surprised myself on doing that I just wasn't thinking when I did it. Before you ask, no, I don't regret it cause your still you, no matter what you look like." Lucifer wanted to comment but he wasn't quite sure what to say," It wasn't uncomfortable, really, I was surprised that you would, I wouldn't have blamed you if you ran from me." Selene smiled warmly finishing her drink, "Well, I don't think I could, you're not like what history as told us." she pulled out a cigarette, got up to fill her drink from the bar.

"I'm not sure if I like the way I feel about it." He said finishing his drink to smoke a cigarette as well, "Is it because you finally got what you wanted and now you don't know how that makes you feel." He nodded he wasn't the type to lie and Selene knew that he thrived on the truth, "Well, dealing with emotions is a hard thing to go though. Especially if sometimes it's not really a emotional thing. If you feel content then your happy, if it's not enough you start wanting more answers." Selene said taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Well, I need to tell you something, Selene, it appears that you make me vulnerable as well, because of that I can bleed like I'm all too human, but strangely I can heal much faster around you." He said as she looked confused on what he meant, "Lucifer, if that were possible you would have had a gaping hole when you got shot in the face. How could you bleed?" Lucifer got up and decided to show her exactly what he is talking about, he grabbed a knife and cuts himself, she saw the blood drip and cringed.

Lucifer had started healing in front of her eyes, "That's impossible...," she breath forcefully watching the cut heal and vanish like it was never there but the blood was, "But...you're immortal...how..." Lucifer cleaned up the blood, "It seems from what Linda has told me my attachment to you humans is making me mortal." Selene thought about it and realize just what he meant," This can't be a good thing can it? Don't you think you should be worried about this discovery?" Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You sound like Maze, of course this isn't good for me physically cause then I can bloody well die like you humans."

Selene was beginning to think of the bible, having complete memory of it remembering the rebellion part of the story, "What are you thinking about? having sex with me?" Lucifer teased at her serious face, "No. Actually, I had a thought, well a theory you rebelled against your father out of jealousy. because we had free will, the one thing you have always been about... I think that is linked to your powers," He looked confused but interested motioning her to go on as he really wanted to hear what she was going to say, adjusting himself.

"Amenadiel told me how angels hated us humans for being the center of your father's attention. I suppose I can sympathize my dad has been neglectful since the day I was born, until he realized I had worth while talent with singing. Anyway besides that perhaps your jealousy you once held brought up another desire in you that you never realized was even there." She stated as he listened.

"You did tell me you have cut your wings off, perhaps in that moment without realizing it you didn't see yourself as a angel or devil but mortal. "Lucifer thought about it it did seem logical, he even recalled what happened with Amenadiel, perhaps she was on to something, "Maybe your right. Least I haven't lost my powers, like Amenadiel did when he was mortal and managed to get his wings back." Selene brought the ashtray and bottle over to fill his drink up and lit up the cigarette she hasn't lit up yet.

"Don't go taking my theory the wrong way now, it's only that, I can tell you want acceptance for being who you truly are. Most people do accept you cause they don't know your really not human. Your acceptance is more wide spread with your adaption, cutting off your wings and just being yourself. You didn't want your wings so you can only see yourself and nothing but human." Lucifer looked at his drink wondering if what Selene was saying true and brought more feelings.

Selene took Lucifer's silence as to being uncomfortable, or just thinking she took a sip of her drink after taking a drag from her cigarette, "But, what do I know, can't really expect us to have all the answers for celestial beings, all we can really do is speculate." She got up to walk around to think, she had a gut feeling she just did something stupid, she was mentally slapping herself for even mentioning the rebellion to him. She was surprised he wasn't getting upset with her, but her mind started fighting with her emotions at this point on what to say to him now that she just got herself into a mess with him.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

Uh oh, I think I broke him. But what has me really gotten to me is seeing him cut himself, he was bleeding and healed right before my eyes! What is causing this? It can't be me can it?

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene was still pacing around waiting for his response, but she never got one, "Lucifer? why not worry about this later, the party is starting downstairs and I would like to dance with you tonight," she said to him, "I didn't get dressed up for nothin, if you snap out of this, Ill give you the copy of my house key." she dangled the key in front of him, "I am not sulking." he objected finally got a response out of him.

He snatched the key and flashed a toothy grin, "Thanks for the key." he teased playfully revealing he was teasing her, "I won't have to try and break into your home to make breakfast. "Selene eye twitched knowing his mood was a joke he had her completely fooled, "Your lucky your good looking." she said coolly fixing herself up with her bag making her way to the elevator "I'll be down in Lux having a good ol time, when ever your ready to come down I'm gonna see if Ella is here and chill with her."

Lucifer looked disappointed he let out a sigh, "Alright, go on a head I will catch up." Selene was already ahead of him already on the elevator going down to the elevator opened up to the loud music, lights, and crowed club, Selene started to dance her way down the steps to the dancefloor, literally having to dance your way though people having a good time. She was looking for any signs of Ella though the crowed club.

She managed to get though to the bar on the other side, even jumped on to a empty platform and danced like she didn't care, she was out to have fun. Selene had willingly taken some molly to try, she was enjoying herself alittle too much before going to the bar to get a drink, the bartender poured her a glass of whiskey, which she happily drank when Ella pops up beside her, "So you been hanging out with Lucifer, huh." Ella said as Selene looked at her.

"Mmm, yeah I have Ella, he's enjoyable company, there's nothing going on between us, besides what could I possibly want with a man-whore like Lucifer anyway." Selene said sipping on her whiskey, Ella put her hand on Selene, "Listen there's plenty of options around here, I'm sure you'll attract someone, hey how bout a song, I'm sure if people here herd you sing you'll gain a lot of attention."

Selene thought about Ella's proposition and grinned, "Your lucky I carry demo covers of songs I've done, let's get alittle country up in this joint then shall we, and let Lucifer have a issue with it I'll use his piano as my stage." She finished her drink off and went over to the DJ to chit chat Ella didn't like the sound of that knowing how overly protective Lucifer can be when it comes to his club and piano. After a few songs played Selene had the spotlight on her when she sang and danced on the piano, just in time for Lucifer to make his appearance to see the crowd was enjoying a performance from Selene.

The power of her voice was gaining a lot of attention as people were dancing to the beat of the music with her and Ella. "What the f-" Lucifer was cut off by 3 Brittany's wanting to dance with him, Selene had some sort of secret power with her voice when she finished singing Georgia peaches by Lauren Alania, the crowed enjoyed her live entertainment. "Thank you everyone, this is just a one night show, if you wanna see more shows from me I'll be at the Coyote Lounge."

Selene hopped off the piano and hugged Ella, Lucifer noticed how buddy-buddy they have become making him tad jealous but more so worried about his piano, "Bloody hell." he made his way down to the girls by his piano. Ella and Selene were heading back to the bar while he made his way on down to make sure his piano wasn't damaged, he breathed a sigh relived no harm was done to his precious piano.

He was wondering what the hell has gotten into Selene she has never acted like this before, this was really a unexpected curveball to have the nerve to stand on his piano and win the crowed over, now talking about her and oddly he wasn't mad about it he just let the girls have their night while he attended to his and Ella hung out at the bar with tall slush drinks just talking about how life has been for Selene, and crazy forensic stuff, just catching up from the first case they met on.

Lucifer was keeping a eye on the girls while he watched as a guy making his way over to be next to Selene to order a refill, then started to flirt catching Selene off guard as Ella was dumbfounded just the same. He then saw them laughing together while talking with the guy trying to put the moves on her, this stirred something in him that made him make a bee line for Selene acting as if nothing was wrong an he just needed another drink.

Selene was really flirting with the guy, Lucifer couldn't believe his ears listening to her flirting with some laughable jokes, while enjoying her drink in between Ella turned around," Oh, hey, Lucifer didn't think you were gonna make it down here." Selene had walked off to dance with the guy she was flirting with while holding her drink. Ella saw the look on Lucifer, "Looks like someone is jealous, and yet you both claim your 'just friends'" Ella air quoted Lucifer scoffed, "I'm not jealous I- I just don't understand why Selene has changed her behavior let alone flirting."

Ella may have been tipsy but she didn't buy his words, "Nah ah Lucifer, you are. You think I didn't notice you watchin, and let alone getting all nosey," she said as Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Dude, you like her say something otherwise she will be the one that got away." Lucifer gave her a look like she was crazy, then realized Ella was on some drugs and been drinking, never always a good combo for people pending on what they took. he then realized maybe Selene has been drugged up as well it would only explain things, he hurried on over to Selene dancing, " Mind if I cut in?"

Lucifer grabbed Selene's half finished drink Selene smiled, "Oh, Hi Lucifer. " Soon as the guy herd Lucifer's name he decided to let the owner of Lux get his time in, "She's all yours I got to use the men's room." Selene pouted when her dance partner ran off Lucifer looked at Selene. "Well, looks like your curse has finally broken, your welcome." he began to lead Selene to the bar when he pulled out a joint, and lit it handing it over to her, " You need to sober up before you get reckless, darling."

She took the joint to smoke it then snatched her drink back from Lucifer to drink. "I didn't think you were gonna come down, did I cause something with what I said upstairs?" she asked as Ella had finished her drink completely ignoring them while they had their chat," sort of, perhaps you are right with what you said, I think that was what I've been trying to accomplish for quite sometime and didn't even realize it, until now as a means of escape from dear ol dad."

Selene blinked and it clicked in her head, "Ah, well I'm glad that you have told me this, but we can talk about this later Lucifer, I'm feeling amazing I want to enjoy it for as long as I can. Since my dad is feeling better and I blew off singing time with him to be here, but I'm not staying long since I do want to get home tonight. Just gotta wait to sober up, this is my last drink" She said savoring the drink she had left. Lucifer looked dumbfounded that she wasn't going to be staying long, it was almost 11, he had high hopes on enjoying her in more ways then one then had to tease her again.

"Aw, really you can't stay? I haven't even got to dance with you." he feigned a whine in his tone. "Well, then let me finish my drink and we can have a dance, then for the next hour I'm drinking non alcoholic drinks until I'm sober enough to drive, I gotta keep to a schedule." She said to him making it sound like he won, but didn't really win she was telling the truth after all, since she's going back to work at the Coyote Lounge, he whispered in her ear, "I miss your naked body laying on my bed." Selene blushed at his words.

Luckily Ella was too drugged up to notice just as Selene was sobering up with some weed she smoked while talking to Lucifer. Lucifer grinned at her reaction when she finished her drink and put the joint out in the ashtray to save for later sticking it in a side pocket of her bag. She smiled and got off her seat, "I'm ready to dance with the devil." she said putting her bag on her back and pulled him with her to dance with everyone else, Ella was watching she couldn't believe the way they were acting to her like they are together as a couple would behave.

Ella walked off to the bathroom to drain her bladder of the alcohol she had consumed since she got to the club, she was feeling off balance from the molly she was having a good time herself feeling high off the molly and weed topped with alcohol. Her headache was gone now that she had some weed, Lucifer was still a mystery to her with his motives, but Selene knows who and what she was dealing with, the devil himself and she didn't care.

She began to wonder if maybe she was really blind with her love for him. She knew trying to figure out Lucifer would be a loss cause she was starting to chicken out on speaking up her feelings, she noticed Lucifer was a bit distracted when she looked in the direction he was looking, she saw Chloe looking like she was looking for Lucifer. He looked at Selene and she gave him the 'go see her look', not even caring that he was gonna go see her either way, this time she was gonna stay out of LAPD business.

Lucifer was wondering why Chloe was here. "Detective? What are you doing here?" Selene smiled and waved and she kept on dancing to the rockin music even if she did see Lucifer run upstairs, and Chloe was tackled into a hug by looked baffled when Ella told her she was doing some drugs, and with in a few minutes Lucifer had returned with his suite jacket, that meant he was leaving, if she hung out long enough she could wait till he was gone for her to leave Lux for the night, until the music stopped she herd a man's voice shouting calling out Chloe with a gun, making guests flee and move out of the way.

Selene froze at the sight of the gun, she knew Lucifer was mortally vulnerable, she didn't need a repeat of that night when he got shot in the face knowing he could die for real right now. Chloe raised her hands up as the man wih the gun walked down the steps, "Detective Decker. I need you to listen to me carefully." Lucifer was quick to say something at the worst time, "Much as I appreciate the well timed interruption, you just can't walk into my club- " the gun went off making Selene jump as the crowed gasped at the sight, Lucifer stumbled back Selene saw the blood, "Lucifer!" both Chloe and Selene shouted.

Selene was horrified when he fell to the ground she jumped into action to cover up the gunshot wound, She helped Chloe move Lucifer upright to help keep pressure on the wound as the man shouted at everyone to sit down threatening to blow the place with a bomb, "It's gonna be alright Lucifer hang in there" Selene quickly sent out a group text to Dawn and her father she was in a hostage situation with a bomb and Lucifer was shot. It was lucky Selene was very fast at typing without mistakes as she went back to tending to Lucifer while Chloe dealt with the man doing as he asks.

"Lucifer are you ok?" Selene asked worried for him knowing full well he could die from this, "A bit of a stomach ache really," he groaned panting hard Chloe looked at Selene as she was pouring her family's moonshine from her flask into a empty nearby glass, Luckily Lucifer wasn't a germophobic, she smiled at him pressing on the wound being not too rough on the pressure as Ella was behind her and passed him the drink she poured for him. Chloe was trying to deal with the man as Lucifer was starting to struggle to speak while pain shot though him, Selene stayed by his side comforting him.

She dug though her bag letting him hold the wound closed, she did feel sympathy for the man telling his side of the story, "This is gonna hurt Lucifer but bare with me ok." She whispered moving his hand and the cover she started cutting a bigger hole around the gunshot wound, and poured some moonshine on it to flush the wound. Lucifer hissed at the pain as she pulled out a clean silk hankie she forgot she still had in her bag, folded it and poured shine on one side and put it back on Lucifer's wound. While Chloe distracted him asking how to sober up Ella he pulled out cocaine, Selene put his hand back and snuck behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka while they chatted.

As a hunter Selene knew how to be stealthy so she grabbed everything she could to bring back to Lucifer and take care of him. Chloe was sitting on a white cushioned seat when Selene grabbed her flask and sat next to Chloe. Selene sighed looking at Lucifer, "The bleeding has slowed down alittle.. least for now." she took a sip from her flask as Chloe looked at her, "I've seen Lucifer survive worse then this, he's gonna pull though I know he will."

Selene couldn't keep her eyes off of Lucifer, "I've still haven't gotten over Tori's death...I don't want to have to burry him next...not after how close of a bond we have gotten." She said depressed Chloe looked at her "Has he- have you seen...his devil face?" she asked and Selene nodded,"Mm-hm, I have... so much for me going home sober up.. I'm alot better driver high anyway...uh sorry I shouldn't say that to a cop," Chloe shook her head, "Lucifer always drinks and drives much to my dismay...," she tried to think quick what to say to Selene,"Doesn't his devil face scare you?"

Selene took a swig and swallowed," No, because no matter what I don't see the monster that he sees himself,". "He told me about what had happened between the both of you, and some guy named Kinley...I think I met the priest before back in Nashville...not that I could recall what crazy ramblings were being said to me. You're a fool letting yourself be manipulated and hurt Lucifer, he loves working with the LAPD, you known him longer you should have known better." She said as Chloe fell silent.

"But I guess fate has a way of messing with people." Selene looked down as Chloe was surprised and felt guilty, "I want to.. tell him how I feel...before it's too late I'm kinda nervous to. I've tried to, but I ended up with cold feet instead." They took a look at Lucifer as Ella looked to be hyperactive from the cocaine, "I gotta say seeing Ella on drugs, is a scary sight..." Chloe commented as Selene giggled, "I think I can agree with you on that, so were gonna need a plan Chloe."

Chloe nodded as they both conversed a plan to disarm the bomb with Ella's help and what to do in the mean time to keep everyone safe. Selene went back to Lucifer's side to hear Ella freaking out she had no choice but to grab Ella and kissed her right in front of Lucifer, "Ladies... Oh, If I end up expiring sober.. least I'll expire erect. cheers." he said taking a drink getting loopy from the pain and blood loss when blood ended up in his drink," Oh, bollocks."

He knew but didn't seem to be worried he was getting worse as blood was coming from his mouth, he mentally cursed his mortal issues, as Chloe had calmed down Marco's outburst about the sandwich order. Selene had her mind elsewhere, but still responded and listened to Chloe's plan for Ella. When a woman came in making a perfect distraction Selene snuck Ella up to the bomb, from this angle looking down another idea came to her mind.

She didn't like Lucifer was trying to move on his own, let alone fall over onto his back," Ella I have faith in you. you can do this girl...do it for everyone...I got a idea I'm going back down." Selene snuck her way down the steps swift and quiet, making her way back to her bag next to Lucifer realizing he was slipping away out of consciousness. "Lucifer...Lucifer?" she herd a weak groan she dug though her bag and pulled out the rope she had in her bag she was practicing her lasso work earlier and forgot she had put it in her bag.

She mentally praised herself for putting it in her bag with the noose still made, she adjusted it while Chloe had the woman holding the gun and bomb switch distracted. Selene was behind the bar and set up a rope trap behind the woman's feet, she was unaware the noose was in perfect position. Soon as the woman's feet were in the noose, Just as the southwest part of Lux was breeched Selene pulled the rope and pulled Lenora back to buy Chloe time to recover from the blast and get the remote.

Selene grinned at the victory that was to come as Chloe dove and fought Lenora for the detonator Selene ran and dove on Lucifer to shield him if all else failed. The bomb never went off since the detonator wasn't working, Selene herd Lucifer moan a painful moan, "Hey, you ok Lucifer?" She asked looking over top of him but still laying on him, "I am now despite the jolt of blinding pain I needed." Selene sighed relived he was alive but for how long, "Sorry.."

She felt her heart pound hearing him chuckle like a delirious fool on morphine but his breathing was shallowing," I can't believe you threw yourself onto me, just to sacrifice yourself...why?" Selene swallowed her pride fighting back the tears sensing him starting to slip away again, "Because...I- I love you." she said with nervously, he was gonna say something but he lost consciousness. She felt his pulse, it was getting weak, "Medic! I need a medic now!," She tried to get Lucifer awake, "Stay with me Lucifer help is coming your gonna be alright. I'm here for you."

Selene got off him when the medics arrived to tend to him, Chloe told her not to worry about a statement as Lucifer needed more attention, she followed the medics to the ambulance with her bag sneaking a bottle of alcohol in her bag, Lucifer was fully aware again after getting a IV and he was away from Chloe a good distance, Lucifer was back to being fully alert and Selene was at his side tending to him, when she saw Chloe she smiled at Lucifer, "I'll let you talk things out." Selene left them to smoke herself a cigarette and answer back the texts.

Selene looked back to see Lucifer getting loaded up, she hurried back to his side and climbed in for the ride seeing him smile at her the way that it melts her heart," How are you feeling?" she said as she wondered if maybe he herd her tell him that she loves him. "Much better, I wish I wasn't going to the hospital." Selene shook her head at him, "You need to get that bullet out of you its not good to have a bullet sitting in your body forever, Lucifer, some times their pretty quick and dad will be picking us up." Lucifer grinned at her, "You are a very clever girl, and a big help."

She let out a little laugh, "I forgot I stuck my lasso in my bag, my horses don't always wears bits so I use my rope to walk them back to their stall. I was hoping to help buy Chloe time to grab the detonator when the cops breached the wall, and to buy Ella time to deactivate it with confidence, she's still trippin." he was amused on how Ella gets on drugs it disturbed him too as if she wasn't peppy enough. "Ah, well I'm glad it all worked out and to have you take care of me though it all." he said making her smile.

Selene sighed leaning into him keeping her voice low, "Well of course, and don't worry about what was said, I was hoping it would have kept you alert and talking... not the opposite." she put her hand on his she was much calmer now that everything turned out well. Once they got to the hospital it took a while to get the bullet out, then to get discharge out of the hospital with John waiting.

It was nearly dawn when John took them both back to Lux, and Selene helped Lucifer up to the penthouse, "Just be sure to take it easy Lucifer, you lost a lot of blood." Lucifer went behind his bar to grab glasses for the two of them, "Well, I for one was glad you didn't leave early I would have missed out on having a girlfriend to take care of me." he smirked leaning forward on the bar. Selene took the time to register the word girlfriend in mind, "...Girlfriend?..."

"Well, when someone who's daring, clever, beautiful, and fun tending to someone bleeding to death, I think it's only good manners to make it official." Selene was taken aback by what Lucifer said leaning in to his kiss her mind was blank and freaking out and her mouth betrayed her her when the kiss broke, "Are you serious? If this is what about me telling you that I love you before you passed out on me again, you really don't have to- it was the heat of the moment and I didn't want to put you in a awkward uncomfortable position."

She ended up rambling on until Lucifer stopped her with another kiss. "Oh, I'm quite serious about this." he said huskily as Selene nearly trembled at his tone, "Alright, It's just.. this is a big commitment to make for someone who's always a one night stand guy." Lucifer noticed her concern for the idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend, "Well, I just feel perhaps I'm ready for change and give things a try. I do feel good when I'm around you," He poured Selene a drink and held up his own, "Let us toast to it then shall we." Selene smiled and bumped glasses and Lucifer drinks it all.

(Selene's thoughts POV)

Girlfriend...I can't believe he said the word girlfriend! I have to be dreaming Mr. one-night stand has decided to settle down with me? I don't really know what to make of this, It's what I've wanted sure, but I'm not sure if I'm even ready for this to be real. Me dating the actual living breathing devil.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

"Well, I would love to stay longer, but I think I just need time to sleep and process this- I mean us-just happened, and you should really get some rest," She finished off her drink, "I'll see you later." She gathered up her bag as she couldn't wait to get back home an crash out of exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok my readers we are getting to the climax of this story **** I do apologize if some scenes are not the greatest. A****nyhoo here we go on to next chapter Enjoy! And do throw me a PM I'm looking for help to sort out my idea for this story I need a opinion on it so if you can be of help I would like that plz n thanks.**

8 1/2 months later

Selene and Lucifer have been doing quite well together, taking the chance they can out of their busy lives to have time for each other, even if it was a short night at each other's house. He was hoping after his stakeout with Chloe, he would get a chance to get some quality time with his girlfriend. Right now he needed to keep himself focused on the case with Chloe, and worry about everything else later. It has been great for him to be working again, he felt great being back where he belonged, working beside Chloe again despite feeling conflicted with his feelings.

They had plenty of time to reconnect after everything that happened with her betraying him, and trying to send him back to hell, it still stung after all the months ago it happened. He still worried that things are never gonna be the same between them, but in spite of all that he was content to be back working with the LAPD as a consultant again, catching bad guys and criminals just like he use too, he missed doing his job a lot. Selene was living her life, working a lot of hours always busy doing something, if it wasn't caring for her horses all day, she would be working double hours at the Coyote Lounge.

There has been times Selene has hated taking on so much work when it came to horses, but what could she really do she had gained a reputation in LA over the years of her Rodeo/ show jumping days. She even subbed as a counselor for the Fire hawk Ranch if deemed necessary, she got 2 lbs of weed out of the deal. She always knew where the cops sat after being use to living in LA and traveling around, she never broke the law driving in her life, so she never gave the cops a reason to stop her.

Occasionally she does try to bring the department 2 big pots of soup, stew, or whatever she was cooking when she had the time and had a lot leftover, doing something nice for the LAPD for all the hard work they do. Selene always had a big heart when it came to charity work, spending time singing 2 hours out of her time off at the soup kitchen to entertain the homeless people, even invite the homeless to her bar for a free meal. Selene has spent time helping Amenadiel set up the nursery recently, and even teach him the basics.

She had been there when Maze had returned from the bounty hunt, and herd Maze call Linda fat, and felt threatened that Selene's close friendship she has with both of them. When she tried to be friends with Maze, she let her know that she felt uncomfortable with her when they first met, Selene was a lot better once she told Maze she had seen Lucifer's devil face while they caught up to chatting.

She made Maze laugh that she's been Lucifer's girlfriend the last few months, while she was off bounty hunting. Maze realized she was serious, and yet pissed that she hasn't been kept in the loop, so Selene had caught her up on everything that has happened while she was away. She wasn't happy that she missed quite a bit, especially how Selene and Lucifer got together, despite not working for Lucifer anymore she still worries about him when she's not around. Selene could sense this from Maze, both of them were surprised on just how well they have been getting along, now that they have actually got to talk for once.

Selene wasn't quite sure if she was warming up to her or what, but she knew she wasn't going anywhere once Maze realized just how much Selene cares for Lucifer, learning everything she has done for him, and caught off guard when Selene invited Maze to her house to drink with her when she was leaving Linda's. Meanwhile, Amenadiel was enjoying a nice day out walking the streets of LA, when he passed by a shop, a reflection of someone dressed in warrior outfit with a spear he had noticed then looked around.

He thought at first he was seeing things, until he had the sense he was being followed, so when he turned down a ally to catch his stalker. When he felt the time was right, he grabbed his stalker and soon felt a sharp spear at his ribs, he realized it was Remiel. "Hello, brother." Remi said in a serious tone making Amenadiel laugh, "It's good to see you, Remiel." he gave her a big hug happy to see her laughing, "So, what brings you to Earth? Silver City ran out of stags to hunt, you need a break from Castiel singing, or you just miss your big bro?"

Remi scoffed at him, "I wish I was here for some frivolous reasons. But we have a problem. For the first time in millennia I've sensed new celestials. A baby! And another, and the mortal vessel holding right here in Los Angeles. But you already knew that. Didn't you, brother?" Amenadiel looked confused when there was mention of another, besides the mention of a baby. They walked out of the ally way together, Amenadiel had no clue about another celestial was in LA besides his son, "Come now, brother. We both knew it was a matter of time before this happened."

Amenadiel was still confused with his little sister, "We did?" he questioned not quite getting what she was talking about, "Of course, there was bound to be a child eventually, because of all the meaningless sexual encounters." she said as they walked together, Amenadiel wasn't really liking where this was going, "I wouldn't say they were meaningless." he said as Remiel wasn't buying the act, "Please, our brother Lucifer is a...what do they call it here? A slut." she said, he was surprised she was accusing him of having a child.

"Lucifer? You're here because you think Lucifer has fathered a half-human child?" he said surprised that Lucifer was the one she was accusing to having a baby, "Must have been difficult for you. Bearing the burden of Lucifer's secret alone in order to protect him. But I'm here now, brother. Together, we can put a end to this madness, and the vessel from ever fully awaking here on earth, there's no telling what would happen if we don't." she said.

Amenadiel was ready to stop his sister from doing something crazy, "Oh whoa, whoa Remy. What do you mean exactly by 'put a end to it'?" He asked in a serious tone, wanting to know answers from his little sister. "As we both know, It's forbidden for humans and celestials to intermingle in an amorous manner. The child shouldn't exist, neither should the vessel holding the Light of the Moon, Father had blessed upon a mortal." Amenadiel was displeased with his sister, "The child is innocent. so is the one Father blessed." Remiel stopped her brother.

"Exactly! Which is why we must find the child, and the vessel, snatch them up and take them to Heaven for the rest of eternity." her wings popped out at the intensity of emotion she felt making Amenadiel force her wings down hoping no human saw her wings, "Remy put your wings away!" She pouted slightly forgetting that humans can't see them. "Human's aren't suppose to see them." Remiel realized her mistake, "Right! I forgot! Please slow time so those barely sentient creatures won't see us fly away."

He had to quick think of a excuse to why he can't a hear to her request, "Well, I can't slow time. Because that would be too easy. Look, this is our first brother-sister hunt in over a millennia. Why not make it a proper challenge?" Remiel let out a laugh, looked at her big brother, "You are right! To the challenge!" she looked around and then back to her brother again, "Where might we find the kind of human woman that Lucifer would impregnante as well as the vessel?" Amenadiel knew he had to stall Remiel from taking his son from him, let alone who ever is the innocent human holding the power of a celestial.

"Actually...I know a place to start. But... Perhaps we should begin with a change of clothes." Remiel looked at her brother like something was wrong with the way she was dressed. Later that night Amenadiel had spent the day buying time to keep Remiel busy from hunting down his son, and the mortal vessel holding celestial power within them. Knowing how his little sister is he didn't want Linda to be in danger let alone hurt again, after having to recover from what their mother had done to Linda.

He walked up to Remiel as she was feeling uncomfortable in her new cloths, she looked around Lux, "How can human women wear theses torture devices? What are they called?" She asked trying to make herself more comfortable tugging on the pants as Amenadiel looked at her holding his glass of scotch, "Jeans." She let out a sigh and looked around the club, "How could Lucifer procreate with these jeans-laden humans? There selfish and greedy. And they smell wrong." Amenadiel was a tad offended by his sister insulting the humans.

He once looked down on them like they were nothing until actually conversing with humans he seen them in a whole new perspective. "Well, Remy...Perhaps Lucifer discovered that not all humans are selfish, greedy and smelly." Remiel folded her arms, glaring at her big brother like she was suspicious with him, "Perhaps he met one that was rather special. One that helped him learn things...about himself, and the universe...that he never would have learned without." he took a sip of his drink as Remy continued to stare at him not buying it one bit.

"Yeah. I'm just guessing about Lucifer." his phone went off it was Linda asking about lamaz as Remy tried to take a peak, "Advertisements, greedy humans." he said putting his phone down after turning the screen off and sipped on his drink. Selene had arrived to Lux with dinner for Lucifer, and had fresh baked pot brownies in a small Lock n Lock storage container, she had let Lucifer know ahead of time that she was gonna be at his place, and he let her know he was on his way home. When he got there he didn't see Selene anywhere, but the food that was left on his bar next to two glasses filled with a top shelf drink, "Selene?"

He looked around calling out to her, "Darling, you here?" it was too quiet he was getting concerned until he herd a noise from his bathroom Selene was at his bedroom doorway, "Hey." She smiled as she wasn't even dressed to party tonight like she normally would be. She was still casually dressed in a jean jacket, turquoise rhinestone collar halter top, skinny jeans, and brown and turquoise embroidered boots. A silver cattle skull necklace with a turquoise carved rose dangling under her Rodeo Queen necklace, her hair was a loosely braided ponytail.

"You look quite lovely today, as you always do." he smiled at her as she walked down the steps to join him at the bar, "So what's on the menu today love I hope your part of it." he smirked as she gave him a kiss." Sesame, poppy seed, garlic buttered chicken with baked potato and asparagus, for desert I made pot brownies." he kissed her again happy to get some time with her finally, since he has been extra busy with Chloe. Selene's been able to slow down with overworking herself after having a big relief of not having to worry about brain surgery or any chance of dying.

"Oooh yummy, dinner and a desert." he picked up his glass and took a drink setting out plates for them as she filled the plates up with food as it was still hot enough to eat. "Well, Lucifer the girls really wanted to give me a chance to have a night with you, since I am working on making myself more available for you, so since I had the day off today. I've helped your brother and I actually have been with Maze. I got her caught up on everything she missed while being away, we are actually getting along, I mean.. when I met her I was uncomfortable. Now, I think we are actually becoming friends."

Lucifer was quite surprised to hear they have been getting along, "That's good to hear, Maze isn't the easiest to get along with. I should know I gave her life in hell, in return she has been my loyal protector, but not so much now that she's built a life for herself when she herd hunting humans was a thing. She was all onboard for that job, and never let's a bounty escape." he said looking at his drink, when Selene had set up the glass table and cushion to sit on the floor and moved the food on over.

"Well, least she's found something she's good at and happy doing, not alot of us human do find a job we would love to do, most are stay at home and take care of kids type of parents, while the husband or wife is the bread winner of the household, we just gotta do what we gotta do to survive. We could have all the degrees in being a doctor, lawyer, hair dresser, electrician, scientist, but most never end up finding a job they are passionate about." she said as she sets up the table for dinner.

"Not everyone is lucky to get the job they want, even with the qualifying skills they have to make them successful. So, they mostly end up building or buy a old restaurant, shop and turn it into a family business", Lucifer grabbed his drink to sit down and enjoy dinner with Selene. "It really dose feel good to have you back to normal, and getting back to our normal life. I have been concerned that perhaps seeing my devil face had late blooming affect on you to overwhelm yourself with lots of work."

Selene stopped to think about how many hours she had put in at her bar, as well as doing side jobs while he was enjoying his dinner, "We both been really busy theses days.. I'm dreading the crazy things that happen on full moon let alone the lunar eclipse. Things get really crazy at that time...lots of bar fights will be going on along with handsy perverts we gotta watch out for." she rolled her eyes. "Oh? what if I was one of them handsy perverts you gotta watch out for?" he teased she smirked, "You're my boyfriend, Lucifer, you're entitled to to be naughty as you like." She saw a twinkle in his eyes hearing that he can be naughty,"Reeeallly?" he chuckled "Maybe I will be very naughty tonight with if you do something for me?" Selene knew she opened the door to this with Lucifer. "Ok Lucifer what do you have in mind?" he flashed his devilish grin at her she had a bad feeling she was gonna regret opening the door to this, "I want you to try on 2 leather outfits for me I've taken liberty of purchasing for you. you'll make me a very happy devil if you do it."

(Selene's POV thoughts)

Damn him! damn myself...I should have known this day would come. I knew what I was getting myself into being his girlfriend, I just wish I could bring myself to have actual sex with him. Well...… he did say he wanted to come meet the family, maybe our special night for sex would be in the woods, back in Nashville.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

"I assure you darling they are nothing skimpy, I know the aftermath of seeing my orgy parties leaves you uncomfor-" Selene cut him off after taking a deep breath, "No, not at all Lucifer, I know what I've gotten myself into by being with you, to be honest I often wake up wondering if I'm the best looking woman to be with-" Lucifer put his fork down after finishing eating enjoying the dinner she had made him. He always could taste the love in a home cooked meal his eyes soften looking at her, "Don't doubt yourself, Selene, You are beautiful inside and out. I for one am lucky to have you as my girlfriend." he said searching himself for his cigarettes and Zippo, but instead he found a piece of paper in his pocket.

He was confused on why it was there he didn't have it while at Willows Glen before stripping to help the detective do the investigation, "Sorry to cut this chat short love, but I think I may have a break in the case I must get this to the detective." he said getting up Selene frowned some disappointed, but she figured she could explore the penthouse more and put away his sex furniture of course not without disinfecting it first, "Don't fret Lucifer, I'll be here when you return go take care of the case." she got up to walk him to the elevator and pulled him down for a sensual kiss nipping his bottom lip playfully.

Lucifer groaned, "I'll miss you while I'm out catching the killer." She let him go and watched him leave, she let out a sigh as she looked around the room. She decided to start smoking a rolled up joint while she explored the penthouse. She had never really gotten to explore everything and since he was gone she had the time to do so. She checked out every room she had access just being here made her feel guilty, wondering what things would be like if she were to permanently live here with him before buying her home.

She oddly felt like she was at home, for how much she had spent being here. She grabbed the cleaning supplies and disinfected everything Lucifer used for orgy fun, she was disturbed by the amount of sex toys Lucifer had laying around, and didn't want to know where its been, she was sure to put on a plastic bag before picking up anything that could have a STD on it before she sterilized it. Far as her medical examinations have gone she was perfectly heathy, no STD Lucifer had started to grow more loyal, despite having permission to sleep with whoever.

She was more then prepared to have her heart broken, if he ends up ever deciding to break it off, so far he has been loyal as ever. She was starting to believe maybe they were meant to be, but there was a question that needed a answer: What is their future going to be like? Selene managed to have everything sterilized, cleaned up, and stored away where they belonged. She poured herself a little drink since she had time to relax ,and throw something on TV to pass the time waiting for Lucifer to come home.

Selene sighed as she was feeling quite stoned when she snuffed out her joint on the ashtray next to the couch, slowly dozing out sipping on her drink waiting for his return, stretched out with her legs up. It was 10 pm when Lucifer came home, shaken with anger that the killer got away, and rookie Joan was killed doing her duty. He didn't want to give up on finding him, so on his way up to his penthouse he called Maze and asked for her to find where he had ran off to and keep a eye on him. Lucifer didn't seem to care there was blood on his hands from holding Joan's dead body trying to stop the bleeding, even if it was already too late.

The elevator dinged when doors opened up, he walked out of the elevator after taking a call from Maze to find Julian for him, and found his penthouse cleaned up. Sex furniture was put away, the smell of weed in the air and Selene was passed out on the couch with a mouthful of alcohol left in the glass. He walked over to his bar, poured himself a drink with a sigh, disgusted with himself that he didn't chase after Julian, regretting to not have punished him when he had him in his grasp because of that Joan died.

Selene's presence made him relax some, still it didn't make him feel better that the fact he screwed up this time, that Joan's death was his fault because he let Julian get away. He walked over to Selene his fingers brushed hers as he tried to slip the glass from her hand before it was to spill on his Italian leather sectional couch. Selene opened her eyes just to see Lucifer there she saw the blood on his hand, "Lucifer what happened? Are you ok?" she had concern in her voice looking at him, she could tell something was wrong.

"No." he flat out said with frustration in his voice, taking a deep breath trying to be calm, but Selene could see him shaking, "A very bad man got away...killed again...he killed Joan," he sighed taking a drink as he sat down on his leather chair. "It's all my fault." Selene got up and knelt in front of him to be eye level with him. "Lucifer, It's ok.. theses things happen, look what happened on those cops shows you watched with me, so who was he anyway?" she asked him trying to be of comfort to him. She got up and found something she could clean the blood off his hands.

His expression was stern she could almost feel the radiating, wrathful anger growing in him, she walked over and cleaned his hands of the blood, "Murderer, human trafficker, destroyer of lives... on the loose." he took a drink as she finished cleaning him up, " Sounds like he should suffer the same way for what he put others though," she said with a gentle voice," This guy obviously has no remorse for what he has done if he feels he can kill a cop and get away." Lucifer let out a sigh nursing his drink and laid back in his chair, "I was close to punishing him, I'm honestly not sure if I have it in me anymore..." Selene looked at him and put her hand on his.

"Perhaps...but granted you have retired from that life it's still always going to be apart of who you are after all. Are you really gonna let a crule, abusive, human vermin get the one up on you? You are the devil. "Lucifer was about to take a sip of his drink he had realized she had a point as he stood up as she did, "Yes, yes your right I am the devil." he finished his drink, he did owe her after leaving her after having dinner, "Would you like to come along darling? We can make it a date, Maze has told me where the vermin lives...let's pay him a visit." He walked her on out to enjoy a date outside the penthouse.

Meanwhile in Lux Remiel was checking out the humans, trying to sense the child obviously not being able to, looking disgusted to be even around the humans, she walked back to her brother watching him drink, "It's not her. I think you're stalling, aren't you? Don't tell me Lucifer's misplaced love of humans has rubbed off on you." he was quick to defend himself, "Of course not." Remiel knew otherwise, after all she was just like her brother, learned from him, "Yes. The never ending talk of free will while you were in the Silver City. Brother, you are the one who taught me that humans are inconsequential."

Amenaidel shot up out of his seat, "Well, I was wrong Remy. They are living, breathing beings created by our father." she smiled shaking her head, "And I promise you I won't hurt the child, even if it is half human. What I can't promise is not hurting the mortal carrying the moon's power." Amenadiel didn't like hearing that she would go to lengths to hurt a innocent human oblivious to what will be happening to them. "And what about the mother?" Remiel had a dead set serious tone and look at her brother, "I know we are not allowed to kill humans. So I'll be very careful where I cut."

Amenadiel got serious standing up to his little sister, "You're not cutting anywhere. I won't allow you to harm anyone." She couldn't believe her ears, her own brother was protecting them, "You know them, don't you, brother? Are you protecting them?" Amenadiel got stern with her, "Yes, I am. I'm protecting them and I'm protecting my child." She looked at him in shock and disgust, to know her own brother before her is the one with the half angel baby,"Your's?" his silence said it all. She couldn't believe the one brother she looked up to the most, allowed himself to procreate with a human, let alone protect the one mortal carrying celestial powers.

"Remy, if you were to hurt any of theses humans, Lucifer will be furious. Look, I know my view of humans have affected you, but we were completely wrong to hate them, we should have given them a chance to actually really get to know them along time ago, they have such interesting way they see life, I don't regret it I'm glad I built a friendship with them. I enjoy being with theses humans when I decided to actually give them a chance, and I've never been happier to do so." Remiel looked at him with disbelief, "I expected this out of Lucifer, but not you, brother, your happier being here then where we belong?"

He nodded, "I've met a amazing human, Remy, before I came back to the Silver City, she feels that we are no different from each other, and that we are welcome down here in her eyes, and of course she knows what I am, and doesn't see me any different just because I have wings and powers. And I feel she is right, we are no different...all of us and humans have been created by father, and it is wrong of us to feel superior to them hating them is like us hating each other."

Remiel went quiet conflicted over what to think of her brother. "Let me show you what I mean." Meanwhile Selene was waiting in the shadows watching the house Lucifer made his way into to wait for Julian to come home. She feared Lucifer's safety because of his mortality, yet she was curious to see him in action to do what he does best in hell, right here on earth. She had confliction that she shouldn't be a witness to what ever he was going to do, but she had to because if she's going to be spending the rest of her mortal existence, she was gonna have to get use to this part of him in hell.

Before she knew it she herd the gunshots, then shatter of glass, breaking of wood, a scream, and a body rolling out. She figured that was Julian McCaffrey, Lucifer filled her in on everything that went down on the stake out at the docks, she walked over to his body groaning as he had been kicked out of the window. Selene looked down at Julian and saw Lucifer walk up and pin Julian under his foot. Julian coughed and groaned from having the wind knocked out of him. Selene looked at Lucifer with a blank expression feeling no pity for Julian but her heart was pounding in her ears, "You asked what I am. I'm the devil." he looked at Selene ,"Yes. this feels just right."

There was a loud snap when Lucifer snapped Julian's back. Part of Selene cringed at at the sight of Lucifer breaking Julian's spine, but since she knew he called his victims' broken dolls, now he was one to. Looking at him like he should be lucky he's still alive, cause anyone else would have got wind on how he treats women, he would been a dead man. She left with Lucifer to go back home to his penthouse. Selene looked at Lucifer, "Feel better now?" she asked him enjoying the wind in her hair on the car ride.

"Yes, that was exhilarating, to be able to punish like that again, I feel much better now." he sighed relaxing now that he didn't feel the anger in him anymore. "Well, that's good. I rather not see you hold in all that anger you need a outlet, perhaps you should invest in a-er nevermind. I forgot for a second who I was talking to, I was gonna say a punching bag but you have superhuman strength...so you probably would end up breaking the thing." Lucifer knew she meant well, "You should hear that story from Amenadiel, before I ended up buying Lux it was formerly known as-" Selene remembered as she knew what he was gonna say.

"Ricos's it was a octagon MMA fighting ring, I remember that I knew the place felt oddly familiar inside, it's much better as a night club. They could have picked a better building location to have a MMA fight ring at the time, but damn some exciting fights happened there." she chuckled at the memory. "Really? you like that kind of stuff?" he said sounding back to his old self as she knew him," When I travel I try to make it early, so I can enjoy some site seeing and seeing all the best tourist attractions and restaurant. I don't just travel to win money I take full advantages of my travels." she said when she pulled out a cigarette and lit up when they were at a light, getting off the highway.

They pulled into Lux he took the liberty to silence his phone as she had done. They both got out and made their way up to the penthouse, Lucifer already had stripped his suit jacket off and held it over his shoulder, his mind had been reeling all day, he was slightly disappointed she wasn't in something sexier, he still recalls her Halloween costume, she was positively evil with her choice when she was dressed in a tight black playboy bunny faux fur top and bottom trim mini dress, with a pair of black heels, small white angel wings like he saw during the pudding murder case, and playboy bunny ears, her hair had a waterfall of curls, he had a major hard on when he saw her walk in his club.

If he was human he would have had a heart attack, because she did a number on his heart that night as it was unexpected she would dress that way, it was that night alone he didn't hate Halloween just seeing her with a pair of wings alone was stuck in his mind, he could only fantasize what she would look like with a pair of real wings. Out of all the lovely guests, he only would ever show his real passionate love to Selene, there's times he wish his magnetic charm had a off switch for the others to deter them away from him, but it was only wishful thinking.

He was still feeling the rush of being himself for once, without Chloe around to interrupt him he managed to give someone a proper punishment they deserved by his hand. He felt that Chloe's interference was a equivalent feeling of being cockblocked, a big disappointment to not be able to enjoy it, now he actually got to feel the thrill to punish the living, and he loved it so much.

Lucifer left her to fill them up a drink when they entered the penthouse, Selene was having a deep thought, she pulled out her pipe and smoked away what was left, Lucifer brought her a drink she happily took and savored her sip. Selene's eyes flickered with knowing what she desired at him, "I have a request," he looked at her with curiosity wanting to know what she could want he nodded at her to continue talking as he took a drink from his glass ,"I want...," a grin appeared on his face.

He could see it her desire was going to be revealed to him finally, his voice dripped with seduction, "Yes, darling tell me what you desire." he didn't break eye contact getting close to her like anyone he would use his desire mojo on, Selene took a deep breath, "I don't just want to love one side of you on our trip. I want to love all of you devil face included." and just like that Lucifer's eyes widened at her request, left him completely speechless, his mind and world came to a crashing halt over the possibilities he could expect, but she has asked for his devil face.

Selene blinked at him and looked down at her drink, wondering if maybe that was just too much of a request after all. When he showed her his face once she still kissed him, even if at that point they weren't even together. She didn't fear him like any normal human has his silence made her nervous, she took another sip of her drink. With a shaky breath he snapped out of his shock and downed his drink in one gulp, "Alright, if...that is what you desire," she nodded at him knowing that is what she wanted, "Then you shall get your wish." he said as she had finished off her drink in a big gulp.

"Well, I don't know about you, Lucifer, but I'm getting myself some sleep, it's been a long night." She was still unsure how to feel about seeing him break Julian's back, she did feel guilty for not stopping Lucifer in the first place. Lucifer felt she had a good idea, he wasn't in much of a mood to try and charm his way to getting to take her virginity, he had been patient due to her getting comfortable with him being the devil and find out what was going on with her brain. He was grateful he wasn't going to loose her any time soon.

"Yes, it is mighty late isn't it, let's get some rest." Lucifer was more then happy to start stripping, watching her head to the bedroom. He couldn't wait to go away with her, he felt bad that working with the LAPD was really taking time away with his girlfriend. Lucifer had changed into silk bottoms, Selene was laying on her side of the bed plugging her phone in, then getting comfortable. They both enjoyed a peaceful night in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Lucifer woke up to the sunlight illuminating his room, Selene was the one absent from his bed this time. He frowned when he didn't feel nor see her next to him, a flush from the bathroom Selene walked on out making him grin, "Well, good morning beautiful." his voice was velvety smooth, he laid in his bed the sheet just barely covering his hips looking like a modern day Adonis. She still couldn't believe herself being so lucky to have such a man for herself as she climbed back into bed with him to kiss him.

"Good morning." he pulled her down on top of him his fingers traced her spine under her shirt, he looked at the time he was going to be late for work, the sound of his phone started to buzz," you know...I happen to know some fine artists perhaps I could arrange having a nude sketch, or better yet a painting done. I won't mind adding to my collection, I have works of art given to me from all the famous painters Da Vinci, van gough, Rembrandt, Picasso... to name a few." Selene was quite surprised he was a art collector, but on the other hand she recalled alot of the famous paintings having to do with the bible.

"Wow... you really get around." she said when he let out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I've ended up being quite the muse for some of the finest, now famous people, you could say I'm the one responsible for their fame," he said playing with her hair, "And I know you would make a fine model for a painting." Selene blushed at the complement, the idea of being in such a painting let alone a model for a nude art class, with Lucifer watching. "O-Oh I don't think I would feel comfortable having strangers looking at me naked...I am a bit self-conscious."

He smiled that charming smile of his, "I know a few who owe me a favor I have intended on collecting I will be there to make sure nothing bad ever happens." Selene was thinking about it feeling reluctant and then agreed, "I sware you can be so convincing. Alright, I'll make sure my schedule is clear for that, but I think it's time we got up and took a shower." he sighed and nodded getting up to join her for a shower. Meanwhile Amenadiel was out on top of a building looking down at humans.

"I could understand Lucifer callously ignoring our duty to keep humans and the divine separate. But you? How could you do this? A child... with a human." she was disappointed in her brother looking at him. "Wonderful human. I know how difficult this must be for you. All right? I use to be just like you. Looking down on humans as if they were ants. But we need to realize that we are not above them." Remy looked at him, "I am above them. But you...," He turned away from her now that the subject was back on him. "You don't even have your powers anymore, do you?"

"No, I can no longer slow time and I'm glad. My powers, they kept me at a distance, kept me disconnected from humanity. And I think that's why they are gone now. Because I don't want that anymore." Remy didn't like to hear that his powers were gone. "You were the one who taught me that celestials and humans need to be separate." he had his hands on his hips looking at her. "Yes, Remy, I did, and now I'm telling you that I was wrong." She looked quite hurt as she looked away from him, "Let me show you." he said as she gave him a side glance.

Meanwhile Lucifer had drove to the crime scene with Selene joining him since she had some time to hang out with him, she was in a teal colored plaid button up shirt with a brown tank top, jeans and her boots from last night, walking with Lucifer to Chloe and the crime scene, "Good morning, Detective." Lucifer said as Selene smiled seeing Chloe and Ella. "Hello." Selene greeted them walking with Lucifer. Chloe seemed stressed, but she went into professional mode, "Lucifer. This is a crime scene. No visitors. No offence, Selene." she said looking at her.

Selene smiled, "None taken Chloe, I've had some free time and I figure I could be some assistance for you. A outside resource if you will." Chloe nodded and looked at Lucifer, "Could I talk to you?" Lucifer looked at Selene and she smiled, "Go on it's fine I gotta check in at home." she said pulling her phone out her back pocket as it vibrated and dinged. Lucifer walked away with Chloe to talk as she sent a text and then chat with Ella, since they have gotten to be close as friends bantering over the dead victim.

"How gruesome this poor guy...well maybe not so poor if he did something that got him killed." Ella nodded ,"Yeah, it is but I will be finding out more when I get him back to the lab." Selene looked around the surroundings, "Well it's obviously wasn't a hit by a gang... I mean this ain't a way to send a message, dumping a body off a bridge after putting a bullet though them personal thats for sure. Something really isn't right...this ain't a way to make a body disappear. Not here anyway." Selene said looking over the body.

Ella looked up at her, "Your right it's not this got to be some shotty plan, how do you know so much about this?" she asked Selene and she smiled, "I watch shows that involve solving murders and live victims cases, if someone was trying to send a message they would have done it in a more obvious place. Like say whoever they are trying to scare to find the body, but it seems more like this victim did something dirty to someone to get themselves killed." Ella looked up at her like she was right.

"Yeah, they could be someone who's new to killing people to make this kind of mistake." Selene nodded, "Frame job perhaps?" Ella thought about it, "Might be possible, I'll find out more in the lab, hey are you working tonight?" Ella asked as Selene nodded, "Yeah, I am. I will drink with you girl you know that, just as long as you never get a hold of Molly and cocaine again, girl you were wired for sound that night, it was amusing to see what it had done to you. you were worse then people I seen on energy drinks or cramming for school exams."

Ella giggled some, "Yeah I don't think I will be doing that anymore that's for sure." Selene hummed nodding, "Stick to alcohol its better." Chloe ended up interrupting them, "Selene, you can join us on this case, given that you have been quite helpful in the past, so just for today for however long you're available you can join us." Selene smiled, "Oh good, I'm good with faces over names, who knows we might find someone I can help you with. I talk to alot of troubled people or if they need some sort of advice over a drink at my bar."

Chloe nodded, "Well, ok then. We shall head on back to the station and wait for the results of the evidence then go from there." Selene smiled as she walked with Lucifer back to his car to head back to the precinct to relax and wait for answers. When they got there Selene was taking a phone call on her phone sitting in a swivel chair, catching up to her folks back home, she didn't sound to happy in mid conversation. "Oh, really? Tch that's a first for him, what a idjit.. I don't know when I'll be visiting again why?"

Lucifer had came back with coffee for Selene, when he herd the conversation, "Oh no, It's for the best, Dad. They are adjusting quite well. ok, ok, I will try, give my love to everyone ok... yep Love you dad, bye" she hung up the phone and sighed. "Is everything alright darling?" he asked handing her coffee, "Uh...well no not exactly, I won't be getting Amir up here anytime soon, fraid all the horses have fallen ill. Amir is the worse case of them all.. ugh not looking forward to the vet bills." she sighed taking the coffee from Lucifer and having a sip of it.

"A lot of the illnesses that may just be simple and easy for us to be able to bounce back from, but for a horse they can die from it." she realized she had forgotten to place a order for hay bales to pick up. "Leave the vet bill to me darling, let me know the cost and I'll take care of it." Selene smiled at him warmly, "Thank you, but you spoil me enough as it is, I'll just have to tap into some of my funds to be put in to the vet funds." Selene sighed knowing taking care of buisness is rough and a typical life for her, and balancing time for Lucifer. Selene seemed to be hard at work doing what she was doing on her phone.

(Selene POV thoughts)

Well, this kinda sucks I still gotta make plans for our trip, I need to get everything in order here. I want to show Lucifer a really good time out in the country. I must get in contact with my friends back home later to have a bonfire party. First things first, I need to talk to Chloe.

(Selene POV thoughts end)

Selene made sure Lucifer was away from Chloe as she could talk to her alone,

"Chloe...I wanna talk to you about something...um I herd you had arrested a priest a while back.. um is there any way I could see a picture." she said to her keeping her voice low, "Why you ask?" Chloe asked confused on her intentions. "It's just Lucifer mentioned his name and I think it was the same man who visited me in Nashville, he was spouting something I don't recall what. I'm better with faces then I am names, I want to see if maybe it might trigger something, anything at all...please."

Chloe stared at her and nodded and pulled out father Kinley's file and let her peak at the picture, Selene was staring it down and then nodded, "That's him, he visited me on my ranch...I'm glad he's locked up, thank you Chloe." she said as she put the file away and began to converse with Chloe about the case, both enjoying their coffee throwing ideas back and forth. Chloe found her to be much more useful then Lucifer, who was busy chatting with other officers. Then they went to visit Ella in her office/ Lab ,"Hey, Ella, what do we got?" Chloe said walking around the table with attention to hear what Ella had to say.

"Well, we still don't know why Sam's body was tossed off the bridge." Ella said as Lucifer piped in, "Because the killer is a maniacal monster that needs to be taken down." Chloe had her strong detective composure shaking her head slightly at Lucifer's comment as Ella answered, "Er ...maybe. But I did discover that the killer pistol-whipped poor Sam before he died." Chloe looked at Ella, "Sounds like it could be personal." Lucifer chimed in, "And aggressive." Selene remembered what the body looked like.

"A beating like that it is personal, quite frankly the killer didn't have to use a bullet, he could have just beaten Sam to death... this is a hit." Ella nodded, "I was able to recover something from the gun marks on his face. Gold flakes." she picked up the evidence she had got "Gold flakes...a golden pistol, there not easy to come by unless it was custom some people like to personalize their gun just like how some pocket knives have the rainbow effect or some kind of design on them you can find in truck stops." Selene said.

Chloe was thinking about it, "Golden gun. It's unique and it sounds familiar." Selene looked at the gold flakes," Yes, Roger Moore's Bond films. Perhaps our killer's Scaramanga, the man with three nipples." Lucifer said as Ella thought about it did make sorta sense,"Maybe." Selene was listening to them talk as her phone ended up distracting her. "Ella, do you remember there was a hitman or something who carries a golden pistol. Do you remember that?" Chloe asked as Ella ran over to her computer to check it out" Ah, let me see. Uh, here Greg Grabowski...and goes by the nickname "Pony Boy"." she said bringing the computer over to show.

Lucifer had to be a smartass, "Pony Boy? Stay gold indeed." Chloe looked at the computer over his info, "And you're never able to pin him down because he's so good. But if this wasn't a hit and it was personal, it would explain why he's so sloppy." Selene didn't like that conclusion as she had to put her two cents in, "Not really. Even hit's can be sloppy too, personal or not if you think about it. It all depends this could been a rush job." Chloe was taking Selene's view into consideration, "Yeah you maybe right...that is possible, all right let's bring him in then." she said as Lucifer and Selene left with Chloe behind them.

Later they get to the gym to find Greg working out, "Man, I really should invest in some gym equipment I haven't worked out since I had to prepare for the rodeo and learning to walk again." Lucifer looked at Selene while they were walking, "You work out?" he asked as she looked at him, "This ain't no god given body Lucifer, compared to you." Lucifer grinned knowing she had to have gone there" Ain't that the truth," he scoffed and they found him, "Greg "Pony Boy' Grabowski, LAPD. You're under arrest for the murder-" he cut Chloe off, "Okay."

Lucifer Chloe and Selene were taken off guard, "Look I've been though this a hundred times, just gonna wait for my lawyer." Selene was unimpressed, "Typical...always lawyer up first." Lucifer smiled, "Allow me, You'll actually get to see the devil do his thing." he grinned as Selene had to watch and see just what Lucifer was going to do to Greg. "Tell me...My little Pony boy, what is it that you desire?" Selene was watching Lucifer bring out the desire out of Greg with curiosity to see his power in person for her own eyes.

" I, I wish...I wish...wish my boss had let me kill Sam." Selene was surprised with Lucifer's power,"Wha...so he didn't kill Sam? Frame job?" Selene questioned out loud. "Well I guess we can't do anything about this man he's innocent." Selene was oddly turned on seeing Lucifer draw out desire," Wow...I think I like that little trick you did Lucifer." Selene felt like making out with him Chloe didn't like Greg's answer, "So you wished your boss let you kill him. Then who's your boss and if it wasn't you, who used your golden gun to do it?"

Greg held his stand "Lawyer. Now." he saw Lucifer and Selene making out like crazy in public much to Chloe's dismay making her roll her eyes at them, she arrested Greg. Back at the precinct Selene was playing on her phone as Chloe and Ella talked about the case and about Julian McCaffrey's broken spine as Lucifer caught wind of the talk as did Selene. "Julian McCaffrey?" Chloe responded.

"Yeah." Lucifer brows furrowed, "What dose this have anything to do with him?" Chloe started to explain her reasoning to bring him up, "Maybe Tiernan thought that Sam broke Julian's back. Normally he would hire Pony Boy to do his dirty work- but its his son so-" Ella finished her sentence "He wanted to enact revenge himself and borrowed Pony Boy's gun to do it." Selene noticed Lucifer got tense at the news as she got little worried since she knew the truth that Lucifer was the one who broke Julian's back with realization Tiernan just killed a innocent man.

"Lucifer?" she noticed Lucifer wasn't happy at all, "I did that. I broke Julian's back. Tiernan killed a innocent man." Selene grew concerned now on what Lucifer was going to do, "Does that mean..." Lucifer was too calm yet seething, "Yes, my dear, that now more then ever that monster needs to be punished." Selene didn't like the sound of that, she began to worry about Lucifer hurting someone else, it was suppose to be a one time thing. They all went to take a trip to Tiernan's office to speak to him and Selene zoned out while Chloe did the talking.

She was feeling very conflicted as she sat by Lucifer her hand on his leg hoping to keep him calm. "So Tiernan I don't know if you herd but a drug dealer was killed this morning." Tiernan was pouring himself a drink when he replied, "What dose that have to do with me?" he turned to give them his attention as Chloe continued, "Well, that's the interesting part. He had the exact same spinal injury as your son. So it would seem that possibly someone is out for revenge. " Tiernan began to pace when he answered Chloe.

"My son worked with a lot of bad people. In fact, Julian wasn't exactly a good person himself, which is why I had to excise him from my business. You...you love your children, but at a certain point you have to-" Lucifer cut him off, "Let them stand on their own two legs." Selene hoped Lucifer wouldn't loose control and do something in front of Chloe. "Mr. Tiernan, do you know a man named Greg Grabowski?" Lucifer stood up to speak, "Goes by the color moniker, "Pony Boy"." He had sat down to talk to them as he answered Selene was keeping a eye on Lucifer walking around behind her.

"No." Tiernan said as Chloe didn't by it, Selene was too buzy keeping a eye on Lucifer to stop him if he did anything rash. Selene got in that ready to stand up and stop Lucifer pose, "You kept track of your son though, didn't you? Which is why you consistently bailed out of jail. Always getting him out of trouble. He never learned, did he? in fact, some might say its your fault he became a killer, a human trafficker. A broken little doll." Tiernan put his glass down and stood up clearly insulted by Lucifer.

Selene took it as cue to get up and over to Lucifer's side, before something bad happened, "My son had a lot of friends. Maybe one of them decided to make the piece of garbage who crippled him pay." Selene put her hand on Lucifer as he continued, "Really? Because I had a little chat with Julian right before he shot a police officer in cold blood. He said that you were an even worse person then he was." Selene looked at Tiernan keeping quiet with her hand on Lucifer's arm she could almost sense Lucifer's anger rising.

"Unless you have actual cause to charge me with something, this little chat is over." Lucifer wasn't finished speaking he was gripping the bar of the chair he was leaning on, "Oh I'm the devil, Tiernan...I have all the cause I need. Detective, I think its time that you left so I can do what I do best and punish this man." Tiernan remained calm and didn't like to continue speaking, "Get out." Chloe fixed herself up and walked over to Lucifer, "Lucifer. He will be punished." She saw his strength was bending the chair bar as did Selene, "Lucifer. Lucifer, stop." Selene gripped Lucifer's arm, "Lucifer. calm down."

Lucifer was glaring at Tiernan the bar was close to breaking as he shouted at them to get out, "Detective, Leave." he growled hearing the bar creaking Selene had to do something, "Stop it Lucifer please. Let's get out of here." he calmed down with his eyes still on Tiernan, "This isn't over." he released the chair and left Selene followed after him then Chloe ,heading back to the precinct to talk about what they know so far with the case. Selene was doing what she could to take care of Lucifer with a message, it was a close call she almost saw Lucifer want to rip Tiernan apart as Chloe was talking.

"Tiernan killed Sam, but we have no proof." Lucifer was relaxing to Selene's hands as she rubbed his shoulders an neck. "So?" he said not really caring ,"So Tiernan is gonna double his legal defense now that you hulked out in his office." Lucifer looked at Chloe, "Devil is as devil dose." Selene sighed feeling the tension in the air can be cut with a knife. She was getting worried about Lucifer she never seen him like this before. He's normally better then this. Chloe asked him to talk alone and Selene let him go talk to Chloe alone.

Selene was sending messages to her cousin Jennette that she will be home soon to relieve her duty with the house, since Selene noticed things were looking little heated between Lucifer and Chloe. She was enjoying her time being able to help out, getting to see Lucifer draw out someone's desire was a cool experience, but what worried her most is Lucifer's behavior and chalked it up to the change in the cosmic energy, surely angels felt the energy shift too right? Selene saw Lucifer storming out away from Chloe.

"Come darling were out of here, "He said with a huff Selene was puzzled, "Is everything ok Luci-" she didn't get a chance to finish her question when he snatched up her hand to leave with him. She was deeply concerned now but she followed him back to his car to leave to head back to Lux. She threw back Jennette a message she was gonna be late something came up it was about Lucifer, like always her cousin understood. Meanwhile Remiel and Amenadiel were walking though the park where kids were playing.

"This is where I came with the mother of my child right after we found out that we were going to be parents. We both realized...just how wonderful it would be." Remy looked at the kids playing together, laughing, having fun, "All I see is weakness. They're pathedic. If you raise you son surrounded by them, he will become like they are." Amenadiel was hoping his sister would see reason obvious to him she didn't want to. "They may be flawed yes, but so are we and flawed doesn't mean weak." Remy looked at her brother, "Sounds like something a weak person would say. Amenaidel, I just want the best for your child."

He took slight offence as being called weak, "So do I."Remiel had enough of the talk she was getting serious with him now, "I'm taking the baby and the vessel back with me to heaven" Amenadiel got firm with Remiel,"No, your not. I'll never let you find him or his mother, or the vessel I don't want them to freak out if they were to know they are carrying the moon's power, theres no telling what might transpire you know that more then anything how powerful She was Eons ago. Do you really want to challenge that power again?"

Remiel stood her ground "Too late. I picked up the scent this morning. I've listened to you out of respect, Amenadiel, for what you once were. But I'm convinced more then ever of what I need to do." Amenadiel stepped up to his sister, "Remy, I won't let you take my child or the moon's power back with you to heaven, they are staying here on Earth." She showed no fear to him, "Try and stop me." Remiel released her wings and flew off, Amenadiel sighed knowing he was going to have to stop her one way or another, letting out his wings he too took flight after her and their fight began.

Back at Selene's house Selene had saddled up Jack and Nilla to take out on the trails, Lucifer had ended up drinking a half a bottle of her whiskey and filled up his flask for the trip, since he was joining her, "All set, Lucifer." he let out a sigh joining Selene with him, "Right who will I be riding?" Selene smiled at him, "You get to ride my boy Jack, and I shall ride Nilla" she smiled as she held out his reign to take, "I think you can use this more then anything, to help clear your head, it never hurts to try. You've been around my horses long enough that they trust you."

He huffed and took the reign, mounted and followed Selene on out to ride on out to the trails of Malibu. "So, um, things got pretty heated earlier with Chloe. Are you ok?" Lucifer let out a long sigh, "She obviously can't handle who I am...still even after forgiving her for the whole 'send me back to hell incident' to think we were getting along so well again." Selene nodded knowing all too well, "Trust issues will always be there Luce, it's off putting to learn that you are the actual devil...Prince of Darkness,the King of Hell-"

He purred at her knowing his titles so well, "For a non believer you sure know your stuff." She rolled her eyes, "If you were truly a evil monster, you would have destroyed humanity eons ago, otherwise you and I would not be having this talk or actually dating. I still feel like I'm in a crazy dream, just a human in a relationship with a celestial being. I never imagine ever ending up here." She looked at him like he was odd, "Amenadiel said everyone in the Silver City everyone is evious of your wings...are they that divine?"

He snickered in amusement, "Yes, well you know I am the Lightbringer after all one would say they were white as fresh fallen snow. Come to think of it I haven't looked at my wings. I'm not sure that they're even there, ever since I killed Cain and got my devil face back." Selene smiled at him, "I would like to see them, that is if they are still there. I wish I could have seen your wings when you did have them. I saw your brother's cause I asked him too, I hope I do get to see yours someday." she said with a sincere voice.

He went completely silent as they rode though the woods on the trail side by side, "Perhaps I will take a look later,but I'm not sure if they will be there." he sighed taking in the nature as they rode though the trail, Selene took a deep breath seeing him a lot more calm then he was. "Well, If your wings are there, that would be a good thing right?" she asked him as he sighed, "I suppose so, yes, much as I hate the bloody things took me a while to keep them from popping out at the worst times when I got them back."

He was thinking of something to change the subject, but since they were on the topic of family he had to ask. "So how is your family back home, perhaps I can arrange a flight to visit. I would really love to know them after all, I'm sure your father has been talking about our relationship to the rest of the family." Selene sighed as she knew this day would come, " Well I suppose we could go away for the weekend, so my mamaw can stop fussing for me to bring you home." he looked at her curious, "Really, they sound desperate to be a thorn in your side."

She let out a snicker," They haven't even met you and yet they ask about you. That sort of thing speaks volumes. "He let out a sultry purr, "Speaking of darling, I do wish to know why your hiding pictures in your house." Selene fell silent for a few minutes as they were riding," My dad, meant well I suppose it is time I just stop berating myself, and actually look at my mother again." she pulled out her flask and took a drink, "Katerina was her name." Selene smiled.

Lucifer looked curious, "I'm sure she was a well loved and delightful woman, shame I won't have the pleasure of meeting her, I would love to see the beautiful woman who made my beautiful girlfriend." She giggled and smiled, "Alright, Luce you can do that while I make dinner and we can go back to your place and drink." they spent 2 hours riding the trails before going back to her house letting her put the horses in the pen.

He fixed up the photos, looking back at Selene making dinner, he could swear the mother and Selene were identical twins, even the smile he adores so much. Still he really enjoys Selene's company and everything about her, she dosn't care that he's the devil. He learned that one the night she asked to show her what he was hiding. She was so brave when Lux was taken hostage, and yet took good care of him. Part of him felt so undeserving of her, yet the other part of him just can't see her with anyone else.

She was comfortable with his lifestyle, he knew he would given up sleeping with other women for her, he thought about trying and doing the same. Although Selene would rather not see him change, especially with his new found relationship. He felt ever so comfortable having her with him, made him wonder if he has finally met his 'soulmate', as the humans have put it when they talk about love. The more he thought about he was feeling as if he has found his soulmate. She has done more for him then anyone ever has, making dinner, sitting and having a drink, even teaching him to line dance.

That was where the feelings started, with the line dance lessons he had become quite good at it, but watching her do a all girls dance was all to satisfying to see. She didn't seem to mind as he went into the kitchen to explore where everything was, he did understand that this house was just far too big for her alone. Her style of furniture was creative, as she had told him she built the couch and chair out of wood pallets, and even shown him there was a DIY idea for house decor. It was creative yet very rustic just as her Kitchen looked the colors fit so well together, with the weathered look, and old style handles, yet it mixed with modern utility's.

She had a glass stove top, Kurige coffee maker with a carousel with little coffee filled cups, a little toaster, two door stainless steel fridge one side was freezer with a ice/water dispenser the other side was a fridge. He liked how everything was so spacious, even her little pallet shelf filled with her favorite whiskey and wine, to which he took upon himself to raid. He enjoying the smell of dinner being cooked. "Dinner is smelling quite delightful darling what is it that you are making?" he asked curious to know.

"Venison, it's deer steak, with fried garlic buttered potatoes, I know a place that ends up ordering too much tubs of garlic butter so I take it off their hands and ship some home to my family, not like you can buy this stuff this size in store." He noticed the choice of seasoning she had laid out, soy sauce, old bay, onion powder, garlic salt, beef bouillon powder, lemon juice even her taste in seasonings were a delight as she knew how to blend flavors even been working on a herb garden, that she uses to cook the most was in the kitchen.

"You probably watch alot of cooking shows to be this good at cooking." he had to know since the smell of the food was making his mouth water, "Just one cooking show, the Rachel Ray show, she's my favorite, when she ends up cooking on her show after talking to celebs. I pay close attention write down all her recipes and then try them for myself." he looked at her blinking, "Is that where you learned to cook?" he asked pouring himself a drink she smiled at him,.

"No, alot of things I've learned to do myself, I always was a baker more then a cooking normal foods, then I bought Rachel Ray's cook book and I've been trying them out, I've tried different seasonings over time as a trial and error sort of thing. Figuring out what works well together and what don't." Lucifer was behind her without realizing it when he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Well I for one enjoy the food you make for us." he said in a silky sultry voice.

Selene felt all hairs stand up feeling his hot breath on her, damn him was all she could think and felt a arm snake around her waist, "I would really love to make your eyes roll darling, maybe on this tip we can do just that." his hand sneaked it's way to her pants edge before she stopped him," You naughty sneaky devil. Two can play that game." she said as seduction dripped in her teasing voice, she wiggled her ass against him making him groan, "Don't start what you don't want to finish love even if I'm enjoying it oh so much." he purred into her ear before licking it.

Selene's lips curled into a smirk as she was checking on the food, "You make me wanna drink till I'm drunk." she teased as Lucifer chuckled darkly at her making her shiver with delight as his fingers teased her under her top. "I know I can be quite addicting, truth be told you are as well when your high n tipsy." Selene squeaked when he groped her ass she looked at him slyly," Lucifer." she purred as a warning but she enjoyed his teasing, so much so he could easily cause a orgasum if he really wanted to.

She knew his charm would win her family over. She may have been resistive to his powers, but her family wasn't, they would adore him way too much with his sweet words. She knew what the outcome would be if he kept it up. Part of Selene wanted to fight him, but he was just a walking desirable drug she can't get enough of like her weed. Lucifer was just having way too much fun, "Oh behave Luce and have yourself a drink." she said to him making sure dinner was almost done," As you wish love, it's so cute when you get railed up. Lucifer likely." his eyebrows danced and she sighed trying to keep herself under control and focus on dinner.

He couldn't help himself being quite a flirt to Selene, she made to easy yet so fun for him to get off on. He pulled out a cigarette to light up while he poured himself a drink, happily helping himself, he pulled out another glass and poured her a drink he took noticed to the label, "I've noticed you have some wine with a brand I have never herd of, Serenity Garden's where on earth did you buy this from?" Selene turned her head to him, "That's my family's wine, originally the ranch was once named Hope Meadow Acres, but eventually it became Serenity Gardens. To endorse a much more peace of mind for our clients that stay with us and horses brought to us that need special kind of care to make them better."

He looked at the bottle and took a whiff, "From what I've seen I say you do a fine job of it with your horses your family's ranch must be quite reputable." she nodded, "I got a reputation I can't escape from. I really don't want it." she said as dinner was done Lucifer took control and helped her out, "Allow me. You've done so much for me now I must return the favor." Selene nodded as she let him handle to food, "I think next dinner we have I will cook, as much as I love your cooking darling, you deserve to have a night where you don't have too." Selene smiled at him as she lit up a cigarette.

"Well I actually was thinking of taking a trip back home. They wanna see me more often and it has been some time since I have been back." she sounded like there was something more to her reasoning, "Would you like me to join you on this trip this time?" She thought about it," Yeah I could really use you with me, someone's been sneaking on the property." Lucifer stopped and looked at her, "Then that's all the reason I need to come along, I won't let you put yourself in danger if I'm not there too keep you safe, or my family safe." he said setting the plates he carried to the table.

Selene couldn't believe her ears that the devil himself just said her family was his family. She had a shocking realization of what that just might mean for the both of them. They both sat down to enjoy a nice dinner together before Selene packed up a week worth of clothes and some clubbing clothes to wear to bring along to his place. Once they got back to Lux Selene made herself comfortable putting some of her clothes away while Lucifer messed around on his piano, getting lost in his own little world.

He also was imagining up some punishment ideas for the case with Teirnan. Selene walked over to him enjoying his playing, he wasn't wearing his suite jacket she smiled and started to rub his shoulders, "Perhaps on our trip I should give you the best night of your life." she winked at him as she poured herself a drink from the bottle he left on the piano. "Oh? cowgirl taking charge? Mmm, what a thrill, yee haw." he teased making her laugh taking a drink, then the elevator let out a ding and the doors open to a child, "Hi, Lucifer." she walked into the penthouse interrupting their moment.

She dropped her bag on the floor and squealed with delight, "You have a piano up here?" she began to run though the penthouse checking everything out, "Yes, but no! Please!" as she touched his piano, playing with the keys before scurrying off to the next thing to check out, "Look at all those books!" Lucifer was quite alarmed that a child got into his penthouse. "Yes, emphasis on the look-" Selene giggled watching Lucifer chase Trixie around his penthouse amused by the kid giving Lucifer the run around.

"This is the coolest place ever!" Lucifer walked back to Selene's side, "Dose your mother know your here?" he asked her Trixie looked at him like it was a lie, "Yes?" Lucifer sighed, "Well, what are you doing here?" Trixie looked at him then saw Selene, "I came here to make sure your okay. My mom said you needed a friend," Selene looked at Lucifer then back at Trixie, "But it looks like you already have one." She gave Selene a squinty look.

"Hi there, you must be Trixie, I'm Selene, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm a good friend of your mom." Trixie glared at Selene and she was amused, "oh, like mother like daughter with that look the apple really doesn't fall far the the tree with most kids." she snickered when Trixie began to interrogate Selene she was happy to answer all her questions "So where do you live?" she asked walking around her, "A lovely horse ranch out in Malibu." Trixie sat down, "Where're you from?" Selene smiled, "Nashville, I'm sure you already know that from the Rodeo a few months back."

Trixie got snippy, "Keep the commentary to yourself, lady" Selene was taken aback by how blunt the child was, "Have you ever been married?" Selene frowned, "No I haven't, but I do hope to be married someday." Trixie's expression softened some, "How come?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Selene smiled and got comfortable, "I've never really had a dating life, just been too caught up with competitions." She realized she was getting the thrid degree now from a child, "What do you do for work?"

Selene looked at her drink, "I'm a entertainer, I sing and dance and I'm a bartender at my bar." Trixie squints at her, "Well, that's kind of cool. what's your favorite color?" Selene smiled," Well, I don't just have one favorite, but if I had to choose it be turquoise. So what's yours?" Trixie got a bit sassy, "I'm asking the questions."

Selene's POV thoughts

Damn this child is just like her mother, talk about a sharp tongue attitude I hate to see her when she's all grown up. I feel like I just got pistol whipped by a child with a sharp tongue. I pity what ever career path this girl choices she's a spit fire.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

"Would you excuse me whilst I do something less mind numbingly boring like color sorting my suits?" Selene smiled at him, "Awww and miss out on learning some of my secrets?," she teased and took a sip of her drink, "Kidding Luce, go on ahead." she smiled at him as Trixie watched him leave and her face softened, "Are you the kind of friend Lucifer needs right now?" hearing Trixie ask that to Selene he looked back after stopping in his tracks before leaving to disappear into his room, "I'm pretty sure I am, I care about is his happiness."

Trixie smiled at her when the elevator bell dinged, Selene looked at the elevator and saw it was Greg grabowski. Lucifer was in his room working on his suites when he herd Selene in distress. "What in tarnation are you doing here?!" she saw the gun and grabbed Trixie, "Lucifer!" he herd her scream making him drop everything. "I didn't think there'd be anyone else here, but can't have any witnesses." Selene got very protective of Trixie, "Don't plea-"

The stain glass shattered, a hand came out and grabbed the man by the throat, dragging him up into the glass distracting Greg with the gun pointed at the girls. Selene frowned at the lovely stain glass now broken she took Trixie to somewhere safe, while Lucifer took care of the intruder with glowing eyes. "Hurry!" she rushed Trixie to safety down steps not wanting her to see Lucifer hurt the intruder. He shattered what was left of the glass, scaring Greg with his glowing eyes. Selene hoped Lucifer wouldn't get hurt when she herd the gun shots.

She prayed everything was ok and for Lucifer to be invulnerable and not die on her again, "Please God don't let Lucifer bleed." she whispered closing her eyes and protected Trixie when she herd Greg scream in pain. Then familiar voices Selene walked Trixie on up the stairs and let her run," Mommy! Daddy!" Selene smiled as she was enjoyed the sight of their reunion with a warm smile, she went over to Lucifer looking him over relived he wasn't cops soon came though to arrest Greg and taken Selene's statement, she mourned the shards of glass that was once a beautiful stain glass that she adored.

She filled up her glass and lit a cigarette to calm her nerves glad things were over, Selene saw Lucifer and Chloe on the balcony talking when her phone dinged she took a look at it and sighed rolling her eyes, she looked at him saddened inside on how close they are she cleared her throat, "The police are done." Chloe smiled and walked over and hugged Selene "Thank you. Thank you for Trixie." Selene hugged her back," my pleasure I would never let anyone harm a child." Chloe left them alone and Selene looked at Lucifer.

"I'm glad your alright Lucifer, such a shame with the stain glass, I really loved it. So, Tiernan is behind this. You're gonna go after him aren't you?" she walked over to him, "Please, just do the right thing Lucifer. Deliver him in one piece and alive if you can help it." She said softly looking at him he turned to her, "Yes, your right I will, he will get what he deserves." Selene watched him walking away she looked up at the moon, mentally thanking God for Lucifer's safety.

She sighed feeling self doubt with herself wondering if she could really make Lucifer happy, this is after all her first real relationship, she was begging God in her mind for some guidance. When she opened her eyes to look up at the moon, they changed to a silver color before they glowed with moon almost full. When she took a deep breath and blinked they have gone back to normal. Selene went back inside and cleaned up the mess of glass, grabbed her bag wrote a quick note for Lucifer that she had to get to the bar due to a emergency.

Meanwhile Chloe visited Father Kinley to shut him up and see what he wanted. "Detective Decker, thank you for coming." he said as she shook her head, "I only came to tell you to stop putting in a request to speak to me. We have nothing to talk about" she said firmly hating herself for even bothering to answer him. Kinley was looking up at the moon before turning to her, "I'm sorry... I don't have much time they're going to transfer me back to Rome... to be tried there." Chloe was pacing not even looking at him.

"Can't say that I'm sad to see you go." she said avoiding eye contact with him trying to stay strong at this point, "There's something you need to know." She stopped and looked at him, "No, there is something you need to know. You were wrong about Lucifer. He is a good man. One might say that he's even a angel." he didn't seem phased by her words, "I need to warn you about the prophecy." He said as Chloe looked at him confused, "Prophecy?" she questioned giving him her attention.

"You see I thought, that the prophecy was about you, Chloe. But I realize now I had been wrong. if it's not you, then who else is Lucifer's first love and what dose it have to do with the light of the moon?" Chloe listen and then turned with eyes full of confusion and Kinley turned to her, "You know who it is don't you?" he said walking close to her and grabbed the bars," Is she here?" Chloe was thinking this is some manipulating crap to help him stop Lucifer, "I just need you to hear the prophecy." he said with a whisper.

"All right." she tried to hold back her emotions to hear him out. "When the devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released by the light of the moon." Chloe's eyes filled with fear over the prophecy she had been told, and rushed on out to get away from Kinley. Chloe was torn to tell Lucifer of this prophecy knowing full well bringing up father Kinley was a bit of a sore spot after what he has caused between them. she had to figure it out what the Light of the moon was, or who it could be.

At this point she knew she was going to have to do some heavy research to figure it all out before its too late, as her mind wondered with questions on her drive home, What is the light of the moon? the moon its self? or is there another Celestial involved who goes by such a name? She knew she needed answers and hoped that the prophecy is a joke and not real, but if it was real would she be able to stop it?


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry late christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate I'm sorry if things seemed rushed this chapter sorry. the holidays really messed up my work time and I'll probbly be late getting any chapters out next week as its my youngest daughter's 2nd birthday New Years Eve but I will do my best to get you the next chapter of the new year.**

Thursday came as Lucifer was dressed up in a leather jacket plaid button up shirt, skinnyfit jeans and cowboy boots feeling the need to get out of LA for a while, after having a look at his wings were no longer the angelic wings he had booked himself and Selene a first class flight out to Nashville, he couldn't bare to tell Selene what he had discovered when he saw his wings, it scared him way too much that he needed a well needed distraction. He was trying to be excited about the trip he was going to experience alot while being away. At least this time he gave Chloe the heads up that he was taking a 3-day weekend trip with Selene.

Selene had made sure everything was set for her bar while she was gone, she was excited to be home once again, and this time she was going to have Lucifer with her. As they were 3 hours into their flight to Nashville, she knew somone would be there to pick them up from the airport, it would been either her brother, Dad, or Grampa. Lucifer was enjoying his 3rd drink by this time while he was looking at his phone scrolling though,Selene knew something was wrong with him,"Luce? Are you ok?" Lucifer looked at her and smiled,"I'm fine my love, I've been looking up all the wonderful places to visit and planning out this wonderful trip of ours."

Selene smiled," Oh I would have thought maybe you would be nervous to be meeting my family, this family is actually my dad's family we are staying at." she smiled,"oh wonderful whos going to be picking us up?" he asked looking out the window enjoying the view, Selene was excited to see the horses glad to know they have been improving since they fell ill lucky not all the horses have gotten sick,"My dad, everyone is excited for our visit a big feast is in the works for us." Lucifer could only imagine what would be waiting for them since they would be arriving just in time for dinner.

Once the plane landed and they got their things,John was waiting for them with a smile waving them down,"Lucifer, so good to see you again I almost didn't reconize you without your suit." John smiled and hugged Selene,"Welcome home babygirl, everyone is waiting for you two," Lucifer smiled,"I've been intrested in coming out here ever since I've herd the stories, I can't wait to see the best places around here." he smiled walking with them to John's truck, they all loaded up and drove off to the ranch as Lucifer took in all the sights.

When they arrived Lucifer saw lots of typical farm animals as well as the horses grazing in the feild, a large barn silo and a lovely rustic wood ranch house ,"So this is where you live so very secluded, how big is this place?" he had to ask with curiosity as John smiled,"Oh this was 600 acres but dad bought another 600 since business has boomed alot so now this is 1200 acre land." Lucifer looked around quite surpised,"Amazing, to think this is what your going to inherit." Selene smiled as John parked and got out. Selene left her bags and made a beeline for the stable barn and John sighed,"Typical daughter of mine going right to work...unless she knows her brother is cleaning the stalls out she has to go hug him first," he looked at lucifer,"Here allow me I'll take your bag for you."

"Lucifer took a breath of the fresh air and smelled something fowl,"Ugh, dose it always smell so foul out here?" John laughed,"Yes I sopose it dose, unfortunetly the dumpster hasn't been collected yet, your welcome to go be with Selene and have yourself a look around and I will have a drink ready for you when you both come in." Lucifer sighed knowing he was just gonna have to put up with the smell,"Right, we shall be in shortly."

Lucifer watched John leave with their luggage and he went to find Selene in the barn hearing laughter and chatting,"Oh my god I can't beleive they went there with that prank that was just halairious! I love theses guys soo much I've always wanted to see them live, I hate that i've missed so many of the new episodes I really gotta catch up with them on my day off and I spend a quiet time at home." Selene was trying to breath wipeing the tears from her eyes," Oh I know sis, I try to get all the chores done just to watch this show. I'm so glad your home I've missed you." Lucifer saw Selene with someone that looks to be her brother and cleared his throat, Selene and her brother looked at him,"Sorry I ran off on you like that I just had to see my brother."

"Hi there." her brother waved and Selene smiled,"Colt this is my boyfriend Lucifer." Lucifer smiled a Colt gave her sister a look,"Lucifer? like the devil? I never thought i see the day my sister has a boyfriend... and here i thought the city life has made her crazy." Lucifer chuckled amused," Exactly like the devil but i must say it's pleasure to meet you Colt, your sister has told me alot about you I do hope to enjoy my stay here and get to know everyone." Selene smiled as she walked down to the stall with a black horse," Uh, Sis I wouldn't go to Shadow if I were you...hes been a spitfire in a mean sort of way..." Colt warned her when Selene was going to open the stall the horse named shadow went into total freak out mode making her put the lock back and jump back." I warned you no one can seem to get near him, we tried to break him again, but sadly it didn't work out."

Selene sighed "Mom was the only one who could calm him down, shame though hes a lovely jumper, have you tried doing mom's methods?" she looked at Shadow showing hes got a additude."Eazy boy its alright." Selene said putting her hands up showing shes not a threat,"Oh, um sis can I talk to you later its kinda important...its." Selene looked at him and nodded,"Sure not a problem we can do it over drinks-" she noticed a small horse was in the stall she was taking a look then opened up," what the hell! what happened to Sugarbelle!" Colt cringed as Lucifer knew that was a not so happy tone.

"Ms. whitefeather was in a accident a week ago, she was ran off the road by a cattle liner." Selene was surpised to hear that,"Oh no is she ok?" Colt nodded walking on over with Lucifer,"Yeah shes alright Sugarbelle is fine too besides a nasty cut, so far with the herbs from her garden has done wonders." Selene went in the stall to give her some love,"Hey girl its soo good to see you don't you worry youll be back with mommy soon." she smiled and Lucifer sighed,"Can we go inside now I'd like to have dinner and a drink darling." Selene sighed and stood up and walked on out shutting the stall."Right, of course dinner should be ready anyway lets all go in and eat."

They walk back into the house as Colt was nice enough to open the door for them,"Hey mamaw." Selene smiled smelling dinner,"Mmm smells good in here." her grandmother turned arround and squealed dropping the spoon into the pot and gave Selene a hug,"Selene! I'm so glad for you to come- oh and this tall drink of sweet tea must be Lucifer?" Lucifer gave his signature charming smile,"Howdy, its a pleasure to meet you." her grandmother smiled Oh, sweetie hes so charming in person just as you have raved about. Please come in make yourself at home, I bet your famished dinner just got done." She moved out of the way as he smiled,"You really do talk about me don't you darling." Lucifer smiled looking at Selene as she was already feeling embarssed,"I'm so glad to finally meet you Selene missed you so much when she was last here."

"Mamaw." Selene was starting to get flustered," Allow me to assist you ma'am." Lucifer smiled offering his services too help bring the food out,"Oh, why thank you Lucifer, you don't have too your a guest." He smiled making his way to pull dinner out of the oven," I don't mind at all, I'm sure you have done so much its only right that you have help." Selene sighed happy to see him getting along so well "Ok while you two set the table I'm going to say hi to grampa." she gave Lucifer a kiss and left them be.

Lucifer helped out with putting the food out enjoying the smell of it," Everything smells so delicious Ms. Haywood." he smiled when he pulled out the ham." she smiled "Oh, please Lucifer call me Ruth, its such a honor to have you here Selene has told me so much about you, you so much more handsome in person," he chuckled at the complement,"I'm glad Selene has found someone to make her so happy, when she was here healing she never taken off that beautiful necklace you got for her birthday." He smiled at her as he took the ham out of the deep pan,"Why thank you, I had it made just for her I know a few jewlery designers." Lucifer said with a smile.

"I must say Ruth this ham smells yummy I'm not familiar with the glaze, what is it?" He asked as Ruth smiled at him,"Oh, thats our family's cola glaze recipie I hope you like it." He looked at her like she was crazy,"You use soda as a glaze? I'm sure I will enjoy it I've never had ham cooked with soda before." he said gabbing a knife and started to cut the ham up trying a peice for himself,"Mmm this this delicious I love it." he said knwing exactly what he was going to be enjoying, "What's this in the pot?" he questioned taking a peak Ruth smiled,"Cajin Crawfish, freshely caught today, we are a bit old fashioned when it comes to fresh ingredients " she said as she was mashing up the potatoes she had cooling in the bowl with garlic butter and milk."

Lucifer was quite impressed to know the fact Selene wasn't joking about the fine spread they have, Fried cabbage Kabalsi and noodles, mashed potatoes, cajin crayfish, cola glazed ham, even skillit corn bread. Lucifer was quite impressed, and couldn't wait to try it all."Dinner is set everyone come eat." Ruth called as Lucifer was waiting for everyone to have a seat. "You must be Lucifer, I'm Miles, Selene's Grandfather." Miles introduced himself,"Nice to meet you." Lucifer sat down next to Selene to happily dig in and fill up his plate.

"So Lucifer, Selene has told us you own a night club and you work for the LAPD as well, must be quite a diificult task to do." Ruth said as Selene was enjoying dinner with a nice glass of family homemade wine,"Oh not at all, I enjoy it really I love being a civilian consultant and stopping criminals is what I do best." he said with pride," Well, thats good when Selene told us what happened at Lux we were quite worried for the both of you." Ruth said as Selene was being quiet enjoying dinner and breaking open the crawfish,"I've never expected Selene to found somone that makes her so happy like you have done." Lucifer took a drink of the wine,"I am the lucky one to have such a amazing woman such as herself in my life, I was completly drawn to her impressive talents, and she was very brave the whole time and a big help twarting the bad guys plans."

"So is Lucifer your actual name or is it a stage name like your devil persona?" Colt asked as Selene stopped midbite as she was gettng nervous now that the question she was dreading has been asked,"God given really." Selene felt a wave of relief ,"So, Selene has told us you play piano and sing." Ruth said with a smile as everyone was enjoying dinner."Yes I do, I have 2 grand pianos one in my club to entertain my guests and one in my penthouse, I simply love to play alot and still do when I'm not busy with the LAPD." Ruth was quite fasinated with Lucifer," Well, thats good hobby to have. you two are simply wonderful." Lucifer was feeling quite embarssed,"Oh stop, if anyone is wonderful, its Selene. I've never met a woman quite like her, with such gifted talents and I enjoy being around her, at first I was curious about he when a employee of mine recomened I go see her, and I'm glad I did shes somone I enjoy being with."

Selene smiled blusing embarrased as Lucifer had taken a drink," After spending time with Selene, I've grown quite attached, and I knew she had to be special and attractive. I never understood why she has had such a hard time in the dating department, I mean she clearly a beautiful attractive young woman, and quite the tease to." John raised a eyebrow up at Lucifer as he chuckled,"It amazed me that no one has ever thought to give her a chance, I don't beleive there is anything wrong with her at all, well, besides the fact that she can be quite intimidating, when she wants to be." he said playfully turning to her.

Selene gave him the side look,"Mmm yeah I'm the intimadating one I think you fit that catagory Lucifer," she said sarcasticly towars him," more then I do since I have no reason to be intimidating, unless it came to fights breaking out in my bar every so often and I show them who's boss... then that's a different ball game there." she picked up her drink,"Except when it comes to compititons, everyone knows when shes competeing they can't beat her."Colt said when she rolled her eyes,"You'er speaking of the rodeo, I've seen first hand at the things she can do it was quite a show for my first time. You must be so proud of her." Lucifer smiled.

Miles had finished his dinner as did everyone else,"Yes, we all are proud of her accomplishments, so Lucifer do you have any plans for the future?" Ruth asked as Lucifer wiped his mouth with a napkin,"Plans?" he asked feign confusion,"Yes, plans? like getting married, building a family?" Selene held her breath on that,"Oh, Well, Marriage is kinda up in the air right now but, I do intend on making sure Selene is well taken care of, should something happen to me out on the line of duty with the police,I have allowed her to have all access to my assets, Lux incuded." they all looked at Lucifer quite impressed,"Do you have any siblings Lucifer?" Miles asked curious" Oh yes I have many brother's and sisters, unlike my one brother who I have a close relationship and is going to be a father soon, the others will never inherit anything from me, I don't concider them worthy of any amount of my money as they have made me a outcast."

"I'm sorry to hear that I know what that feeling is like, Kat's family as treated me like a outcast, they felt I was unworthy of her love because of our lifestyle, like it wasn't a real job, but she chose me anyway even if it ment she would be disowned by her own family, I never want that for my kids they are free to love whom ever they so choose." Selene smiled at her father and got up and started to clear the table Lucifer stopped her,"Allow me you have done far too much for me Selene, you go have some time with your brother." he said with a look telling her to find out some answers,"Oh, right, yes um Colt lets go finish up the stables while we listen to our favorite show."

Colt looked confused and then nodded getting up to leave with Selene,"Thank you Ruth, for a delicious dinner, I'm so glad to taken the invatation to be here, you must let me take you all out for dinner when ever you visit Los Angeles. I'm really looking foward to seeing what the music city has to offer." Lucifer smiled being of service to help clean up and to put dinner away. "Of course Lucifer once things calm down around here we will be sure to take a trip out. I've told Selene this before so I'm going to tell you, whatever happens to you both from here on out and you ever decide you wish to marry my granddaughter, you both have our blessing even if Miles won't say it I speak for the both of us." Lucifer was caught off guard with her statement and just smiled.

Meanwhile Selene and Colt were working in the barn,"So, Colt, whats going on around here, and don't lie to me your messages have been quite cryptic and I dont like it." she asked while she started to clean the stall Colt let out a heavy sigh,"Some cattle ruslers stole Bailey's dad's cattle last week, not all of them thankfully but enough to hurt the business." Selene wasn't to happy about that,"Oh, no poor Bailey...so thats why you been working extra hard round here." Colt nodded," ya know that ranch out in cross plains the ones that have wild horses up for adoption?" Selene wasn't gonna like the news,"Yeah well they got robbed of a few horses and they ended up at a slaughterhouse." Selene's eyes wided"Good god, things have been bad round here."

Colt nodded as he was working on the stall next to her,"Yeah, and I have a feeling they are gonna strike again, so we have been on guard duty durring the day when we take the cattle to the field." Selene was lucky to have come back as she wanted to put a end to theses cattle theives,"Well, good thing is Lucifer and I are here to help, he is pritty good at stoping theives." she smiled as she cleaned up the stall of the poop,"Yeah, about Lucifer...whats up with the devil persona talk you talked about the last time you were here?" Selene had to think up a good lie on that,"Well, he grants favors, like say if I were to do all your chores for you, then you would have to do something for me in return sort of things pritty much a deal, like kinda something you would make with the devil...and thats kinda why he's here really I knew something had to be going on and I figured I should recruit him as back up, beleive me he is good at what he dose. it's hard to explain really but he has some very useful skills that the LAPD find useful I never knew myself a civilian consultant was a thing in the police department, he's pritty much the only one I know who actually is one."

Colt gave her a skeptical look,"I know it sounds weird that a handsome super rich devilish night club owner whos a real playboy at that at night working for the LAPD, he handles his life pritty well like agent pride dose in NCIS new orleans, hes like NCIS agent by day and a bartender at night in his own bar, Lucifer has a well balanced lifestyle its alright if you don't really like him but he makes me happy and besides you have been on more dates then I ever have. Lucifer was the first one to ask me for a date and the only one that has since I've lived in LA,well more so living in Malibu currently, but my bar is in LA he maybe a player but he really cares about me ever since he was on Tori's murder case it was his choice to call me his girlfriend after everything we have been threw."

"I never said I didn't like him sis I'm happy for you really I'm just curious about him thats all the whole devil deal thing." Selene smiled,"If you were to know what his life was before you would understand his past is a long story, but his past dosn't define him hes a much better man, a angel really." she smiled dreamly with a sigh,"I'm so lucky to have him in my life I never thought I ever find the perfect man for me." She finished filling up the wheel barrel and used the broom to clean up the floor as Colt brought down a hay bale, they both enjoyed each others company finishing up the stalls and cleaning the place up to make it nice as possible.

Once Selene finished she had to go check on Lucifer she hoped everything was going alright as she was concerned to leave him alone with her family made her nervous she had to know what he was up to. She went to the door and herd Lucifer singing and the piano playing she should have known he would be impressing the family with his piano skills and singing, she walked inside and stood in the door way staying quiet and listened to his perfect beautiful voice.

For what is a man, what has he got if not himself then he has not  
To say the things, he truly feels and not the worlds of one who kneels  
The record shows I took the blows and did it my way

Ruth was clapping as she was excited,"Oh Lucifer, that was wonderful you have a wonderful voice, it's so hard to find fine quality's in a man." Lucifer had a bright smile,"Why thank you, Ruth, your too kind." she smiled,"Well weather you marry Selene or you are worthy to be apart of this family." Lucifer was completly speechless at such kind words no less be so welcomed into a family, one he could call his own. Selene rolled her eyes she should have known they were gonna pressure Lucifer into marriage, but she had to admit she was ready for that step whenever Lucifer was first she had to put her own foot down and got firm,"Mamaw, I should have known you would do this the moment you laid eyes on his pictures, not everyone gets engaged after 8 and half months, sure we have known each other longer then we have dated but honestly, I didn't bring him out here to be put under pressure like that. If Lucifer wishes to propose to me then it shall be on his terms when he feels ready not anyone elses."

She glared at her grandmother,"I'm sorry sweet peach, I got alittle carried away I-" Selene rolled her eyes,"Alittle is understament I know you mean well, but please don't be so pushy. " she went over the mini bar and grabbed the bottle and glass, opened it up and poured some of the moonshine in it,"I think I'm ready to retire for the night got alot of places to drive Lucifer around tomarrow to wherever he desires to visit and we will be taking the impala, Colt said hes been keeping things in good shape, and I'm gonna work with Shadow early in the morning as well, I have a good feeling I can finally get him to join up." Lucifer was taken back by how firm and sence of athority she held to her family, he was begining to understand where the intimidation comes from.

her firmness reminded him of how Chloe is when he had dinner with her mom and javier's son junior. He took a sip of his drink,"Well,I guess I shall retire too, like she said long day tomarrow. thank you for allowing me to play your piano." Ruth smiled,"Oh any time Lucifer. have a good night sleep well both of you." Ruth smiled as Lucifer followed Selene to her old bedroom,"you have such a wonderful family darling, so welcoming I love it." he smiled checking out her big bedroom getting curious on what was left behind there was a closet but one dresser in such a big room and a small little bar area with moonshine. Selene shut the door,"My bedroom is soundproof so no one can hear us my dad and grampa remodled this room to be sound proof so I could pratice guitar and piano if I couldn't sleep so anything we do in here no one else will be able to hear."

He grinned at that idea,"Lovely, and no need to apologize for your family, they mean well I know but there is simply no pressure for the devil after all." She smiled at him and sat down on her bed,"Yes, that they do I have gained alot of information, my friends are most likely going to end up homeless because some cattle rustlers had stolen 50 head them cows can be as much worth as $600 each, alot of ranchers have their money tied into livestock, loosing all that, well its bad cause thats where the money is made. our cattle can be at risk if there is no one arround to babysit them all day, so thats what our ranch hands are for, to help us out while work needs to be done round here, somones watching them and if the cops find them grimy bastards I hope they get what the deserve, sure the cattle our branded but theres always crooked people willing to still slaughter cattle even if owned by somone else."

"Well, then why don't we stop them, I'm sure there will be a place in hell for them, oh the fun torture would have done to them personally if anything." he chuckled as Selene smiled,"Nothing more satifying to see them abusive cattle ruslers being abused themselves in hell. Now that we are completly alone Luce, something has been on your mind since we ubered to the airport, tell me whats the matter, you know I'm here for you whatever is on your mind you have no reason to be a fraid to open up to me, there are no secrets between us." Lucifer scowled and let out a deep sigh,"I've looked...to see my wings are there and they are." he looked at his drink as she waited to hear more," I'm sencing a big 'but' is in there."

Lucifer looked crestfallen,"somethings bad is happening to me...I fear I'm becoming a monster...I don't know why this is hapening to me..." his voice cracked as she didn't quite understand," A monster? Your not a monster Luce your a angel." Lucifer forced a smile but it faded,"I'm not sure of that anymore Selene... perhaps it would be best that I show you." Selene nodded and watched him stand infront of her,"I must warn you this will be quite...alarming." he let the wings come out and they wern't feathery wings, more like leathery bat like wings that made Selene gasp at the sight of them, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Goodness gracious Lucifer, they can't possibly be your wings." Lucifer put them away," Fraid they are, love." Selene regained her composure,"I'm sure we can fix this once we figure out the cause of this. You won't become a monster, we will get though this together, no matter what happens I will never think any less of you, even if will not be able to to fix things I won't stop trying to find a way to turn you back." she grabed a hold of his hand, "there must be some reasonable explination for what is haapening to you and we will find out what that is when we get back home. For now lets just enjoy this perfect quiet weekend I know all the best places to go to at night."

he smiled and put his wings away,"Your right, your absolutely right, we should enjoy this vacation of ours and worry about this later." he said as he started to strip himself as Selene had done to get ready for bed, she turned on her TV to find something good to watch,"Oooooh this is my favorite movie the friday before next! I love what happens to the one dude gets a wrench pliers to his crotch and gets pulled around by the pimp who gets all the got girls, I laughed so hard when they got ditched by the hot girl in his car no less that they had to run after." she giggled putting the remote down to finish getting ready for bed.  
"I'm a big fan of comedy movies with Ice cube, the friday series is my go to movie when I'm feeling down and need a good laugh smoking weed like he dose. I can never stop laughing at all the crazy stuff that goes down, next to this one show I always get high watching its about people promoting weed at a weed dispencery and they are always stoned and some really trippy stuff happens some of them I can relate cause I've actually had done it before and I can laugh at it because I've done the exact same thing." Lucifer was curious as to know what she has done,"Oh? do tell?" he grinned.

Selene started giggling,"Ok, so one time I fell asleep on a car ride and my friends couldn't wake me up they tried everything possible, untill one of them pulled out a bic lighter and soon as it lit I woke up and said 'yes, please ' they all looked at me like 'what the hell' the next word out of me was' are we there yet" ironicly also a good movie, and I saw the same exact thing happen on the show I lost it I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard cause I went though the same exact thing." Lucifer was smiling as he was completly shirtless listening to her.

"I guess its so eazy to laugh at things because we have experienced them before and if a tv show can execute the realistic experience in the right way its laughable and it brings back some good funny memories." Lucifer let out a hearty laugh at her story while she pulled out a joint to smoke with her ashtray at her bedside nightstand,"Did you seriously do something like that?" he had to ask,"Oh yeah its never really hard to wake me up sometimes I just don't ever want to wake up because of the perfect happy dream I have and I just don't ever want it to end."

Lucifer had gotten comfortable in a pair of satin pajama bottoms and layed back in her bed to enjoy the movie with her drinking and smoking and appreciates listening her laughing at the movie when the wrech pliers scene came on with Money Mike and Damon in the bathroom. She was laughing so hard she had tears of laughter rolling over,"Oh my god." she squeeked trying to not laugh harder at the guys pain, Lucifer even found amusment with the scene and laughed with her ,"I gotta do that sometime oh Maze will have fun with that one." they spent the night enjoying each others company till they both fell asleep.

the next day it was 7 am Selene left Lucifer sleep as she got dressed for the day as she went out to pull Shadow out of the stall dispite the temper and actions shadow darted on out and she tried russling him into the circular pen and locked herself inside once she maganged to chase him in."Alright boy. It's you and me I'm not going anywhere." she had radiated confidence in herself as she was going to be sucessful this time. She got to work chasing him around showing him she wont give up she wasn't going anywhere, as much as Shadow snorts and whinnies running around faster showing her the speed he had.

inside Lucifer woke up and herd the comotion of the horse whining the clock showed 8am. Selene must have gotten up early to start working with Shadow like she said, since she wasn't with him in the room.. He got ready for the day and when he went to the kitchen Ruth was there watching "Oh, Good morning, Lucifer. I hope you slept well." Lucifer smiled walking up next to her,"Yes, I did I take it Selene is out there." Ruth nodded stareing out the window,"shes going to succeed in this battle." she said as Lucifer stood by her and watched, Selene was doing her job at breaking the horse even if Shadow was very standoffish with her.

"I know Shadow...you blame me, you miss my mom. We were only trying to help you would you raather we let you die?" she asked Shadow calmly standing in the middle, her eyes changed color from her blue eyes to silver eyes gaining eye contact with shadow,"I want us to be equal Shadow c'mon join up with me." she whispered as Shadow began to slow down her back was to Lucifer and Ruth as she let out a breath,"She's done it...he's joined up" Ruth said watching intently as Lucifer watched Shadow stop and was looking at Selene,"How are you so sure?" he asked as Selene was now able to touch shadow,"One thing we learn in life that makes horses different from other people, they never lie." Ruth said as John and Miles came out to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." John said getting himself coffee and some for his dad,"Morning, you two, good news, Selene has done it, she's won shadow over." Ruth smiled as Miles and John looked surpised  
"No kidding?" Miles said taking a look at Selene giving Shadow lovings,"Well I'll be damned... she actually did it now things will be better round here without him having a spazz out." Miles said as Lucifer smirked at the phrase, "That is certiantly a miracle and a blessing sign." John smiled Ruth began to get breakfest going she had out ready to get cooking but she was too busy watching.

Selene sighed at her eyes had returned normal she walked shadow on out to take to the stall to get fed,"Good boy, I promise you Shadow, everythng will be better once you come live with me in Malibu with Jack and Nilla, but I think your best off here cause this is where you and I both can feel mom's presence, just be a good boy for me and I will come visit you asm uch as I can and we can go riding together, for now I got somone important in my life that I love and want to be with." she smiled as she made sure he was fed.

Lucifer was making up some coffee for Selene as Ruth said just how Selene likes it with her French vanilla creamer, when Selene came in with a big smiled,"Morning." John and Miles smiled at Selene"Good morrning baby I see you finally got Shadow to join up, hes been a big challenging leap for you." John smiled as Selene smiled back,"I just had to talk him down thats all words he needed to hear and it worked, I should have tried that trick ages ago if I had known it would been so eazy."  
she walked up to Lucifer just in time to turn around and gave him a kiss,"Morning handsome." he smiled,"I made you coffee just how you like it love." she smiled as he held it out to her,"Aw, thank you Lucifer I can so use coffee." she happily took it and had a sip," Mmm perfect just like you. I'm really liking seeing you dressed like this no suit but tshirt and jeans mmm might i say you but looks damn well fine in them tight jeans." she giggled.

"Ahem," Miles glared at them,"Sorry grampa just giving a complement, I'll behave...maybe." she muttered the last word under her breath gaining a grin from Lucifer,"Complement accepted perhaps I should dress like this more often for our dates," Selene smiled,"I love you in your suits much more," Ruth had gotten breakfest ready and set out on plates,"Oh dippy eggs wonderful mamaw." She smiled as Colt had came in from the barn."Morning boy going on out to watch them cattle?" Mile asked knowing that would be the plan,"Yeah I'll be doing that while I go check the fences and keep my ears out I could use the help too but I know you have to do supply run with dad, mamaw is cleaning the storage shed, and sis and Lucifer are going out to sight see, but I got help from Callen and Blaze to help me out since they arn't doing much."

"Oh tell thoes two I said hello I haven't seen them in ages," Selene smiled at him"If we can get back here early enough Lucifer and I can help watch the cows, and keep a look out as second shift." Lucifer smiled,"Yes, I would like to have first hand experience at this life and I would love nothing more but to help my family out." Colt looked confused,"Since when are you family Lucifer? your not even married into the family." Ruth stepped in,"Since last night he is going to be part of this family he should get to know what kind of life he is getting into."

The family sat down for breakfest once it was set out and everyone enjoyed the chance to eat before everyone had to run off to do what needs to be done. Selene drove Lucifer into the city with her Chevy Impala to all the places they can enjoy during the day, as she talks about all the famous places they can go that has life entertainment from real country stars. Lucifer got lost in his own mind, he was still unsure of his feelings, he hasn't told Selene yet that he loves her but he wasn't even sure what he wanted yet,and yet wonderful oppertunity to have a family that will love him and has more love then anyone in the Silver city has showed him.

Yet, Lucifer can't bring himself to say the words that need to be said, he really wants to since she had the guts to tell him her feelings, but he never returned his, he realized he had been treating her with meaningless feelings, and had been just to scared to say thoes words still even after mutiple dates with her and even when he thought he loved Chloe. Now with him scared to know his angelic wings are gone and replaced by demonic wings, he dosn't know what to do about it,but he knew he had to do something he can't blow this chance.

By 3pm, Selene and Lucifer had arrived back to the ranch, just in time to see Grandmother outside looking worriedsome holding 2 hot looking drinks. Selene parked the Impala and got out,"Mamaw? whats wrong?" Ruth let out a sigh,"Oh sweet peach, I'm fraid I have some bad news." she said as Lucifer got out of the car walking over with Selene,"Please come sit, I made hot toddy for your both," She said as Selene walked up with Lucifer to sit dwn,"I'm not sure how to sa this but.. your father is in the hospital, the cattle rustlers struck our feild today and your father was shot trying to stop them." Selene went wide eyed as Lucifer looked surpise."What? Is he ok?" Ruth sighed,"Yes he will be fine lucky it was the shoulder, but sadly we lost 60 head of the herd minus two longhorns, they didn't want them"

Selene sipped on the hot drink "Damn." Selene sighed as Lucifer was beside her he wasn't happy with the news,"I knew I had a bad feeling today while we were out but I shook it off thinking it was nothing. I need to listen to my instincts more." Ruth held her hand,"Sugar there would been nothing you could have done luckily he will be home tonight with lots of pain meds." Ruth said with a sigh,"Least everyones ok it could have been worse." Selene nodded enjoying her drink as did Lucifer. "I hope you both had a good day." Lucifer smiled,"Oh, yes we did it was fasinating and the food was wonderful, I am happy to have the oppertunity to have this expereience."

"Good I'm sorry to ask this of both of you, but would you mind tending to the horses please just untill they all get home." Selene nodded,"Yes I was gonna take care of the stalls anyway Lucifer can handle the grooming." He loked at her,"I will?" Selene looked at him,"Yes I'm sure that is a eazy task for you to handle I can do the dirty work and you handle the easy work after all you seen first hand back home all the hard work I do grooming is eazy next to sweeping the barn." He sighed,"Right we will get too it." Ruth smiled,"Thank you, both of you." Selene smiled and took her drink with her ready to get to work, Lucifer followed after.

"This is quite unfortunate, I wish we could been there I would have loved to break a few more bones for them hurting your family." Lucifer said with exhasperated sigh,"Yeah I know I'm sure the cops will get them...maybe somone's got to turn them in the cows are branded, they can't be sold without proof of ownership papers, but then you got some shady people who don't care who they belong to." she said walking into the barn and got preped for work. Lucky for her she likes to do one stall at a time anyway she opened up the stall and walked out the first horse, taking him over to Lucifer,"This is copper, don't worry hes well behaved the most he would do is just nuzzle," she grinned, handing him a brush and reigns.

Lucifer got to work taking them from Selene,"Least your actually living the expereince of the country life around here." She teased as she moved the wheelbarell and shovel to get cleaning out the stall,"Very funny," he said with sarcasum brushing Copper out "But finding our cattle maynot be a possiblity,my friend Bailey had hers stolen a while ago, they might end up loosing the ranch, all their money was tied up in the cattle, and things have been quite rough for them, her mare had a stillborn foal, and they tried a orphaned foal to replace the dead one but it didn't take very well,things like that happen so they still kept him and just bottle fed him."

Lucifer felt sympathy he almost completly lost his home once as he continued to brush Copper. As time went buy Lucifer and Selene got most of the chores done just in time for Colt to get back with John and Miles. Colt walked into the barn,"Hey guys Dads home," Colt said surpised to see Lucifer actually doing some work,"he's alright got shot in the shoulder, so he's unable to work, lucky I can grab help to help me out." Selene sighed as she got the last stall done,"Good, I'm glad no one else was hurt." Colt nodded and went into the office room. "I'm surpised you haven't sang to the horses yet sis, then again it has been sometime if you and I sang together." Colt said pulling out the guitar.

"Oh you sing too?" Lucifer quipped as he was finished with the horse and Selene put him back into the stall with feed and water,"Yes my brother plays and sings its just been so long I don't know what song to even sing.. I don't really play guitar much I rather the piano for some songs anymore." Selene said as Colt grinned,"I got my keyboard here too I can bring it down from the loft." Selene sighed,"I'm not in much of a mood to sing Colt let alone play" as Colt grinned,"C'mon lets do one of your recent favorites you like to exsercise your vocals with." she glared at him,"Thoes are a bit heavier then country more like hard rock mostly anyone with some strong vocals in the live events." she said

"I had no idea thats how you warm up thats quite intresting I'd love to hear more styles out of you." Lucifer said impressed she blushed,"Yes, I still don't feel like singing I wanna take a rest on singing, my bar is exausting enough to perform every night, this is my vacation I would like to enjoy it. Even if it means I gotta help with the chores cause it's in my nature too." she took the gloves off and tossed them at him,"Fine, fine you know the horses like to hear you sing." Selene rolled her eyes,"You can't make me feel guilty using the horses, I know it was terrifying to watch dad get shot but least he ain't dead. Why don't you just take it eazy the horses are cared for its all good Colt."

Selene praticly dragged her brother off to the loft steps and pushed him to the steps,"Off with ya shoo" Colt sighed and went up to bed. Lucifer and Selene left the barn tuning out all the lights and closing the spent the rest of the night having one last dinner and drink time together as a family. Selene couldn't wait to get back home to Jack and Nilla she was sad the weekend was over, and it was a happy visit, so they get to leave on a good note.

The next day everyone had breakfest together,then Selene and Lucifer got ready to get their flight back to said goodbyes and Miles took them back to the airport and stayed untill they boarded up the flight, and watched their plane take off. Selene sighed as it was going to be a long 4 hour flight back home to LA, least she can appraciate the first class window view,"Well, I certianly had a nice weekend,playing farmhand, got to see the city, and some nice memory pictures for the both of us, on top of it all your family's place is real nice as well as they are." Selene smiled,"Yeah, they took to you well thats a good sign."

Lucifer went silent as Selene looked out the window,"Tomarrow is the Lunar eclipse, expect a wild night thats for sure with all the crazies on the road," she sighed not looking forward to it,I'm probbly probably wont be working tomarrow night anyway I think I'm just gonna enjoy a quite night at home with a few drinks maybe have a Xmen movie marathon, or something good to watch and just relax." Lucifer looked at her like she was crazy,"You like that stuff?" Selene nodded,"Yeah of course I do I've seen the Marine series, all the Condemed series and damn that is one hell of intese heart pounding movie series ever, I've even seen all Xander cage movies, Star trek, all of bodybags, I just love movies involving comic book superheroes.

Lucifer looked up and down at her like she actually had taste in good movies,"Really?" she nodded,"Well yeah I love my horror movie, but I also like some thrillers and what ever kind of intresting movie, I'm not all about chick flicks although there are a few movies I do enjoy." Lucifer ginned,"Would you like some company?" he asked. Selene shook her head,"Nah I'm probbaby gonna end up passing out once I have a few drinks and some weed in me. Besides you did alot of work you deserve to relax and party, I wanna spend time with my horses I'm sure there missing me right about now."she frowned.

"Well, alright then, I have ordered a uber for when we land to take us back to my place since that is where your jeep is." Selene almost forgot that,"Good, its gonna feel nice being home." Lucifer were quiet for the rest of the flight untill they got back into LA and was taken to Lucifer's place by uber. Selene loaded up her jeep and gave Lucifer a kiss before she hopped in and left him for the rest of the night. Once Selene got home she brought her things inside and immeditely got herself comfortable in something to lounge in and watch a movie.

She made herself something to eat while she lit up a joint to start getting high, she was greatful she had taken time to prepare ready to cook meals and freeze them, and she has done alot of food shopping Selene pulled out something quick and eazy to cook up. She kept on smoking herself up till she was feeling good and poured herself a glass of her whiskey, she was hoping to get a nice buzz going while waiting for her food to cook. She had let her family know they made it back home safe and sound, and continued to get movie night set up while she waited on her food.

Selene was starting to feel really high drunk mix now as she moved around. Once her food was done Selene ate while she sat down to watch the movie she picked out, relaxing and enjoying te peace and quiet, minus the movie, and her phone going off with messages. Other then that she was completly by herself, all doors are locked up and bolted, she wasn't expecting any vistiors otherwise she would leave the door unlocked. About a hour into the movie Selene was already at the drunk stage on top of being really high.

Later that night, the Lunar eclipse has started, and Selene felt very weird when she was going to move movie night up to her bedroom, Selene lost her vision for a split second feelng very hazy like she got punched by a ainvisable force. Selene sat right back down to get her equalibrium back and take things slow. She started to stagger but stayed calm and collected in this situation and continued to make it up the steps,

She knew how protective shes holding her things she knew she was drunk, just 2 shots past her limit 4 joints in, she felt winded from climbing up her steps and making her way to her bedroom. She ened up stumbling to her bed, an did her best to focus and set up the next movie to watch, or fall asleep to. Selene was feeling more strange so she took the liberty to going downstairs, and grab herself a cold can of green tea when she fell, having really strange feelings making her head pound she collapeds to the floor. she quickly opened the green tea and drank it hoping to cool her now heating body.

Selene was checking the messages as she had her phone the whole time in her pocket feeling it virbrate. It was Lucifer, asking for a night out tonight even though you told him you were staying home. Can't blame the devil for trying, she knew he cared and she always appreciates it but she didn't lie to him she could never lie to Lucifer, so she had drunk texted him that she wasn't feeling well, that she did drink one to many and smoked a bit much and fell. Lucifer had gotten quite concern with her he was debating if he should go over to her house at all, even if he was told she wants to be alone. He was all for space but for her to drunk text him got him concerned even if he was the one to message her first making sure she didn't change her mind.

His phone went silent after a hour of texting, he figured she had finally passed out, he thought about partying but instead a nice relaxing night in his penthouse is exactly what was needed. Selene on the otherhand felt a eletrafying force though her body as the Lunar eclipse reached its peak point. She was confused on what was happening to her, she has drank and smoked before but never felt this, this is a weird moment for her to put her to her knees. She took slow even breaths to stay calm and not get worked up, a wave of nauesea hit her hard as well as the buzzing in her ears. She steadied herself back to her feet, and started to make her way back to her room, but not before passing the mirror cause once she got a glimps of herself, she didn't know how to react to her reflection, but it did make her start to hyperventalate.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

W-wha- i-is this real? h- how...oh god no no...my eyes's... why are they glowing!

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

So much ran though Selene's mind about her eyes glowing silver, how was she gonna cope with this... she had know idea what just happened to her or what kind of freaky powers she has, not to to mention how will Lucifer and Amenadiel going to help her get a grip on this. So many fears ran though Selene's mind over what might happen, looking away from the mirror she tried to get to bed but instead one step and she fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy new years my readers, I do apologize for my lateness, I would like to say thanks to a site called Angelicpedia for names of angels to help me with this story. I hope you find this chapter most intresting as your going to learn alittle history about the Moon Goddess. And I'm sorry for the last chapter as well, I kinda got a bit of a brain fart on how to finish that chapter, perhaps I'll make a one shot alternate chapter like a 'What if Lucifer was there to punish the cattle rustlers that stole from Selene's family".**

**And I must apologize once again, I am going on hiatus again, donno how long for this time but I'm kinda miss playing my video games I would love to get back into playing games on my Switch and PS4, so please don't be shy on the likes and faves let alone leave a review I appreciate all feedbacks harsh or not. feel free to leave a prediction on whats to come,I'd like to hear everyones guess.**

**Anyway heres Chapter 16 Enjoy**

The next day Lucifer woke up and checked his phone for anymore drunk texts or least a sober one. For once Selene hasn't texted him in the mornings like she normally would like clockwork. This was starting to worry him something might not be right, or possible chance she could be hungover. He texted Chloe that he was going to be late for work, then got himself dressed and ready to leave, to follow his gut and just check in on her. He still had the spare key she entrusted to him even though he didn't need to use it, locked door's wasn't a challenge for him. When he arrived at her place he made his way to the door, took a peak inside, he didn't see her at all until he looked down and she was passed out not seemingly moving.

This rang alarms into Lucifer's head as he hurried to get inside and to her side. He checked for a pulse with a relived sigh, she was still alive and not dead. He couldn't keep her laying there so he gently knelt down, picked her up, and carried her off to her room where she could sleep comfortably. He's seen her quite drunk before just not enough to ever find her passed out anywhere else, but the bed or couch. He hoped she would wake up soon, so he got to work on making sure there was breakfast ready and waiting for her just how she likes it. Lucifer noticed how much was left in the bottle and compared it to the amount she drinks herself, this proves she went alittle beyond her limit by 4 shots. He always knew she enjoyed to party, and figured she just partied alittle hard by herself, there wasn't any foul play involved, so he got started preparing the kitchen up to cook.

Meanwhile, Selene was soundly sleeping, she started to stir feeling her head pounding and she felt something soft, she was in her bed. When she rolled out of bed she was dizzy and she remembered what happened last night, she hurried to her mirror to check her eyes, they wern't glowing anymore, her vision was fuzzy but she could tell what she looked like. When she herd a noise downstairs, she grabbed her bow and arrow from the closet, she wasn't going to let blurred vision get in the way of stopping a intruder in her house. She used her stealthy hunter skills to sneak her way down the steps being quiet preparing to shoot. She peaked around her kitchen, there was someone in her kitchen she couldn't make out. so she pulled back on her small tipped arrow, aimed at her target, and released it, she hid around the corner when she herd the cry of pain.

"Gah! Bloody hell!" Selene immediately recognized the voice, "Lucifer?" she asked and rubbed her eyes hoping the blurriness would go away, "Really, darling, you had to go and shoot me with a arrow no less." he said pulling the arrow out of his but, "I'm sooo sorry Luce, I had no idea it was you, I must have hit my head my vision is blurred. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have shot you." Lucifer was impressed she could even shoot with poor vision, "You could have shot me anywhere else but my bum. Your lucky I came to checked on you, I found you passed out on the floor and moved you to your bed and figured to make you breakfast," he sighed as he got back his smartass attitude.

"I didn't expect to get shot by my own girlfriend, First the detective shoots me in the leg now you shot me in the bum." Selene sighed feeling guilty and went into the kitchen, "I'm really sorry about that are you alright?" He scoffed, "I'll live darling, a measly arrow can't kill the devil." he said finishing up breakfast. He started up her Kurige and a fresh cup of coffee was waiting for her, Selene walked up and took her arrow back and put her bow down, She felt like a complete mess as she was being quite sluggish now, "Thank you for making me breakfast." she pulled out her creamer and missed pouring it in the cup she cussed under her breath and cleaned it up.

"It's no trouble at all, I was hoping to make it a surprise for you." Selene smiled as he put breakfast on a plate for her," Your too good for me. I feel like I don't deserve you most of the time." he scoffed at her comment, "That's absurd of course you deserve me, love, you deserve to be treated like the way you should be treated, not like some of the poor sods that don't know how to properly take care of their woman." He said as the words hit her. She took a sip of her coffee she tried to clear her vision up with some tears pretending to yawn, "Least I can admit I have one hell of a hangover, last night was kinda blur...like my vision was it just finally cleared up." she sighed and went over to the plate of food he cooked and dug right in.

"So what are you doing drinking past your limit? Is there something that been bothering you?" he asked looking at her as Selene shook her head, "No, no, it was a typical normal movie night, so I was in the mood to drink alittle more then I normally do," she wasn't lying she really did want to have a night to go past her limitation, "I'm sorry if I worried you with any texts, but I'm perfectly fine now and I do appreciate everything you do for me, really." she smiled and started to eat. She was always aware of the littlest details Lucifer dose for her over the last 8 months. "You better get going off to work Luce, I'll come over later and make things up to you for shooting you in the ass I promise." He grinned once he caught on, "Oh, really now? Well then if your offering, I wouldn't mind my bum really hurts." he playfully whined about his but hurting holding the side that was shot.

Selene sighed and rolled her eyes she knew she was going to regret it or love it she knew his tones very well he has sex on the brain, this only fueled her guilt she had to figure out if what she thinks might have been a hallucination. She couldn't say a word until she knew what it takes to make her eyes glow again, but she was thankful they weren't right now or she would breakdown and she wouldn't know how Lucifer would react to it. "Well then, I should get going, I'll text you later." He smiled and gave her a kiss and left, he knew he had to rush home and change his pants. Selene finished eating breakfast and her coffee then felt like getting a shower, so she locked the house back up, went upstairs and got her stuff ready, thinking a nice hot shower will make her feel better and forget everything.

She lit up a cigarette to smoke and fully wake up with her first cigarette. She was gonna stay sober and cut herself off after 3 drinks if she even has a drink at all, she will have to remember to take a soda bottle with her just incase. Once she finished her cigarette while checking out what was on TV in the mean time Selene went for a nice relaxing hot shower, she needed to feel much better then she was right now so she could function and get to doing her chores. As she was in the shower she tried to meditate while letting her shampoo and secret mixture sit in her hair, she washed up the rest of herself in the meantime, she tried to think clearly as she relaxed letting the hot water sooth her.

10 minutes into her hot shower Selene was feeling at peace with herself, she finished rising her hair off as well as brushing it out. She always took good care of herself, being aware of her drinking habits, works hard to keep her place clean, and keeping up with the work at the bar even making time for Lucifer. She came to terms with the idea she was just stressed out lately enough to trigger illusions she also prayed for no more flare ups if it was real until she has things under control. Later that day Selene got a text while she was tending to her horses, it was from Lucifer she took a look at her phone with a weird look it was a strange message but she didn't know what it means:

LM: Are you feeling better today darling? If so I have something important to tell you I'm going to need your help on this Prophecy business I'll talk to you about tonight.

SH: Yes, I feel much better. Wait there's a Prophecy?

LM: I'll explain everything to you later darling, I'll even pick you up after work so you don't have to drive.

SH: Oh, Alright sure we can discuss the whole prophecy thing just tell me is this a good one or a bad one?

LM: I'm not sure.

SH: Let me know when your on your way I'll leave the door unlocked.

Selene wondered if she should dress up, but she really didn't feel like changing out of her tank top and plaid short sleeves button up shirt, long skinny jeans and boots, since she already moved some clothes to Lucifer's. She wasn't sure if she would be staying with Lucifer tonight pending on what she finds out about the prophecy is about, this fueled concern with herself she can't even tell what's real anymore, confused emotions flowed through her senses she wondered if this will strain her relationship with Lucifer. She looked up at the sky and spoke to god. "Ya know, I don't know what your stupid plan is with this whole mess I'm living with myself right now. I know one thing, if somehow this prophecy is real or fake, and Lucifer ends up hurt in all this, I won't forgive you, just leave us be and let us live our lives no interference under any circumstance. Unless you rather come down here posses a body and talk things out, you know where to find us if you care for a chat." she sounded cold having venom in her tone.

She let out a sigh as she tried to think of ways to make herself forget about everything, or see if it all really was in her head, by figuring out how to activate it. She had plenty of time to stand in a mirror and figure out what would trigger her eyes to glow, yet nothing happened she did everything to try and convince herself that it was just a hallucination, she sighed and took it to face value that it was all in her head she felt stupid to even think otherwise. She felt much better about herself Selene made herself a hot toddy while she waited for Lucifer to pick her up. Still, the confused emotions cloud her core, she wished things were simpler when she thought everything was a metaphor that came out of Lucifer's mouth.

It was the whole reason she fell completely in love with him and his good looks and generosity, that and by not having sex she finds him to be good company to be around, now that she has had sex with him her feelings never changed. About 6 pm Lucifer pulled up to her house, went up to the door herd her piano and her singing but didn't quite recognize the song, he peeked though the window seeing her playing on the keyboard. He went inside since she did tell him the door was gonna be unlocked, she ended up messing up the song she was playing and she stopped with a sigh, "Can't believe I screwed up the notes I'm really loosing my edge with piano guitar's are so much better." she didn't realize Lucifer was there, "Well now I wouldn't say that more so equal." Selene was startled not realizing he was there.

She let out a big sigh, "Hello, Lucifer." she smiled she was happy to see him, she had alittle more energy to her. "Well, don't stop playing on my account, but I do need your full attention." he said with a tone that made her think something was wrong, "Please by all means Luce, you can sit I don't bite, so is this about a prophecy?" Lucifer ended up telling her the whole prophecy and she looked down, "Well, ok the first part is the truth cause your right here on earth well been here multiple times, first love well that part is really on who you consider to be your first love, the evil shall be released part...ok that can mean anything, as for the last part...I can't really say about the light of the moon. Is there a celestial that's gone by that name? or is it a object?"

Lucifer had to really think about it, "I'm about as confused with the last part myself, it's not a object that's for sure," he sighed, "Well there is a celestial that dose go by such a name, but she's been dead from what Amenadiel told me while I had to change my pants earlier." Selene recalled the thought of shooting him with her arrow, "I still feel bad about that." she got up to grab him a drink, "But he did mention while he was over that our sister Remiel came to visit, and mentioned that there's a mortal on this earth with celestial abilities." Selene nearly froze mid pour as she kept her composure. "Really? A mortal with powers of a celestial?" she didn't miss a beat in her tone and brought him over a drink, "Is that a bad thing?" She was feeling the alarms running though her head now.

"So what do you intend on doing if you end up finding them?" she asked looking at him, reading him, "Well, the prophecy might be able to stop if I just stay away from them, it's not really saying much about specifics, then again they never do." He took the drink from her and sipped on it," Most of theses prophecies are just gobbelygook, but unfortunately, this one turns out to be true, and very real." he wasn't happy about it, Selene put her hand on him, "Don't be so down Luce, we will figure this out I can keep a look out, surely someone has got to be acting suspicious. The problem is if the person who has the powers hopefully better know how to control it by now or least manageable."

Then something clicked in her head, Light of the moon possibly hinting the powers given to a human, "You may have a point there, I do suppose that could be a problem, I mean my brother is a winged but yet-still-mortal angel, but dad putting celestial powers to a normal human mortal, I can see a lot of things going wrong there." he said sipping on his drink, "The light of the moon...what if the prophecy and the human with celestial powers happens to be the one as part of the prophecy, I mean I totally would hate to be in their shoes having powers like that, I would freak out and have a massive panic attack," she said to him, "Not that I haven't had any dreams of me having powers before, but I'm happy with my now semi normal life with the knowledge that I know." she was staring at the keyboard in front of her. "And I won't let that happen to you." he got serious with her and she nodded understanding.

She realized how long they have been talking, "I should go get my bag if we are to go to your place." Lucifer stopped her from getting up, "I changed my mind actually love, I would love to spend the night with you here, instead, I don't want any interruptions, and dinner will be delivered here soon." Selene was feeling incredibly nervous now, but she didn't let it show just masked it, "You know what I think I like that better, no interruptions." She silenced her cellphone and Lucifer smiled, "I would like it if you played the piano for me, I want my own personnel concert to know just exactly how you feel." Selene wanted to protest the request but her fingers betrayed her and began playing then started to sing.

She smiled looking at him, as she sang for him a medley of songs on just how she felt without missing a beat. Lucifer enjoyed every bit of her playing just for him, she wondered if this is what he had in mind as to their deal over shooting his ass with a arrow, she wonder what the mice in his head were doing, as a feeling of this ain't over yet feeling shivered up her spine. He had that innocent predatory grin, enjoying her voice singing just for him, he enjoyed everything, even sneaking up on her and gently sing some of the songs he knew, she got all flustered while singing true colors along with him. Selene stopped playing when he put a hand on hers, "You certainly take my breath away, Long as I'm with you I might as well say I'm safe from the prophecy."

Selene felt her heart twist in pain, she didn't really know how to feel but she felt at peace with Lucifer close to her, but he could also smell the desire from her, she sucked in a breath and looked at him, "What if I was the human with celestial powers? Not saying I do, but it's a 'what if' question not a serious question," Lucifer hummed at the thought, "Well, I suppose I would end up having to stay away from you, but I can't see myself doing that, not after everything we have been though." he said soft but serious. "So if I did you and Amenadiel would like help me though it?" she asked curious, "Yes, we would also find a way to remove it from you if that happens to be the case, but we would not be able to see each other, we don't exactly know what the 'evil shall be released' part of the prophecy means."

She was more nervous then ever inside every nerve trembled in distress of Lucifer's answers, just in time for the door bell to ring, Lucifer got up and opened the door while Selene was zoned out. Lucifer took the order and tipped the delivery man, and closed the door walking back over to Selene and noticed she's zoned out. "Are you ill?" She snapped out of it, "Oh, no, no I'm fine I guess with this whole prophecy issue, I'm pretty much a suspect I just hope I'm not the lucky one that is part of the prophecy, I would much prefer a peaceful life, nothing extremely crazy happening to me... last thing I want to do is hurt anyone physically or emotionally." she sighed as he handed her food she took and turned on something action filled and entertaining.

Lucifer sighed, "I know you wouldn't do so, but you have hurt me physically you still owe me, but you are right you could be a suspect in this business, I'm not sure what dear old dad has in mind for this, so far I'm not liking it." He said sitting down and digging in to his dinner, as Selene tore though hers. "I guess only time will tell us if things will be a good or bad thing, I'll be sure to keep a eye out when I'm working." she said after swallowing some of her dinner, she zoned herself into the movie, having a mental freak out.

(Selene's thoughts POV)

I knew it! there is going to be a chance he might break up with me! Please no freaky business tonight! I want us to last just alittle longer. or least when I'm not around Lucifer and I'm here alone at my place preferably...ok I need to calm down before I completely do a 180 in my attitude, I just need to breath and think of something else, yeah...yeah something else, err the movie I must focus on the movie and eating before I say something stupid.

(Selene's thoughts POV ends)

Selene was completely relaxed in her seat enjoying dinner, staring at the TV, they both were silent and eating till they had it almost gone, Selene lit up a blunt she had rolled earlier and Lucifer ended up stealing it off her to smoke, she smiled and stole it back after his hits. She filled up their glasses with whiskey enjoying a peaceful night together, until she uses the bathroom, her eyes glowed once she looked in the mirror. She wanted to freak out, but she knew if she did Lucifer would hear her and come running, so she tried to not scream while looking so shocked and terrified, when she looked down at her hands there was black lightning surrounding her hands. Now wasn't the time to panic as she drew a immediate logical conclusion it's not real, but all in her head because of head trauma can have some alarming symptoms that develop pretty late after recovery.

She couldn't let her anxiety get the best of her, she needed to stay calm and go back to Lucifer and tend to him like she promised. She began to think positive thoughts to calm herself down, it wasn't long after she used an flushed the toilet she had calmed down as did the glowing eyes and sparking hands. Selene breathed a sigh of relief and washed up quick and fixed herself up, and walked back to Lucifer grabbing pack of rollies mixed with weed she had rolled herself, not like she can't just buy a pack of smokes, but she likes to mix some tobacco and weed and make cigs so she can get high still get high and a nicotine buzz all in one. She walked back down the steps feeling much more relaxed. "Took you long enough darling." She smiled looking at him over the stair railing, "I had to grab myself some more weed so we can enjoy a night of relaxing and fun since I owe you, why don't you come on up here and strip." He wasted no time to that request," I thought you never ask." he grinned and made his way on up and she giggled following him to her room watching him strip.

(Selene's Thoughts POV)

If this keeps happening to me I'm gonna need to see both Linda and Amenadiel, but I hate to bug them both Linda is due to pop any week now. I can't put her under some more stress then she already is with having a half angel child, Maze would most likely kill me because she will think I'm out to hurt Lucifer, I can't go to Chloe cause she's gonna think I'm some supernatural threat and let alone she will tell Lucifer I am the one behind the prophecy!...*sighs* my life has really gone to hell...slowly but literally.

Ya know what God? Screw you for this your the one to blame for this problem!

(Selene's thoughts POV end)

Selene grinned watching Lucifer strip as she did as well, soon as her button up came undone Lucifer took noticed to seeing she was wearing a front clip black lace bra, as she slid it off her shoulders. Lucifer enjoyed the sight of her as she worked on taking her pants off, she was mighty risky with underwear of choice, sexy laced black bootie panties were exposed as she wiggled out of her tight jeans. Lucifer was aroused at the sight of her body, to him she was perfect head to toe with beauty, his pants dropped as he wasn't wearing anything as his boner sprang up free. He had come to realize that she has been at the top of his most favorite lovers he has ever had on Earth. One who had peaked his curiosity in so many ways when they met, and even now he has been shown love and acceptance.

That was just a shell of his true desire, but she figured out his deepest desire with of her theory of him wanting to be human. She smiled as she pointed to her baggy full of ground up weed and her pipe at her desk next to her tobacco and tubes and the roller, "Care to get high some more before I give you a nice massage?" she walked over to pack her bowl with some of the weed she had and walked over to her bed and sat down. She lit up hoping to be able to relax passing the pipe to Lucifer, he took it, lit it to take a nice big hit before passing it back, Lucifer had completely dropped his guard knowing he can around her, he was willing to be vulnerable at this point as Selene smiled at him taking her hit she pulled him into a kiss while blowing the smoke into his mouth.

He gladly inhaled the smoke she blew into his mouth, his hand traveled up her leg with a feathery touch, he broke the kiss to blow it out before kissing her some more, tasting the whiskey on her tongue. "Mmm ,I can get high off you any day, love." he purred in a husky seductive tone making her grin she had to ask him, "Ever had a shot gun? And no I don't mean a gun gun." He thought about it for a few and shook his head, "Ok I'll light the one end of this where the weed is obviously and take a hit then put my mouth on the weed end and blow the smoke out the other side and you just take in as much as you can." he nodded as she demonstrated just what she was going to do, he got close enough to get the full shot of smoke.

He stole the pipe from her and took a straight hit after blowing out the smoke she blew at him, he was enjoying this trick she showed him, "I think I'm ready for that massage now darling." he rolled over and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on. Selene put down the pipe feeling pretty good herself she got started on his neck and down his back with a nice amount of pressure to gain a moan from Lucifer. Selene knew all the right places too well, she even rubbed where the arrow hit him, she still felt really bad for shooting him, she was sure enough she was gonna go to hell for this.

She continued working him getting in between the joints, he was nicely relaxed it almost felt like heaven, but much better then that. Selene smiled as she worked on his muscles humming a tune that was in her head for awhile he even found her humming quite relaxing. While Selene was giving Lucifer a massage her hands sparked again over where his wings were and Lucifer felt a tingling sensation that made him pick his head up in confusion, " Something wrong Luce?" she asked confused he then shook his head, "I just felt something weird that's all...your running your hands where Maze had cut off my wings when I first came here, I suppose even with the scars no longer there and my wings back it is still a sensitive area."

Selene moved her hands away from the area, "Oh, sorry I suppose those hell forged blades can still leave a lasting affect even after healing the pain is still gonna be there." Her hand stopped sparking when it moved, this time her gut was telling her this isn't a hallucination, "So, why don't you tell me about the one that's called the light of the moon? Was it one of your siblings? If I'm going to help you find out who carries the power I should least understand what were looking for." Lucifer put his head on his folded arms and hummed thinking. "She wasn't a sibling, but a Goddess she was around before Angels were created, when the universe was made. The Light of the moon was actually not really a angel, though pending on her form she did have angel like wings, but she was mostly seen with fairy wings and would appear about a height of a garden gnome."

Selene tried to picture the lunar goddess as she listened to him talk about her, "The one thing is that she had become rather fond of the names she had been called over time, but her real name was Asariel." Selene nodded as she continued to massage him, "So I take it she died during the rebellion?" Lucifer nodded, "Yes, by the very same arrogantly stuck up brother of mine that did Dad's dirty work of kicking me out of heaven. She was all for the free will and had supported me, but stayed neutral in the war, she has the power of the darkness and shadows, due to her being the one who rules the night. Although she was mostly a healer, she can travel though the shadows, and put up a pretty good fight, but she's only a better fighter if it was night time."

Selene could hear the hatred in his voice talking about Michael, as she pictured all the things Asariel could do regarding the shadows, Selene had studied mythology back in high school, "I take it she enjoyed her role as a Goddess then?" She asked him working on his lower back as Lucifer groaned when she pushed down along his spine. "Oh, she took her role quite seriously, especially when it came to helping out the humans with their childbirth. She often visited Eden just to see the first humans ever created, as you know there are species of flowers that blooms only at night so she would help make those flowers bloom as well." Selene listened with awe imagine Asariel doing such a thing.

her mind almost went towards imagine her like Tinkerbell in Peter Pan having her own kind of pixie moon dust magic making the flowers bloom. "Fascinating …" Selene said as Lucifer could tell she was having some crazy imagination from the information he had told her. Selene then finished giving him a massage and let him up." Mmmm that feels so much better darling, you are good at what you do, I've had plenty of misuses, but none with strong hands of a rancher." Selene chuckled, "Well the years of gardening and carrying haybales will do that." She pulled out a mason jar filled with moonshine, opened it up and took a sip of it before handing it off to Lucifer. He smiled and had some of it and reminisced his visit to her family's little distillery her grandmother showed him while Selene was having time with her brother. Selene was taking her time processing the information Lucifer has provided her.

She was quite fascinated by it and also saddened that she had perished. Now the Goddess's power was here on Earth, most likely in her possession. This made Selene worry she was chosen to hold the Lunar Goddess power, what's gonna happen to her if she dies? Is she gonna be stuck taking Asariel's place? Selene had a lot of self doubting questions if she could handle such a job, let alone what is happening to her now, how was she gonna explain the crazy things to her family? Her anxiety was taking over her mind with negative aspects that her mortal life is ruined forever. The rest of the night Selene and Lucifer relaxed in her bed getting high, drinking, cuddling and watching a movie ending their night with bedtime sex.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my readers happy late valentines day, so sorry for leaving you hanging I had a bad last 2 weeks My oldest just turned 3, my grandmother died, and my nerves have been shot by stress, and I've needed much deserved reprieve. I saw on Facebook Tom Ellis(Lucifer) with Debbie Gibson singing Bradly Cooper and Lady Gaga's shallow, I was blown away. I wish there was a full version it would be awesome.**

**I know I ended up changing the title, I kinda felt this is much better, After all during season 4's Superbad boyfriend Lucifer was watching the Dukes of Hazzard enjoying the show brought part of the inspiration. ****If you really think about it, Selene's kinda like his very own real life Daisy Duke.**

**In other news: this story is coming to a close there will be 4 more chapters left the next episode style chapter after this one. I donno about the rest of you but I just realized this that this pairing has a perfect shipping name Morningwood (Lucifer Morningstar X Selene Haywood) LMFAO a fitting pun for how much sex jokes/ puns/ refences is used in the series and I've come up with the brilliant sex joke couples pairing. #TeamMorningwood for all who love this Lucifer X OC pairing.**

2 days has gone by Selene was having a typical normal day by herself, baking homemade cookies and cream, chocolate chip, and sugar cookies. She enjoys finding a day to get in that baking mood, making sure she has everything she needs to bake. Selene had put her phone on her Bluetooth speaker playing her music while she got baking done. So far no flare ups, but it would only be a matter of time before that happens again. Her inner emotions began to fight each other over what shes going to do about her situation, she felt her life is ruined enough what more could she sacrifice. Just as Selene got the next batch of cookies in the oven, her phone went off making her clean up her hands, saw it was Dawn then answered it.

"Hey girl what's up?" she asked as her happy face went into a displeased look," No, no, it's fine I'm not seeing Lucifer tonight anyway he started acting weird yesterday not sure why." Selene hated to lie, but she had to figure out the right time to bring her into her crazy world she's in now. Selene sighed nodding, "Yeah I'm just baking some cookies I'm almost done and I will be up." Selene hung up and sighed another early day at work. If she didn't love her job owning a bar she would hate it so much. Right now she has been hating herself over the fact that she lied for keeping secrets from Lucifer, and she had no idea what to do or how to break it to him.

She realized she was just trying to prevent fear everyone could relate too, 'the break up' a fear most people develop when they get in their first relationship. Selene hat to get to work on prompting what to say to Lucifer hoping to not breakdown in front of him. All this weighed down stress was taking it's toll on her again. Without meaning to Selene's hands sparked while she was frustrated with everything and at the flick of her wrist, a shadow bolt shot at her makeshift liquor bottle lamp, shattering the bottle part making Selene jump and cringe, "Well, least I saved up spare bottles incase of breaking." she said processing what had just happened. Selene stood there registering what she just saw happen, she felt heated tears threaten to spill from her eyes, she has little time left before she lives her first heart break.

What is that gonna affect her power anyway? Is she gonna become dangerous? Her anxiety skyrocketed beyond it's limits, Selene fell to her knees and broke down sobbing and hyperventilating. She felt like there was no way she could handle keeping her celestial power under control, let alone the pain she was going to live with having to hurt Lucifer, and breaking her own heart. Selene spent a half hour crying her eyes out before calming down taking the time to breath, she had to stiffen up and figure out how her power works. She groaned feeling really stupid for not realizing sooner made her feel worse then she already was. She needed to have a stiff drink so she went off into the kitchen to grabbed a bottle, she took the cap off and drank straight from the bottle.

She knew she was crazy to do such a thing, but if people knew what she deals with they would drink like this as well. Selene had to keep a eye on the last batch of cookies she has in the oven. She put away the cooled cookies in their container so there was room for the fresh batch to come out of the oven, she snuck a still warm yet cookie, she needed to have a sugar boost after having a anxiety attack like she did and clean herself up for work. Selene figured to practice control and explore her limits another day when she can focus. Her mind was a jumbled mess with emotions she is sorting though. When it was time for work Selene pushed all thoughts aside cleaning her face up and made her way off to work. She had to focus on work she couldn't let her emotions and everything get the best of her.

She kept repeating to herself that she is strong and can do this, she walked into work with confidence to focus on work. Lucky for her today seemed to be a steady night then a wild packed to point you can't move, Selene danced and sang with pride until 2 hours into the party, things went very wrong. The next song played and a fight started to break out, Selene swapped out with Jennette to dance on the bar, while she went to break the fight up. As Selene got closer she was getting mauled by the growing fight. Dawn saw this and had no choice but to turn on the sprinklers, when she saw Selene struggling to get back to everyone behind the bar. "What the hell is going on with people today?" Dawn asked as they all ducked from a flying chair, the girl's had to make their way to the back room for safety and locked themselves in.

"I don't know but this is bad. We're gonna be shut down for a while once everything calms down smart thinking with saving the money." Selene wondered if she should send out a SOS, even though Lucifer would drop everything to come to her rescue, if she was in trouble. At the same time she couldn't bare to look at Lucifer she wondered if this was her doing, a new powerful ability. She was ready to get use to hermit life at this point, guilt struck her feeling that this is all her fault. She sighed wondering if her life can get any worse as she tried to remain calm, focus on control over herself, and her new powers. this was going to be a long struggle for her to deal with on her own. Soon the chaos in the Coyote Lounge got quiet after a hour, Selene poked her head out to find the place empty and completely trashed.

she sighed as she was going to clean up the place with her crew. Things weren't too bad there was knocked out people, few broken chairs, tables, decorations, glasses, bottles, ect, but it was enough to be closed for a while to clean up and get new tables and chairs. Luckily, Selene saved up money just incase of emergency, so she had to make sure to go to transfer money on to her store card. "Alright let's get this place cleaned up spotless and please be careful with the glass." everyone did as they were ordered, cleaning up the area removing all the knocked out people and broken furniture first. She took pictures to post up on her social media of the tragic aftermath of a massive bar fight.

Selene forgot for a second that Lucifer was on her Wobble just as she already had the pictures uploaded with the caption 'Aftermath of chaos that broke out in my bar, so much to clean up I'm so sad we are gonna be closed for a while.' she had a gut feeling Lucifer would see far too late for her to delete made her panic. She knows she will get a earful for not calling out for help, let alone come rushing right to her bar from where ever he was, to make sure she was ok. Selene wasn't looking forward to seeing him the gut instincts made her nervous that she was starting to have a an anxiety attack, "Guy's if Lucifer shows up I'm not here I had to give a guest a ride home in their car."

She swiftly got cleaning making sure to clean up the floor area good, she had to take inventory to calculate how much money she was going to put on the store account card. If Selene wasn't stressing before she was now, as she was doing stress cleaning, one type of cleaning her cousin's know all to well from her, as they all worked hard wake people to clean the place up. A majority of the knocked out people came to, dazed and confused what happened, they all left, mostly soberish to drive. Selene was having the strange gut feeling Lucifer was close by, so she furiously cleaned up the mess. She wanted to get alot of the work done quick to hide from Lucifer.

It wasn't like she was scared of him or anything she was just avoiding him as much as possible, but more so to not have a broken heart. What she didn't know is that Lucifer did show up to the bar, Selene stopped cleaning and darted off to lock herself up somewhere safe from him. Lucifer walked into the bar that's sign say's closed and saw the mess with his own eyes, "Looks like a party got really wild up in here." He said looking around as Dawn smiled, "Hello, Lucifer. Things got really out of hand I'm afraid, Selene was caught in the middle of the fight, then got too much for her to handle." Dawn said as Jennette piped up, "Oh, it was just horrible, it went on for a hour, we all hid in the backroom and locked it."

Lucifer had a look of concern and seriousness, "Did you happen to see anything strange go on? Something that would have made them act out?" He asked as Dawn thought about it, "Mmm ,no, no I can't say I have I mean, Selene has been doing her normal performance and we were doing our thing when the fight broke out for no reason." Dawn said as Jenette nodded to what Dawn had said. "It's true, Selene had a hard time making her way back to us, She's alright, but not here right now she had to take a drunk home." Jennette said with her poker face as Lucifer bought it, "Ah, well how unfortunate. I have been worried that she hasn't been in contact with me. Just so happens I was near by when I was looking at wobble while on a case, shame I missed her." he said sounding disappointed as Selene herd everything.

She sighed able to relax her guard some, she felt so guilty hiding from Lucifer, but she had to struggle with her anxiety for control over herself before more people end up hurt. She stayed hidden listening to Lucifer talking to her cousins. She hated herself acting like this she summoned up the courage and opened up the door, acting like she had just returned and Lucifer noticed she looked a complete sleepless mess. "Ah, there you are darling, are you alright?" he asked as Selene smiled at him, "Oh. I'm fine. Perfectly fine, just a crazy night that got way out of hand." she sighed looking around, "The way this place looks until we get replacement were gonna be closed for a while." Jen said to Selene as she nodded disappointed.

"Ah, well, it can't be helped. Besides ya'll deserve a vacation after we get this cleaned up, go home, I'll lock up here and enjoy your vacation." Jen nodded smiling and went back to cleaning leaving Selene and Lucifer to talk, "Alright Selene you can drop the act tell me the celestial mortal was here and did this." Selene shrugged not exactly sure, "This is a typical bar fight, Lucifer, that turned into a mob fight I got caught up in trying to stop." she avoided eye contact with him. Lucifer got suspicious of her hiding something, he didn't bother to pry until she felt ready to say something of her own free will. "Then I shall take my leave from here, at least your alright, next time call if things get out of hand." he said giving her a kiss before leaving she nodded.

"Right, I will." she went back to cleaning up the mess as Lucifer left. Dawn grinned at Selene, "Girl, your so lucky to have such a hot ass boyfriend, ooh I can't wait for him to be fam-" Selene covered Dawn's mouth shushing her, "Please, don't go there. You sound like mamaw and she was worse on our visit, he enjoyed himself alot." Dawn looked quite surprised to hear the news, "I'll tell you later, let's just focus on getting this place cleaned up," Selene went back to work not really wanting to get all hopeful about Lucifer, she had to get in contact with Amenadiel soon as she finishes up cleaning. After All the work was done Selene headed on out to her house to meet with Amenadiel and Linda, smoking a THC vape along the way to get high while driving.

After all the stress of having to clean up a mess and shut down the bar for a while, she was hating this streak of bad luck she was having. She was emotionally exhausted at this point when she got into her drive way, she got out of the jeep after turning it off, grabbing her things in the process to take inside, got her house key ready. She approached the door, unlock it, enters leaving it unlocked for Linda and Amenadiel, to talk to them without Maze looming. Selene had rushed to get comfortable making sure to have enough drinks to offer that she had made up in empty half gallon lableless tea containers. She had to be a good hostess while trying to keep herself together. She was expecting them to arrive in a hour, she felt really bad for bothering Linda and Amenadiel as late as it was, but it was a emergency, she needed someone to help her before she completely looses her mind again.

It wasn't long after Selene had everything set up, the door belle rang she rushed over to open the door for them, "Thank you both sooo much for coming, please come in, "She smiled as they entered her house Linda was waddling with her in the third trimester of her pregnancy. Selene closed the door and escorted them to the kitchen, "I'm so sorry to have bothered you two, I really wouldn't otherwise if it wasn't important, but this is a emergency...a big one." She said to them with sincerity in her tone, "Nonsense. What seems to be the problem?" Linda asked as she sat down ready to listen along with Amenadiel. Selene poured herself a stiff drink of whiskey, "Well, you remember when I mentioned I was having hallucinations? last time I seen you, and given my history of head traumas I'm bound to experience hallucinations."

Selene said as she took a sip of her drink with a big gulp. "Yes, That is true what about it?" Linda said as Amenadiel was curious to know what was wrong. Selene sighed putting her glass down, "I'm afraid that...I'm not hallucinating guys...see...this is what is wrong..." She set up a empty glass bottle, Linda and Amenaidel watched her confused until they saw her hands spark and she shot a shadow bolt at the bottle and it shattered, this left them completely shocked. Selene's eyes glowed silver, Amenadiel was shocked at the sight of what she did but what her eyes were doing, Remy was right and here the mortal vessel was infront of him this whole time.

"Oh My God!" Linda exclaimed, "You have celestial powers. Your the one we have been searching for." Selene bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Yes, and I'm like trying to keep it together, really I am," Selene was on the verge of breaking completely. "But I just can't do it. All my life I've been living as a human, I believed to be human, now I don't know what I am." Linda was going to need to think about this really good to help her friend out, Amenadiel was completely dumbfounded by this while Selene cleaned up her mess. "I think I have managed to control this, I mean I think I got everything figured out as the come." She said breaking the silence between the 3 of them.

Selene felt ashamed, but they were her trusted friends, she wish she could tell this to Lucifer, but out of love for him she was protecting him. Even if deep down she knew she can't hide this forever from him. She could only hope that he would understand when she was ready to tell him, for being a lie detector she knew he had to have known she was hiding something. The fact that she is the keeper of the goddess's moon power, this whole mess was breaking her to the point she broke in front of Amenadiel and Linda sniffling, "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared of this what I'm going though right now. I wanna tell Lucifer, but if I do it's going to hurt him, but I'm not gonna have much of a choice." She sobbed fighting back the tears that streamed down her face.

"Selene, If I know anything about Lucifer, is that he cares for you more then you realize, yes this is going to hurt him, but I will make sure he understands you did this out of love, because that is what you are doing protecting someone you love, I'll do the best I can to help him though this." Linda said as Amenadiel nodded, "Right, and I will help you with this Selene, I owe you after all for helping me out a few years back when we met." He said as Selene had to think back to remember and then it hit her, "Yes! Yes, your right I completely forgot, with everything going on in my life that I got involved in has just been crazy." Selene smiled even if she looked a mess blowing in a tissue.

"May I get you both anything, I made lemonade and sun tea this morning as well as some cookies." They both nodded, "Sun tea and cookies would be nice." They said in union as they didn't want to hurt their friend, they knew now Selene needed them more then ever. Selene was grateful for her circle of friends she had made living in LA. She was free to break down in front of them to get out some of her feelings she needed to after all the time she had bottled up herself, the cork had to pop, and right now Selene was doing just that being a popped corked bottle expressing her feelings to them.

Linda and Amenadiel both knew this was going to be a rough road to deal with Lucifer when he finds out the truth about Selene, "I know I will have to tell him sometime and I will, but I need to cope with this first before I go and tell Lucifer I'm what we are looking for, It's going to devastate him for sure, I don't want this prophecy to come between us, yet...it's going to." She sniffled Linda put her hand on hers, "Don't you worry Selene, we won't let this come between you and Lucifer, I'm glad to know our son's auntie Selene is going to be a great role model for our son, because you're strong even if you feel like you completely broken, you're not broken at all." Amenadiel said trying to reassure her that they are with her.

"Thank you both, really, I just...I don't know what to do with myself now...at the same time I feel like I should just give things a chance, but I'm not sure if I really want to." Selene said as she downed her drink and did a refill of whiskey. "Selene, these are normal fear's to have, but you must believe in yourself that you can control your newly awaken powers." Linda said as Selene nodded she grabbed out a wash cloth and got it wet and cleaned herself up with it. "I really do hope I can do so, if I have to live with that painful guilt seeing his heart break in front of me I don't think I could bear it. Then I have no other options." Selene sighed getting them drinks they requested and handing them off.

Selene went on to think about Lucifer and how he made her feel with and without sex, "You leave Lucifer to us, he cares about you much more then he let's on Selene, as if your his first love." Selene froze forgetting the first love part of the prophecy. "R-Really? He...cares for me that much, I know he enjoys being around me and I really wasn't- ok I hoped that I would get with Lucifer, but I didn't exactly expect to, I'm just not ready to have my heart broken when I found someone who makes me really happy. I know it's a normal part of life, but I care for his feelings," Selene said as she tried to be normal again. "This is gonna be all new to him I'm worried he's going to act out in a negative sort of way."

Amenaidel understood the fact she should be worried, he knew Lucifer all too well after all that has happened to them while living here on earth, between dealing with their brother Uriel, their mother the Goddess of all Creation. Then their was Cain, Adam and Eve's immortal cursed son who was now mortal and killed by Lucifer. Linda gave Selene a sympathetic look, as her son started to wiggle around and get kick happy, Selene smiled seeing the kicks happen in Linda's tight yet loose maternity blouse. Selene put her hand on her stomach, "Don't get too rowdy in there little one, show your mommy some mercy tonight, I'm sorry to have caused a disturbance to your slumber." Selene said in a soothing tone rubbing Linda's belly, it wasn't long until the baby had calmed down.

"Wow, I think he went back to sleep." Linda said impressed and recalled the mythology of the Moon Goddess being the Goddess of Childbirth, it made sense since she eased up the pain of her son moving around, she was excited to get to hold her baby, but many worries about raising a half angel baby still. "Listen, Selene, we are going to help you through this, Linda can take care of Lucifer, I'm sure he is gonna need her more then ever once you do tell him about this." Amenadiel said as she nodded, "I know you will, I know Lucifer would do so as well, we don't exactly know how I'm suppose to release evil being around Lucifer, that part I don't understand." Amenaidel looked at her with straight face.

"If I know anything it's that Lucifer is going to get hurt, yes, but I know he will find a way to help you, despite the situation I don't know what Father has planned for you or Lucifer, I have faith that you both can over come this." Amenadiel said putting his hand on her shoulder. Selene nodded knowing she believe Lucifer would do that, she was feeling better now that she had two people to confide in. "Please don't tell Lucifer about this it's only right and my place to tell him." She said speaking with confidence as she calmed down. "Good, think carefully on what to say to him. We all knw he has been hurt before, so this won't be so foreign to him. I can see why he has taken to you. Your different to him in ways he doesn't understand, yet he speaks highly of you like the things you talk about when your together," Linda said being reassuring to Selene.

"He is about to have a emotional roller coaster ride and so are you, because of the choice you had to make to do this. We won't let Lucifer do something stupid over this." Amenadiel nodded he felt really bad for Selene, to end up being the vessel for the light of the moon. He felt Father really set her on a difficult path...but what exactly is that path? Is she suppose to prove something? What kind of path she is going to be pushed on? This whole thing made him unsettled wondering just what Father's intentions were pinning Lucifer and Selene together then hurting them. The idea alone was just too crule to interfere with this 'love' the humans feel for others.

He also felt sorry for his brother for what he is about to go though, he knows he's going to put on the tough guy act, but he knows his brother better then anyone. "I hate this. To think all this time I'm some ordinary, nobody of a human, now*scoffs* I don't even know what I am." Selene said flatly feeling emotionless as she looked so tired. They both understood and had already started planning on how to deal with Lucifer, "You know what? Why don't we call up the ladies tomorrow and have a sleep over, you got like plenty of rooms in this lovely place, you and the others can drink, I'll just have a non alcoholic drink." Selene sighed and agreed to the idea," Yeah I think that would be a good idea, though someone gotta keep Lucifer away." She said then suddenly felt stupid the answer was right in front of her. Amenadiel.

"I'll handle Luci I would actually like to take this time to enjoy a drink with him one last time before fatherhood takes over my life." Amenadiel said knowing all to well he was gonna be spending alot of time with his son more then anyone else. They still haven't settled on a name for him yet after agreeing to go with a more earthly name since he will be raised on earth. They sat and talked with Selene for 2 hours since they got there just letting Selene vent and speak her mind on everything that has happened to her, before they left her alone for the rest of the night. Selene looked at her phone and wondered if she should send Lucifer a message or not, then did so anyway telling him she was fine and good night, when he responded with a good night back she closed out all open tabs and turned off her phone screen.

She finished up with what she wanted to finish before heading up to bed, knowing this throws off her schedule balance with work now that the bar is had too much free time now and not know what to do with it until her new tables and chairs arrive that she ordered, and the bill's paid up for in advance, and have secret training with Amenadiel. She trusted Amenadiel to help her understand how they are in tuned with her and to use and control them, He is still a angel after all no better choice to pick as a teacher. Selene finished off her drink, lit up a joint, turned off all lights as she made her way upstairs to bed.

The next day, Selene was excited to have a girl's night, she had to do alot of prepping to do, so she got right to work with her chores after a cup of coffee. Selene had to make sure she would have enough to make dinner for the girl's tonight after she figures out what to make everyone first. She ended up texting Lucifer with a good morning message, trying to keep some normalcy with herself what she really needed was a date night out with Lucifer, but going out with him is just too risky. Still, she kept up her texting him as if all was normal not that she knew what it was anymore. In the chaotic world that is going though her mind was inching ever to the point of being ready to be put in a cell.

She had thought about putting herself away before once she knew who Lucifer actually was, but her irrational brain from the shell shocking truth was really to blame. Yet, her love for him won over the frozen fear she felt up her spine. Selene lit up a joint and got right to pulling out the horses to let them roam the yard while she cleaned the stalls and set the buckets up for them. When the work was done, Selene had to make sure plans were still happening with Linda and everyone else. Chloe was a no for the party that left Ella and Maze a yes, only cause Maze has gotten super protective of Linda since she was close to her due date, and alcohol was going to be involved.

Selene knew Chloe would be too busy to go out to drink, plus she has a daughter to spend time with, so it was understandable and Selene hit it off great with Ella they have become close. Selene was still trying to get comfortable with Maze, despite that she is a demon, they have started to get along when they see each other. Meanwhile, Lucifer was not going into work today due too nothing but boring paperwork for Chloe. He had woken up to the message of him having the day off because she wanted to catch up on paperwork. It worked well into Lucifer's favor, since he did want to have a day for himself. He was on his way to Selene's house, he was missing her when she wasn't with him at Lux, even waiting in his penthouse for their meet ups.

He still can't understand why she hasn't come around since her bar closed, it was quite concerning since she hoped to have more time to hang out. He hoped Selene was home and not out riding, now that she is able to give more attention to her horses. He figured that is what she had to be doing right now. Not long after he arrived, Lucifer herd music coming from the back of her house, meaning she had to been out back with the horses or just enjoying the lovely LA sunshine by her pool. He grinned at the idea of catching her sunbathing in a bikini by the pool, he made his way around the back to not find Selene the way he hoped, but a much bigger surprise.

She was barrel racing in the practice pen with Nilla. He never thought he would be seeing her old rodeo passion going again, she was so focused on what she was doing to acknowledge Lucifer was there watching, he wondered if she might have decided to go back into the rodeo again making him concerned for her sake. He had to make his presence known to throw her off her focus, "Once a Rodeo star always a Rodeo star am I right?" He grinned when she turned her head at him and stopped her horse then dismounted Nilla, "Why are you here Luce?" He had a look that said something was wrong. "I've been worried about you, I barely see you and I wonder if it was me, with you know you knowing me." Selene looked at him after he answered her question she let out a sigh.

"Oh, Lucifer it's got nothing to do with you at all, don't think you did anything wrong, I just got alot going on for me that's all." She rolled her eyes. She felt her heart ache for him, but was hiding it well with her acting skills. "Well, Even if I did perhaps jump to conclusions on things, still, I know I have been giving alot of my guests much more attention then I do you and for that I am sorry. You're amazing with your bright smile, your energy is something else. I can see it every time I'm at your bar, the energy you put off differs to songs you sing," he said to her as she listened to him it made her heart ache to hear sweet words like this.

Selene had to distract herself, by making herself a hot toddy, she walked away from Lucifer even if he was still talking as she gathered what she needed for her hot whiskey drink. "I should have appreciated you more, but yet I haven't really been do-" Selene turned around and cuts him off. "Luce, I'm not the kind of woman to be always needing your attention, we both have separate lives that are just blending together. You are a consultant for LAPD and night club owner, all I am right now is just a bar entertainer nothing more nothing less." She tried to reassure him everything with them is perfectly fine, "It's to be expected your going to be quite busy with the police. I would love nothing more to enjoy your company longer, but I got things to do." she decided to start pushing him out the door.

Hhis jaw dropped in surprise. His own girlfriend is kicking him out of her house. "Now just wait a minute, darling, I have come to spend time with you and I intend to do Just that. You're stressed about something if your in a rush like this." he said bluntly. Selene sighed and stopped pushing Lucifer out, "Yes, I am stressed, no I don't need to tell you it doesn't concern you at all it's my burden. I know you care, but just this once it's not about you. Some things I just need to figure out an handle on my own." she knew the look on his face had concern but she was a strong willed independent woman and he knew that. "Well if your sure then, if you need anything at all you know where to find me and call me." Selene nodded, she was trying to remain calm but Lucifer's presences was getting her railed up.

She walked him out he was disappointed to not get to spend any time with her not so busy anymore with her bar closed. He knew something was wrong or she was hiding something he had to find out something, so he drove off to seek out his brother for information. That night Selene had the house ready just in time for everyone to arrive for the girls night party, Selene had already been drinking so she was a tad tipsy already. Linda as sensed something was wrong, it wasn't long ago when Lucifer showed up looking for Amenadiel, she put two and two together and didn't say anything just yet, least not in front of everyone else at the party.

Maze had already made herself at home along with Ella as Selene had left them be to pull out dinner. "Mmmm what is that that smells so good?" Ella asked practically drooling sniffing the air Selene smiled from the kitchen, "Shepherds pie casserole, with butter noodles and broccoli, and for desert Peach moonshine pie...and yes you can still taste the alcohol." Selene grinned. Linda was already drooling, "Oh, that sounds really good you really went all out haven't you?" she asked Selene as she shrugged, "Eh I had hard time picking and choosing what to cook for everyone, I kept the baby in mind and doubled up making two baking dishes of casserole, so you can eat to your hearts content." Everyone did just that and ate their fill of the cooked dinner made for them, now that they had their fill of food it was time to drink.

Selene gave them free range to raid her Liquor shelf and get started on drinking. Linda pulled Selene to the side to talk to Selene, "Are you ok?" She had to ask knowing Selene was already tipsy and baked off the weed she was getting ready to light up after pulling a joint out of her pack of smokes. "Linda I donno if I am...I saw Lucifer today...I was so so close to coming out and just tell him I'm not what either of us thought I was, a ordinary human. I'm trying to cope, really I am, " Selene said lowly so no one could here, "I try to not think about it, I mean this is a really really hard pill to swallow knowing the truth about myself. Everything I thought I knew about myself...and here...I have powers, which so far I'm surprised I've had no flare ups."

Linda held her hand and smiled at her, "I know its hard, I can't possibly Imagine on the other hand I'm pregnant with a half human child...something I've never saw coming. Look, The point is your doing a great job so far keeping yourself together. Not many women are willfully strong like you, look at all you been though though your life, you competed in a risky dangerous sport like the Rodeo, you have been strong though Tori's murder, knowing the truth about Lucifer and Amenadiel." Selene sat there listening to Linda, "I get having powers can be quite frightening, but instead of just denying the truth, you embraced and took the chance to figure things out and learn to all that you can do. That Selene is progress."

Selene sighed as she took a hit from her weed joint, "It's not like I have much of a choice, I have to get a handle on them before I loose control in public then what? The MIB gonna come in here and do a memory wipe and take me into custody, like I'm some fascinating alien creature delete my existence, change my name like I'm in some type of witness protection and recruit me." Her voice dripped with sarcasm Selene scoffed, "I think I'd much prefer having my powers taken from me and my memory wiped of even ever knowing I had them. I do fear how this night is going to go, but so far my powers are behaving. besides, I'm doing it for my nephew so he knows he's not alone while getting use to his powers. Who knows maybe he won't have any powers at all or wings for that matter if you consider genetics."

Lina knew Selene had a good point, there is no telling what the baby will be, "Mmmm I suppose you could be right, I didn't think about that..."Linda said recalling Amenadiel mortal powerless and wingless when they first got together but got his, wings back after Charlotte Richards died. "Hey Haywood! What kind of drink is in this jug?" Maze called out holding it up, "That's my family's peach moonshine whiskey, go ahead have a taste it's really good." She said to Maze. Selene smiled she felt good, content even to have such awesome friends here in Los Angeles, it made a world of difference. Since she didn't have many friends back in Nashville that would been loyal enough to move out to LA with her, and help with the bar besides her family of cousin's looking for a fresh start in their life.

A fresh start, a dream Selene managed to achieve with blood sweat and tears, and alot of advertising with street performing, She didn't mind street performing even if it was to end up earning some money unintentionally in the end, but still she let LA see her fiery passion on the streets and even more fire on a real stage, at her bar with her cousin's playing live cover songs that she sings. Maze and Ella had some of the moonshine, "My god this is amazing Selene! it's sooo peachy." Ella said having some more Maze sighed, "Yep...awesome stuff.." Selene was proud of her family's whiskey, it was home made and legal since it came from her family's distillery.

"I think it's time I joined in on the drinking, sometime after you have your new little one and are well enough to enjoy yourself and have a drink, I'll drink with you. Or we can drink after you get home kinda a well deserved alcoholic dri- er..well that depends on how you plan to raise your baby breast or bottle or pump and bottle," Selene said to Linda ,"My personal opinion get a breast pump. It will help relive the pain and swelling from having all full of milk, and it's a money saver to use and store. Not everyone can breast feed, but that is totally up to you don't let anyone tell you otherwise, advice is good thing but take the advice and get creative with it all kids are different. "Linda chuckled, "All this coming from a horse trainer." Selene chuckled along with her.

"Yeah, I do pay attention to adults while growing up when they're carrying friend's baby siblings and what they talk about, that's one of my gifts seem like I'm not paying attention but at same time I am, when it comes to conversations, anything else I can be quite not all there like I am now, I don't know what my future holds or which way should I go to move forward, I want to move forward with my life I just...don't know right now. I didn't really have high hopes for the best man to come in my life, turn into a heart breaking nightmare." Selene huffed, "I'm pretty much a lost soul right now that needs to be found."

Selene got up to grab herself a stiff drink, she was out to get drunk but she did bring Linda a non alcoholic drink so she didn't feel left out. The rest of the night they played just dance games and karaoke while Linda and Maze was the only sober ones was laughing and having a good time.


	18. Chapter 18

**All right, things are gonna get heartwreching rocky moment, grab tissues I couldn't help but cry while writing this imaging the emotions and pain. anyway on with the story, plz don't be shy to leave a comment, I'm not gonna feel any kind of way if I loose a follow or fav or both, if you don't like my work, it's cool no pressure at all just don't have second thoughts so** **much. **

A few days went by and Selene had shut herself in her home taking care of her horses, avoiding Lucifer at every chance she got, doing so had cause Lucifer to start acting out. The one day she went to Lux she saw him happily making out with another woman, naturally Selene promised to never get jealous of his life style, but now something had changed inside of her. It broke her heart completely still holding herself together she hung out with Maze since she enjoyed her company instead of Lucifer.

(Flash back Dr Linda/ Lucifer moment earlier that day)

"What seems to be the problem Lucifer? You seem troubled?" Linda said looking at Lucifer studying him as he sighed, "It's Selene, I...I don't know why she has been acting weird, she hasn't texted me in a few days, well, I mean not since the accident at her bar leaving her business closed for a while." Linda had to pick her words carefully not letting Lucifer know just what she has been up to and what is wrong since she knew Amenadiel was helping her out since she reached out.

"As your therapist I can't fully disclose anything she tells me, but as your friend I can say that Selene is fine, emotionally struggling over alot of things like you said," Lucifer gave her a confused look listening, "She had to close her business, that is a emotional struggle to make such a choice, but she's just struggling with alot of other things right now, I wouldn't worry too much." she said.

Lucifer Looked unsure of things, "Tell me, Lucifer are things going alright between you two? I mean this is the longest committed relationship you have been in, I am proud you have lasted this long in such a big step." Linda sounded curious as she studied Lucifer, "Well, I suppose things are going quite well, sure we both have been busy, I just don't understand why she's hiding." he looked down at his drink and Linda masked her sympathy, "Do you believe this might have something to do with the prophecy? have you told her about it?"

Lucifer nodded, "Yes, she knows about it, I don't believe that is the reason for her distance from me...unless something has changed in her because of this." he said coming to realization had him now alert, "Have you ever told Selene how you feel about her? She has told you exactly how she felt before, but have you? I don't believe we have ever discussed your feelings towards Selene since your now together, as a friend and therapist I would like to know how you feel." She looked at him seriously as Lucifer took a drink thinking on her question.

"I do care about her, she's...different from other women I have had in bed with me, she has seen my devil face, it's just...hard to tell her exactly how I feel," He said has his fingers drummed on the glass Linda can tell when Lucifer was struggling trying to find the best way to say what is on his mind and feeling. "Without her near I'm fine, perhaps I can admit, I have been a bit...lonely without her around to be with." Linda didn't look surprise she actually dose know everything wrong with Selene, her and Amenadiel have visited her ranch house when she requested them and sworn them into keeping things a secret.

This request was going to be hard to keep a secret around Lucifer, as oblivious as he is when it comes to understanding the hidden meaning behind most words, "Have you ever considered her feelings in all this prophecy situation? As a friend I have to speak up, Selene is worried about the prophecy more so what is going to happen to the both of you," Lucifer looked as if he had a realization over the fact he did it again, he disregarded others feelings especially when he was remembering when he hurt Maze by not telling her about the plan to go to heaven.

"Oh...Oooh, dear me I've seemed to have done it again...," he quickly sent her a message for her to come see him tonight at Lux, "I simply must fix this right away the last thing I ever want to do is hurt her, still not sure on the whole evil- shall-be-released part yet." Linda nodded listening to Lucifer fixing her glasses, "Yes, that part is what worries the most, but what about the rest of it?" She asked watching him closely having her undivided attention. She was least trying to find something out for Selene to talk to later.

"We can talk about more another ti-me" She let out a pained moan holding her belly she took deep breaths and fixed herself up, "Alright, I hope that you both make some big progress on your relationship, this is a important healthy step for cou-ples, what ever goes on between you two I must warn you it can go either way soon as you find out each others feelings, make sure no one disturbs your moment alone with her, you both need some privacy." Lucifer nodded he was going to make sure the date night was going to be very important night for the both of them up in his penthouse, excluding the sex he needed answers and he hoped to get them.

(Flash back ended)

Lucifer watched Selene and Maze from a far laughing and getting along, he felt his pride increase to know they are getting along with a growing sadness once he realized what he had been doing in front of her. Making out with another woman in front of her, he felt like a ass he should have broken the habit by now for Selene, to only have her and no one else like a loyal boyfriend should, he did make a declaration to her family, he felt guilty for not upholding his end of his word.

He sipped on his drink watching them, ignoring the other women he had with him in his booth. He recalls what he was feeling remembering all the times Selene has flirted, grinding herself on people when she performs. He was jealous, until she was all over him before he got to flirt with her. It was as if she knew who he was, or that she dose give fresh faces attention too. Selene took notice out of the corner of her eye that Lucifer was watching her from a distance enjoying herself with Maze.

She did respond to Lucifer, via text that she was going to be at Lux anyway to hang out with Maze. When he asked her for a date night, although she did agree to it all he was doing now was waiting for her in his club to be ready. Selene was laughing really hard with Maze, it made him curious to know what the ladies were talking about that was so funny. He was having urges to get up and find out, but then with Maze involved he learned to stay out of it as much as her jokes were really naughty. He hoped she didn't forget the fact that he wants to have his time with her, not that he was really complaining happy to see them finally getting along.

Selene caught sight of Lucifer out of the corner of her eye and smiled at Maze, "Thanks for a amazing time Maze we gotta have a girls night like this more often." Selene smiled fixing herself up in her tight foux leather one shoulder bodycon purple metallic mini dress, with laced leggings and in actual heels instead of boots was a big surprise on him. He was caught off guard by this he knew she always dressed in western boots. He grew suspicious of this change not sure why she has changed herself, it made him wonder if it was a mood thing or something, he's lived with Maze enough to understand what a female is in he mood to wear especially to a night club hoping to get lucky.

Selene got up when Lucifer caught her gaze as he followed suite to getting up to head for the elevator, Maze was no idiot to what was happening with the two lovers. Lucifer was first to the Elevator hoping to go up to his penthouse before she did to make sure everything was perfect, but Selene showed up beside him not long after he awaited for the elevator. "Hello, Luce." Selene greeted him with a warm smile, he was sure to sense she was hiding something and he had to know what it was. "I'm glad you can make it, darling, I've made extra sure no one will disturb us tonight, I want tonight to be a special night." He kissed her hand as the doors to the elevator opened up for them to enter.

When the arrived at the penthouse Lucifer walked out first making sure all the food was perfect, Selene made herself comfortable on his couch, "Listen um Lucifer, I-I'm really truly sorry I've been neglecting you," She said stepping into the elevator with him, "I didn't mean to do it it's just...I- I've been going though alot." She said as Lucifer poured them a drink and prepared some food he had cooked that were her favorites. Lucifer smiled at her when he brought everything she could ever need next to her as if he was out to spoil her completely to make her happy.

"Don't you worry about a thing love, I completely understand you 100%." Lucifer said as he pulled out his remote to play some love song based country music he had worked on for their date, Selene smiled at him warm and loving as ever for all the effort he put's into his penthouse dates. Selene had to keep smiling and act like everything is alright, her gut told her she was about to be interrogated by Lucifer, and she knew he was like a human lie detector, or he knows when someone his holding back and hiding something.

As much as his charms didn't work on her she knew the next method had to be obvious, this date he was going all out to have with her, he sat down in front of her, "I'm glad that you have joined me tonight, Selene, I've missed you and yes we both have been busy and we let work get between us." he said with a plate of food for her. Selene felt the guilt bubble inside of her getting to the boiling point slowly but surely, "I'm glad as well, Luce, and your right work has put a strain on some us time, but now we can finally have it I'm happy to do so." she said ting to keep calm over herself.

Lucifer Looked at her his brown eyes locked in on her, studying her body language, knowing she was holding back. "Darling, whatever is on your mind, just know nothing will change how I feel about you, not even the whole prophecy ordeal." He said wanting to have her open up to him, she didn't know what to say so she remained silent and enjoyed her food. "I know and I want to I'm just not exactly sure how to go about it." she said absentminded as if she was dazed or not paying attention, well for the most part she did answer him, he wants to crack her vulnerability wide open and express herself.

"What's holding you back?" He had to ask knowing something was holding her back by the sound of her voice, he still has alot to learn about the human emotion but he could tell there is something wrong and he aims to find out. "Nothing is. Well, besides just knowing how to to explain what I'm so stressed about." she said as he was somewhat disappointed, she was a tough nut to crack. At this point he wish his charms would work so he could compel her to tell him everything. He studied her the whole time while she ate her share of dinner, "Well, there is something I would love to say but I rather hear what you have to say." he smiled at her warmly.

Lucifer could see the pain in her eyes, struggling to just give him a answer, she knew he was reading her, studying and figuring her out, "Why not just tell me what is on your mind Luce, I enjoy hearing about yourself and what is on your mind." she said looking out into the city lights from the balcony, Lucifer kept his eyes on her and he huffed as he began to speak, "Listen, Selene, I want to apologize for how It was unfair of me to not have been keeping my word to break my habit of sleeping with others, for that I am sorry." Selene looked at him with pain and sadness.

She had to tell him even if she was to hesitate doing so, "Don't worry about it Luce, I'm fine about it we both are just so busy really, well not so much for me now that the bar is closed until I get new furniture. Everyone is gonna be struggling until we can open up again, on the bright side everyone gets a vacation from working." she said softly she sipped her drink as it was now or never to come out and say it.

"Lucifer, you know the last thing I ever want is to hurt you, and believe me it's hurting me as well, because I'm about to hurt you with this news." She bit her lip as her voice cracked as she was trying to hold back her feelings, "I can't help you anymore..." she said closing her eyes she put her head down, Lucifer was confused but remained silent to let her speak."b'cause I-" Selene got emotional biting back a sob he saw tears threaten to overflow in her eyes, he awaited to hear her answer he wanted to hold her hand, Selene took a deep breath, "I'm the one we been looking for." Her eyes glowed when she looked at him.

Lucifer felt stunned as he knew she wasn't lying, he watched her eyes close and when they opened, they had a silver glow to them, Asariel's eye's. He couldn't believe it the fact Selene was part of the prophecy as well, this news caused his world come to a crashing halt. He was utterly speechless as emotions flooded his senses, the one human who he enjoys being with was a carrier of celestial power, he didn't know how to feel at this point. Anger, built up with pain in his chest from a broken heart he could only blame his father for this manipulation, it killed him inside to know she had been so strong till now to protect him from pain, yet she herself caused herself pain by coming out and telling him.

Guilt flooded his senses as he had to hug her tightly, he had the need to comfort her, "I'm sorry I wanted to say something sooner, I just didn't know how to break it to you. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself, to think I've been a normal human all this time. " she said referring to her powers she sniffled, "I can't handle this..as if my life hasn't gone upside down. I don't know what to feel." she had hint on anger in her tone as he eyes went back to normal she tried to calm down, He was shocked and silent.

Selene sighed heavily rubbing her eyes, "I'm not good enough for this I know I'm not. I don't doubt myself it's just...I don't deserve this." Lucifer's face softened,"No...no you don't deserve this, I don't like that Dad just used you this way, but I also should have also taken your feelings into consideration with this-" Selene's eyes returned to normal and she stopped him, "I should just go, after all we are going to have to stay away from each other as planned when we find out who was the vessel, just to prevent the prophecy from ever being complete." she said pushing herself out of his hug with ease.

"None of us are at fault here, Lucifer, I wish this was all in my head as a hallucination... well, at first I thought it was, then it turned out to be not in my head, I'll figure out some way to deal with this, I'll get the hang of things in time. It's gonna be rough road for me, but I will be alright in due time." There was the strong willed woman he admired frowning as she had pushed him away from his hold," If there is one thing I know, is that your a strong willed, cunning, brave, beautiful young woman, that has overcome so many situations, and I have no doubt you can over come this." he said taking her hand before she got away, he didn't want her to leave.

Lucifer had her look at him, "We will have to be apart until we figure things out it's going to be hard for the both of us," He said as he had some sadness in his voice, she listened to him and nodded," You shouldn't have to carry the burden alone." He couldn't wait to yell at his father for this, he was upset with him more then anything at this point that now Selene's life was pretty much ruined that things are never going to be the same to them anymore. He didn't want to let her go, but for the sake of the prophecy he had to, Selene slipped away from him to have one more drink, sighed then left.

Once Lucifer was alone he went on a anger rampage growling darkly he looked up to the sky, his eyes glowed red, "You...you BASTARD! WHY?! How could you put her though that, That was uncalled for, Dad." He growled at the sky shaking with anger, "How could you put such pain on her using her to hurt me, News flash for you, Dad, it worked! Blessing human with celestial powers, tearing her life apart little by little? If this is punishment for the both of us," he shook his head looking up," She didn't deserve to be, I hope there can be a way to fix things and make her completely human, I never want to see her so upset with herself again..." his voice croaked as he got very emotional, holding back the stinging angry tears.

Lucifer huffed heavily as he needed to calm down, went to his bar to grab a bottle and ashtray and his glass, and got himself set up to just stay in for the rest of the night. He hated it all, the fact that Selene was pawn in this mess as well, she had no idea about it and this began to worry Lucifer, deciding to stop the prophecy, or let Selene fulfill what she was meant to do. This was starting to tear him apart to the point he didn't stop drinking. He wondered if this is what so called" broken heart" feels like when it also felt like a break up at the same time. He had to get her back some how he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

He felt low himself after realizing, he had been using her for his own selfish need, she didn't deserve that either, but strung her along, and yet she had treated him with kindness, and just as she was here, she had been trying to protect him all this time even if in the end it didn't help to do so anymore. His thoughts on everything was infuriating him, it angered him so bad that this was kept from him once he realized she had already gone to Amenadiel for help this whole time, out of fear on how he would react to her dilemma.

Part of him wanted to chase right on after her, but he couldn't do so, to see her look at him with pain and sadness and regret, pushing the issue forward will put her in hell bound emotional state. that was one thought that narrowed his eyes, the idea of her dragging herself down she would end up in hell, that was one thing he couldn't allow her to do. He pulled out his phone and looked up a florist to have some flowers delivered to Selene. Just cause they couldn't be together didn't mean he couldn't send gifts to keep her smiling, even if it would hurt her at the same time. He paused before he went though with the order, he was being rash about this. Lucifer sighed and just decided to give Selene her space, she was emotionally a mess and he wasn't much better at this point.

He drank and drank like the way he did after he killed Uriel, but now he had no one to break him out of this buzz he was working on tonight, but he was taking things really rough, he spent the rest of the time hiding in his penthouse not wanting to be bothered doing everything completely possible to get completely tore up on drugs and alcohol. When all was done he looked as if he was ready to come undone he looked like he did when he didn't sleep during the whole Angel of San Bernadino case.

Meanwhile, Selene had returned home sniffling and trying to pull herself together in her bedroom she curled up in bed after drinking some whiskey, she felt lost and broken. She knew things were going to be hard for them now, the whole threat of the prophecy, and her powers, her life was becoming way to much now, part of her wanted to just pack up and move back home, but she had far too much to loose here. She can't figure out what to do now, but no she had realized she now understands the pain, and exhaustion of dealing with a break up and a broken heart.

She felt that she could use this experience to find and sing some songs about a broken heart to sing, but at this point she didn't even want to sing anymore, she had no idea what she wanted anymore. She felt like she was stuck in limbo and she had to figure out if she wanted happiness like heaven, or pain and sadness of feeling like Hell it's self has gotten ahold of her and didn't seem to want to let go of her. If she had the feeling she was bound for Hell when she passes, she would accept it, even if it meant being tortured for all eternity and Lucifer being the warden if he ever ends up going back to hell. She turned her phone off and put it on charge before she finished crying herself to sleep.

(Selene POV thoughts)

God, I have never experienced pain like this since I woke up to the news Mom died in the crash, What am I going to do now?

(Selene POV thoughts end)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, fellow readers. I know this chapter is prematurely brought out, but since I've had time on my hands I managed to get this chapter done, yay. It pretty much sucks right now with this crona virus because I can't let my kids visit grampa, my dad is on oxygen suffering from idiopathic fibrosis in his lungs, from all the years of working electrical jobs. we are hoping he will be getting a lung transplant, but now with this virus...things might just be up in the air now...possibly no chance.**

**speaking of the virus, pardon me for saying this, but I sware the world has gone retarted, acting like its the end of the world hijacking all the TP, like seriously. common sense would be to stock up on vitamins immune boosters disinfectant cleaners, new cleaning supplies to help clean the house, but really raiding TP? that's a bit far off of things you actually need to get rid of the virus and to keep the house clean ya think? The world has lost common sense over this virus drama, things weren't this bad with Ebola, why you gonna go crazy over the flu on steroids!**

***Clears throat* my apologies rant over now, I would love to thank you my readers and followers for sticking this far to the ending, I do have one shots planned and I will do one shot canon x Selene requests. If your shy on leaving a review you can always PM me I don't bite.**

The next day Selene woke up alone, feeling miserable, she turned on her phone hoping to see any messages, unfortunately there wasn't any. She knew better, of course, she wanted to so badly wish things could be different. She decided to get up and take care of Jack and Nilla roping them together to take to the trails for a nice morning walk, after she completes all the morning chores. She hated herself so much she didn't even bother to make herself food, she was gonna starve herself today, her stomach felt lousy the way it was. She knew exactly why, stress, guilt, heartbreak, nerves, she was feeling all sort's of ways, to not make her want to eat.

She hoped a nice horse ride to clear her head, she needed it she had been so neglectful to her horses, they knew something was wrong with her. Jack knew it more there bond is so strong he took the attempt to give comfort with nuzzles. It always did make her smile, she gave love back. "I love you to boy, it's alright I'm gonna pull though this somehow." She got him ready along with things. She was taking a bag of gallon jugs and securing it on the saddle, then got Nilla ready with her hook up to Jack. She double made sure everything was perfect and nothing was wrong, she hasn't used it in so long she almost wasn't sure if she hooked it up right.

The last time she used it for chariot racing, and training them to work together do the roman riding trick stunt. Soon as they were ready they headed on out to the trails, Selene riding on Jack she was determined to start practicing and working harder at keeping control. She had been practicing out in the middle of nowhere in the woods. Soon as they got there she dismounted and secured both her horses to a tree after separating them. She then began to remove the bag full of jugs and sat them up. She focused hard as her hands glowed and sparked, she didn't know alot of martial art's but she recalled a old childhood show she remembers all the fighting style moves, and how they use their superpowers.

Even though she had never really fought, besides breaking up bar fights she hoped knowing some fighting skills would give her a advantage, should things get ugly with the prophecy. She shot shadow bolts at the jugs knocking them over, before working on other powers practicing each of her techniques to understand how her power's work and her limitations. She was taking a big risk doing this in the woods, but it was better then destroying her own house. Selene worked hard to get stronger and better with them. She didn't want to deny herself anymore, or the fact she had this power all along, and she was going to use it for good things as in training the baby, help him find his way with his powers as she was doing.

Meanwhile, Lucifer and Chloe were on a case involving a murdered twin, when Lucifer was already nervous on what was happening to himself, first it was just a patch of skin, now he had to hide his hands with gloves while going over the crime scene. This was making Lucifer vexed and secretly paranoid, that he will soon not feel like he can be seen in public ever again, that was a deep fear that was slowly becoming a reality. It made him wonder just how much time he has, until he fully now all Lucifer can do is make sure he stays focused on this case, for as long as he can by distracting himself, by texting Selene. He really hoped she was doing well, it might have been a rough night for the both of them, he couldn't help but be concerned.

He hated the idea of keeping to the rules of staying away, he couldn't do that, he was drawn to her, he wasn't going to play his father's stupid game. He had to figure out a way to beat it, he knew he would need Selene's help, but since she is unaware of his changes and has her own stress to worry about, he had to rely on finding answer's on his own. It wasn't long ago Lucifer came out and admitted that he had hate himself, but he wasn't sure why, he had to get to the rude of this problem as well. Time was of the essence with Lucifer, each passing time on the case he was changing little at a time.

Later on that day, Selene's phone was blowing up with concerns about Lucifer from Chloe. She has asked her a favor to help her out with the Murphy twins case.

CD: Hey can you do me a favor and set up a party at Lux, preferably something involving costumes, maybe even masks?

SH: Ok, how's Lucifer is he ok? why isn't he planning the party?

CD: Lucifer is kind of going though something right now...a sort of change...I'll explain later for now since I know your not busy.

SH: Change? What is exactly changing?

CD: It's hard to explain can you set it up for tonight?

Selene was already texting her cousins for help with Lux, as well as multitasking putting the word on out that Lux will be holding a masquerade party, and live entertainment.

SH: Consider it done. A masquerade ball a fine type of costume party, plus it make a perfect undercover operation.

CD: Great. Thanks Selene I owe you one.

Selene got right down to working on arrangements, even going as far as announcing the masquerade ball at Lux on all her social media accounts knowing she had gained fans from Lux's regular guests. What worried her most is knowing something is wrong with Lucifer, this brought great concern for her she did have a dress and a mask for the masquerade ball. She was much more determined to make herself look her best without going over the top with her hair. Selene cleaned up her mess and loaded back up onto Jack and took the trails home. She had to find out what happened to Lucifer, she wasn't gonna let the prophecy get in the way of their friendship.

She had never felt more loyal to her friends, even if that means catching the bad guy. She has enjoyed herself on cases she helped with, even ones she was involved in unintentionally. like the hostage situation at Lux playing hero during the bomb threat. She treasures the memories of good time now, she might as well come clean to Chloe since she knows Lucifer is truly the devil. It might help ease her anxiety, as much as she's worn out from practicing and learning new tricks. When she arrived back home Selene let the horses roam free in the yard after unhooking them and taking the saddles off. She felt dizzy, mostly cause she expended alot of energy with her powers, she needed to smoke and get something to eat before getting herself ready for the masquerade ball.

She couldn't help but think about Lucifer now wondering just how bad he is changing, and what exactly is changing about him, physical or more behavioral? She had so many questions to know what's going on with Lucifer, She knew who he was seeing his devil face again isn't going to phase her. Whatever is wrong with Lucifer she would handle it somehow, she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of doing so. She hoped she could be of help, but if setting up a special party can make a difference to help Lucifer out then she was willing to do so.

Selene loved themed parties most of the time, the mysterious atmosphere of a masquerade ball, the mysterious feel of 'who's the man behind the mask' vibe. She even set up the playlist with the DJ to play for the party. She was going to control the bar and do the bartending, she had a few drink mixes in mind to use for the party, she had announced that all mixed drinks will be made by her as a 'bar maid's choice' deal. She made sure with Lucifer's bartender she would have all she would need to make some crazy drinks. She was Lucky to made friends with all of Lucifer's staff over the time's she had hung out at Lux.

When Lucifer was entertaining guests, she would often chat up the bartender watching Lucifer play his piano, singing what ever he felt like playing. Once she finished doing what she needed to do, Selene gathered all she needed to pull out to wear tonight. She laid out her sweetheart neckline satin blue, turquoise, and gold with sequin peacock feather pattern dress, metal carved gold mask with satin turquoise bow with 2 peacock feathers on the end of the mask, and a metallic gold heels on her bed. She stripped down and got in for a nice relaxing hot shower to feel better after all she did today.

(Selene's POV thoughts)

What a day, I think I'm getting better with my new power's. It was pretty freaky to be covered in a dark cloud and melt into the shadow's and move around, as much as I'm freaked out with all I can do, I'm actually embracing this new part of my life now. Ok, Sure I would never in a million years believe I have power's of a Goddess, if a stranger told me I hold great power within me to awaken soon, I'd think they were nuts, come to think of it, that's exactly. what. happened. to. me!

Ooook, maybe before hand I migh- DID overreact when this started to happen, but c'mon can you blame me? Truth be told I always did fantasize what it would be like to be like the female X men, now that was all fun to imagine what things would be like. Now, I'm living that fantasy, I still feel some sort of way about holding responsibility. I didn't ask to be born with power's, but in all seriousness, I have been in complete denial over my powers I have blamed the year's of head trauma from my Rodeo life.

It was a easier kind of denial then making people think I'm crazy, and need medical help that hopefully won't lead me in the psych ward. I admit, I should been little more aware of changes happening to me, but I've also never felt the need to because I thought I was just some ordinary nobody of a human not a...oh, what's the word appropriate for my situation...A Demi-Goddess? I think that sound's right, I really need to brush up on my history and mythology. I still don't know how to feel about having such a title, but I sopose it work's for Greece's moon goddess I mean we both have same name.

Kind of ironic right? I share the same name as the greek moon goddess, and yet here I am with the power of the moon. Coincidence much? or am i reading into things too much? I donno but I need to get my head back in the game, I gotta get to Lux and meet up with Chloe, and hopefully see Lucifer in his penthouse, I really want to know what's wrong with him, I'm not gonna worry about some stupid prophecy when my friend's come first, that means Lucifer, He's always my top priority to make sure he's ok after all the emotional drama that happens between him and Chloe. No Prophecy will come between friendship.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

Selene had finished up getting a shower and brushing out her hair, she dried off and got dressed. she spent 15 minutes brushing and styling her hair half up low ponytail split into 3 sections after curling her hair, she pinned a section of her hair over her ears, leaving the last section behind her she had 2 thin strands of hair to frame her face. She made sure she looked her best before she packed her bag to make her way out the door, and on the road to Lux.

Chloe was waiting for Selene to arrive outside of lux, while Lucifer was up in his penthouse to relax. Selene had soon pulled into a parking spot. She got out and walked up to Chloe holding a bag," Hey, how's Lucifer doing? I understand there are some changes going on? Care to elaborate on that?" Selene asked Chloe. Nodding Chloe let out a huff, "you know how...Lucifer's face gets that, 'Devil face' side of him he hates so much?," Selene nodded listening full attention, "I'm afraid the rest of him is starting to change into that," Selene blinked then straightened up sounding as though it was alarming alright.

"It's a physical change? How much has it progressed?" Selene asked Chloe. "Well, it started out from what I understood when Ella mentioned it it was just a patch of skin on his hand, then his hand was like how his face gets. Then his neck started looking funny, and now far as I know his eyes have glowed red during our interview." Chloe explained the rest to her as they made there way inside to somewhere privet to talk. Selene was shocked to hear all this on what happened all day with them working.

"Oh, butter biscuits, listen Chloe, this prophecy, I don't understand what's happening please bare with me, ok. I'm the carrier of the light of the moon's power trust me I'm still coping, "Selene said. "I can't really explain how I feel about this surprising discovery of mine myself, I'm not gonna let a stupid prophecy ruin our friendship." Selene's eyes flashed Chloe nodded feeling slight fearful but holding her ground," I was about to go up and see him, but I should keep tabs on things down here. Take this on up for him to wear for the party."

Selene took the bag held up by Chloe and nodded," Yeah, I'll go see him, I want to see how bad he is, I think the context of the prophecy is not exactly as it was made out to be, I've been racking my brain on it, since this whole mess started." Selene said thinking when she had to change her perspective. "You think?" Chloe asked skeptical but it was clear this messed with her investigative instincts, "Yes, think about it all version's of stories about Lucifer are bad, but what if it's not the whole truth? Without the metaphorical sense, just take what we know about Lucifer, How would you describe him in a way that is completely out of context and talk about him to someone else...see where I'm going."

Chloe tried to register what Selene had said and it really got her thinking," I think your on to something. Good luck I hope you know what your doing." Chloe said. "You? haha I wish I knew what I was doing, thank god I know how to improvise." Selene walked over to the elevator, leaving Chloe to stew in her thoughts on everything going on with Lucifer. Selene was entering the elevator doors that opened up for her she felt nervous as the day she first woke up confused in his penthouse. For the longest time she thought he was just gonna see her as some conquest in bed, and now she was his 'complicated relationship' girlfriend. When she herd the ding, she cautiously stepped out and saw him on his balcony. "Lucifer." her soft voice came out, he reacted by not moving.

"You shouldn't be here Selene." he spoke nursing his bourbon, "No, your right I shouldn't, but I'm helping you both solve this case, the party has started, don't worry I set everything up." She said putting the bag down. She walked over to Lucifer wanting to see him. "I'm not going to the party, between wearing sunglasses glove and scarf I look like Stevie wonder on a snow day, it's not a very good look for me," he said turning around, Selene saw his eyes were red, his sleeves rolled up showing his devil skinned arms, it didn't phase her to see him like this it only brought more concern," I thought this case would help me understand, my self hatred and stop what's happening to me but...I think its time I faced the truth," he took a sip of his drink.

"And what would that be?" She looked him over she couldn't help but examine him, he was slowly changing into his complete devil form, hence seeing the wings were bat like before, she didn't think things would get worse, and now she regretted not dwelling on that issue. Part of her wondered what his full devil body looked like, although she didn't really want this to happen. She didn't want Lucifer to become a shut in, or want to think of the worst possible outcome this could cause...loosing him forever. "The prophecy, it's coming true. "evil will be released," right?" his body shook trying to heap a hold of his emotions, not wanting to feel vulnerable as he looked at her.

"Well. One question remains is what kind of monster will I be when it's done releasing?" Selene felt bad this was happening that she was second guessing of her idea about context. "Luce, it's going to be ok, Chloe need's your help right now, screw the prophecy your going to be fine at this party." She bent down and pulled out a mask." Got you covered." she was confused on the mask but he got himself ready with the mask on and they went down the elevator together, Selene put on her mask and got it adjusted. The elevator dinged and opened up to them to everyone in masks as Lucifer caught on the whole theme, "A masquerade party, how clever." Lucifer sounded impressed, "Well, I was told about your little dilemma so I thought of a fun costume party to help hide your change," she said lowly to him stepping out of the elevator with him.

"Thank you, Selene you have done more then you have to for me." Selene smiled, "What are friends for I figure you could use a little weight off your shoulder's so when Chloe talked to me about it I was happy enough to do a favor for nothing in return, that's what real friends do." Lucifer nodded in response, "Yes, well it has been quite a day to say the least." Selene chuckled, "More like a eventful year in general," Selene scoped out Chloe with Moria,"Chloe is over there Luce, go meet up with her I'm gonna get this party rocking." She pointed to Chloe and Lucifer nodded and made his way over to the detective. What Selene didn't tell Lucifer that she had called in the girls for assistance to perform, they were there dressed up as well looking ready to sing and 2 of her male cousin's worked the bar.

The music changed and all lights and eyes laid on her and her cousins by Lucifer's piano all holding a mic they all sang together some fun songs to get the party going. Lucifer was catching up with Chloe and hung around her while enjoying the performance. He was surprised to see them at Lux dressed up, he was also unaware of them being here too, when he looked to the bar he then realized the were not his normal bartender's but Selene's cousins. He couldn't help but appreciate everything she had done for him even if he felt so undeserving of her kindness he hated himself more and more. Selene had everyone's attention with her voice when she began to sing cheap thrills by Sia with the girls as her back up.

The whole room was dancing and having fun with her, drinks were flowing, it was packed tonight thanks to her. Once the song was over Selene took over playing on the piano doing a solo, the room was quiet when she started to sing Titanium. There were whispers of the crowd being impressed with her vocals when she sent chills hitting the notes with power and feeling. Selene let her power slip a little and keep people focused on her when the melody changed to something soothing. She hoped that this would help Lucifer out, "This song, goes out to all you couples out there who believe you have found someone special that may have lit your life up like a flashlight." She spoke into the mic looking around at everyone, she took hold of reigning her power over people back in check as she felt herself loosing control she knew it was time to suppress it.

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes

And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

Lucifer was distracted as the song caught his attention hearing the whole Haywood girl's harmonizing together to the song captivated him, all he ever seen was Selene being the only singer, now he was hearing the vocals of her cousins he found the lovely ladies harmonized voices beautiful, and the whole family gifted that this made sense to him on why they formed a band. Most of the crowd started slow dancing with their lover/date as many watched enjoying the performance even recording it.

I got all I need when I got you and I  
Cause I look around me and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night  
You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
You're gettin' me through the night  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night

I got all I need when I got you and I  
Cause I look around me and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me through the night  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you are  
Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're gettin' me through the night  
Oh, cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my  
Gettin' me through the night

Selene finished the song and took a bow with her cousins as the crowed gave their applause with whistles and cheers, most raised their glasses to them. The regular music went back on while Selene made her way to the bar to grab a drink. Travis already had her drink ready for her, "Thanks cuz." Travis grinned," I'm glad you talked me into helping you out, this place is pretty cool, I'm actually impressed by your boyfriend's club." Selene cringed at the word, "Um, I wouldn't exactly...I mean I'm not sure exactly what he and I are anymore. If I'm being honest, right now I just wanna be a supportive friend to Lucifer, besides..." She took a sip of her drink and glanced at Lucifer, "He's kind of going though a lot right now...in ways I'm not sure how to help him, but I want to..."

Luckily the bar seats were bare as everyone was having fun, Lucifer and Chloe were keeping a eye out hoping things will go smooth, Selene hung out at the bar drowning herself in shots. The room was having a blast, it was live entertainment tonight at Lux and everyone was loving it. Selene drug her tipsy self off her barstool, slipped behind the bar and made a mix shot for Lucifer just incase he needs a quick drink, as a safe measure should he end up full devil face. She had to check on him, so trying to keep her composure over her slight drunk state, she carried both shot glasses she made up for Lucifer.

"Luce, you look like you an use a drink, how is everything going?" he took the shot and lifted his mask Luckily his face hasn't changed yet and downed both shots. "Still waiting on the killer to arrive, Moria seems a bit nervous about the whole thing." he said at least he sounded calmer now," Anyway, I must thank you again for all this, I think this is exactly what I needed a fun distraction, and this party is brilliant. You really went all out with this, but perhaps you can answer something for me," he said covering his face back up with the mask and took her somewhere to talk private.  
He took off the mask and fixed his hair, "I have to know. Selene, why don't you hate me?" Selene looked at him completely confused, "What do you mean?" She was looking directly at him her voice unwavered,"Well, for starters I must confess that I have treated you terribly, most of all used you." Selene caught on to what he was saying,"Luce..." she couldn't find the right words to say as he got serious, "I Did! Deep down I knew this wouldn't work, but I strung you along for my own selfish wants, so why don't you hate me?" his voice cracked.

Selene let out a huff and gave him her resting face," Lucifer, you're the one who wanted to give us a chance, recall, I confessed to you after helping you get better after getting shot your the one who wanted to take the next step in our relationship I wasn't expecting it, but I wanted it, look you have been overwhelmed lately." Selene said looking at him holding a straight face, she didn't fear his red eyes at all glaring at her.

"You can think it's terrible how you have treated me, but you're completely wrong you have been perfectly fine I don't feel any sort of way about us, I admit I'm overwhelmed myself, I've been practicing, learning, and getting better with my powers I can control them now...I think...I hope." she didn't sound sure of herself her voice said so as did her eyes, "But, together or not I love you." He didn't know how to respond his voice wavered heavily, "I think it's best if you don't." He put the mask back on and walked away from her. Selene followed him back to the party, she went back over to the bar completely shocked with Lucifer, but she didn't show her distress as another drink was made for her.

2 hours went by Selene was still singing like she was sober, but she was borderline drunk trying to have fun and not let what Lucifer said bother her or take it personal. Tonight was going to be a fun night as she was enjoying it with her family for once not exactly working, but just really having good time and let lose on the dance floor. Selene made her way to Chloe to see how things were, only to find out Lucifer went full devil face made her heart drop. Chloe was telling her the worst part while walking to find Lucifer with her to hear that the sting was a bust. Once they found Lucifer and filled him in things started to take a turn while heading up the steps.

People suddenly started acting strange, like they were spellbound by Lucifer's power of desire, things started getting crowed," Oh, this isn't good, Luce your mojo is affecting everyone." Chloe was trying to push though the crowding people when she herd a confession and Selene began to help Lucifer and Chloe make way to the elevator with a suspect in tow. Selene couldn't believe just how powerful Lucifer's power was to do that to a entire room of people. Once they got inside they were safe and headed up to the penthouse, Chloe took off the mask to reveal Beth.

Selene was lost in her thought once they got to the penthouse, Lucifer went out on the balcony, and Chloe got down to questioning Beth about what happened. Selene lit up a cigarette and got lost in her thoughts looking at Lucifer, she wanted to help him so bad and get to the root of the issue. Selene was half listening to the interrogation, but her focus was at Lucifer, standing out on the balcony. She was tempted to get up and try to be of comfort or talk to him, it wasn't until she snapped back when Lucifer took off the mask and looked at it, hearing Beth call herself poison and how she ruins everything she touches.

"She is right. You should've stayed away from everyone you cared about." those words caught Chloe's attention as well as Selene watching Lucifer move out of sight. Beth was sobbing over what she had done, it wasn't long until Beth was escorted out of the penthouse under arrest. Selene needed to talk to Lucifer when she saw Chloe was making her way to find him, Selene stopped her," Let me talk to him, you go on ahead Chloe I think I can help him." she said lowly as Chloe looked concerned about her partner then nodded leaving without a word.

"Lucifer?" Selene called out to him walking over to the bar she poured herself a drink, even if she is trying to hold her buzz. "Are you ok? It's just us right now, I'm all ears to listen to wh-," she saw Lucifer and nearly choaked on her words when Lucifer stepped out with demonic bat like wings full buffed out devil body"-at ever is on your...mind.." She couldn't believe what she was seeing, his full devil form, she felt her hairs stand up but she didn't fear him. "I'm afraid its too late now." he said as she had her eyes on him taking in his devil body matching his devil face. "They won't go back in. This is who I am now."

Selene was relived that his heart hasn't changed, just his appearance, "I know why I hate myself. Because everything I touch, I ruin." she can tell he was fighting to keep himself together, her eyes never left him. She wasn't looking at him like he was someone to fear, but it was a look of sympathy she could feel his pain the way his voice sounded tugged her heart strings. The look of him now made her wonder if that was done by the fall, what he looked like after ending up in hell. "From... rebellion against Dad to now. And you, I put you though so much if you never have met me, maybe this wouldn't have happened to you." his voice cracked and her heart broke for him.

"I hate that I am poison for anyone who dares to care about me. And especially you." He turned to walk away from her, Selene took a deep breath taking in his words, "You're not poison Lucifer, your no different then anyone else cause you feel you ruin everything, We ruin our own lives with bad and tough choices." Selene said to him she followed him up to his room balcony, "Yes, I do wish this new found power of mine didn't exist, but I'm not exactly denying that I have them anymore either I've given it a chance. I think I can understand where all this is coming from, your holding on to anger from something that happened centuries ago."

Selene looked at Lucifer to his spikey spine, granted the look of him kinda was turning her stomach still her mind kept saying to not look away just think of it like monster movie make up, the way most of his body looked she couldn't help but think of Freddy from Nightmare on Elm Street movie's appearance of burned skin. But in front of her was the true appearance of the devil himself, real flesh not fake skin and make up paint, a truly terrifying sight for any normal person. As much as she loves her horror movies, she found the real thing to be frightening, but hid her fear well she learned to never show fear. "You have no control over what had happened, what's done is done it can't be changed, but if you have any hopes on moving on and living a better life without all this weight you need to forgive yourself and let go It's pointless to hold on to it."

Lucifer didn't turn around instead he was thinking about her words, that maybe she is right that it is pointless to hold on to the past, memories of the horror of the rebellion and the pain and agony he felt, the rage for everything that happened in heaven to him, and Michael. "I can't." He said not moving," Yes, you can, Lucifer what's holding you back? If you can give being in a committed relationship a try then you can do this, you can do anything you put your mind to." Lucifer took a deep breath, trembling, "I don't know how." he spoke," I don't even know where to begin to even do so. But..." Selene was brave enough to step closer to Lucifer.

"But what?" She asked him she stayed strong wanting to hear what he had to say, Lucifer was trying to get the words out, the wheels in his mind turned to find the right words to say. He turned himself around to face her, "I want to do so." his body was starting to turn back into human flesh again, Selene gasped having hit with realization, there was evil within Lucifer, the physical, emotional, and psychological trauma from everything to the point of being sent to hell, he was holding the dark cloud over him, and she just freed him from the evil within himself,' Evil shall be released' part of the prophecy has come true, this made her faith and hope even stronger,

"Lucifer! You're going back to normal." Selene smiled at him with tears of joy he looked at himself and gasped then laughed hysterically feeling his body and face was back to normal," We did it! Looks like evil won't be released after all." Selene gave him a big hug," No, Luce I believe evil was released. You wanting to let go and move on, that is what set you free. You freed yourself from the evil cloud weighing you down." Lucifer held her he felt so happy to free of his devil bits. "This calls for a celebratory drink." he said and Selene smiled and was happy to pour him a drink after letting him go, "Leave it to me." she smiled at him and then her phone dinged. She picked up his glass and hers and she handed him his, which he took happily to drink up.

Selene took a look at her phone, "Oh! Linda had the baby, you're a uncle." she grinned at him and held up her glass to toast him, when her phone dings again Lucifer tapped his glass with hers before finishing off his drink. Selene downed her drink, she had to sit down after the crazy moment they shared. "Are you alright, darling?" he asked her watching her pull out her pipe to smoke from, "Yes, I'm going to be just fine, I've been doing fine so far though this mess I'm going to continue to be just fine," She said and took another drag and held it a while before exhaling, "I'm happy now you can have a normal life here again too, and a single man you can keep your life style." Lucifer poured himself another drink and looked at her completely confused, "Selene?"

She smiled at him, "I'm glad that everything has been a successful day, and night too with the party, if you want you can go catch up with Chloe she went to find out where father Kinley could have escaped to, and I'll just over see the party my cousins are feeling a we bit on the confused side since your mojo kinda got to them." She said lighting up another hit before speaking again and put out the burning weed "They're ok though so no worries there, your back to yourself now, I hope." she looked at him being half naked before her.

"I should be, I hope I am myself. About what I said..." Lucifer was cut off by Selene," Luce, it's fine ok, heat of the moment can cause us to say alot of things. I've told you before you deserve to be happy on your terms, you don't have to prove anything to me at all, maybe we are making a mistake, but it's ours to make so no one can tell us otherwise." she sighed and put the pipe down, "I'm saying you don't have to be with me because of the prophecy, I don't believe it matters if we are together or not, there's nothing else to fear right now so were good."

Lucifer opened his mouth like he wanted to speak Selene was drunk and tired, she had a long day of doing her own chores, on top of burning herself out by setting up a awesome party Lux has ever had. He was impressed by her effort to help him, despite having to stay away from him now that he knew the truth about her, he was still adjusting to that knowledge. "Darling why don't you rest here tonight, you have done so much you deserve a chance to rest." Selene sighed nodding, "Yeah I'll spend the night right now I kinda want to enjoy girls night with my family." she smiled putting her pipe back in her bag and fixed herself up, "You, do look lovely tonight, I've been so distracted with everything I forgot to tell you. " he said getting himself dressed, he wasn't about to let a good night get smiled and she got ready to leave while he went to pull out some clothes. Selene had left him alone leaving on the elevator heading back to the party, he joined shortly after getting ready.

Elsewhere, with father Kinley walking free Chloe was at the accident scene to find out what happened. Kinley was wandering the night in the wrong place and the wrong time, when a hooded stranger was walking with hands in pocket. Just as the hooded figure reached Kinley, they pulled out a readied pocket knife and stabbed Kinley right in the neck. Letting Kinley go and left to bleed out, Kinley stumbled away holding the wound but didn't make it far before falling, closing his eyes, and dying with his blood draining out.

6 minutes later the eyes open up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to the final chapter the last espisode of Lucifer Season 4. I would love to thank you all for being with me and liking my work. As a reminder this yes some lines from the last episode are accurate and not so accurate. I did my best I'm not quite well with details, for fighting so just use your imagination.  
As for the song of choice the parentheses are the parts Lucifer sing to I felt this made a perfect tear jerking emotial song, don't get me wrong My love will never die is a good song, but the song of choise you have to admit...its fitting.  
**

**If you got questions for me, feel free to message me I'll answer anything you wanna know I'm always online If you really want to get into a chat I have Discord.**

**So here we go the final chapter! Enjoy and hang in there my readers we will get though the worlds pandemic.**

The next day, there was no leads on Kinley's whereabouts, the trail went cold since he escaped. Selene had spent the night with Lucifer while she asked her cousins to look after her horses until she got home. She felt bad having to ask them, but they had a family fun night this time. They could party without it really being any work involved, and in the hottest club in all of LA too. Lucifer was having a blast happy to be himself again he hated the idea of not being around the humans again, that he would hide away, or abandon everyone he cares for.

Another reason he was celebrating was not just the fact he is back to normal, but also the fact Linda has given birth to his nephew Charlie. He had to figure out a gift for Linda, he decided to look though his stash of artifacts though out the ages, given to him by some famous people from back then. He knew he was the one responsible for their success with his deals, he found the perfect gift for the doctor once he found it, Sigmund Froyd's journal.

As much as Lucifer knew he was a horrible man for what he has done to innocent people, treating them like experiments, he recalled a case that did such a thing. He knew the killer of that case died and went to hell, and how he had to go to hell to save Chloe's life. He knew Sigmund was in hell to in a well though out punishment's designed by himself, the thought of letting Linda have it made it all feel right for everything she has done to help him.

Lucifer smiled and got to work on getting the gift ready, Selene had already left early that morning to check the bar for deliveries. She knew she was going to be late to see the new baby she had told Lucifer to go on without her, so he did just that he went to the hospital without her there. He recalled the bombshell news to him that she was keeping the bar closed longer to remodel, she was actually looking forward to upgrading the bar little by little for her location was once a roller rink with a medium size parking lot that held a nice amount of people to keep her business going.

Lucifer did help out by pointing her to the right contractors and designers that actually owed him favors even after the many times Lux needed to get fixed up after fights break out or when things went wrong with the pluming and the bathroom walls had to be replaced. Selene hated to use his name to bypass expenses she was about to spend calling the contractors to help with the project.

It didn't take long to meet up at the hospital from the bar, Selene was excited to meet the new angel baby, she had been working hard with her powers. She took the elevator up to the labor floor and found Lucifer holding baby Charlie. She couldn't help but smile seeing him hold a baby wanting to sneak a picture, but he looked uncomfortable passing Charlie back quickly. "Hey." Amenadiel turned around,"Selene, I'm glad to see you here." Lucifer went in to Linda's room, "I'll let you two talk." he said entering and closing the door.

Selene smiled, "I would been here sooner but I had matters to attend do at the bar I'm looking into some remodeling work." she smiled and sanitized her hands before touching Charlie. "Welcome to the world little one, I'm your auntie Selene when mommy is better or if daddy wants he can always bring you over any time to see me while I'm home." she cooed to Charlie grinning, "Of course I will bring him to see you." he said feeling guilty that he was going to be taking Charlie to heaven after what he went though. "I'm really happy for you Amenadiel, listen you may be in some ways like your father, but you are not him. Keep that in mind when your having doubts about your parenting, kids don't come with manuals. If we did then your dad would be the one to hold the key since we are of his creation."

Amenadiel was surprised Selene had the nerve to give him a motivation like she did, but she was right about it and it made him second guess himself, he still had time to make up his mind when he looked at Linda and Lucifer talking, "I suppose you are right I am not my father." Selene looked at him, "Actually come to think of it, Amenadiel, I'm surprised none of your other siblings have bothered to visit? They obviously should know they have a nephew...or are they avoiding coming to earth because of Lucifer?" she asked him cautiously but also honest question knowing how much the family all shunned Lucifer, and she had her fair share of family avoiding family and causing a straining relationship.

"No, no, nothing of the sort, it's just us angels have our tasks to do to keep things going here on Earth, we don't just lay around on clouds. Like you we all have jobs to do, sorta like our own personal chores fitting for our powers." he said lowly Selene nodded in understanding then looked at his cooing son falling asleep, "Either way, he will be surrounded with people who love and care about him, what matters most is that he's healthy as can be." Suddenly her phone went off and she had to answer it" Oh, excuse me for a moment." she took the call and walked down to get better reception to talk, While the nurse came to put the tracker on Charlie.

Selene then visited Linda for a while until she saw a video come up on her news feed of her social media with Holla murdered on camera then got a message to come to the crime scene. She couldn't believe that Holla was dead when she got there and got told about finding her business cards. "I can't believe Holla is dead...this just ain't right." Selene said looking at them, "How do you know Holla?" Selene gave them a look, "I've met him a few times when I helped with car trouble he's cool we had a few drinks. It's actually nice to have a pleasant conversation with a celerity despite what the media says or makes people believe. I'm not a crazed fangirl that treat them like there royalty. Fan or not I treat everyone with southren hospitality."

Dan, Ella, and Chloe looked at Selene," Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Chloe asked Ella and Dan piped up," I think I know judging by what Holla said in the video his special guest." Chloe looked at him confused, "You do? Who?" Selene had to think back, "You don't think it was-" Dan nodded,"Monopolize." Selene nodded as she did remember hearing about the feud between them," Who?" Chloe asked as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"You never herd of the Mo-Holla squalla?" Chloe shook her head "He's a rapper." Dan said as he started beat boxing with Ella rapping a bit, "I've never herd of him." she said as Selene was surprised, "He was the accused suspect for killing his homie Fat Cannon. Though nothing was ever proven." Selene said as Ella stepped in, "They had the biggest beef since Biggie and Tupac, but anyway this doesn't make sense." Selene said, "If Holla's talking about him in this video...then why kill him live in front of everyone if it was personal beef? Ya know?" she said rewatching the video on her phone.

"She's right, Holla looks too happy in this video, He wasn't expecting this either." Dan said Selene shrugged not exactly sure herself she had a few ideas. Suddenly they herd a banging and they all saw Lucifer saying something about not being called for a case. Chloe sighed, "I told him to take some time off." Selene chuckled, "It's Lucifer, you know how much he enjoys working, he's like someone who found a job that makes them happy." Chloe walked out to have a talk with him, "I think it would be best if you came along Selene." Selene nodded followed her out listing to Chloe scolding Lucifer. In the distance Father Kinley and Holla were standing by each other watching Lucifer.

They arrive at Monopolize's front gate, Selene got out of her Jeep, "Lifestyles of the rich and tasteless." Lucifer said looking around, "Looks like Liberace had a yard sale." Selene looked around when she saw the horse statue, "I don't know some of the décor ain't so bad, you don't really need to have taste to appreciate art, especially carvings." Chloe was watching Lucifer figuring out the gate, "Yeah. Well, Mo's manager, Isaac, lives here. Looks like he's home. Maybe Mo is here too." Lucifer was too focused on the gate.

Selene checked her phone deciding to stay by the brick wall,"Y'all, might wanna be careful, you don't know if there's alarms on the gate. They could be armed too." Selene did come prepared with her gun if need be to help defend," What are you doing." Chloe said to Lucifer. "Don't worry, Detective. Now that everything is sorted, I've got all the perks of devilhood with no drawbacks. So rest assured, nothing evil will be released." He said banging the gate just right making it screech open. "Sounds like it needs some WD-40" Selene cringed when suddenly there was gunfire and Selene had already taken cover crouching low behind the gate. Lucifer and Chloe took cover behind her.

"LAPD! Stand down!" Chloe shouted when a voice called out, "LAPD?" they saw Monopolize and possibly Isaac walking over, "Why didn't you say so." Mo said as his manager spoke up, "Yeah, before you broke my goddamn gate, y'all." They walk though the gate now knowing it was safe and joined them inside to talk. "I apologize for shooting at you. Seriously. I'm not a violent man." Chloe was leaning in the doorway as Selene was looking around. "Well, the Desert Eagle that you just opened fired on us says differently." Isaac walked back in carrying a hot pocket offering it up, Selene snatched it up when no one else wanted it and started to eat, "Oh, I love hot pockets bribe me with this and any kind of deal is sealed."

They all looked at Selene like she was crazy. "What? I'm serious I may not entirely like rap, I actually do like laid back kind of rap makes me feel kinda mellow there is one I do like to sing to." Isaac was quite curious to hear this as well as Mo they all seemed interested."I do happen to have a little recording room for Mo when inspiration hits care to see." She grinned and her eyes lit up "Oh, yes, please." Isaac showed her the way while Mo gave Lucifer and Chloe his full attention.

"Look, Holla and I had conflict. But we were about to burry the hatchet, suppose to meet up this morning to announce were dropping a joint album and tour." Lucifer made comment, "Instead, he was the one who got dropped." Selene shook her head at Lucifer insulting the dead victims while she left the room. it wasn't long until Issacs returned, "Hey Mo tell them what you told me." he said looking at Mo. "Sorry, look, this is going to sound crazy, but Holla isn't actually dead." Chloe jumped in on that statement,"Well, that's impossible. Forensics says he's dead."

Mo shook his head, "I don't care what they say. I'm telling you, I was walking to the studio and I see a man dressed in leather in the doorway. I see his hands are all bloody, so I back up quick. Then a few seconds later, Holla comes out, all bloody and shit with a knife sticking out of his chest. He was happy as a goddam lamb." Isaac looked at mo "Clam. It's clam, bro. Tell them what you told me about the car that was crazy too. Didn't you say it was a pizza delivery car or something?" Mo snapped his finger "Oh, yeah, yeah, Pazo Papollo's Pizza." Lucifer gave him a weird look like he wasn't believing the story, "Right. Puff a bit of this before you left, did you?"

Mo wasn't going to deny it," A little bit. But I swear I ain't lying." Chloe nodded not buying it" Were going to need you to come down to the station to verify your story." Mo couldn't be more happier, "Gladly. Safer there then out here." Issacs had checked on what Selene was up to as she was in process of multitasking, writing down lyrics she was busting out to a copy of Mo's new record demo. When he though the headphones on to hear he couldn't believe his ears, She had made his work sound better. She had finished with what Mo had thrown together for himself Isaac took the demo copy out and had to have mo listen.

Isaac ran out excited, "Mo, My man you got to hear this." He said passing him the headphones and the MP3 player storing all of Monopolize's demo work and clicked play from the beginning. Chloe and Lucifer were quite confused with the fuss, Isaac looked at them, "Your friend or who ever that girl is you brought along, is a genius." Selene had walked out on the phone having to leave leaving her card on the table," Sorry, guys I love to follow in more on this case I have some matters to attend to. Seems some remodeling work has gone wrong I'll be at the bar." Selene had ended her phone call hurrying on out to her jeep and to get out of there and to her bar.

Later on that evening Chloe had sent Lucifer home due to evidence proving Holla is alive had closed the case for her. Deep down it wasn't that simple so Chloe decided to take a visit to Selene at the bar knowing she was sill there. She had to talk about what's going on in her mind to someone else and not Lucifer, to not give him the wrong idea it was really puzzling her recalling Mo's story and the video. So many questions that needed answers to make sense of everything. Chloe pulled into the parking lot and got out to head inside, seeing the inside being remodeled after the crazy bar fight.

"Selene? Are you here?" Chloe called out as Selene had emerged from the back room, "Right here, Chloe." she waved for her come with her to the basement room. Chloe followed smelling weed and whiskey." What's up Chlo? you mentioned something about the case bothering you." She asked shutting the door, "The evidence proves Holla being dead, but according to Mo's story he's not." Chloe pulled up a pic that Ella had found, "Check this out." she passed Selene the tablet. Selene looked at the picture of Holla alive and well, "Fake death? to get out of show with Mo? I'm sorry but that's kinda skeptical...why freak fans out with such a stunt?" Chloe gave her a hard stare" Look closer." Selene blinked and enlarged the photo.

To her shock she couldn't believe who was with Holla Bae, Father Kinley. Selene's eyes narrowed at this "Kinley? there working together? I don't know what Kinley hopes to accomplish but we gotta stop it before Lucifer gets hurt...or worse.." her eyes glowed silver then something clicks in her head that made her heart drop and turn to Chloe with a glare" Chloe the evidence showed Holla's blood at the crime scene, dead, now not dead? tying in with Kinley...were missing something...it can't be about the prophecy since that's taken care of..."Chloe looked at her "Unless there's more to the prophecy that has been withheld?" Selene shrugged thinking about it, "I guess that is possible."

The buzzing in her ear got louder and she completely paled, "Oh god. I just had a crazy thought, Kinley's been trying to send Lucifer back to hell right?" Chloe nodded listening attentively, "What if he is using Holla as a trump card, I can only think of one idea of what he could be up to, and we can't let it happen if it's the case." Chloe blinked not quite getting it, "The only last shot I can think of is if Kinley has taken the most riskiest route." Realization hit Chloe like bricks" he's looking for either a spell or someplace to set the trap for Lucifer." Selene nodded, "First were going to need proof. Let's go find out what Kinley is up too first before we make a move." Chloe nodded as they head out to the place Kinley and Holla were last seen to find clues.

That night Selene and Chloe entered the church from the photo, the place was eerie quiet when they slipped inside guns ready, they started the search Selene was hearing to all her sensitized senses for any voices approaching all the rooms, despite Selene having powers she still felt safer with a gun. Suddenly they herd a bang and Selene went on ahead since she could protect them both from whatever Kinley has. Chloe had a feeling they were walking into a trap, but she let Selene move ahead of her to check out the sound.

Selene took a deep breath and was about to check the room, Maze jumps out startling Selene making her scream and stumble into the wall, "Maze! Ugh, you nearly made me jump out of my skin." Selene was trying to calm herself, "Why you here?" she asked confused to see her. "I was tracking Kinley, figured he be here, but the trail has gone cold. Now you two." Chloe spoke up, "Were on a case. A dead rapper, well, not dead so it seems, But a witness told us this crazy story that he saw the victims with a knife sticking out of his chest. I have no idea what's going on." Maze gave her a look like she had a bad feeling, "Wait. Dead then not dead?" There was silence between the 3,"I think I do." Maze filled them in as they followed her to talk.

"So you're saying there are two murderous demons on the loose in los Angeles?" Chloe said trying to understand as Selene wasn't thrilled with the news, "Yeah. And one appears to have entered Kinley's body." Selene then feared the worst, "And the other...is likely in Holla's body...poor Holla he didn't deserve to die to be a home for demonic possession." Chloe looked at Maze," And they, or you...can just jump into a human's body when ever you want?". Maze had to think about how to explain things to them. She crossed her arms, "The..body has to belong to a dead, doomed soul or a demon wouldn't know where or when there was a recent vacancy."

Selene's mind went to Holla and everything she has read up on him since she met him, for him to be damned for hell? It didn't make sense to her. They weren't close but no one deserved to be murdered for a demon to be summoned to earth, Kinley on the other hand she felt he deserved hell for the manipulations he has done to hurt Lucifer. But knowing his body has a demon too made her believe Kinley was killed by someone else, perhaps his victims family member? Who ever killed Kinley didn't matter anymore he was no longer on earth in anyway. The important problem at hand is the two demons. "Least we don't have to truly worry about Kinley hurting Lucifer, still, this is bad, two demons are loose." Selene said Maze gave them," No. But what ever demon's taken over his body better be worried. Lucifer's going to be pissed. He banned possession years ago."

Chloe wasn't surprised neither was Selene, the fact that Maze speaks the truth she knows Lucifer is likely to tear them apart when he finds out. " Something's clearly changed." Selene said and turned to Chloe" Chloe you go back to the station and find out if Ella knows anything or has any more Holla sightings, where we find Holla's body we will find Kinley as well since there working together, Maze and I will tell Lucifer about this." Chloe nodded and they went their separate ways

Meanwhile in Lux, Lucifer was pouring himself another drink when suddenly a voice calling his name made him freeze, then turn around slowly to see the body formally recognized as Kinley. Lucifer looked quite confused seeing him rush over putting his drink down, "Lucifer. Oh!" He pulled Lucifer into a hug catching Lucifer completely off guard. "Oh! We've missed you so damn much. Oh. Mmm." Lucifer struggled out of the hug and pushed him away until he realized that it didn't sound like Kinley at all when he began to kneel." Forgive me, my king. Hey, it's just so great to see you." It didn't take Lucifer long to realize just who was in Kinley's body.

"Dromos?" He said confused when Dromos started to laugh looking at the body formally belonging to Holla Bae, "You see Squee? I told you he'd recognize me." Lucifer was confused on why they were on earth. "But...what are you doing here?" Dromos smiled at him,"We're here for you of course. To help you get back home." Lucifer was speechless and couldn't find the words to say, he wasn't sure what to think either or how to feel about theses two roaming earth unsupervised.

Lucifer sat with Dromos listening to his story making some of the ladies next to him think he was telling a joke, Lucifer was still trying to wrap his head around on how to feel about Dromos and Squee on earth. To him the demons in question were harmless threat wise and not the brightest, but to living humans was a different story. Harming and tortureing dead souls was one thing, but living humans was something he knew he had to make sure they never harm anyone else. Lucifer was starting to hate the sound of Dromos talking with Kinley's voice, telling his side of the story about meeting Kinley in hell.

Lucifer smiled and chuckled with amused grin, "Oh I get it now, this is Kinley's hail Mary. His final attempt to subvert the prophecy by tricking me into returning." he tried to not laugh but couldn't help it, "Voluntarily!" He laughed until he calmed down holding his glass. "Well, it's a admirable plan, but he needn't have bothered. I've just beaten the prophecy on my own. Besides... no way in hell I'd ever return to...well, you know." He said taking a drink Dromos looked at his king like he was hurt. "Lucifer. You've been on vacation forever. You didn't write, you didn't call. You didn't even send a burnt offering. the demons of Hell...they need a king."

Lucifer looked at Dromos and sighed, "Very well. Dromos of the Lilim, by te power of Grayskull, blah di blah di blah, I hear by name you King of Hell. There you go, throne's all yours." Dromos was confused by Lucifer's joke to him, "Yeah, that's really funny. But we all know the king...he needs to be an angel." Lucifer knew the trick wasn't going to work and he hated that Dromos was right. "Fair point, yeah. " Dromos looked at Lucifer like he didn't recognize his once fearful king acting like this. "Lucifer. Hell has been really bad since you left." Lucifer still didn't care as his voice dripped with sarcastic scoff" Oh, that's a shame, because it was a real vacation destination before."

"What's so great about Earth anyway?" Lucifer leaned forward," Well, no offence, but the company's far greater, the work more interesting and the liquor far superior." he took a chug of his drink. "Mm! And I've just become a uncle and someone needs to teach my nephew about sex, because...my brother's certainly not capable. So. Back to hell you go, it seems." Lucifer stood up ready to leave his eyes on Dromos," Those eyeballs won't pop themselves out." Dromos stood up as well to say his goodbyes, "Alright. I think we might stay for a little bit. I've never tortured...a live one."

Dromos had pushed the wrong button with Lucifer. Lucifer was far to calm then his eyes turned red and forced Dromos down choaking him against the seat, his voice had a demonic growl close enough for dromos to hear him," You will not lay a hand on anyone. You're lucky I haven't incinerated you already for disobeying my order's. No more possession. Time for all good demons...to go home. Now." he growled at Dromos his red eyes glaring at his eyes. "Yes...my lord." Lucifer let him go with a pat on the shoulder and walked away, deciding to call it a night early he went back up to his penthouse.

When he got to his penthouse he made his way to the bar to have a drink to take to his room while he changed into his satin pajamas, shirtless, not even covering with his robe he threw on. He even put his phone on charge this way it was ready incase the detective needed him, he wondered if he should tell her about the demons roaming around. On the other hand he knew it would cause her to panic and worry more, so would Selene, and if Maze would have found them first she wouldn't hesitate to force Dromos and Squee back to hell. Selene...his mind began to think about her, he still can't get over the fact she has Asariel's powers.

Lucifer had a fine tune memory when it came to people he interacts, like his siblings, he might have been away from them so long but he still remembers everything about them. Asariel, was different she changes along with the phase of the moon in the emotional and mental. Lucifer reflected everything since he met Selene, the signs were there that she was changing a lot, it made him wonder if she has wings as well, he tried to imagine Selene with Asariel's fairy wings and angel wings with a fine dress fit for a Goddess. It made him all the more attracted to her that both type of wings would suite Selene, but also asks more and more questions he can't ask about Selene and her new found powers.

Deep down he really wants to see just what Selene is capable of with Asariel's powers, but he hoped Dromos did go back to hell. In the middle of thinking he dosed off on his couch, drink in hand, looking quite relaxed and peaceful. A half hour later the elevator dinged, Maze and Selene spots Lucifer sleeping, she really doesn't want to wake him but Maze walked up to him. Selene followed her to the couch standing next to her leaning to Lucifer, "Lucifer!" they both barked in union startling him awake with a gasp," Am I dreaming? No, I can't be, you're both dressed."

Maze crossed her arms, "We've got a situation. Demons are roaming the Earth." Lucifer leaned back like the news wasn't special, "Oh, is that all? Well, I already know. I saw them earlier. It seems Kinley summoned them to take me back to Hell. His last-ditch attempt to squash the prophecy." he told them as they looked at each other then back to him, Maze was clearly not happy. "But don't worry, crisis adverted. I sent them packing. And besides, the demons in question, Dromos and Squee, hardly the brightest bulbs in the hellfire chandelier." Maze looked at Selene," I hate those two. Especially Squee." Lucifer piped up, "Well, everyone hates Squee."

"Anyway, I'm getting my knives. Incase those two idiots get lost on their way home." Maze said leaving him alone with Selene has he got up from his seat to fill his glass. Selene walked over to Lucifer and grabbed a glass from the bar to fill, "It's not like you to leave a killer- Holla's Killer- off the hook like that especially if that killer happens to be a demon ." Lucifer knew she had a point, Dromos did take a human life, that sort of thing is unforgiveable, and Squee was inhabiting Holla's body. "What makes you think those two are gonna go back to hell right away? Dromos most likely killed two people already according to Mo's story about the pizza delivery car. They might not be the brightest bulbs, where ever there at in LA someone else is likely to die by them if they decide to have some fun of their own."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her, "Well, that's what Maze is for, she is Hell's finest torture. I'm sure she will take the time to punish them before sending them back to hell." he said sipping on his drink," How did you get to know of this information?" he asked eyeing her she couldn't lie to him she sipped on her drink before speaking," Chloe showed me a picture a fan of Holla's took, we enlarged the picture and there we saw father Kinley and Holla together. So, we went to check things out together, ran into Maze and filled her in for us to get some information from her about them being demons and how possession works." Lucifer gave Selene a displeased look," Oh, did you now?"

Selene sighed "Luce, it's not like that, at the time Chloe and I thought it actually was Kinley and he was up to no good, so we were hoping to stop him together. But, now that we know it's not really Kinley in there I told Chloe to head back to the station to find more leads to find them, while Maze and I came to give you the heads up." she said looking at him in the eyes. "I'm glad we know about them being posesed by demons, things would have gone bad if we did go along with stopping them, although, I probably would stand a better chance then Chloe taking on demons giving her time to run." Lucifer chuckled but he would never want to see her touched by such filthy beasts.

"About that, love, I wouldn't doubt that you could handle yourself. I would never let a demon lay a hand on you. Well, except Maze of course...but that's not important I-" Selene's phone went off," Hold that thought." She looked at her text and her eyes widened. "We need to get to Linda's it's Charlie." Lucifer didn't waste time to get dressed, something was wrong while Selene waited outside Lux. He caught up with her and drove her with him over to Linda's house to find out what's going on.

At Linda's house Linda was explaining everything that happened Selene couldn't believe her ears that Amenadiel would do such a thing. She had wondered where Amenadiel was agreeing with Linda admitting to overreacting she had to put her two cents of comfort, "It's normal to have anxiety over new child Linda I'm sure he's safe and sound." Maze had stormed into Linda's earlier as she was pissed and about to go hunting, Amenadiel came home. Selene watched Linda go off on him, he looked completely confused as did Lucifer hearing his brother's story.

Chloe had Amenadiel confirm a photo of the night nurse. It wasn't the woman he handed Charlie too, this worried Amenadiel not realizing that wasn't the nurse Linda hired. Selene wasn't surprised babynapping wasn't rare, but she had to wonder who would take Charlie. After getting everything the needed Selene left with Lucifer to head back to the station to get more info on the kidnapper suspect. They spent time bouncing back and forth ideas and connections with Kinley and Holla bae, when Lucifer had to pull Chloe and Selene aside to tell them his thoughts.

Selene had a feeling there are more demons then just Dromos and Squee, Selene shot Maze a warning of the new details by text of what they know to keep her in the loop since she stayed behind to comfort Linda for a few. Selene agreed to stay at the penthouse with him to come up with a game plan to get Charlie back. Selene had left with Lucifer while Chloe stayed behind to finish up and would catch up later. When they got to the penthouse Lucifer and Selene found it trashed they walked out in shock of the mess. Lucifer let out a sigh and began to look around to see if anything was missing.

"They did this. Vile demons, trying to get back at me with aimless destruction." Selene looked around at the mess," Lucifer...this ain't aimless this was also recent. We haven't been gone that long...they had to have known we left to look for something..." She noticed Lucifer looking at his safe as it was open. "My safe is open..." he walked over to it to see if anything was missing. "Well, cash is all her- oh,no..." The elevator dinged in time for Chloe to see the mess," Lucifer what happened here?" Selene looked at Chloe, "Demons ransacked the place...they stole something obviously." She walked over to Lucifer.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer looked like he wasn't pleased. "It's gone, the vial is gone." Selene was confused on what he meant and Chloe spoke up not happy he kept the thing," Kinley's Vial? you kept that?" Chloe said walking over to them. "Well I didn't think it was something I could just toss down the drain." he was starting to sound a bit upset as he went over to pour himself a drink," I was going to chuck it out with our spent batteries." Selene didn't understand why a vial was so important. "Vial? What vial? What would demons want with it anyway." she asked Lucifer and he stopped before he could drink with a fighting realization that made his eyes widened.

"No. They're not trying to get back at me. They're trying to replace me." Selene's eyes widened as did Chloe's, "Replace you? How can that be possible?" Selene asked as Lucifer faced them both. "Hell was built so that no demon could take the throne. Only a celestial can rule. An angel. But...I suppose half a angel would do." Chloe and Selene looked at him in shock, "Charlie." they said un union. Lucifer nodded "Since I refuse to return it seems they're intent on raising their own king." Selene was confused as she always known Lucifer doesn't want the throne, yet he seems to fear loosing it because of the demons.

"Lucifer...if they had time to take Charlie, you can guarantee they probably killed a few more innocent people to help with their plan. You know there not going to let us get Charlie back easily. Not to mention there revolting against you because you abandoned the throne." Chloe chimed in on the vial issue, "If they got Kinley's vial then they plan on doing the same ceremony that Kinley was going to perform on-" He cut her off, "On me? So come on, tell us, detective, once you served up this holy, anointed sedative, where was this ceremony to take place, back when you wanted me in hell?" Selene looked at Chloe wanting to hear this seeing as now she was hearing more of what she tried to use on him.

"Well, as you know. I didn't go though with it. I know he mentioned a church." Lucifer nodded, "Great. There's what, only 2,3,000 of those in LA?" Chloe was taking a moment to remember what Kinley told her," He said specifically that it had to be a house of worship, but also a den of sin." Selene was puzzled by that one," A place of worship and a den of sin? that doesn't sound much like a church, more like a temple." Chloe and Lucifer gave Selene their attention "Wait, If I recall my history right, their was once a civilization that practiced human sacrifices in temples,...They gotta be at the Mayan since its available right now due to Mo and Holla not performing tonight." Selene said as Chloe and Lucifer caught on.

"They also rent out to church groups..." Lucifer thought about it" Sex, drugs, rock n roll and dad rolled into one. that sounds like the oxymoronic venue were after." Selene took a big hit from her joint she decided to light up and puff on while she downed a drink since she would never know if it might be her last. She was going to help in ways that no other human can, plus she needed to take a hit to Dromos a few times for murdering Holla. She was looking for revenge, plus the more demons there are, the better to let loose and still protect and escape with Charlie in tow.

Soon as Selene was done getting high, they headed on out to the Mayan. Selene took the ride with Lucifer, she told Maze and Amenadiel where Charlie is just as they were 3 minutes away from the venue. While waiting for them to arrive they began to diverge a plan for the LAPD after the fight was over and the demons vacated the bodies of the humans they took over. Once Maze and Amenadiel showed up Chloe stayed behind while watching them go inside to get Charlie back. Selene took a deep breath she was ready to do this, a full test of her powers on some possessed bodies of humans, not what she really hoped to use her powers on.

Meanwhile inside the Mayan, Charlie cries waiting for the bottle, as they put the liquid from the vial into the bottle after having to cool it down from it being too hot. Lucifer, Selene, Amenadiel and Maze walked up to the alter/ stage in time to distract Dromos from giving Charlie the bottle, "Dromos." Lucifer called out stopping in his track. Dromos looked up at Lucifer," Surely you herd breast is best." Dromos laughed at Lucifer, "Now, you see...the thing is...I don't take orders from you anymore. Not since the whole abdication thing. So...long live King Charlie, going to be a hell of a ruler. Pun intended."

Dromos leaned over Charlie, grinning at Lucifer as everyone glared at him and the other demons standing with him," Because I'm going to mold him into exactly what I want. You know, you gotta admit you've been a bit of a selfish king. Keeping the whole Earth thing to yourself." Amenadiel was tired of listening to Dromos," Give me my son!" Selene flinched a bit hearing Amenadiel yell at Dromos, Selene was deciding just what she was going to start out her fight, Maze had her knives ready to get fighting and send them back to hell.

"Over my dead body." Dromos laughed at his own joke,"Oh, thats right. It's already dead, so...you're going to have to get creative." Maze and Amenadiel jumped down ready to get the fighting started,Selene stood by Lucifer her eyes glowed silver and her hands sparked. Squee was about to leave them to check on the rest of the demons, Selene was much quicker with her powers and with the power of the shadows she slammed Squee around like a ragdoll and held him trapped and unable to escape, as if bound by shadow chains. Maze and Amenadiel were kicking ass with the demons they were fighting.

Lucifer had his eyes on Dromos as he picked up Charlie and was going to leave, Lucifer was making the first move since Dromos hasn't. Selene used her shadowbolts to give Amenadiel and Maze the big opening to do damage. She had faith in herself she had her eyes on the baby and saw Lucifer was about to fight two demons on his own, looking around she had to use her resourceful prowless and came up with a sneak attack plan. Selene vanished into her own shadow and managed to slip around behind Dromos, collecting what she saw make a useful blindfold.

Selene appeared behind Dromos covered his head blinding him and got a few knee shots in," This is for...my friend you murdered!" She growled kneeing Dromos hard in the crotch, face was still covered so she punched him in the face with a swift right hook. Lucifer flipped the demons he was stuck fighting for a opening to snatch Charlie from dazed Dromos. Selene snatched Charlie fleeing but gets caught up in the chaotic fight in the room to flee with Charlie safely. Selene felt lucky to have quick reflex when it came to needing to duck, dodge, and run.

She mentally thanked playing Dodgeball as a kid did her some good training as she always ends up the lone survior every game. Selene managed to flee the room, and find herself in the darkness of the ally when she opened the door. She looked around and used her power to bring the box over, put Charlie down in the box and put some soothing music from her phone into the box with him at a soothing level of volume,"Hang in there sweet boy, you'll be in your mommy's arms." she whispered then hid him next to the dumpster and put a shadow sheild around him to keep him safe and hidden.

Just as Selene had Charlie hidden, a woman likely has a demon in her had followed her out. Selene didnt waste time to throw punches and took a few good slaps to the face," Your going to wish you never came to Earth." Selene's eyes glowed bright she pounced on the demon and gave a good punch in the face before being thrown off. Selene wasnt giving up so easily, she used the shadows to her advantage by turning into the darkness that surrounded them.

The demon growled searching for signs of her, but was met with a shadowbolt trap, and Selene appearing tackleing the demon into empty boxes away from Charlie. Selene groaned from doing such a stunt knowing she was going to feel it big time, she had much more to worry about then her body aches. Charlie was her number one priority and the 'never been a mother but will protect like one' fire in her glowing silver eyes was burning bright. She felt good struggling with the demon, the fight showed no mercy to each other for every blow there was a counter. Selene took a chance to stick up her gun and blow out the charging demons brains out to end the fight.

She caught her breath having blown out the now demonless corpse back to hell, Charlie was safe in a shadow vail, she went back inside to see how things were going. When she got back inside things seemed far too quiet, she didn't like the silence too much though the church. Something in her instincts said something was very wrong here, things were just too easy with the lack of demons. Selene melted into the shadows and used it to travel back to the room where she left everyone. Maze and Amenadiel had Dromos restrained ready to be executed.

Selene made herself known appearing, her eyes were normal once again, She wanted to watch Lucifer punish Dromos for everything he has done since arriving on earth,"Oh, look who's here." Dromos smiled and waved at Selene glaring daggers at him. Lucifer turned to Selene with glowing red eyes,"Selene. Look away, I rather you not see this." Selene shook her head at Lucfer walking down from the stage "I want to watch, Luce, I want to see this demon scum get the punishment he deserves." Lucifer walked away from Dromos to have a quick word.

"I don't want you to see me like this." Selene smiled at him,"Lucifer, I know what I signed up for, ok, seeing you do this is minor compared to seeing your devil face. I can handle both, you are just doing what needs to be done." Dromos rolled his eyes still being held by Amenadiel and Maze with her blade at his throat read to slice. "You see, this is what I'm talking about. It's so sweet. I'm going to puke."

Lucifer was quite taken back by Selene," Lucifer, while I'm not afraid of you, who or what you are, one thing I am afraid of is... well, is loosing you." Lucifer didn't know how to respond to that, before he could say something a hord of demon posessed bodies spilled into the room. Selene got on the defensive and tried to shadowbolt alot of them but there was too many for her to hold off. Lucifer punched the one sneaking up on Selene as the room got crowded with snarling demons. Selene unleashed all her energy into blasting demons away, knocking them into other demons, with no avail of slowing down. Amenadiel was doing what he could to hold off a demon by the throat not wanting to loose Dromos.

"It's amazing how many demon souls you can source from a little church confession." he laughed as if he won among the snarling demons closing in on Lucifer and demons grabbed a hold of Selene and Lucifer was left stunned watching Selene being dragged into the sea of demons grabbing and dragging her away." Lucifer!" She called struggling against the horde of demons. Selene watched Lucifer turn to walk back to Dromos laughing, surpised that he was walking away from her being held captive by the demons.

It was then Selene understood what Lucifer was about to do. He went full devil before her eyes with a mighty roar quieting the demons and causing them to turn to Lucifer, his shirt shreaded as he pulled off what was left of his shirt. Selene had no fear hearing his'Devil voice' but chills spread though her body, seeing him taking charge again showing the demons that he is still king. "You'll bow down...to your king." All the demons released Selene and knelt before Lucifer obediently, exsept Maze as she stood behind Lucifer along with Amenadiel. Even Dromos got down on his knee before Lucifer not keeping his eyes off him.

Lucifer looked at all the demons in the room before his demonic voice boomed again,"You do not belong here. Go home!" All the demons obeyed and vacated the bodies as the corpes drop lifeless now that the demons have left them. Selene smiled at Lucifer seeing him in all his glory and power over the demons. Deep down Selene felt things will finally get back to normal, no more demonic threats, no more preist, Charlie was safe and sound she just needed to retrive him. Lucifer went back to normal as he wasn't looking directly at her, but it looked like his mind was elsewhere it made her wonder what he was thinking, or feeling from their moment before demons interupted.

With out a second thought Selene vanished in the darkness and went to fetch Charlie, to return him to Amenadiel to take home to Linda. Everyone was waiting outside for Selene to return with Charlie in her arms. One minute later Selene runs out of the ally clutching Charlie, Amenadiel happily scooped up Charlie and held him happy to have him back. Selene smiled happy to have reunited them together, "I had alot of fun fighting demons. I know I'm going to be sore in the morning." she loked a complete mess and smelled in need for a shower.

"I didn't think you would survive, you proved me wrong." Maze said as Selene grinned," Yes, well, I think this calls for getting freshed up and hitting up Lux for celebrating." Maze nodded feeling down for girl time but first she had to go back to Linda's to get changed and cleaned up herself so she left them alone." I couldn't agee more we all can use a good drink." Lucifer said escordting Selene back to his car,"Before you and Maze get wasted tonigt, darling, could I have a chance to be alone with you of course?"

Selene was not surpised by his question," Yes, first I could use a well deserved shower after having a back ally rumble with a demon." Lucifer chuckled,"I must say you held out there the best you can." Selene sat down in the car when he opened the door for her. Selene felt bad for distracting Lucifer from doing what he wanted to do to Dromos. The ride back to Lux was a quiet one, once they got there and up into the penthouse, Selene went right for a change of clothes and a hot shower. Lucifer made sure he had everthing set up before he strolled out and stood looking out on the balcony after making himself a drink filled to 4 fingers full. He nursed it, thinking, and waiting for Selene.

He dreaded for what he has to do, he knew he couldn't denie things anymore, his heart was breaking over the choice he has made. Weighing the pros and cons of his choice he knew neither of them would be happy, the last thing he wished for was to ever break Selene's heart. He had no idea how to express himself, he hoped the song he picked would let her understand how he's feeling right now, in this very moment. It didn't take long for Selene to come out looking fresh and clean, in a black velvet mesh long seleeve galaxy dress, and black 3 inch heels.

Her hair brushed out nicely, her rodeo queen necklace he gave her was around her neck, to him she looked breath taking even with damp hair, but he didn't bother to look at her. Selene made herself up a drink, checking her phone, and she walked over to Lucifer with a sigh looking at the full moon. "Well, Linda is happy to have Charlie back, the demons are gone and the cover story was believeable, given that Father Kinley was involved...so it's all over now right?" she sipped on her drink, Lucifer didn't move.

"I'd say yes, but I'd be lying. And...we both know I don't do that." Selene herd somber in his tone and in his eyes he sat his glass down,"Would you care to have this dance with me you look lovely tonight." Lucifer pulled out the sound system remote and held out his hand, she wondered what was on his mind right now or if something happened while she was buzy fighting with a demon. She recalled the way he acted when the demons swarmed and after he made them go back home, she took his hand putting her drink down, he pulled her into him when he hit play.

Putting the remote away Lucifer held her tight while the song played Chris Youngs 'Tomarrow' as Selene was hit with wave of emotions and questions he spoke durring the song," Listen, darling, tonight we won, but we've only just plugged one hole in the flimsy boat. The demons know I have no intentions on returning, they'll continue to defy me. It's only a matter of time before they find a way back and where they will end up." Selene was giving him his full attention as a lump formed in her throat fearing she knew where things were about to go.

(Selene's POV Thoughts)

I can't loose him..No I just...I can't *Sighs* what am I thinking of course...he's been distant since the demons have been around causing problems...they tried to replace him...that bothered him alot..I think he dosn't want to admit he loves being king...and I guess I just don't fit in his world...I'm too good for hell I don't belong there...neither dose he...

Ugh, this is the worst time to start thinking selfishly...this would have been bound to happen eventually...its hard I don't want to say goodbye...I can't I want to hold on to what we have...but it's for the best...I gotta let him go. Don't give him a reason to change his mind Selene c'mon show him what one should do, be strong, be supportive.

(Selene's POV thoughts end)

"I can't say they won't come after Charlie again, or...you for that matter." Selene tried to find her voice to speak to know what she wants to know, but her twisting stomach and wave of nausea washed over her." So...I guess..." She choaked up alittle as Lucifer remained the same expression," I have to go back." he whispered trying to be strong, knowing Selene will break soon so he sang the last half of the song to her rocking her in his embrace.

Baby, (when we're good, you know we're great  
But there's too much bad for us to think)  
That there's anything worth trying to save

[Chorus]  
(But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow)  
We're like fire and gasoline  
I'm no good for you, you're no good for me  
We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
(But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no  
Tomorrow) I'm gonna leave here  
Yeah, I'm gonna let you go and walk away  
Like every day I said I would

Selene broke the dance wit him there was hurt in her eyes, knowing he was going back to hell, she picked up her drink and took a sip she needed the liquid courage right now. "So... how long do you plan on being down there..." She turned away to collect herself, biting back the tears not wanting to hear what he was going to say, but she had to hear it. Lucifer shook his head slightly," I admit, we were wrong about the prophecy. This whole time I didn't want to believe it was about hell coming to Earth, It might be stopped now, but for how long?" Selene turned to him listening to him.

"I need to keep them contained they must have a king." Selene sucked in a deep breath and sighed with her head down she nodded," Maybe your right, I-I don't want you to go back... things won't be the same without you...but I understand." He looked at her puzzled she put on her brave face," I support you and your choice, we both know you don't really want to go back there, but, given the circumstances...theres really no other choice," She downed her drink. Lucifer looked at her not knowing what to say he felt frozen. " When my mom, was alive... there was a song she use to sing to me, that the hard thing we need to know is if we really want our love to show, we can either hold on to it or let it go. I guess letting go is just what were going to have to do." She said lighting up a roach joint to calm herself and looked up at the stars before looking at him.

Lucifer stared her down stoic even with tears threating to fill his eyes," Selene. If theres one thing I know, is that I don't think I could have picked a better worthy human to carry Asariel's powers. But...The prophecy wasn't wrong on the other matter, I have found my first love. You." Selene felt the sufficating pressure in her chest listening to him as a tear fell from her eye. Lucifer took a step forward lifting his hand he rested it on her cheek and wiped away her tear. "I was falling for you when I first saw you perform, I couldn't help myself I thought I would only see you just once and never again, but I was drawn to you, you peaked my intrest because you were never like the other lovers I had the pleasure of sleeping with."

He downed his drink and sat the glass down, and unfurled his wings "That's what makes you so special, you stand out to me." Selene looked in amazement for the first time she has finally seeing his angel wings they looked beautiful and white as snow. She noticed him looking at his wings as if he knew they were back to the wings he was created with, and looked like he was going to preen, instead he pulled out one of his small divine feathers handing it to her.

Selene looked at the feather confused why he was going to leave a piece of his divinity here with her." I might not be able to spend the rest of your life on Eath with you, but I would like to leave a part of me here with you." He kissed her with love, his wings wrapped around her. Tears fell as he kissed her with her eyes closed she savored the feeling of his beard, the kiss might have been a minute but it felt like forever. His wings spread back apart breaking the kiss with saddness "Goodbye." he took a step back and with a flap of his wings, he flew back to hell and Selene watched him go with waterfall of tears as he left her sight.

Selene choaked back sobs, she felt everything crashing like somone just set off the demolition charge and fell to peices from the blast. She shakily pulled out her phone looking at Lucifer's feather, she had a empty mint tin that she puts spare money in her bag and placed the feather gently inside and held it close to her heart and texted Maze she was coming over to Linda's to pick her up for girls night instead of meeting her at Lux. She sniffled putting the feather in her bag and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up of the tears after spending some time crying her eyes out untill she looked bloodshot and fixed herself up.

She went looking for all the furnature covers and just got down to covering everything up, she went down memorylane thinking about calling Lux home and move in while she could rent her house out. Her brain slapped her for such a idea she had to get out of there. She grabbed her bag took one last look before leaving her whispered voice cracked "Goodbye." The doors closed and she made her way to her Jeep, got in, lit a ciggerete and drove off into the night.

The end...for now...

**I do hope the feedback of my AU story line will continue postitive or not. Writing is not everyones's strength, so flaws or no flaws every story should be loved. I would really like to hear back from you readers, about any sggestions for season 5 installment? **

**so I got 2 questions for you to answer though PM or as a review:**

**What would you like to see happen to Selene without Lucifer? **

**Since we already know God is to make a apparence in season 5,Do you think Selene should find out answers about herself from God?**

**I will start writing season 5 story side of things soon as I see season 5 and get inspired for crazy ideas, take notes to remind myself ideas I've had and figure out how to make it work. I Will be glad to even talk about the inspirations behind this story if anyone is intrested.**


	21. Preview for next story

**Hello there Readers, I know this covid virus has everyone on edge for the next Lucifer season to come out. Good news it we should be seeing it Soon! like Soon soon so I've herd. Plus Lucifer star Tom Ellis has finally came to agreement with the contract for a 6th season! In the mean time I've already got a preview of the first chapter of my next installment started.**

**the first chapter might have some changes once the season hits Netflix, it's a rough draft right now but I can still give you a preview of what is to come that will not be changing. **

**I have actually figured out the cast of pitch perfect will make a apparence as follow as for the rest of the bellas there just long time besties but in my story there not the bellas they are a group called One Note Stand, some pitch perfect songs will be included**

**Asariel- Kaley Cuoco  
**

**Selene Haywood- Anna Kendrick**

**Dawn Haywood- Brittney Snow**

**Jennette Haywood- Alexis Knapp**

**Aly Haywood - Hailee Stinefeild**

**Elise Haywood- Anna Camp**

**Rosie Hart- ( Selene's new bouncer and close friend)- Rebel Willson**

**Travis Haywood-** **Lucas Black (He's epic in NCIS new orleans and in the fast and the furious series love his accent too)**

**Tori McKnight (Photos as she is dead)- Ruby Rose ( she has a nice voice I like her)**

**Not all the cast has been quite figured out but as for Selene's family goes**

**John Haywood- Rodney adkins (Love his music too)**

**Mamaw Ruthie Haywood- Dolly Parton (I love her music)**

**Grampa M****iles Haywood- Shaun Johnston (I love him in Heartland)**

**Colton Haywood- Scott Porter**

**I know this is exactly how I pictured the cast would be so far that I believe would make a good role for the most part. I know it's a little weird but I imagined this is what I would pick as the cast.**

**But anyway here is the first look at my next installment The Devil's Country heart 2: Love leads the way.**

Hell

Lucifer had finally gotten the demons back in line after making a example of the rebelling demons, It was satifying to make it known he was still King. Dromos and Squee suffered the wrath of Lucifer the worst with their punishment. Lucifer spent his time deep though hell where they mine for materials to make weapons, he stumbled apon a diamond. He picked the diamond up and slipped it into his suit pocket for safe keeping as he had a plan for it if he ever gets out of hell.

He flew back to his castle he really didn't want to be stuck in hell, but he wasn't even sure how long time has passed on earth. the dreaded feeling of when he can finally get out of hell and back on eath would devistate him if he found out Selene was no longer among the living, but up in the Silver City. Luckily when Amenadiel shown up for a visit he always told him Selene was doing fine, but he was dissapointed to not get anymore letters.

He has saved every precious thing to him in his own personal storage of things collected over time. When he entered his personal room, a cresent moon ring began to glow and move. Lucifer was looking at the picture of Selene he had printed out while on earth just to keep a picture of her close to his heart and found the perfect empty picture frame he had collected over his visits," Someday, darling, I will come back to you, hopefully not too late to marry you." he muttered to himself then he felt a familiar presence. Lucifer turned around to see the ring glow and float when the light took shape of someone very familiar to him he couldn't beleive his eyes himself.

The figure was a shape of a beautiful young woman with really long white hair,silvery grey eyes, gray sweetheart halter hankerchif skirt dress, white irdecendent wings. Lucifer looked at her completely surpised that she was here before him in hell, far as he knew she was long gone eons ago,"A-Asariel?" he said breathlessly surpised.

"Hello, Samael. It's been a long time hasn't it." She smiled at him.

"It can't be... your dead." Lucifer said walking up to her after putting Selene's photo down.

**So there you have it something to look forward to once part one of season 5 is released. Be safe with this virus everyone I know times are tough right now, but please follow the CDC guidelines. Especially if you have family that is very vonerable take this sickness seriously especially for everyone who has asthma and pregnant mothers. **


End file.
